Harry Potter et le Conseil de l'intégrité magique
by Diri-chan
Summary: Il parait que Harry a gagné la guerre, mais de son point de vue, il a perdu beaucoup trop de monde. Il décide de retourner à l'époque des Maraudeurs et de changer à jamais le cours de l'Histoire ... pour le pire ou le meilleur. Cependant, il ne se doute pas de ce qu'il trouvera à cette époque. Harry!puissant. Réponse à un défi.
1. Prologue : le refus

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers qui ne m'appartient pas.

 **Série :** les inachevés

 **Principe des inachevés** : Si à l'heure où vous lisez ce texte, il n'est pas indiqué 'complet', cela veut dire qu'il ne sera peut-être jamais fini. Il s'agit d'un vieux texte que je reprend pour l'occasion. Je sais à quel point ça peut être frustrant de ne pas connaître la suite et la fin, c'est pour ça que je vous préviens clairement. Mais d'un autre côté, certaines de mes fanfictions préférées n'ont jamais été terminé et j'aurais été terriblement déçue de ne pas y avoir accès du tout. Je préfère donc partager ça avec vous, malgré tout.

 **Note 1 :** Il s'agit du second texte "inachevé" que je sors de mes tiroirs. Le premier a donné "La pureté du sang" et votre enthousiasme a été contagieux : il m'a poussé à écrire plus de 80.000 mots (!) jusqu'à une conclusion. J'aimerai revivre la magie de cet échange avec vous et me laisser porter par vos messages, si vous le voulez bien.

 **Réponse à un défi ! :** Ce texte répond au défi de PititeVampire d'écrire un voyage dans le temps à l'époque des Maraudeurs en évitant un certain nombres de choses. J'espère que je saurais le relever correctement.

 **Warning :** On commence par du drame et des décès, ça "s'améliore" ensuite même si j'ai toujours tendance à aborder des thèmes difficiles. Des warning seront indiqués en début de chapitre si besoin.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise !

 **Prologue - Le jour du refus**

Harry sentit son souffle se couper alors qu'autour de lui, les cadavres s'empilaient. Il s'effondra. Ses jambes n'avaient plus envies de le porter. Plus la force. Plus le courage. Plus l'endurance. Peu importe le sang ou encore l'odeur nauséabonde autour de lui. Peu importe. Ils avaient gagné. Les sorts ne fusaient plus. Il régnait un silence étrange. Ils étaient les vainqueurs. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que titrerait la presse le lendemain de la bataille, mais tant des leurs étaient morts que Harry n'arrivait pas à penser "victoire". Là, répandu au sol, il n'était pas soulagé du tout. S'il en avait eu la force, il aurait hurlé. A la place, il se recroquevilla vaguement sur son ventre, laissant les vagues de sanglots sourds envahir sa gorge et émettre une espèce de son roque, impossible à identifier.

Harry se tenait au milieu des corps, dans le hall du château ... Hermione gisait là, à quelques mètres, dans les escaliers, le corps brisé, sans vie. Ron était un peu plus loin, dans un triste état mais toujours vivant, contrairement à ses frères et à sa mère. Il tenait sa sœur, inconsciente contre son torse. Neville n'avait peut-être pas eut le temps de déclarer sa flamme à Luna, mais leur idylle aurait été des plus courtes puisqu'ils se tenaient tous deux, couchés, abandonnés à la mort.

Il détourna le regard, presque furieux d'être toujours vivant et vit le corps de son ancienne professeur de métamorphose … On disait, ça et là, qu'elle avait été splendide durant la bataille, elle leur avait peut-être sauvé la vie à tous, mais le prix avait été cher. Trop cher.

Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il lui fallut faire un effort considérable pour se relever. Vacillant sur ses jambes, tanguant suffisamment à chaque pas pour qu'il soit surprenant qu'il puisse faire le suivant, Harry alla jusqu'au bureau de feu Dumbledore. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même comme si Poudlard lui répondait. Il s'effondra sur le joli tapi et observa ses doigts, maculé de sang. Ce cauchemar. Ce cauchemar devrait prendre fin. Il pleura à gros sanglot un instant puis fut saisit du plus effroyable des calmes.

Il était là, dans l'ancien bureau d'un des directeurs les plus puissants qui eut été. Il se trouvait dans un château construit par des personnes si puissantes qu'il ne pourrait peut-être jamais leur arriver à la cheville. Il était affalé, entre leurs portraits à tous et tous le regardaient avec tristesse comme s'ils étaient impuissants. Il était dans l'un des bureaux qui avait vu passer les plus grand talent magique. C'était impossible d'être aussi incapable ! Harry décida de se relever.

\- Je veux l'empêcher., murmura-t-il.

Il se tourna vers le tableau de Phineas Black qui l'observait, un énorme chapeau sur la tête, et répéta sombrement ce qu'il venait de se dire mentalement. Ils étaient forts. A eux tous, ils représentaient exactement ça : la force de la magie et sa puissance ! Ils étaient morts et pourtant ils étaient là ! Ils devaient l'aider ! Il ne voulait pas que ça se soit produit. Alors que cela ne se produise pas ! Le portrait ne sut quoi lui répondre, l'en empêcher, par quel prodige serait-ce possible ?

\- C'est impossible mon garçon., tenta de le raisonner Armando un autre portrait.

\- Et si je prenais le Retourneur de Temps d'Hermione ! Je pourrais le tourner encore et encore. Est-ce que ça marcherait ?

\- Heure par heure … Jusqu'où aimerais-tu remonter exactement ?, demanda Rowena Serdaigle, soudain curieuse.

Harry s'arrêta et réfléchit. Remonter juste avant la bataille ne changerait sans doute rien dans les grandes lignes. Beaucoup de choses étaient courues d'avances. Remonter avant, jusqu'à la destruction de Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé peut-être ? Mais même s'il parvenait à détruire le fragment d'âme survivant et l'ensemble de Horcruxe, quelle serait sa place et qu'elle serait la place du bébé Harry à côté de lui ? Le Temps supporterait-il qu'il brise cette règle ? Alors quand ?

\- Pendant la première guerre. Pendant que les Maraudeurs sévissaient à Poudlard. Ils pourront m'aider. On chassera les Horcruxes et on les détruira avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Je tuerais Voldermort avant que mes parents ne soient … et tout ira bien.

Oui, ce serait une bonne solution. Il aurait de l'aide et les compétences nécessaires pour faire cesser tout ça avant même que cela ne commence. Enfin ... Avant que le pire n'arrive. Avant que toute leur société se déchire et s'écroule dans une tonitruante bataille sur les sols d'une école ! Le monde sorcier valait mieux que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Une intervention le coupa dans ses pensées.

\- C'est impossible voyons, les Retourneurs sont limités à quelques heures., s'insurgea un directeur à l'air fatigué.

\- Les Retourneur oui, mais ce n'est pas la seule technologie de temps qui existe néanmoins., l'interrompit pensivement Rowena.

Elle sembla hésiter un moment, comme si son idée était des plus étranges et incongrues. Comme si c'était quelque chose d'un peu fou, plus fou que tout ce qu'elle avait pu entreprendre de son vivant. Mais visiblement, ça lui paraissait envisageable car elle reprit :

\- Je pourrais peut-être vous indiquer un moyen, Monsieur Potter, mais il faudra suivre un certain nombre d'instruction arrivé là-bas., précisa-t-elle d'une voix docte.

Et Rowena exposa une ébauche de plan. Certaines étapes impliquaient du temps de recherche et de la patience, beaucoup de patience. Harry dut admettre qu'un tel voyage ne se préparait pas en quelques heures seulement. Son projet fou lui prit 7 mois, 18 jours et 3 heures, ce qui représentait une éternité à ses yeux et en même temps, pour tout effacer, ce n'était vraiment rien. Puis, vient le moment où il fut prêt.

Il avança jusqu'au puits de temps de la forêt de Soquenaille. C'était une forêt qui semblait hors du temps d'une façon presque cocasse. La brume se glissait autour de troncs épais. Ils étaient énormes. Si gros et si grand, qu'il peinait à en voir les premières feuilles, là haut dans le ciel. La forêt représentait un dôme épais à travers du quel le soleil se glissait difficilement. C'était une forêt silencieuse de l'un de ces silences magiques. Nulles créatures ne vivaient sur ces terres. Elles n'appartenaient pas aux vivants. Elles n'appartenaient pas plus aux morts. C'était une de ces terres qui appartiennent aux arbres. La pénétrer demandait une certaine préparation et s'y orienter était un casse-tête sans fin et pourtant ... Pourtant, il se tient sur le bord du puits à observer les volutes étranges tout en priant pour réussir le sort si complexe qu'il avait dû apprendre et qui lui permettrait de se diriger dans les lignes de temps. S'il échouait, il se retrouverait ailleurs, à côté de ce même puits et devrait réessayer. Encore et encore jusqu'à réussir. A moins qu'il n'en meurt, déchiré sous le poids d'une magie trop lourde pour lui.

Le moment était enfin arrivé. Il voulait vraiment réussir à tout effacer. Effacer les yeux vitreux immobiles à jamais. Effacer les corps brisés. Effacer le sang. Effacer la mort. Effacer les pierres brisées. Effacer l'horreur. Il prit une inspiration et laissa la colère l'envahir à sa juste mesure. Oui, il effacerait tout !

Un. Deux… Trois. Il sauta.

 **note de fin :** Des avis ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : les gardiens

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers qui ne m'appartient pas.

 **Série :** les inachevés

 **Note :** merci beaucoup pour vos premières reviews, elles m'ont motivé à totalement retoucher ce chapitre et à commencer le suivant. Je sais que le sujet est souvent abordé, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous proposer des choses différentes. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1 : Gringotts**

Harry vérifia soigneusement la date d'arrivée en transplanant dans une ruelle sorcière. Tout semblait à peu près normal, enfin à part la date sur les journaux. 1976. Ça, c'était un détail plus que différent. Il avait réussi. Du premier coup. Cela lui tira un sourire triste, les Serdaigles étaient vraiment des gens minutieux et c'était l'une d'entre eux qui l'avait amené à se préparer. Il n'aurait donc pas dû être aussi surpris d'y parvenir facilement. Rowena lui avait répété milles fois que tout était dans la préparation et qu'il allait falloir qu'il fasse un peu taire ses instincts dignes des grands Gryffondor s'il voulait aller au bout des choses.

Alors voilà, il avait réussi et cette victoire aussi lui laissait un goût amer. Il ne sauta pas de joie. En faites, au lieu de bondir, ses épaules se baissèrent légèrement. Il venait néanmoins de tout abandonner. Ce futur dont il ne voulait pas, il contenait aussi tout ceux qu'il connaissait. Il ne verrait plus jamais Ron ... ou peut-être qu'il le rencontrerait, alors que celui-ci serait un tout jeune enfant et qu'il pourrait l'observer grandir dans un monde en paix. Ce serait sans doute agréable ... mais ... ce serait différent. En attendant, il avait abandonné le seul ami vivant qui lui restait. Il avait abandonné tout le monde et il osait croire que ça pouvait en valoir la peine. S'il réussissait, ça en aurait valu la peine. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il y parvienne.

En observant autour de lui, un sourire inattendu lui monta aux lèvres. En remontant les allées, Harry se dirigea vers Gringotts. Il avait presque envie de s'arrêter, de boire un jus de citrouille tout en profitant du climat. Oh ces gens là n'étaient pas heureux. Ils étaient en guerre. Ils marchaient vite, la tête dans les épaules et prêt à transplaner au moindre signe de mangemorts, mais … Ils étaient vivants. Ils étaient tellement nombreux et ils étaient vivants. Harry n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point cette première guerre avait été meurtrière. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de sorciers ! Ni même autant de boutiques finit-il par se dire, surpris de voir que des rues parallèles contenaient bien des commerces. Néanmoins, il savait aussi qu'à chaque seconde qu'il perdait, c'était des vies en moins, alors il avança rapidement jusqu'à la banque, sans prendre le temps de profiter de sa toute première victoire.

Rowena avait formulé les choses ainsi, après la préparation oh combien minutieuse, sa première étape était de franchir le puits et arriver au bon endroit. Elle l'avait énoncé comme une étape à la fois évidente, périlleuse et potentiellement impossible. C'était les étapes d'après qui étaient plus difficiles car les témoignages du passé n'était que des témoignages et avec cette certitude venait un grand nombre de possibilité déplaisant. L'étape 2 était censé être très simple, il s'agissait de se rendre à la banque.

En s'approchant, Harry constata que Gringotts n'avait absolument pas changé. Il avait presque l'impression d'être à nouveau ce petit garçon impressionnable, ce jeune Harry Potter allant pour la première fois sur son perron prestigieux. Son ambiance était identique et Harry aurait pu jurer que les gobelins également. Ne vieillissaient-ils donc pas ? Ou bien se ressemblaient-ils tous ? Il s'avança un peu dans l'allée, se rendit à un guichet comme s'il comptait uniquement remettre sa clé de coffre, soigneusement rangée dans sa cape, afin de retirer quelques gallions. En sommes, faire comme les autres clients qui s'amassaient là. Durant un moment il leur ressembla vraiment. L'illusion perdura jusqu'à ce qu'on lui adresse enfin la parole. A la place des mots attendus il prononça autre chose et l'illusion de normalité se brisa instantanément. Il dit :

\- Je désire convoquer le conseil de l'intégrité magique.

Il y eut un silence assourdissant. Brutal. Tonitruant. Les cliquetis des pièces s'entrechoquant cessèrent. Plus personne ne tapa la machine, ni n'osa se gratter la gorge. Le gobelin face à lui cligna des yeux, d'une façon qui semblait incontrôlable et demanda, très lentement d'une voix blanche :

\- Le conseil ?

\- Oui., répondit simplement Harry.

\- Vous voulez voir les gardiens ?

\- Oui.

Le gobelin baissa les yeux, sans répondre et se leva de son fauteuil. Il était minuscule comme tout les gobelins. Il s'éloigna du comptoir et marcha jusqu'à une porte en bois un peu reculée. Il toqua, trois coups, légèrement espacé. Tout les autres l'observaient, lui et ses gestes mécaniques, puis leurs regards se portaient sur Harry. Ils voyaient un jeune homme inconnu à l'air triste et aux vêtements bizarrement étranges, sans qu'ils ne parviennent à mettre le doigt sur ce qui les perturbaient précisément. Un autre gobelin apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, ils échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse alors que dans la banque le silence perdurait. Il était lourd et épais. Il avait englué chaque être vivant, ainsi que les objets et jusqu'à la moindre parcelle d'or ... C'était l'un de ces silences qui pue le malaise. Les rares clients se regardaient les uns les autres, sans comprendre mais de plus en plus angoissés par la situation qui semblait inhabituelle et les gobelins, eux, restaient figés sur leurs sièges.

Le gobelin qui s'avérait être l'un des directeurs de la banque s'approcha du guichet et observa le jeune Harry de la tête aux pieds d'un air mauvais qui cachait plus d'angoisse que de colère. Puis il demanda sombrement :

\- Avez-vous conscience de ce que vous demandez ?

\- Oui., répondit à nouveau Harry.

\- Est-il légitime de le demander en ces lieux ?

La question était prudente mais surtout poussée par une sourde et terrifiante appréhension. Si le conseil était appelé par les gobelins, c'est que les gobelins étaient en danger. Ce n'était pas anodin. Ça ne voulait pas rien dire. Harry acquiesça.

\- Je suis désolé, mais oui.

Le gobelin déglutit difficilement puis hocha la tête et fit un sourire contrit à son interlocuteur. Il l'invita à le suivre. Il faudrait quelques heures pour convoquer le conseil et en attendant, le directeur comptait bien vérifier quelques informations de bases qui pourraient permettre au Conseil de trancher plus vite la demande. A partir du moment où une demande était faites, il ne pouvait que la transmettre, mais il pourrait néanmoins dégrossir le travail si le jeune opportun disait n'importe quoi. Comment pourrait-il dire la vérité ? Après tout, il n'était qu'un sorcier ! Que pouvait bien valoir sa parole ?

Le directeur commença par vérifier son identité. Elle lui fut fournie grâce à la clé d'un coffre de Gringotts. Pour un gobelin c'était assurément la pièce d'identité la plus fiable qui soit. Cette clé présentait bien des détails qui sautèrent aux yeux du directeur.

Pendant qu'il l'analysait, Harry se permit de l'observer et même de glisser quelques questions. Il s'appelait Greyug. Il portait de petits lunettes rondes qui parvinrent pas à cacher son air de surprise quand il dû admettre les conclusions logiques. Il passa une main maladroite dans ses cheveux et poussa un soupir. Cette clé à elle seule prouvait que ce jeune homme venait du futur, d'un futur loin même, ce qui rendait ses mots d'autant plus crédible. Les voyages dans le temps n'était pas des plus courants, même chez les Gobelins. Greyug n'avait jamais rencontré de voyageurs de ce type avant et il n'aurait jamais cru avoir à en rencontrer.

Il finit par demander :

\- Monsieur Potter. Comptez-vous réclamer la légitimité des coffres Potter ?

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça., assura Harry avec un sourire doux.

Le directeur hocha de la tête, quelque peu rassuré de ne pas avoir à trancher une aussi épineuse question, pourtant, elle était terriblement secondaire. Ce n'était que de la déformation professionnelle. Rien de plus. Une façon de se concentrer sur autre chose. L'angoisse, celle qui avait soufflé tout bruit de la banque et qui lui tordait les boyaux, cette angoisse n'avait pas pareille mesure.

Greyug n'osa même pas lui poser de question concrète après cette première preuve. Monsieur Potter n'était pas le vagabond qu'il avait espéré. Monsieur Potter était un sorcier issu d'une grande famille, très respectable et appréciée, et ceux même parmi les Gobelins et notamment pour ses coffres bien remplis, au sein de la banque.

Harry n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué avec les mots, mais il vit bien à quel point son interlocuteur était secoué. Alors il l'occupa en lui demandant s'il serait possible de lui ouvrir un compte et d'y déposer quelques biens. Après tout, il allait passer sa vie à cette époque. Autant commencer à s'installer. Ils firent les papiers, réglèrent des détails sans importances qui ne les préoccupaient ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ca eut au moins le mérite de les tenir occupé et Harry se dit que dans d'autres circonstances, Greyug aurait pu être d'agréable compagnie après tout.

Quand le Conseil arriva, Harry ne fut pas surpris par leurs formes brumeuses. Ils étaient des inconnus, désignées par la magie elle-même d'après de vieilles légendes. Ils n'étaient personnes. On ne pouvait pas distinguer leurs visages, ni même leurs corps. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait connaître leurs espèces et ils pouvaient tous les représenter. Enfin, c'est ce que disait les légendes.

Harry avait appris, au côté de Rowena mais également dans de nombreux livres, le rôle et l'implication de chacun. Il put les nommer en reconnaissant le type d'illusion qui les cachaient, légèrement différents les uns des autres. Il fit ce tour de force en conservant son flegme et une certaine apathie.

Il y avait la gardien Equilibre qui veillait à ce qu'aucune espèce ne soit détruite mais aussi à ce que les taux de natalité entre les nés sans magies et les autres restent stables. Il y avait le gardien Transmission qui s'assurait que l'on se souvienne des coutumes, des règles, des savoirs faire et qu'on continue à l'apprendre aux jeunes générations. Il y avait encore le gardien Connaissance qui détenait le savoir de chaque loi magique et de toutes formes de Savoirs. Enfin, il y avait le gardien Fondation qui s'intéressait à la santé de la Magie elle-même. Ensemble, ils veillaient sur tous, peut-être depuis toujours, à moins que de nouveaux gardiens remplacent les anciens. Personne ne le savait sauf eux. Harry les salua sous leurs noms, en déduisant leurs rôles. C'était un premier tour de force devant eux, l'un de ces tours qui allaient leur dire simplement qu'il était à prendre au sérieux. Il aurait pu faire sans, il en était persuadé, après tout : il avait des preuves tangibles ! Mais Rowena l'avait sermonné longuement, lui assurant qu'il était nécessaire de faire bien davantage. Il ne voulait pas simplement qu'ils le croient, il voulait qu'ils le soutiennent et pour ça, il allait devoir les impressionner un minimum. Harry ne pouvait pas lire leurs visages alors il ne put pas bien savoir s'il avait fait mouche. Peu importe.

Au cas où ce soit nécessaire, le directeur de Gringotts reprécisa son identité : celle d'un héritier de la famille Potter. Sa clé faisait office d'une pièce d'identité totalement infalsifiable. Il expliqua également que cette clé ne venait pas de cette époque, mais de bien des années dans le futur.

Le gardien Equilibre débuta l'étrange interrogatoire.

\- Vous venez donc d'un autre temps et vous estimez qu'il était nécessaire de revenir en cette période et de faire appel à nous. Le procès s'ouvre donc immédiatement. Avez-vous apporté les preuves pour venir étayer vos accusations ?

\- Oui.

Harry ouvrit son sac. C'était un sac en bandoulière à l'apparence un peu informe. Néanmoins c'était actuellement la chose la plus précieuse qu'il pouvait posséder. Son sac sans fond contenait tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin, en espérant qu'il n'ait rien oublier car il n'y avait pas de voyage retour. De là, il sortit une pierre brisée relativement grosse mais qui tenait tout de même dans sa main. Le directeur eut un hoquet de désespoir en reconnaissant sur la minuscule partie intacte, le nom du premier directeur de Gringotts. Ce petit bout de pierre venait d'un mur, à quelques pas de là. Il ne pouvait que le reconnaître. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à toute allure. Plusieurs sorts furent jetés au fragment et le verdict fut sans appel.

Ce fragment venait effectivement du futur. Il avait été arraché d'un sort, signe d'un combat au sein même de Gringotts et la magie des Gobelins qui couraient dans les murs depuis l'ouverture même de la banque avait été brisée avant cela. C'était une preuve de l'extinction possible de cette branche de Gobelins. La grande branche des gobelins travaillant au sein de la banque avait dû s'éteindre. Avec elle, c'était potentiellement tout les gobelins guerriers qui avaient dû venir la défendre. C'était une affaire gravissime. Une affaire si grave que pour en trouver une similaire, il aurait fallu remonter aux grandes guerres gobelines qui avaient cessé il y a des siècles de ça.

\- Savez-vous combien de lignées ce sont éteintes ?

\- ... C'est une question difficile. Voulez-vous voir les annonces des familles éteintes que j'ai en ma possession ?

Il y eut un silence. Harry était un sorcier. Ce n'était pas un gobelin. Il était surprenant que ce soit son espèce qui remonte cette information et c'était d'autant plus étonnant qu'il ait eu accès à de tels registres. Greyug se dandina un moment sur son siège. Il n'était pas à sa place. Il avait identifié la pierre, prit connaissances de l'horreur, il ne voulait pas en savoir davantage. C'était peut-être un manque de courage à moins que ce soit de l'auto-préservation, mais il ne voulait pas savoir.

\- Un peu plus de la moitié des familles se sont éteintes., déclara Harry en déposant les documents.

Le gardien Equilibre saisit la liasse de papier et les passa rapidement. Beaucoup de noms. Beaucoup trop de noms s'étalaient sur ces papiers. Dès qu'ils eurent fini d'examiner ces preuves et qu'ils commencèrent à parler des implications d'une telle découverte, Harry sortit l'objet suivant et un courant d'air glacial sembla les traverser. Ce fut à cet instant là qu'ils comprirent que le Conseil n'avait pas été réuni pour une extinction de bien des lignées de Gobelin uniquement.

Ils examinèrent l'objet suivant avec une douceur et un respect inégalé. Ils tenaient là, l'un des rares objets de cultes des Centaures. L'un des premiers instruments d'observation du ciel. Un objet qui contenait une vieille forme de magie qui donnait aux jeunes Centaures force et vitalité. Sans elles, leurs peuples pourraient tout aussi bien s'éteindre et pourtant, sous le métal froid, rien ne palpitait. Cet objet était mort. Les rares traces de magie n'étaient plus que ça, des traces et des souvenirs. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : dans le futur, les Centaures avaient disparu ou étaient en train de disparaître. Harry n'apporta pas davantage de preuves. Contrairement à la culture Gobeline où tout était noté et référencer, les centaures privilégiaient une transmission de la connaissance orale. Au pire, ils disaient que tout étaient notés dans les étoiles. C'était peut-être vrai dans le futur, mais ce n'était pas encore le cas à cette époque.

\- Mais comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu se produire ? Les Centaures et les Gobelins ne sont en rien liés ? Se sont-ils fait la guerre ?, demanda l'un des gardiens.

\- Non. Ils ne se sont pas battus. Malheureusement … j'ai d'autres preuves. Voulez-vous les examiner maintenant ?, demanda Harry, doucement, ayant conscience du choc et de l'horreur de chacun de ces objets.

Il le savait bien. Il avait bien pris la mesure de la catastrophe et c'était pour ça qu'il était revenu et pas uniquement pour des raisons égoïstes. Non … mais forcément voir d'autres individus, sorciers ou non, comprendre cela à leurs tours. Ça lui faisait mal. Ça lui rappelait oh combien lui même en souffrait. Il transportait cette horreur dans son coeur autant que dans son sac. Pour obtenir ces preuves, il avait fallu qu'il aille les chercher, une par une et qu'il contemple au plus près les tragédies.

\- D'autres preuves ? Y'en a-t-il plusieurs ?, demande l'un d'entre eux d'une voix blanche.

\- Je crains de devoir présenter la preuve de la disparition quasi-total des Sang-purs sorciers, mais également de bien d'autres familles. Je devrais également vous montrer une preuve de l'état des Loups-garous. Ainsi que de la chute de Poudlard.

\- Poudlard s'est éteint ?

\- Non, heureusement non, mais nous y avons livré une grande bataille. Les pierres ont défendues les étudiants jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus. Les statues de Poudlard se sont brisées. Le pont a été démoli. Poudlard n'a plus de directeur, mais le château est encore debout ... dans sa grande majorité. Enfin, c'était ainsi lorsque je suis parti.

Le conseil n'en demanda pas plus. Ils examinèrent les preuves avec autant de respect que de gravité puis ils se retirèrent pour discuter de la sentence. De mémoire de Conseil, ce serait sans doute la plus lourde jamais prise. De mémoire de Conseil, c'était également la plus grande catastrophe jamais rapportée. Et chaque membre avait toujours l'espoir que ce ne serait pas sous son règne qu'une telle horreur aurait lieu.

Quand ils revinrent, ils avaient deux questions.

\- La disparition de plusieurs peuples est une offense grave à l'intégrité de la magie. Pourquoi le Conseil n'a-t-il pas agi ?

\- Je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas réussi à vous contacter dans le futur. Certains disent … que vous avez été décimé également, peut-être en tentant de vous opposer à lui, et qu'il n'y avait plus de Conseil.

\- Quel a été votre rôle dans cette affaire ?

Harry sortit quelques autres papiers. Ca n'avait pas été dur, dans les semaines qui avaient suivi sa victoire, des livres entiers venaient raconter son histoire. Les preuves furent examinés et le mot "héros de guerre" fut lâché à voix basse, l'amenant à contracter davantage sa mâchoire. Il n'était pas un héros. Juste ... un survivant. Juste un combattant. Juste un meurtrier. Vraiment rien d'extraordinaire en faites.

\- Bien. Vos preuves sont satisfaisantes et nous avons pris notre décision.

Le gardien prit une inspiration plus longue puis reprit :

\- Au nom du Conseil de l'Intégrité Magique, je proclame la reconnaissance de l'extinction future de plusieurs espèces ou lignées. Afin de l'éviter, nous donnons à Monsieur Harry Potter, le droit et le devoir d'intervenir selon son gré. Ces droits seront équivalents à ceux des plus hauts aurors, y compris le droit de vies et de morts sur les coupables à venir. Nous autorisons par la même, Monsieur Harry Potter, a appliquer la justice préventive qu'il jugera opportune. Seule une menace envers l'intégrité magique pourra le destituer de ses droits.

Harry hocha gravement de la tête. Contrairement aux apparences, ça ne venait pas d'être dit en petit comité. Les mots avaient été prononcés dans l'esprit de chaque sorcier influent, chaque auror comme chaque membre du ministère et bientôt la nouvelle se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre. Néanmoins avant que cela n'arrive aux oreilles de certains, il avait des choses à faire. Des choses terre-à-terre, des choses futiles, des choses importantes.

Avant qu'ils ne partent, le gardien Puissance lui précisa néanmoins :

\- Monsieur Potter, vous comprendrez que nous surveillerons les choses ... et pour les condamnations à mort, nous préférerions que vous ameniez des preuves avant d'exécuter la sentence.

\- Bien-entendu. Je ne compte pas ... abuser de la situation. Je fournirai des preuves pour chacun.

 **note de fin :** Des avis ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : le fils

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers qui ne m'appartient pas.

 **Série :** les inachevés

 **Note :** On se lance dans un nouveau chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, c'était un petit casse-tête à écrire.

 **Chapitre 2 : Le fils**

Il avait la gorge nouée par l'angoisse. C'était idiot bien-sûr. Il avait sauté dans un puits pour traverser les époques sans vraiment hésiter. Il avait été affronté l'administration gobeline endeuillé. Pour ça, il avait dû se mêler de leurs affaires alors que tant d'entre eux étaient terriblement anti-sorcier. Il s'était heurté à leurs haines, à leurs colères, à leurs peurs, à leurs douleurs et les gobelins dans de tels états étaient sans doute terrifiants. Avant cela, il avait affronté les sabots des Centaures et leurs galops furieux. Ils agonisaient et pour ça, ils étaient prêt à tuer tout le monde dans un dernier baroude d'honneur. Leur prendre un objet aussi sacré était comme chercher à les déposséder de ce qui leurs restaient d'âme. Harry avait dû gagner des talents de négociateur rares pour y parvenir ! Avant cela, il avait dû récupérer d'autres preuves, mais aussi affronter un programme concocté par Rowena et ça, ce n'était pas rien ! Encore avant ? C'était Voldemort qu'il affrontait, avec une armée de mangemort à ses côtés ... Bien-sûr qu'il avait ressenti du stress mais là, c'était différent de tout le reste.

Il ne risquait pas sa vie. Il ne risquait pas de perdre ses amis. Il ne risquait pas plus de voir des corps s'étaler sur le sol, alors ça aurait dû être facile n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être bien. Ça ne l'était pourtant pas.

Il se trouvait à deux pas du château de Poudlard. Intact. Mieux conservé qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Albus Dumbledore, bien-vivant, y était déjà directeur. C'était peut-être lui qu'il devrait aller voir en premier. Le retrouver serait étrange. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait retrouver beaucoup de personnes connues à cette époque. Mais ce n'était pas cette rencontre qui le stressait le plus. Non, ce qui l'angoissait, c'était de rencontrer ses propres parents. James et Lily étaient juste là, dans l'école. Ils n'étaient pas encore en couple, ils étaient sans doute loin d'imaginer qu'un jour, ils se marieraient et ...

Il souffla et tenta de laisser passer chaque pensées pour retrouver un peu de sérénité. Il s'avança jusqu'au portail, déclenchant une alarme dans le bureau du directeur. Bien-vite, il le vit arriver. L'homme eut l'air plus décontenancé que jamais. Il y a quelques heures à peine, il avait entendu l'intervention du conseil de l'intégrité magique. C'était des nouvelles sordides et angoissantes. Offrir autant de pouvoir à cet individu, ça lui faisait peur. Il se demanda s'il était concerné, s'il allait être abattu par cet inconnu, sans même savoir pourquoi ou s'il venait pour certains de ses élèves, alors Albus n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les grilles qui protégeait tout le monde.

Il resta figé, à l'observer. De l'autre côté de ce portail, il voyait un jeune homme enroulé dans une cape sorcière, portant une robe et un sac sans doute moldu. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés, mal peignés ou peut-être incoiffables. Des lunettes rondes cachées ses yeux, il eut un peu de mal à distinguer leurs couleurs vertes. Ce n'était pas difficile de croire qu'il était un Potter, tant il ressemblait à cet étudiant qui faisait un peu trop souvent parler de lui : James, James Potter.

Le vieux sorcier savait qu'il devait ouvrir ce portail, mais avant ça, il soupira.

\- Monsieur Potter, venu tout droit du futur, je suppose.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Dumbledore ... Je suis ravi de vous ... revoir.

Harry avait cru que ce ne serait pas si dur de voir son mentor, vivant, mais l'émotion qu'il ressentait était particulièrement vive. Il était heureux. Et triste aussi, parce que ce sorcier n'était pas le Dumbledore qu'il avait connu. Parce que ce sortir l'observait avec de l'angoisse. C'était peut-être normal après tout, il ne connaissait pas ses intentions et Harry avait tant de choses à faire que par moment, la tâche lui paraissait insurmontable.

\- Est-ce que nous pourrions nous entretenir dans votre bureau ?, demanda doucement Harry.

Dumbledore n'avait pas envie de le laisser rentrer, c'était une évidence. Le vieil homme lui rappela que son rôle était de protéger les occupants de ce château. Il devait certes obéir au conseil, mais il n'avait jamais accepté que l'horreur gagne les portes de l'école. Poudlard était un sanctuaire pour ses occupants.

Harry eut un sourire tendre. Si Dumbledore avait été là, lors de la bataille finale, beaucoup aurait sans doute survécu. Il n'aurait pas supporter de les perdre. Il les aurait défendu vaillamment et ça aurait même été de la belle magie. Alors Harry lui assura qu'il ne comptait pas tuer qui que ce soit en passant ces grilles. Il voulait simplement lui parler et rencontrer sa famille.

\- Je pense qu'ils méritent de savoir qui je suis et pourquoi je suis là.

Harry aurait aimé dire "je ne suis pas un meurtrier" mais c'était faux et il répugnait à mentir, surtout à ce sorcier. Alors il se contenta d'attendre en espérant que ces grilles s'ouvrent pour lui. Dumbledore hésita un long moment puis il se mit à parler tout en ouvrant le grand portail.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes une personne raisonnable., annonça le vieux sorcier, pourtant toujours aux aguets derrière son faux sourire.

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au bureau où Harry eut la joie de retrouver Fumseck qu'il gratifia d'une caresse. Les tableaux qui l'avaient aidé étaient déjà là pour la plupart. Le tapis n'était pas le même. Quelques objets n'étaient pas encore présents. Mais c'était le bureau de Dumbledore, incontestablement.

\- J'ai toujours adoré ce bureau.

\- Vous y avez souvent été convoqué ?

\- Oui. J'étais ... Nous étions ... très liés, je pense. Vous étiez mon mentor.

Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil et Dumbledore s'installa à sa place habituelle, derrière le bureau, préférant mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Il avait du mal à savoir quoi penser de tout ça. Il lui manquait tellement d'éléments. Le garçon reprit :

\- Je m'appelle Harry Potter et dans le futur, je serais désigné comme la personne apte à abattre Voldemort. Il me faudra un certain temps, mais je réussirai ... J'ai vaincu Voldemort, mais le monde magique est en ruine. Aujourd'hui, je vais éviter la guerre, monsieur. La seconde guerre. Je vais essayer de sauver tout le monde, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et pour ça, j'aimerai votre aide.

\- Que désirez-vous ?

\- Un toit, pour commencer. La possibilité d'aller et venir et d'emmener certains de vos étudiants avec moi.

\- Mais ce ne sont que des étudiants ! Vous êtes trop jeunes pour la guerre.

\- A cette époque peut-être ... Dans le futur, la majorité des combattants ... seront encore des étudiants et la dernière bataille se déroulera ici-même.

Un long frisson traversa Dumbledore qui encaissait difficilement le choc. Où serait-il à ce moment là pour permettre une telle chose ? Ce sanctuaire allait-il vraiment tomber ?

\- Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, ce n'est pas grave. Je pourrais me loger ailleurs. Je préférerai juste ... Enfin ... J'aime beaucoup ce château. Pour moi, il s'agit de ma maison.

\- Quels étudiants ?

\- Des sixièmes années, s'ils sont motivés ... Je veux les rencontrer avant.

Dumbledore acquiesça lentement. Aussi excentrique et étrange que ce soit, par rapport au pouvoir dont il avait hérité en faisant appel au conseil, les demandes étaient raisonnables. Les refuser ne seraient pas correct et comment pourrait-il le faire quand les enjeux étaient si important.

\- Une question Monsieur Potter ... Poudlard était-il tombé ?

\- Oui ... mais le chateau a été grandiose. Pour autant que ce soit une victoire, nous avons gagné ici ...

\- Merci. Je suppose que vous devez avoir hâte de revoir votre famille ?

Harry eut un pauvre sourire triste mais il hocha de la tête avant de se relever. C'est à ce moment là, en voyant ses épaules voutées et son regard éteint que Dumbledore sut qu'il avait réellement affaire à un vétéran de guerre. Un jeune vétéran. Beaucoup trop jeune, mais un vétéran néanmoins.

\- A cette heure ci, Monsieur James Potter devrait se trouver dans la grande salle.

Harry le remercia et partit dans les couloirs du château. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il était presque identique mais il y avait tellement d'enfants. Avaient-ils jamais été aussi nombreux à son époque ? Il n'en avait franchement pas l'impression.

Il se dirigea vers la grande salle où régnait une joyeuse agitation autour des tables remplies de milles nourritures. Il resta à la porte un moment savourant l'ambiance qui régnait là. Les plus jeunes se chamaillaient gentiment sous un plafond nuageux. Les bannières et les étendards étaient dressés aux couleurs des différentes maisons. Il nota la présence de plusieurs tables supplémentaires, donnant à la pièce une allure surchargée qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il aima ça. Vraiment.

Derrière les tables, au bout de l'allée, se tenaient le corps professoral. Il y avait bien des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas mais également une version rajeunie Filius Flitwick qui l'observait avec curiosité. Il était sans doute temps pour Harry de se mettre en mouvement.

Il laissa son regard couler sur la table des Gryffondors et tomba sur un groupe très spécial. Il y avait James Potter, qui lui ressemblait tellement. Il riait par moment et chuchotait à d'autres. Il avait l'air d'un super farceur. Il lui fit presque penser aux frères Weasley. Si ces générations avaient été réuni, peut-être que Poudlard n'y aurait pas survécu ! A côté de lui, un autre air de canaille, un autre sourire et des yeux tellement pétillants. Sirius, Sirius tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu. Un Sirius rieur, blagueur. Un Sirius qui n'était pas détruit par la prison. En face, l'air tellement sage et posé, c'était Remus. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, il avait toujours l'air aussi doux. Et puis ... il y avait l'autre. Le quatrième de la bande. Pettigrow. Harry souffla, il n'était vraiment pas là pour ça. Il allait devoir décider de son sort mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il chercha une autre personne du regard et capta vite sa chevelure rousse, flamboyante. Sa mère ! Lily était là. Harry peinait à respirer. Il devait rester calme et les emmener avec lui. Ils devaient parler. Il fallait ... Il passa sa main sur ses robes, cherchant à chasser la moiteur qui les avait envahi.

Il devait le faire. C'était nécessaire. Il s'approcha en premier de sa mère. Elle leva un petit bout de nez couvert de tâches de rousseurs vers lui. Il se sentit transpercer par son regard.

\- Salut. Je ... je suis désolé de t'embêter mais il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Est-ce que tu veux bien me suivre ?

\- Excuse-moi, mais ... t'es qui ?, lui demanda la Gryffondor avec une grimace.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, incapable de trouver ses mots et se dit qu'il aurait du demander à Dumbledore de les convoquer tout les deux. Ca aurait été plus simple. Beaucoup plus simple.

\- C'est justement le sujet, en faites. Ecoute .. Tu t'appelles Lily. Lily Evans. Tu es née dans une famille moldus. Tu as une soeur Petunia qui a un cou immense et elle te déteste. En faites, c'est pas vraiment toi. Elle déteste tout ce qui peut être lié à la magie il faut dire.

Le visage de Lily s'était fermé au fur et à mesure et l'air simplement curieux s'était transformé en quelque chose d'autre. Elle s'était faites inquisitrice.

\- Je ... J'avais tellement envie de te rencontrer. Je suis désolé. Ca doit être tellement maladroit mon dieu.

\- Tu es un né moldu !

\- Non ... mais j'ai grandi chez les moldus. Viens juste avec moi, on trouve un coin tranquille et je t'explique tout. Il faut juste qu'on attrape ... James avant.

\- Est-ce que c'est James Potter qui t'envoie ?

\- Non ! Non ... Je te jure que non. Laisse-moi juste une occasion de m'expliquer d'accord ?

Lily soupira et accepta, à ses conditions visiblement puisque c'est elle qui alla chercher James et lui ordonna, ni plus ni moins de la suivre. Il accepta avec un grand sourire charmeur qui eut l'air de la fatiguer. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant tout ça. Lily semblait avoir ce genre de caractère directif et décidée quand elle est de méchante humeur et assurément, elle l'était. Elle les conduisit dans une petite salle, non loin du bureau d'un professeur, signe qu'elle cherchait moins l'intimité que la sécurité.

\- Bien ! Nous y sommes. Que veux-tu me dire ?

James s'installa à califourchon sur une chaise, observant la scène sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait bien fait de s'asseoir et Lily en ferait bientôt autant.

\- Dans quelques jours, peut-être demain, peut-être après ... les journées auront en première page l'arrivée de Harry Potter, un voyageur du temps. Je suppose que c'est comme ça qu'ils le diront. Harry Potter ... c'est moi et vous deux, vous êtes mes parents.

Ridicule et maladroit, ce furent les deux premiers mots auxquels Harry pensa. Le silence s'éternisa un moment avant que James ne se lève, n'attrape Lily par la main et ne l'emmène tout en jetant que cette blague n'était clairement pas drôle, qu'il ne savait pas qui il était et qu'il s'en foutait ! Il lâcha aussi une insulte qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

Harry souffla, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça finalement. Après tout il aurait pu mourir sous la baguette de Voldemort. Ou bien dans la forêt. Ou bien dans le puits. Il aurait pu mourir un sacré paquet de fois. Les chances qu'il arrive jusqu'ici pour leur délivrer cette information était sans doute des plus minces ! De ce point de vue là il s'était même sacré bien débrouillé.

Il tenta d'y croire, poussant le vis jusqu'à le dire à voix haute ... jusqu'au moment où il s'effondra en larmes. Il était tout seul. Affreusement et désespérément seul. Il s'était dit qu'à cette époque, il pourrait devenir ami avec son père, son parrain et Remus. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait faire les quatre-cents coups ensemble et qu'il connaîtrait cette joie immense d'être un maraudeur lui aussi. Il avait rêvé de devenir un animagus et de courir dans la forêt avec eux. Oui, il voulait des amis. Il voulait une famille lui aussi. Il voulait avoir le droit à tous ça. Mais c'était en pure perte, car il ne serait qu'un monstre de foire, ridicule et grotesque à leurs yeux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter eut l'impression de ne pas être à sa place à Poudlard.

 **note de fin :**... alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	4. Chapitre 3 : la rumeur

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers qui ne m'appartient pas.

 **Série :** les inachevés

 **Note :** Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui ont su me motiver et un énorme merci à mon chéri qui a prit le temps de m'écouter et de m'aider à démêler toutes les possibilités. Ce chapitre était un gros casse-tête, je ne savais vraiment pas comment introduire ce que je voulais et sans lui, je serais peut-être restée coincé ! Alors merci, merci, merci ! J'espère que le résultat va vous plaire et que vous ne serez pas trop désarçonnés.

 **Chapitre 3 : La rumeur**

Le ministère de la magie était un lieu étrange à bien des égards, mais ce qui perturbait le plus les gens étaient souvent ses couloirs. Ses longs couloirs froids aux multitudes de portes austères. Dans ces couloirs, il n'y avait pas de magie. Rien. Juste la froideur des pierres et des portes impersonnelles.

Au début, c'était difficile de s'y repérer. Chaque couloir ressemblait à un autre. Pourtant les gens qui y travaillaient avançaient rapidement, sans hésitation et savaient parfaitement à quelle porte toquer ou quelle porte pousser sans s'annoncer. Dans le couloir qui nous occupe à présent, des portes s'ouvraient sur des visages anonymes, portant des dossiers soigneusement fermés, aux couleurs tout aussi anonymes.

Dans l'un de ses dossiers, un rapport annonçait la dernière attaque des mangemorts dans le monde moldus. Les rapports à ce sujet tombaient moins souvent ces derniers temps, ce qui ne rassurait personne en réalité. Le dossier juste en dessous était un rapport sur l'économie de l'agriculture sorcière et plus précisément sur les problèmes d'importation. Le papier suivant traité des coupes budgétaires dans l'administration sorcière. La plupart du temps, ces dossiers semblaient sans importances. Parfois ce n'était pas le cas. Parfois, ça changeait des choses.

Abraxas Malefoy aurait aimé que le dossier qu'il tenait entre les doigts soit l'un de ceux là. Il le reposa en soupirant. Sur ces papiers, il y avait beau y avoir écrit "Harry Potter" un nombre étonnant de fois, pas la moindre information neuve. Il aurait pu acheter l'un de ces torchons que l'on appelle journal, il en aurait peut-être appris davantage. Il passa la main dans sa barbe, comme pour la coiffer. Il n'était pas du genre à jurer, à crier ou à s'énerver. Peu importe qu'il pense que ce manque de contenu viennent davantage de l'incompétence de ces collaborateurs que de la discrétion réelle de monsieur Potter.

\- Henry, avez-vous transmit la demande pour interroger Fleamont et Euphemia Potter ?

Henry était l'un de ses assistants, il acquiesça rapidement et promit qu'il retournerait demander la réponse au plus vite. Cela faisait des jours qu'il transmettait ses demandes variées au sujet du jeune voyageur qui était revenu à cette époque et qui avait obtenu tant de pouvoir que toute la politique sorcière s'en était vu déstabilisée. Abraxas devait comprendre exactement la redistribution des cartes qui avaient eu lieu et c'était très difficile à l'heure actuelle. Il semblait de prime abord évident qu'un Potter se positionnerait dans le camp de l'Ordre du Phénix et avec les possibilités offertes par le Conseil de l'Intégrité Magique, il aurait vite fait de décimer les rangs ennemis. Ce serait une erreur, Abraxas en était convaincu. Peu importe que les actions de vous-savez-qui soient jugés violentes, il défendait les Sang-Pur et par là-même l'intégrité de la magie. S'ils étaient décimés, ce serait des pans entiers de connaissances et de cultures qui s'effondreraient ... Ce serait catastrophique pour l'Histoire. Non, pour l'intégrité magique, le garçon devait se tenir de leur côté. A moins que le mouvement ait évolué dans le futur ? A moins que leurs fils et leurs filles n'aient commi des crimes irréparables ? Ils n'avaient aucun moyens de le savoir. Interroger durement son propre fils pour découvrir ce qu'il avait en tête ne pouvait pas suffire à s'assurer qu'il ne deviendrait pas un fou furieux, un terroriste, un ennemi de la magie elle-même ! Et si le jeune Potter venait le prendre ... Abraxas frémit de façon imperceptible avant de laisser sa mâchoire se durcir. Pour le moment tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire été de scruter ses actions et d'essayer d'en tirer des premières conclusions.

Le jeune Harry Potter avait trouvé refuge à Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore était un vieux fou, pour s'en rendre compte il suffisait de consulter le programme de l'école. Il avait ouvert une classe d'étude des moldus ! A l'heure actuelle, en connaissant parfaitement l'état catastrophique de la culture sorcière et les taux de natalités, il avait osé leur faire cet affront. Il se trouvait également être à la tête de la principale force d'opposition résistant à vous-savez-qui. L'Ordre du Phénix. Que Monsieur Potter décide de se tenir là-bas n'était donc pas particulièrement bon signe, sachant qu'il n'avait pas décidé d'arrêter immédiatement les agissements malsains de Dumbledore. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas non plus montrer son soutien et le directeur avait dû faire une déclaration publique pour annoncer la présence du voyageur et avait assuré que pour le moment, aucune personne n'était visée au sein de l'école. Un vrai soulagement pour des centaines et des centaines de parents. Poudlard était l'un des rares bastions à ne pas subir d'attaques.

Pour le moment, Monsieur Potter semblait tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée de les laisser dans un flou artistique des plus désagréables. Bien-sûr, il y avait des rumeurs, des rumeurs que son fils s'était empressé de lui dévoiler comme si on pouvait se fonder sur ce genre de choses ! Ce n'était pas en se référant à des preuves aussi peu fiables qu'il avait re-construit la fortune familiale. Ce n'était pas non plus comme ça qu'il avait réussi à obtenir une place de choix au ministère.

\- Henry, essayez d'avoir cette autorisation pour demain. Je reviendrais à 7h. Que tout soit prêt.

L'homme blêmit légèrement mais hocha de la tête avant de repasser précipitamment la porte. Une porte sombre sans marque ni numéro. Une porte aussi anonyme que les autres. De l'autre côté se tenait le jeune Lucius Malfoy, un air aristocratique plaquait sur le visage. Henry ne l'aimait pas. Il ne le salua pas et continua sa route d'un pas cadencée jusqu'au bureau qui l'intéressait. Monsieur Malefoy Père demandait. Monsieur Malefoy Père obtenait. Quant au fils, il n'en valait simplement pas la peine.

Lucius n'en pensait pas moins du sous-fifre que son père s'amusait à faire courir dans tout les sens. Il passa la porte à son tour, après avoir toquer brièvement et que la voix forte d'Abraxas l'ait invité à rentrer. Il se doutait que ce qu'il emmenait ne suffirait pas mais retenir l'information serait également jugé déplaisant.

\- Lucius, te voilà enfin. As-tu réussi ta mission ?

\- Père, j'ai ramené un témoignage.

\- Fort bien.

La main épaisse et forte de son père se tendit vers lui et celle, étrangement délicate de Lucius lui tendit le dossier qu'il avait constitué à grand-peine. Son père avait une carrure étonnante qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas transmit à son fils. Lucius vieillissait sans s'épaissir pour autant. Il restait un garçon fluet qui pouvait vaciller sous un vent violent.

Abraxas ouvrit la pochette cartonnée et sortit les quelques feuilles. Il n'y en avait déjà pas assez à son goût, mais il ne le dit pas. Lucius devait bien être capable de le comprendre s'il faisait un tout petit peu marcher sa cervelle. Il parcourut le témoignage rapidement, tentant de retenir un ricanement. Tout ça n'était que légende urbaine.

On disait que parfois, le soir, en rentrant chez soit, on trouvait Monsieur Harry Potter installé dans son salon, confortablement installé même. Il restait là sans bouger un moment, à vous fixer de ses yeux trop verts puis il parlait. On disait que ces mots faisaient trembler tout entier d'horreur les sorciers les plus chevronnés. Puis, si on avait de la chance, beaucoup de chance même, Monsieur Potter repartait en emportant avec lui l'esprit des personnes. Si la chance n'était pas de mise, alors il laissait un cadavre au sol ! Sornette et légendes, voilà ce que c'était, se dit Abraxas avec humeur. Le témoignage de Walden Macnair, un sombre crétin qui aimait tué des créatures magiques pour le plaisir autant que pour l'argent, ne valait rien à ses yeux. Il ne valait rien parce que c'était un idiot. Ce n'était qu'un petit bourreau qui certes officiait autant pour le ministère que pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il n'en était pas moins une petite chose pathétique prête à beaucoup pour attirer l'attention. De plus, lui et Lucius entretenait une étrange amitié une preuve de plus du manque de discernement de son fils. Il était pathétique d'être lié à ce genre de sombre crétin. Mais en plus, allez réclamer un témoignage à une connaissance, aussi proche soit-elle, ce n'était pas du travail mais de l'imbécillité, estima le sorcier. Il retient un soupir supplémentaire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était déçu, il ne s'attendait pas à grand chose d'autres.

La conclusion du rapport le surprit néanmoins. Monsieur Harry Potter aurait demandé à Walden de ne plus tuer de loup-garou, de gobelins ou de centaures. Les loups-garous se faisaient parfois abattre par le Ministère, dans le plus grand des secrets, la majorité du temps. Par contre, les Gobelins et les Centaures n'étaient pas sur les listes du ministère et encore moins sur celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres à sa connaissance. Cela impliquait sans doute que Walden faisait ça de lui-même, pour le plaisir et en fournissant un faux témoignage à son fils, il avouait par la même des missions totalement non approuvées. Mais qu'attendre de plus de ce type ... Les jeunes générations semblaient bien pathétiques aux yeux du patriarche. Il aurait aimé se dire que la relève était assurée mais elle ne l'était visiblement pas, même au sein de sa famille. Il n'avait qu'un enfant, Merlin avait bien voulu qu'il s'agisse d'un fils à son grand soulagement. Ce fils qui était censé perpétuer la lignée de Malefoy paradait dans des robes trop chères, dépensait la fortune familiale, celle-là même qu'il avait eut tant de difficulté à reconstituer et pire, il ne parvenait à rien. Si son père ne l'avait pas placé au ministère, il n'aurait pas su y rentrer par ses propres moyens, c'était l'évidence même.

L'horloge dans le dos d'Abraxas sonna un certain nombre de fois. Il claqua sèchement le dossier en le refermant.

\- Fadaises et idioties, voilà tout ce que tu me ramènes comme à ton habitude. Quand cesseras-tu de vivre dans des contes pour enfants ?

Lucius resta parfaitement de marbre jusqu'à ce que son père ne se lève et l'invite à rentrer chez eux. Lucius vivait toujours sous son toit, le manoir était bien suffisamment grand pour le permettre, mais Abraxas n'en estimait pas moins qu'il s'agissait d'un échec. Lucius aurait du vivre dans un appartement londonien au plus près de son travail. A son âge, il n'aurait du penser à rien d'autres qu'aux études et à son emploi. Qu'il n'ait pas ce tempérament de travailleur n'était qu'une déception permanente pour Abraxas, il se disait souvent qu'il avait dû se tromper quelque part, faire une erreur. Il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait expliquer les vices de son fils. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû l'envoyer à Poudlard mais dans une école qui recadre davantage ses élèves par exemple ? Il n'avait toujours pas su définir la cause de tout ça, mais il savait reconnaître un échec. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer c'est qu'un mariage honorable puisse être organisé et qu'il pourrait rattraper ses erreurs avec son petit-fils, le nouvel héritier. Ce serait la seule chance de la famille !

Les deux hommes rentrèrent donc ensembles, en silence, une ambiance lourde entre eux. Ce n'était pas étrange, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Enfin peut-être pas toujours mais ça avait commencé peu après la mort de sa douce et tendre femme ... Lucius était un petit garçon encore et ce jour-là, il avait fait de la magie involontaire. Il s'était mis très en colère, hurlant à tord et à travers qu'il voulait sa maman. Ça, Abraxas pouvait le comprendre. Aussi puéril, enfantin et ridicule que ce soit, il pouvait le comprendre. Mais la magie involontaire que l'enfant avait faite s'était retournée sur l'un des tableaux représentant sa Mère. Ce jour-là, de colère, Abraxas les avait tous fait retirer. Chacune des représentations de sa femme avait été entreposé dans les pièces que Lucius n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer. Puisqu'il n'était pas digne d'être en présence de son image, il ne le serait plus. En y repensant, c'était sans doute idiot et démesuré, mais il était fou de chagrin lui aussi. Depuis, un fossé d'incompréhension ne cessait de se creuser entre eux et Abraxas avait fini par admettre que placer ses espoirs sur son fils serait une mauvaise chose. Ça ne lui apporterait que de la déception. Il avait donc cessé autant que possible.

Quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés du Ministère, ils transplanèrent de concert, sans échanger le moindre regard et ré-apparurent au point convenu, au plus près du manoir Malefoy. La nuit était entrain de tomber. Le ciel couvert crachoté une pluie fine. Ainsi les deux hommes pressèrent le pas. En rentrant finalement, le père ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une pique, qui sonnait comme une plaisanterie à ses oreilles.

\- Veux-tu vérifier que Monsieur Potter ne se cache pas dans l'un de nos salons pendant que je demande à nos elfes de maisons de s'assurer que les Epouvantards ne sont cachés ni sous les lits, ni dans les placards ? Je n'aimerai pas que tu trembles toute la nuit.

A l'extérieur, le tonnerre gronda dans le lointain, signe qu'un orage approchait. Lucius serra les dents et fit de son mieux pour domestiquer les battements de son cœur, trop rapides. Il avait travaillé dur toute la journée pour remonter aux sources des rumeurs. Il avait dû voir un grand nombre de personnes et poser bien des questions. Il avait obtenu une liste de nom, très tardivement dans l'après-midi et était allé voir le seul dont il connaissait la localisation précise pour ramener une information avant que son père ne quitte son bureau. Après cela, il aurait été jugé incompétent et en retard. Il aurait dû se douter que Walden ne serait jamais un témoin fiable à ses yeux, mais qui aurait pu l'être ? Il aurait fallu réunir des preuves, en plus de témoignages variés pour convaincre Abraxas et puis peut-être confier le dossier à Henry pour que ce soit lui qui lui remette. Oui, peut-être ainsi ...

\- Merci de votre sollicitude, Père, je dors heureusement très bien.

C'était faux, mais peu importe. Ils n'eurent fait que quelques pas que, dans leur dos, un coup sec fut donné à la porte. Aussitôt, Mindy, une elfe de maison apparut pour ouvrir. Les Malefoy Père et fils se retournèrent, surpris puisque personne ne venait ici sans s'annoncer au préalable. Mindy attendit un geste d'Abraxas puis ouvrit la porte. Là, dehors, sur le perron, se tenait Harry Potter et à côté de lui, un gobelin. Le jeune homme eut un sourire pincé et prononça un mot et un seul :

\- Bonsoir.

 **note de fin :**... alors, alors que pensez vous d'Abraxas et de l'arrivée de Lucius ?


	5. Chapitre 4 : la proposition

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers qui ne m'appartient pas.

 **Série :** les inachevés

 **Note :** J'ai super bien avancé grâce à vos reviews ! :) Sérieusement, je me régale à partager ça avec vous ! Donc j'étais en train d'écrire le chapitre 7 (spoiler : l'histoire va être lente ...) et puis je me suis dit : relis le chapitre que tu vas poster aujourd'hui. C'est important quand même. Alors je l'ai relu et puis j'ai rajouté des choses et puis d'autres trucs et puis des détails et puis ... Il a passé les 4.000 mots O.O Comment vous dire ? Ne vous y habituez pas. Mes chapitres sont censés faire environ 2.000 mots. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi dans cette histoire, ça ne veut pas, mais ça ne veut pas ... du tout.

Le chapitre étrangement long donc j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire ... :-x

 **Chapitre 4 : La proposition**

Harry Potter était à la porte de chez eux. S'ils en furent surpris, Abraxas et Lucius le cachèrent habillement. Devant Harry, il y avait une version rajeunie de Lucius. Il n'avait pas encore de canne. Ses cheveux étaient déjà longs par contre et il possédait déjà cet air froid, détestable. Harry s'était attendu à ce que le grand-père Malefoy, Abraxas, soit semblable à Draco et Lucius tels qu'il les avait connu. Il n'en était rien. Il avait les épaules larges, le regard franc et une barbe fournie. Pour un peu, on aurait pu le prendre pour un pur Gryffondor. Il n'en était rien, bien-entendu, et Harry ne le savait que trop bien.

\- Monsieur Potter, c'est une joie de vous rencontrer enfin. Rentrez, ne restez pas dehors.

Harry avança, ses chaussures étaient bruyantes sur le marbre du sol et le Manoir Malfoy était terriblement austère. Il n'avait pourtant pas peur et ceux pour plusieurs raisons. A ses côtés Gertik paraissait bien plus impressionné même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher.

\- Je suppose que vous connaissez mon fils Lucius, sans doute l'un de vos contemporains.

C'était une pure supposition, une perche tendue pour obtenir des informations. Personne ne savait de quand il venait ... si ce n'est du futur, d'un futur assez lointain pour qu'il ne soit pas encore né, d'après tout les registres qui avaient dû être consulté. Harry ne répondit donc pas. Lucius, lui, se sentit geler de l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression d'être jeté en pâture au dragon. Pourtant Abraxas avait vraiment besoin de lui, ne serait-ce que pour faire un héritier, tenta-t-il de se rassurer. Il avait besoin de croire qu'il n'était pas entouré d'ennemi. Pas complètement en tout cas. En cas de problème avec Potter, il aurait besoin de son père pour le défendre et négocier, si une négociation était possible. Lui-même n'avait pas encore assez de poids que ce soit politiquement ou financièrement.

\- Et vous êtes venu avec ?, poursuivit Abraxas de sa voix la plus tranquille.

\- Maître Gertik, représentant de Gringotts., s'annonça le gobelin en levant aussi haut que possible son menton.

\- Et bien, bienvenue messieurs. Faut-il passer directement à mon bureau ou préférez-vous que nous nous installions dans le petit salon ?

Harry ne fut pas dupe, la mention de Gringotts et la présence d'un gobelin déplaisait fortement à ce sorcier. La suite du rendez-vous ne serait sans doute pas plus plaisante à ses yeux et il venait de le comprendre de façon certaine.

\- Votre bureau me semble plus approprié, monsieur., répondit Harry avec un sourire doux.

Il se laissa guider au grès des couloirs, passant sur des tapis hors de prix, devant des tableaux de grand maîtres et des statues tout aussi rares que coûteuses. Tout était fait pour montrer la richesse excessive de cette famille. Ils tournèrent finalement dans un couloir plus sobre et Abraxas ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Harry nota rapidement le nom de ceux qui étaient représentés dans les tableaux. Ceux qu'ils connaissaient en tout cas. Rowena lui avait prouvé que les tableaux pouvaient servir de conseillés à de nombreuses reprises et connaître ses guides ne pourrait que l'aider à mieux comprendre cet homme. La majorité des portraits étaient des membres de la famille Malefoy et il nota la présence de Salazar Serpentard.

Tout était soigneusement rangé, la bibliothèque fourmillait de parchemins anciens, mais ils n'étaient pas là pour faire beaux. Ils n'étaient clairement pas mis en valeur. Des classeurs entiers s'empilaient ici et là et pourtant il en ressortait une impression d'ordre et d'organisation étonnante. Abraxas était quelqu'un de réfléchi et de logique. C'était les informations qu'il avait pu glaner en se renseignant dans le futur et cela semblait se confirmer. Harry avança jusqu'à l'une des chaises faisant face au bureau. Elle était ridiculement décorée et faisait un peu tâche par rapport au reste. Gertik s'installa sur la chaise d'à côté pendant que Lucius et son père, prenaient places. Abraxas sur un large fauteuil alors que le plus jeune se tenait sur une chaise toute simple, contre le mur, le plus en retrait possible.

En tant normal, son rôle était d'observer et d'apprendre. Il était censé se faire oublier. Son allure princière ne l'y aidait pas, mais le charisme écrasant de son père parvenait à combler ce problème. Abraxas attirait d'une façon presque magnétique.

\- Je suis vraiment ravi de vous avoir en face de moi, Monsieur Potter. Vous soulevez des foules de questions et j'aimerai pouvoir vous en poser un certain nombre., reprit-il.

Il était bien décidé à conduire la discussion où il le voulait, au moins un petit moment. S'il était assez rapide et distrayant, il y parviendrait peut-être. Après tout, en face de lui, son interlocuteur n'était qu'un gosse, un adolescent qui devait à peine être sorti des bancs de l'école. Il ferait en sorte d'éviter de le sous-estimer, mais il devait bien pouvoir mener la dance quand même, pensa-t-il. Sans laisser à Harry le temps de l'interrompre, il reprit vivement :

\- La population sorcière serait d'ailleurs ravie de pouvoir connaître ces réponses, j'en suis sûr et nous méritons ces réponses. Dites-moi, de quelle époque venez-vous ?

Ce n'était pas une question anodine, s'il venait d'assez loin dans le futur, cela devrait écarter des générations entières de l'inquiétude. Lui-même ne serait sans doute plus concerné si son propre fils était un vieillard à l'époque de Monsieur Potter. Seulement, Harry avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation et beaucoup de travail devant lui. Il en était épuisé d'avance et bien peu décidé à laisser traîner les choses.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur Malefoy, mais je ne suis pas venu pour une interview. Je voudrais vous proposez un marché. Je crois savoir que vous êtes un homme d'affaire avisé.

Le visage d'Abraxas se ferma à moitié en comprenant que ce ne serait pas si facile que ça. Un marché ? Que voulait-il dire exactement ? Prudemment il répondit qu'il pouvait lui arriver de commercer à l'occasion ou de troquer, comme beaucoup de collectionneur. Il tenta d'enchaîner sur les richesses du manoir, lui affirmant le nombre d'histoire merveilleuse derrière chacun de ces objets. Il était un homme important et un homme riche, il fallait que son interlocuteur le comprenne. En tout cas c'était important pour Abraxas. Dans son dos, Lucius observait les passes d'armes verbales et voyait bien que Harry Potter y était totalement insensible. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Habituellement les gens qui s'asseyaient là était impressionné par son père et ce dernier partait souvent vainqueur. D'ailleurs, c'était rare que ce ne soit pas lui qui décide du rendez-vous, de son emplacement qu'il choisissait avec soin en fonction de ce qu'il désirait montrer ... Monsieur Potter l'interrompit comme si ce qu'il disait était sans importance. Il parla et il parla longtemps d'une voix particulièrement douce et fatiguée, qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses mots.

\- J'ai encore beaucoup de monde à voir ce soir, alors sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, je préférerai que nous soyons bref. Je vais vous énoncer ce que je sais, puis je vous ferais une proposition et après, vous pourrez me donner votre réponse.

Il venait simplement d'annoncer les règles du jeu, Abraxas le comprit et sut aussitôt qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres choix de s'y conformer. Il risquait bien d'être coincé, mais il pouvait toujours tenter de négocier, ce serait son ouverture se dit-il.

\- D'après les estimations, vous avez versé à Voldemort, directement ou indirectement, environ 57.000 gallions à ce jour. C'est une somme colossale, mais ce n'est pas grand chose au vu de votre fortune. Seulement vous allez continuer et lui versez environ 340.000 gallions en quelques années, puis, vous mourrez dans un lit d'hôpital à Sainte-Mangouste. Seul. Néanmoins, de l'argent continuera à sortir des coffres Malefoy, bien plus vite qu'il ne rentrera, conduisant votre famille à la ruine. Vous aimez l'argent, mais ça, ce ne sera pas grave, car votre petit fils, dernier descendant vivant des Malefoys sera tué dans une bataille alors qu'il tentait de fuir.

Le teint naturellement pâle d'Abraxas ne permit pas de voir que le sang avait déserté son visage. Ses doigts s'étaient doucement raidi sur son bureau alors qu'il tentait de définir si cet homme bluffait ou pas. Il n'en avait pas l'air. Harry Potter parlait si doucement, d'une voix tranquille et sans nuance. Il semblait épuisé mais sûr de lui. Il énonçait simplement des faits comme s'il lui expliquait la recette d'une tarte.

\- Voilà ce que je pense. Vous avez fait un investissement. Voldemort vous a vendu l'idée qu'il allait remettre les Sang-Pur au centre de la société sorcière et que votre culture pourrait perdurer ainsi. Seulement, vous vous êtes fait arnaquer. Dans cette guerre, les Malefoy disparaissent ainsi que la majorité des familles de Sang-Purs. Voldemort est fou et toute la société apprendra à vous haïr. Les cultes Sang-purs seront abandonnés et les rares à vouloir les suivre devront se cacher pour le faire. Alors, chaque gallions que vous versez à sa cause est un gallion qui servira à tuer votre nom, votre famille mais aussi vos idéaux.

Lucius tentait de rester calme malgré tout ce discours et de noter les réactions du gobelin, son père l'interrogerait là-dessus plus tard et il ne devrait pas avoir loupé la moindre chose. Ils re-vérifieraient sans doute dans une pensine ensuite. Le gobelin restait neutre, il ne semblait pas inquiet. Peut-être que la situation n'était pas aussi grave qu'il y paraissait ? Potter avait parler d'une proposition.

\- Donc, vous allez utiliser votre fortune autrement. Votre argent ira à Poudlard ainsi qu'à différents instituts de mon choix. Il faudra travailler dur pour éponger cette dette si vous ne voulez pas courir à la ruine, car vous allez leur versez 720.000 gallions au total. C'est ce que votre famille aurait versé à Voldemort. Je vous laisserais de quoi vivre et vous pourrez conservez vos bâtiments, puisqu'ils sont importants culturellement. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

Abraxas eut bien du mal à répondre, il darda un regard mauvais sur le gobelin, puis parvient à prononcer d'une voix serrée que Lucius ne lui avait jamais entendue.

\- Vous avez les pleins pouvoirs pour effectuer cette opération. Je ne vois pas de proposition commerciale.

Une première vraie émotion passa sur le visage d'Harry Potter. Lucius l'avait déjà vu, mais sur le visage de son propre père. C'était une espèce de reconnaissance que l'autre se démenait de son mieux. Une espèce de respect. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir cette expression si particulière sur le visage d'un autre, surtout en face de son père. Harry sourit et acquiesça.

\- En effet, je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission. Seulement, monsieur, je ne désire pas que nous soyons en froid. Poudlard va annoncer, sous deux jours, l'ouverture d'une classe d'apprentissage de la culture sorcière où la culture des Sang-Purs aura une place importante. Ce cours sera obligatoire. Vous pourrez venir aux réunions préparatoires du programme et l'influencer. L'argent sera destiné à l'achat de matériel scolaire, à l'organisation des grandes fêtes sorcières ou encore, à la création de classe préparatoire à l'entrée à Poudlard pour les enfants né-moldus. Peu importe. Votre argent servira à remettre votre culture sur le devant de la scène. Vous pourrez annoncer publiquement vos donations, les bâtiments pourront porter le nom de "Malefoy" et personne n'apprendra mon intervention. En échange de ça, vous désertez et plus jamais, votre nom ne sera lié à celui de Voldemort. Pas le moindre de vos gallions dans ses caisses. Voilà ma proposition, monsieur.

\- Et si je la refuse ?

\- Oh et bien ... Poudlard ouvrira son cours de culture sorcière dans tout les cas. De même, l'école ouvrira un cours d'études de moldus beaucoup plus approfondis et obligatoire également. J'annoncerai publiquement, preuve à l'appui, que vous avez financé et que vous financerez des tueries, des massacres d'enfants et je ferais de vous un traître à votre sang en mettant en avant les Sang-Purs qui perdront la vie à cause de vos agissement. Ensuite, je réquisitionnerai votre fortune qui ira dans les caisses des cours d'étude des moldus. Cela représente beaucoup d'argent. Les enfants pourront sans doute partir en voyage scolaire. Ce sera très enrichissant, je n'en doute pas.

Harry abordait toujours un sourire doux presque compatissant à présent.

\- Je ne demanderai pas à ce que vous soyez viré du ministère mais cela arrivera sans doute et la dette sera très compliquée à rembourser mais aussi très honteuse. Peut-être que vos bâtiments et vos objets n'y survivront pas. Quant à votre nom, il sera associé aux moldus pour des siècles, je le demanderai personnellement. Vous voyez monsieur Malefoy, j'aimerai vraiment vous aider. J'aimerai vraiment que nous nous entendions mais j'ai beaucoup de travail devant moi et je ne veux pas perdre de temps, alors ... C'est à vous de décider.

\- Ce n'est pas un choix. Vous le savez très bien. Je ...

Abraxas eut une seconde d'hésitation, puis toute la noblesse réapparut sur ses traits, soudain détendu.

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu de ma méprise. Il serait fort dommageable que notre fortune familiale serve à détruire notre culture. J'accepte donc de financer le programme de culture sorcière de Poudlard et je serai ravi de pouvoir apporter ma voix et mes connaissances à son élaboration. Je suppose qu'obtenir cela de monsieur Dumbledore n'a pas dû être évident et je ne peux que vous en remercier. Maître Gertik, la banque sera-t-elle prête à négocier un échéancier raisonnable pour éponger cette dette ?

Que faire d'autre quand le sorcier en face de vous à le pouvoir de vous mettre à la rue ou de vous mettre en prison ou même directement dans un cercueil. Sortir sa baguette et se battre ? Il ne serait pas de poids contre les représailles du conseil de l'intégrité magique et ceux même s'il parvenait à battre ce jeune homme en duel, ce dont il doutait. Abraxas avait bien des talents, mais il n'était pas le meilleur des duellistes et savait s'avouer ses propres faiblesses. Qu'il dise la vérité ou qu'il mente, peu importe, monsieur Potter lui offrait une opportunité qui lui permettait d'atteindre son but. Et si la vie avait appris une chose à ce sorcier, c'était à accepter les évidences et à ne pas lutter en vain. Changer de bannière lui importait peu.

Gertik assura que plusieurs programmes avaient été envisager et qu'il pourrait venir les négocier dès qu'il le voudrait. Harry observait Lucius a présent. L'homme avait l'air profondément choqué par la situation même s'il tentait de le cacher de son mieux. Il semblait éprouver énormément de haine envers lui, peut-être parce qu'il devait se sentir bien impuissant. Peu importe. Abraxas remarqua l'échange de regard néanmoins et tenta de détourner l'attention en commençant les négociations.

\- Monsieur Potter, sera-t-il possible d'alléger cette dette ?

\- Je ne l'envisage pas pour le moment, monsieur Malefoy. Peut-être plus tard, quand j'aurais fini de régler les affaires urgentes avec votre famille. Avant cela, j'ai peur que ce soit anticipé.

\- Ai-je commis d'autres méprises, monsieur Potter ?

Harry fut presque surpris de la question. Il réfléchit rapidement. Abraxas Malefoy n'avait pas laissé une énorme trace dans l'histoire. C'était un homme travailleur, qui avait sans doute participé à quelques magouilles politiques au compte de Voldemort mais c'était surtout sa participation financière qui avait été problématique. Non tout était réglé, puisque cet homme mourrait sans doute dans quelques années à peine. Harry demanda, curieux :

\- Désirez-vous vraiment régler tout nos soucis dès ce soir ?

\- Je n'aime pas remettre le travail au lendemain.

C'était bizarrement courageux pour un Malefoy, ce fut la réflexion de Harry. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'homme cherche à se retirer, pour réfléchir à une contre-attaque digne de ce nom. C'était sans doute ce qu'aurait fait les représentants Malefoy de son époque. Abraxas quand à lui avait très envie de désarçonné un minimum ce jeune homme. S'il revenait Harry serait préparé et rien ne serait négociable. Ca lui semblait être l'évidence même et ça, à cause d'un détail : le gobelin. Harry Potter n'avait pas besoin du gobelin pour faire ce discours. Il avait besoin du gobelin pour confirmer l'état de ses coffres en un instant, d'une façon totalement fiable. Le moindre mot déplaisant et il aurait pu faire vider entière ses coffres et peut-être même le mettre à la rue. La présence du gobelin n'était qu'un moyen de pression montrant que Harry s'était préparé à diverses situations. Mais s'il parvenait à le prendre de court, des choses pourraient peut-être tourner en leur faveur. Attendre d'apporterait rien, pas quand Harry Potter pouvait revenir tout à fait prêt, la semaine suivante.

\- Je suppose que je pourrais trancher rapidement cette question., soupira Harry.

Son problème ? Lucius bien entendu. Il allait devenir le bras droit de Voldemort et commettre bien des crimes. Il allait se rabaisser jusqu'à piéger une fillette qui passerait à deux doigts de la mort. Lucius lui donnait envie de vomir, littéralement. Il allait devenir tellement dangereux et pas uniquement sur un aspect financier. Contrairement à Abraxas, qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait énormément de ressentiment envers cet homme. Ce dernier semblait vouloir disparaître dans le mur. Il n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot et tentait clairement de se faire oublier. Il devait maudire son père à l'instant. Harry surprit un regard presque timide jeter à cet homme imposant qui ne semblait pas s'inquiéter pour lui. C'était déstabilisant de rencontrer Lucius à cet âge. Il prononça la suite en le regardant.

\- Lucius Malefoy ... si vous aviez été jugé à mon époque, vous auriez été promis au baiser du détraqueur. Vous êtes coupables de tant d'horreurs.

Les épaules d'Abraxas se contractèrent. Il avait envie de se retourner sur son fils, de l'attraper et de le secouer contre un mur en lui hurlant dessus de lui dire ce qu'il avait dans le crâne ! Qu'allait-il oser faire ?! Harry semblait relativement raisonnables dans ses demandes, il aurait pu détruire sa famille ! Abraxas craignait depuis le début que ce jeune voyageur ne viennent détruire les Sang Pur et il lui offrait la possibilité de les protéger ! C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer et là, ce qu'il voyait sur son visage, c'était de la haine ! Ca allait être difficile de négocier face à de tels sentiments.

Au lieu de se retourner sur son fils, Abraxas tenta d'attirer l'attention sur lui, montrant que ce serait avec lui qu'il faudrait converser.

\- Que fera-t-il ?

Harry se laissa légèrement retombé sur son fauteuil, presque déçu que Lucius ne réagisse pas davantage. Dans un soupir, il annonça :

\- Il tuera. Il ira jusqu'à essayer de tuer une fillette, une Sang-Pur ... puisque c'est important pour vous, une petite fille innocente, d'une façon des plus cruelles. Il se hissera parmi les pires criminels de guerre et il participera activement à la destruction de l'intégrité magique. Pour ça, c'est la condamnation à mort. Pour la cruauté et l'horreur qu'il aura fait régner, c'est le baiser.

Abraxas ferma les yeux, ainsi, c'était ça que son fils avait dans la tête. Il comprenait mieux son amitié avec ce dégénéré de Walden. Son propre enfant allait devenir, non pas un combattant qui fait des dégâts parmi les combattants ennemis, car après tout, pendant une guerre, tuer des ennemis est commun. Non, ce serait un tueur d'enfant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait justifier ça exactement ? Comment leur combat pourrait-il amener à la tentative de meurtre d'une enfant Sang-Pur ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Est-ce que Monsieur Potter mentait ? Devait-il réclamer des preuves de tout ça ? Il n'avait pas à lui en fournir, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et Abraxas n'avait pas besoin de preuve pour sentir sa haine. Mais au delà de tout ça, si jamais monsieur Potter lui prenait Lucius, il condamnait également la famille Malefoy. Il était le dernier descendant. Abraxas n'avait plus de compagne et il s'estimait bien vieux pour procréer de nouveau. Non, Lucius devait le faire. Il devait un enfant mâle à sa famille. Abraxas réouvrit les yeux, sans se tourner vers son fils et se demanda si un Potter pourrait comprendre ça. Pourrait-il au moins négocier cet enfant à venir ? Ou comptait-il condamner sa famille à ne perdurer qu'à travers des écriteaux de donation dans des écoles ?

\- Je suppose que ses crimes n'auront pas lieu avant quelques temps, sinon, vous seriez intervenu préventivement n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

\- Bien ! Serait-t-il possible d'obtenir un délai afin que Lucius puisse avoir un héritier ? Il pourra rester sous surveillance et si vous le désirez, l'enfant sera exilé quelques années. Vous avez l'air de comprendre qu'il est important que notre nom ne s'éteigne pas.

Lucius ferma les yeux. Son père ne négociait pas pour sa vie. Il ne parlait pas de la possibilité d'un enfermement, ni d'une mise sous tutelle ou d'un programme de réhabilitation. Il ne proposait pas qu'il soit envoyé dans un autre pays, loin de la guerre. Il ne tentait pas davantage de proposer une forme de bagne en le faisant travailler comme un forçat à la reconstruction de quoi que ce soit. Son père ne tentait pas non plus d'appuyer sur le fait que sa présence allait changé l'avenir et qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment l'accuser de crimes tout à fait hypothétique. Non, tout ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était la descendance. Il n'aurait pas dû être déçu, ni surpris. Ça n'en faisait pas moins mal. S'il voulait être défendu, Lucius allait devoir intervenir et son père n'allait pas apprécier ...

\- Monsieur Potter je

\- Silence. Je pense que tu en as déjà assez fait., murmura sèchement Abraxas tout en se retournant.

C'était le premier regard qu'ils échangeaient. Celui du père était chargé de colère et de dégoût. Lucius se dit que c'était totalement injuste : Potter n'avait pas fourni de preuve et lui-même n'avait pas encore commis ces crimes ! Il n'avait rien fait. Lucius eut envie de lui crier que s'il refusait de le défendre, il fallait bien qu'il le fasse lui-même, mais déjà son père s'était détourné, lui rappelant à quel point il était négligeable. Peu importe à quel point il essaierait.

\- Que proposez-vous alors ?, demanda Harry, sincèrement curieux, à Abraxas.

En faisant ça, il montrait à Lucius a quel point sa voix ne valait rien et le jeune homme allait devoir les écouter décider de son sort sans intervenir. La vérité c'est qu'Harry était vraiment décontenancé par la situation. Il voulait voir jusqu'où ce père était prêt à aller.

\- Lucius pourrait rester enfermer, pendant la durée nécessaire. Dès que possible, une union sera consommée afin qu'un enfant naisse. Au premier héritier mâle, vous pourrez appliquer la sentence de votre choix. Cette solution vous parait-elle convenable ?

Harry observa Lucius. Epaules tendues. Doigts blanchis sur la pression. Mâchoire bloquée. Yeux fermés. Il ressemblait à une statue. Non, pas une statue, se dit soudain le jeune homme, un pantin. Il avait toujours ignoré l'influence du père sur le fils, personne n'en avait jamais parlé et pourtant c'était si criant, là, devant ses yeux, qu'il en eut mal au cœur. Il se demanda soudain si le moindre de ses actes ne pouvaient pas être imputés à son père. Il finit par en conclure que non, Lucius avait gravi les échelons et gagné en vices après la mort de cet homme. Aussi cruel et immonde que ce soit, Abraxas et son contrôle absolu était peut-être le seul garde-fou qui empêchait Lucius de commettre le pire.

Néanmoins, il y avait une méprise. Harry l'avait annoncé, pour ces crimes, c'était la mort ou le baiser. Pour lui, Lucius méritait clairement d'être abandonné aux bras des détraqueurs. Mais le Lucius du futur. Le jeune homme stressé devant lui n'avait encore rien commis de tout ça ... Il ne comptait pas le tuer. Il pensait devoir décider entre Azkaban et d'autres formes de détentions. Il pensait envisager toutes les solutions et choisir celle qui serait la plus constructive pour l'ensemble de la société.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai un peu de temps avant de devoir m'occuper de ce dossier. Je reviendrai avec ma réponse. Simplement, faites en sorte qu'il ne commette aucun crimes d'ici là. Messieur, je dois vous laisser.

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres après tout. Pas avec ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Lucius le regardait à peine, sachant qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui parler. Harry avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir mais il se promit de revenir au plus vite avec la réponse. C'était peut-être plus urgent qu'il ne l'avait cru après tout.

 **note de fin :** J'ai l'impression de ne toujours pas faire honneur à Lucius ... mais y'a tellement de choses importantes à placer ! Que pensez-vous de Harry et de sa façon de gérer le conflit à venir ?


	6. Chapitre 5 : le futur

**note :** Petit chapitre qui me parait super court vu le précédent. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire et que vous ne partirez pas en courant ! Bonne lecture !

 **chapitre 5 : le futur**

Harry avait cru qu'en revenait aussi loin dans le passé, il pourrait sauver tout le monde et pourtant, les journaux ne cessaient de titrer des attentats et des morts. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait sous estimé la première guerre sorcière et le travail que l'enrailler allait demander. A l'origine, il pensait qu'il allait se lier d'amitié très facilement avec ses parents et leurs amis. Il avait cru qu'il serait un maraudeur, lui aussi.

Etre un maraudeur. C'était son rêve de gosse depuis qu'il avait découvert la carte et les noms étranges qui la signaient. Ça avait dû être un rêve pour les frères Weasleys aussi. Le rêve s'était embelli au fur et à mesure des découvertes. Vous imaginez, rentrer dans le groupe des farceurs de Poudlard, faire les quatre cent coups en leur compagnie, apprendre à se transformer en animal ... et puis courir dans le parc, les nuits de pleines lunes en compagnie de Remus. Ca voulait dire aussi être dans leurs petits secrets et devenir leurs amis. Alors, il aurait eut pour allié des personnes géniales, intelligentes, douées et combatives, car c'était comme ça qu'il pouvait décrire les trois maraudeurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Seulement depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait dû s'opposer à certaines farces qui avec le recul des années, n'étaient vraiment pas drôle ... Harry se demandait s'il allait devoir admettre que les Maraudeurs le détestaient. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y penser. C'était un peu comme trahir son professeur et son parrain qui l'avaient accompagné et soutenu à leurs manières.

Les jours passaient et ça il n'y pouvait rien. Les journaux avaient effectivement fait de son histoire les gros titres, imprimant plus de suppositions et de bruits de couloirs que de faits, à croire que certaines choses restaient les mêmes quelque soit l'époque. Bien-sûr en voyant son nom dans les journaux, James Potter avait dû admettre qu'il disait peut-être la vérité mais c'était super bizarre à imaginer ! Quand même, ce garçon, il avait son âge, il était peut-être même plus vieux que lui et pourtant c'était son fils. Enfin, son hypothétique fils. Parce que depuis qu'elle envisageait que ce soit vrai, Lily le regardait toujours avec cette grimace de dégoût. Si James était déjà amoureux et faisait tout pour la séduire, l'inverse n'était absolument pas vrai ! Toute cette histoire allait peut-être réduire ses chances à néant. Rien que pour ça, James détestait cet Harry Potter mais il n'y avait pas que ça ! Non, bien-sûr que non Harry avait fait pire.

Il y avait aussi l'histoire avec les Serpentards. Harry avait osé désarmer Sirius et lui pour qu'ils "laissent les autres élèves tranquilles", le tout sur un ton moralisateur au possible. Là-dessus, James s'était dit que c'était vraiment qu'un imbécile fini qui ne méritait absolument rien. C'était idiot de sa part, le regard désapprobateur de Remus le lui avait bien dit mais il n'y pouvait rien ... Alors depuis, les Maraudeurs faisaient en sortes d'éviter le nouveau venu. C'était plus simple ainsi. James avait pourtant reçu une lettre de ses propres parents lui demandant d'apprendre au moins à le connaître. C'était un Potter. Un véritable Potter. Il rentrait dans la famille. Eux, ils avaient hâte de le rencontrer.

James se demanda si ses parents apprécieraient ce nouveau venu. En faites, la réponse était forcément oui mais ça ne comptait pas. Ses parents étaient géniaux et ils étaient vraiment prêt à accueillir toute personne dans la nécessité. Mais est-ce qu'ils l'aimeraient vraiment ? A chaque fois qu'il se posait cette question, il comprenait qu'il n'apprécierait vraiment pas la réponse ... et décider de réfléchir à autre chose ! Comme ... à une prochaine farce, un moyen de se venger d'un Serpentard ou encore à la douce et si jolie Lily.

De son côté, Lily s'en voulait de sa réaction première envers Harry mais elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu faire un enfant avec ... James Potter ! Enfin, il était tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas. Vantard. Du genre à faire des bêtises pour attirer l'attention. Il pensait avant tout à lui même ... Et puis, il était méchant. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'il faisait subir à Severus pour s'en convaincre. L'homme idéal dans son esprit était une personne intelligente, cultivée, avec un peu d'humour et beaucoup d'empathie. James ne rentrait vraiment pas dans ce portrait, à moins qu'elle se soit trompée sur lui. A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, en se posant cette question, il avait l'air de tout faire pour lui prouver que non. Non, elle avait bien compris qui était son camarade de classe.

Alors quoi ? Elle refusait de croire que James pouvait être un violeur. Harry n'aurait pas dit les choses comme ça, sinon, n'est-ce pas ? Elle tentait de se rappeler de ses mots exactes en vain. Au cas où, elle avait redoublé d'effort en cours pour devenir une meilleure duelliste. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais tout compte fait ... Après tout, elle pouvait à loisir allait discuter avec son fils. Un fils qui était au moins aussi vieux qu'elle.

Parfois, elle le regardait. Il partait régulièrement du château, mais il mangeait souvent ici. Personne ne savait exactement où il dormait, sans doute à l'école puisqu'il était là tout les matins. En tout cas, ce n'était pas dans l'un des dortoirs ! Chaque maison l'assurait à l'autre. Bien-sûr, peut-être que les Serpentards mentaient, mais personnellement, elle n'y croyait pas ! Ils étaient bien trop vantards pour cacher un truc pareil. Beaucoup de questions étaient soulevées. De quelle maison était-il ? Quand un élève un peu plus courageux que les autres lui avait posé la question, il avait haussé les épaules avant de dire que ce n'était pas très important au final ... Cette réponse les avait choqué et depuis, les suppositions allaient bon grès. Tout ça n'avait fait que lui attirer plus de questions encore. Enfin, on ne les lui posait que très rarement en face. Tout le monde avait peur de lui. C'était une espèce de voile de crainte, impalpable et pourtant tellement là qui le séparait des autres.

Alors au final, quand elle l'avait observé s'isoler, se retrouver aussi seul que les pires parias de l'école, elle avait trouvé ça triste mais en même temps, tout à fait normal. Elle-même ne se sentait vraiment pas prête à l'approcher. Heureusement pour Harry, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Lily n'avait pas été surprise, la première fois où elle l'avait vu en compagnie de Sibylle .

Sibylle c'était une fille de Poufsouffle de sixième année. Elle disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était capable de prédire l'avenir, mais même au sein du monde sorcier, la divination était rarement fiable. Tout le monde se moquait d'elle. Pour ses prétendus dons, bien-sûr, mais également pour d'autres raisons. Il y avait ses grosses lunettes, si épaisses qu'elles donnaient l'impression que ses yeux lui sortaient de la tête et puis, il y avait aussi ses cheveux qui prenaient un volume étonnamment large. Ça, elle n'y pouvait peut-être rien même si une tresse aurait limité les dégâts mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Ça aurait pourtant suffit à lui apportait bien des moqueries, mais non, il y avait pire. Dès qu'elle pouvait s'habiller autrement qu'en robe à l'effigie de sa maison, elle portait d'énormes voiles, pleins de paillettes et des perles et le pire c'est que ça faisait un certain boucan. Ça semblait vraiment ridicule.

Lily se dit alors que Harry n'avait vraiment pas de chance du tout. Etre avec elle, c'était pire qu'être seul. Ils furent sans doute très nombreux à se dire ça. Quand à Harry, il fut surtout surpris de trouver son ancienne professeure parmi les étudiants. La jeune fille avait l'air un peu perdue, mais pourtant décidée. Elle l'avait abordé, un soir, dans la grande salle. Elle avait dit :

\- Je vois le futur et toi, tu viens du futur ... Ça nous fait vraiment un point commun, tu ne crois pas ?

Il avait sincèrement hésité avant d'hocher de la tête lentement et le sourire qui lui avait répondu été si franc et si doux, qu'il avait décidé que c'était une bonne chose. Elle s'était installée face à lui.

\- Alors, tu t'appelles Harry Potter.

\- Oui, et toi, tu es Sibylle Trelawney.

La jeune fille eut l'air surprise, puis son visage se fendit en un sourire joyeux qui lui donnait une apparence plus étrange encore. Elle s'écria :

\- Oh ! Tu me connais ! Je sais ! Je vais devenir aussi célèbre que mon ancêtre ... Elle s'appelait Cassandra Trelawney et tu sais, elle était très douée. C'était une voyante et certaines de ses prophéties ont traversé l'histoire !

Harry prit une seconde pour réfléchir et en conclut qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Pour sa prophétie, elle serait connue des plus grands sorciers de son époque. Elle ne connaîtrait ni gloire, ni reconnaissance, mais son nom serait prononcé par les plus grands.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça., en conclut-il doucement.

Elle sembla rayonner davantage encore, comme si ce jour était exceptionnel pour elle. Elle lui fit la conversation. Elle osa lui dire que les autres avaient peur de lui. Peur qu'ils les envoient en prison ou pire, au Baiser des Détraqueurs. Elle tenta de le rassurer en lui affirmant que c'était pour ça qu'ils l'évitaient, pas parce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Après tout, ils ne le connaissaient pas. Ca ne rassura pas Harry qui lui demanda :

\- Et toi tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Mon troisième oeil m'aurait prévenue si tu étais dangereux.

\- Ah ... Je comprend.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, Harry avait eut l'impression d'avoir une amie. Ça lui rappela un peu plus à quel point il avait besoin d'amis. Sans Ron et Hermione, il n'aurait jamais réussi à battre Voldemort ! Sans Neville, sans Luna, sans tout les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, il n'aurait jamais vaincu. C'était l'évidence même. Il le savait bien au fond, tout seul, il échouerait sans doute. Et puis, à cette époque, il devait se battre contre une société toute entière et sur plusieurs fronts.

Il regarda vers une autre table. James lui tournait le dos, en face de lui, il y avait Sirius. Ils discutaient doucement, et de temps en temps, James regardait Lily. Son père lui avait bien montré qu'ils ne seraient jamais amis. Alors impossible d'approcher Sirius ... Il détourna le regard et observa Remus qui arrivait avec Pettigrow. Comme toujours, il se retient d'intervenir : pas à l'école, pas ici, pas maintenant et pas avant d'avoir vraiment décidé de ce qu'il convenait de faire ... Peter était si jeune, mais tellement dangereux.

Il avait repéré quelques autres "parents de" ... mais ça ne faisait pas d'eux des gens bien, ni des connaissances d'ailleurs. Pour le moment, il agissait pratiquement seul, en faites il faisait souvent appel aux gobelins. Ça ne lui suffisait pas, mais quoi ? Que pouvait-il faire d'autres s'il ne parvenait pas à se lier aux maraudeurs et si les autres le fuyaient ? A une autre table était installé un élève remarquable, un super duelliste, un potioniste de génie, ... le prince de Sang-Mêlé. Et quoi ? Il ne pouvait même pas l'approcher, le garçon le fuyait comme la peste.

\- Oh tu auras de l'aide.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Sibylle qui lui faisait un sourire très gentil. Elle tapota sa tempe et lui assura :

\- Plein de personnes vont t'aider et puis, si tu veux, je suis là.

Pour Harry, ce n'était pas du tout naturel, mais il ne pouvait pas repousser les mains qui se tendaient, pas alors qu'il était aussi fatigué, qu'il avait tant à faire et qu'il était si seul. Il tenta de lui sourire en retour, ça devait ressembler à une drôle de grimace.

\- Je fais des choses dangereuses, tu sais ?

Elle tapota une nouvelle fois sa tempe d'un doigt et lui promit qu'elle l'avertirait toujours s'il était en danger. Harry eut envie de rire et de la prendre dans ses bras. Oui, elle l'avait toujours averti. Peut-être pour rien. Peut-être pour de véritables risques. Néanmoins elle n'avait fait que l'avertir.

\- D'accord. D'accord, je me rend. J'ai besoin d'aide.

S'il s'était retenu, ce ne fut pas le cas de la jeune fille. Elle se jeta dans ses bras avec un énorme cri de victoire. Toute la grande salle se tourna vers eux pour les dévisager et Harry éclata d'un rire joyeux. C'était tellement ridicule et il se sentait pour tellement heureux. C'était ridicule de se sentir heureux pour ça, pour si peu et pourtant, ça représentait tant.

Il avait cru qu'il marcherait aux côtés de James, Sirius et Remus. Il avait cru qu'il deviendrait ami avec Lily et même avec Severus. Il avait pensé qu'ils seraient contents de le rencontrer. C'était sans doute idiot et naïf de sa part, mais la réalité lui faisait tellement mal et à présent, il devait accepter une conclusion des plus étonnants.

Le tout premier de ses alliés et peut-être le seul serait donc ... Sibylle Trelawney. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

 **note de fin :** Que pensez-vous de ça alors ? Prêts pour la suite de l'histoire avec Sibylle ?


	7. Chapitre 6 : les besoins

**note :** Je pensais vous poster ce chapitre hier ... et puis, j'ai dû courir au véto car l'état de mon chien c'était encore dégradé, j'y retourne aujourd'hui malheureusement pour le faire endormir ... Du coup, à part pleurer, je ne suis pas en état de faire grand chose.

Je vous met le chapitre vite fait. Le suivant est en cours d'écriture. Je me remet dedans dès que je peux en espérant ne pas trop vous faire attendre ...

 **chapitre 6 : les besoins**

De quoi Harry Potter avait-il besoin ? C'était Sibylle qui avait posé cette question. C'était assurément une bonne question. Une question impossible d'après Harry, mais elle insistait. Elle connaissait l'importance de l'intégrité magique. Elle n'était pas idiote. Une rupture de cette intégrité, ça voulait dire des massacres, des tueries, des meurtres de masses, des crimes contre la magie elle-même. Pour éviter ça, Harry devait avoir besoin de pleins de choses ! Il fallait simplement définir de quoi.

Elle ne lâchait pas facilement prise et il ne pouvait pas la rabrouer, elle était facilement au bord des larmes, et il détestait l'idée même de la faire pleurer. Elle était trop douce et trop gentille pour ça.

\- J'ai besoin ... J'ai besoin d'un endroit sûr.

\- Comme Poudlard ?

\- Non, je pensais plutôt à un endroit plus secret et tu sais quoi, je sais exactement où ça pourrait être.

\- Ah oui ?

Il lui fit un grand sourire. C'était l'évidence même, il avait fait ce choix à l'époque de l'Armée de Dumbledore et à présent ... A présent, il lui faudrait une autre armée. Ça lui avait paru ridicule d'investir cet endroit à lui tout seul. Ça n'aurait fait que lui jeter sa solitude au visage après tout. A présent, c'était différent. Ils étaient deux. Il attrapa la jeune fille par le poignet et la tira à sa suite. Elle lui suivit en toute confiance, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Arrivé au bon endroit, il la fit attendre dans le couloir, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne autour et passa et repassa jusqu'à ce que l'entrée apparaisse. La salle sur demande.

\- Les énergies de cet endroit s'explique enfin !, murmura Sibylle , sur-excitée.

Harry la fit rentrer dans la pièce. Il y avait une aire d'entrainement, mais également un espace bureau avec d'énormes bibliothèques, des vitrines totalement vides à remplir d'artefacts et un coin où se reposer. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin. Un endroit où dressait ses plans, entreposer des objets et se reposer. Sibylle allait devoir s'entraîner si elle voulait l'aider, même un tout petit peu.

Il observa la jeune femme faire le tour de l'endroit et s'arrêter pensivement devant les mannequins d'entrainement. Elle se retourna vers lui soudain stressée pour lui rappeler :

\- Je ne suis pas douée en duel !

\- Oui.

\- Je ... Le professeur dit que ... je suis trop émotive ! Mais la vérité c'est que je n'en ai pas besoin avec mon troisième oeil.

Harry lui fit un sourire et lui répondit qu'il aimerait quand même s'assurer qu'elle maîtrisait les sortilèges de boucliers, si un jour elle devait l'accompagner dehors. La voyant grimacer il lui assura que ce n'était pas pour elle, avec son pouvoir, elle n'en aurait sans doute pas besoin, mais que d'autres pourraient se mettre en danger et qu'il préférait qu'elle puisse les protéger. Ce n'était pas grand chose à peine une excuse, mais ça suffit à la convaincre. Après tout, elle s'en voudrait si elle ne pouvait pas protéger un innocent.

\- Tu as déjà fait ça, dans le futur.

\- Oui ... J'ai entraîné ... Pleins d'élèves et ils ont été formidables.

\- Ils sont morts.

\- Oui, la plupart d'entres eux sont morts parce que nous nous sommes battus contre ... beaucoup plus forts que nous. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. C'est pour ça que tu seras la reine des sortilèges de boucliers et de désarmements, d'accord ?

Elle accepta. Elle souriait et elle acceptait, parce que Harry Potter était son tout premier ami et c'était juste merveilleux de se sentir un petit peu utile.

\- Donc tu as besoin d'un espace d'entraînement ... d'un bureau ... de quoi poser des documents ... et de te reposer.

Elle fit une grimace devant un hamac qui tanguait vaguement dans un angle. Elle préférait les poufs. Elle s'imagina une pièce remplie de pouf, avec au sol, une moquette épaisse. Elle pourrait y passer sa journée, pied nu, à y faire brûler de l'encens. Ce serait vraiment agréable.

\- Que te faut-il d'autres ?

\- Il me faut ... des amis.

Elle s'assit dans un canapé en murmurant "pas facile !". Harry s'installa dans un autre fauteuil en soupirant. Non, ce ne serait vraiment pas facile. Dans quelques heures, il allait sortir de l'école et partir "travailler". Il était en train de mettre en place une nouvelle forme d'économie sorcière. Le but était de récupérer les différents fonds que possédait Voldemort. Ça passait par des rachats et des négociations diverses. Avec Rowena il avait prévu énormément de choses dans ce sens, le problème, c'était l'effet boule-de-neige. Et puis, en face, Voldemort réagissait lui aussi. Il contrait et Harry avait un peu de mal à suivre.

\- Tu sais quoi, il me faut des tableaux. J'ai besoin de Rowena Serdaigle.

Sybille le regarda en hochant de la tête. Elle pouvait peut-être faire ça. Elle pouvait peut-être lui trouver un tableau de Rowena mais ce ne serait pas facile car elle ne se montrait pas souvent et dans très peu d'endroit. C'était généralement des endroits où elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller.

Elle se leva, saisit un parchemin vierge dans l'une des bibliothèques et le déroula sur la table avec d'inscrire, d'un coup de baguette : "tableau de Rowena Serdaigle". Elle le colla contre un mur vierge et hocha de la tête avec détermination, ça, elle pouvait y parvenir.

\- Ensuite ?

\- L'épée de Gryffondor.

Elle soupira en comprenant que tout allez être compliqué mais rajouta la mention. Ils discutèrent un long moment, comme ça, durant chaque fin d'après-midi. Sibylle lui racontait ses cours et ses différentes tentatives de récupérer le tableau, puis ils refaisaient un point sur ce dont il aurait besoin. Ils n'avaient pas osé noter "des amis", mais ça restait le problème principal.

Harry fut très surpris de découvrir que la jeune fille pouvait être réellement agréable. En faites, elle adorait faire le thé et papotait autour. Elle savait écouter. Elle savait briser sa solitude et lui permettre de se reposer mieux qu'il n'y parvenait en dormant. Elle lui permettait de se reposer émotionnellement. Pendant qu'il était avec elle, il n'avait plus besoin de carrer les épaules pour avoir l'air fort, il pouvait être "juste Harry".

Parfois néanmoins, elle posait des questions graves. Un jour, elle lui demanda par exemple ce qu'il allait faire des meurtriers du futur. A sa connaissance, il ne s'en était toujours pas occupé. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était grave et urgent, non ?

\- La plupart des choses que je dois empêcher vont se passer dans plusieurs années ... Pour l'instant, ce sont des gens normaux ou des gens qui ont fait des mauvais choix. J'ai les dates des premiers crimes. Il faudra que j'intervienne avant ... mais ...

Il haussa les épaules. C'était pas facile. Savoir que le meurtrier vicieux et sadique du futur méritait la mort, c'était une chose. Tuer quelqu'un qui n'avait encore rien fait ou le condamner à Azkaban c'était pas facile. Ça semblait injuste en faites. Ça semblait injuste car il était en train de faire évoluer tellement de choses, tellement de circonstances allaient changé ... Et pourtant, il avait leur nom et il savait ce que ces gens pouvaient faire.

\- Je ne pourrais pas. Même avec mon troisième oeil, en voyant les crimes ... Je ne pourrais pas tuer ces gens.

\- Je ne veux pas les tuer.

\- Alors que vas-tu en faire ?

Il haussa des épaules et répondit finalement qu'il verrait au cas par cas. Il hésita un moment à lui raconter son problème avec Lucius Malefoy mais il décida de se taire. Sibylle était adorable et ce ne serait pas très juste de lui faire porter ce fardeau.

Lucius Malfoy, c'était pourtant l'exemple qui cristallisait parfaitement tout ça. Le Lucius du futur lui faisait éprouver de la haine. Il se serait réjouit d'apprendre qu'il était condamné au baiser du détraqueur. C'était sadique, vicieux et vraiment digne d'un mage noir, pourtant il aurait éprouvé de la joie à l'idée qu'il subisse ça, qu'on lui arrache sa foutue âme et qu'il ne réapparaisse plus jamais. Aujourd'hui, son sort était véritablement entre ses mains et tout ceux à quoi il arrivait à penser, c'était à la froide détermination d'Abraxas d'avoir un petit-fils. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était la seule valeur de son propre fils à ses yeux.

Alors à quoi condamner Lucius ? A l'absence d'âme ? Ce serait bien trop cruel. A mort ? Non, il était déjà un meurtrier, il ne voulait pas tuer, tuer et tuer encore. Il voulait vraiment l'éviter ... Alors quoi ? Abraxas ne comptait pas proposer d'alternative visiblement. Harry devrait compter sur sa propre imagination.

\- Harry, tu rêves ?

\- Désolé ! Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Je te disais ... J'ai vu Remus à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, il m'a parlé de toi. Il m'a demandé des choses. Il avait l'air inquiet d'être ... sur l'une de tes listes.

\- Remus ?

\- Oui tu sais ! En sixième année, un Gryffondor ... Il est toujours fourré avec James et Sirius. Pff. Deux grands idiots à mon avis, mais Remus est plus gentil. Il ne m'insulte pas lui au moins ...

\- Oui, je sais qui est Remus c'est juste que ... Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait inquiet.

\- Mais Harry, tout le monde est inquiet. Ils n'ont pas de troisième oeil eux !

\- Je ne vais quand même pas aller les voir un par un pour leur dire : au faites, je m'en fous de toi !

Sybille grimaça. Oui, dit comme ça, ça sonnerait sans doute de façon très bizarre, mais au moins, la personne ne s'inquiéterait plus ! Ce serait toujours mieux, non ? Harry n'avait pas l'air bien convaincu que ce soit nécessaire. Durant un certain nombre de jour, ça resta ainsi, avec lui qui ruminait faute de parvenir à prendre une décision. Leur liste restait au mur, toujours aussi inachevé. Le seul point qui avançait réellement, c'était les missions de Harry chaque soir et l'entraînement de Sibylle . Elle ne serait jamais une grande duelliste, c'était l'évidence même, mais peu à peu, les différences apparaissaient. Elle devenait plus à l'aise avec sa propre baguette.

A la fin de chaque cours elle repartait heureuse. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans le secret et elle adorait vivre cette aventure. Elle souriait beaucoup plus qu'avant et maintenant que tout le monde avait remarqué qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Harry, elle entendait beaucoup moins d'insultes dans les couloirs. Les gens se méfiaient d'elle. Ça, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, tout ce qu'elle avait remarqué, c'était qu'on l'embêtait beaucoup moins et ça convenait tout à fait à sa grande sensibilité. Chez les Poufsouffles, quelques questions étaient parfois posées, mais il suffisait qu'elle explique qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y répondre pour qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Ce soir-là, au détour d'un couloir, elle ralentit le pas. Quelqu'un allait se faire agresser, juste là-bas. Enfin, peut-être. A moins que le couloir soit juste un peu plus sombre et angoissant que les autres. Elle hésita. Ça se précisait. Elle hésita encore, un instant de trop et ils furent sur elle.

Ils étaient trois, peut-être quatre, l'un deux la jeta contre un mur. Sa tête cogna fort, assez pour vibrer et l'envahir d'un bruit sourd qui faisait taire jusqu'à la douleur qu'elle aurait pourtant dû ressentir. On la secoua tout en crachant une question qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement. L'autre lui mit une gifle qui fit voler ses lunettes. Bizarrement, Sibylle se concentra là-dessus. Ses lunettes qui tapaient par terre. Elle espéra que les verres ne seraient pas brisés et que personne ne marcherait dessus. Elle n'y voyait pratiquement rien sans elles. Elle fut de nouveau secoué par le garçon en face. Elle tenta d'attraper ses poignets pour minimiser la prise, mais ça ne provoqua que plus de cris et enfin, elle commença à comprendre la question.

\- Qui est sur la liste de Potter ?!

\- Je ne sais pas !, cria-t-elle puisque c'était vrai.

Déjà ses yeux qui ne lui permettaient pas de distinguer les visages de ses agresseurs s'embuèrent de larmes. Son coeur battait vite dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle n'arriverait pas à sortir sa baguette, c'était trop tard ! Et puis, elle n'y voyait rien. Elle se dit qu'Harry allait être vraiment déçu qu'elle ne parvienne pas à se défendre toute seul après toutes les heures d'entraînement qu'il avait passé ensemble. Elle ne savait même pas comment faire pour se dépêtrer de cette situation.

Et puis, elle entendit un "Expelliarmus" et ses assaillants reculèrent. Elle tomba et chercha ses lunettes à tatons. Quand elle les remit sur son nez, ce fut pour observer Lily Potter, suivit de près part d'autres gryffondors de sixièmes années.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, ça va aller. Je savais bien qu'il fallait éviter ce couloir. Ca va aller.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne à ta salle commune ?

Sybille baissa un peu la tête mais accepta. Ses lunettes n'étaient pas cassées mais sa tête lui faisait encore mal et elle craignait que d'autres élèves ne s'en prennent à elle. Lily l'aida à épousseter ses vêtements et elles se mirent en route.

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

\- O-oui. Ce n'est pas grave, ils avaient juste peur. Parfois les gens font vraiment n'importe quoi quand ils ont peur.

Lily l'observa de ses yeux trop verts si semblables à ceux de Harry et lui fit un pauvre sourire. C'est là que Sibylle comprit que Lily aussi avait peur.


	8. Chapitre 7 : l'attente

**note :** Merci pour tout vos mots de soutiens. Je tente de reprendre l'écriture ... c'est assez difficile, mais j'ai noté beaucoup d'idées et j'ai pas mal bossé sur des détails. Du coup, j'ai révisé ce chapitre de fond en comble, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. 

**chapitre 7 : l'attente**

Lucius avançait silencieusement. Il était devenu habile à ce petit jeu là. Il savait se glisser dans les couloirs comme une ombre à tel point qu'il en devenait oubliable malgré sa chevelure si reconnaissable. L'instant d'après il savait se redresser, bomber le torse et lever le menton pour les observer toutes et tous comme s'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des petites choses ridicules. Parce qu'entendons-nous bien, les petits gens du ministère étaient majoritairement des petites choses ridicules et sans importances.

Il se glissa dans une salle à l'apparence inoccupée, vérifia qu'elle l'était réellement, puis agita sa baguette sur un pauvre tableau à l'apparence bien fade. Une nature morte. Totalement immobile d'ailleurs. Le tableau se voila et Lucius s'en approcha jusqu'à le traverser. De l'autre côté, il apparut dans une pièce exiguë où se tenaient deux personnes.

Il y avait là, Narcissa Black. Une jeune femme de bonne famille, sans idée politique envahissante tout en restant attachée au rôle des sang-purs et à leurs traditions. L'épouse idéale à ses yeux. Ce serait elle qui serait désignée par Abraxas s'ils parvenaient tout deux à manœuvrer correctement. Comme lui, elle trouvait ses propres intérêts à un mariage commun, ils pourraient avoir un enfant, deux si nécessaire et vivre leurs vies comme ils l'entendaient. Enfin c'était le plan au départ, mais il allait devoir changer.

Abraxas était pressé par le temps, il avait bien compris que le voyageur du temps ne remettrait pas éternellement à plus tard son jugement. Il avait eu espoir de le prendre de court mais le repli stratégique de Harry Potter avait grandement limité son effet. Donc Abraxas s'était mis en tête, non plus de le marier, mais de lui faire engrosser une Sang-Pur puis de reconnaître l'enfant au nom de la famille Malefoy. C'était ce qui pouvait se faire de pire comme entrée dans la famille, néanmoins, l'enfant serait reconnu et élevé par son grand-père. Lucius n'était pas particulièrement attaché à l'idée d'avoir un petit. Il ne pensait pas devenir un bon père un jour. Il estimait ne pas avoir eu de modèle suffisant et espérait que Narcissa parviendrait a être une mère digne de ce nom. Néanmoins, Lucius n'avait pas envie de céder sa place à Abraxas mais il n'y pouvait rien, il n'aurait pas voix au chapitre quand Harry Potter reviendrait pour prendre sa vie. A moins qu'il ne trouve une solution ...

Défendre sa tête en présence de son père était tout simplement impossible. S'il tentait réellement de le faire, contre l'avis d'Abraxas, en s'opposant à lui, il en payerait le prix. Abraxas lui ferait regretter de ne pas être mort. C'était sa seule certitude. On ne s'oppose pas à cet homme. On le craint. Et si on le peut, on l'évite à moins d'être totalement idiot.

La conclusion s'était donc imposée d'elle-même, puisque Monsieur Potter avait décidé de ne pas trancher son sort immédiatement, il allait devoir trouver le moyen d'arranger les choses. Exactement comme avec ce mariage qui était censé s'organiser. Il s'était trouvé une épouse à son goût, une épouse avec qui il pouvait se lier d'amitié et il avait commencé à s'arranger pour la placer auprès de son père. Il ne lui avait rien dit directement. Oh non, ça aurait été une grave erreur. Néanmoins, il avait fait en sorte que les affaires des Blacks se retrouvent portées à l'intention de son père. L'air de rien ... il avait fait invité Cygnus Black III a certaines festivités, pas en son nom propre, mais l'important était que cette famille soit présente. L'air de rien, Narcissa avait manœuvré dans l'ombre, elle aussi. Ils avaient travaillé durement pour tout organisé.

\- Que comptes-tu faire pour le mariage ?, demanda Narcissa.

\- Il va devoir être annulé dans tout les cas. L'enfant peut toujours être reconnu par les Malefoys mais si tu veux le garder et t'éloigner de mon père, il va falloir être rusée.

Narcissa acquiesça. Abraxas Malefoy serait un ennemi de poids, mais elle connaissait tout ses proches et avait commencé à travailler pour se faire une place au sein de ce groupe. Elle parviendrait à tirer son épingle du jeu, ce serait seulement beaucoup plus difficile sans Lucius. Lucius ne lui promettait rien mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il tenterait d'intercéder en sa faveur s'il le pouvait.

Le jeune homme reprit, comme si le sujet précédent n'était déjà plus dans ses préoccupations.

\- Il me faut une entrée pour Poudlard. Mon père va y aller pour travailler sur les nouveaux programmes scolaires en milieu de semaine, je peux m'y faire emmener. Mais il faudra détourner son attention.

Lucius prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de cartes dans son jeu et pour se battre contre son père, il fallait un temps de préparation qu'il ne pouvait plus se ménager.

\- Walden, débrouilles-toi pour libérer les hiboux du festival. Remet leur à tous un message pour ... les principaux membres du ministère. Mercredi. A 14h.

\- Que diras le message ?

Lucius lissa ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Ca allait être remuant. Tant pis. Sa vie le valait bien.

\- "Les Sang-Purs veulent que nous vivions dans le passé. Place à l'avenir." ou quelque chose comme ça, à la façon des Gryffondors.

\- Lucius tu parles d'un véritable attentat. Le festival est sacré., releva froidement Narcissa.

\- Un attentat qui placera notre culture au centre de l'attention. Mon père en fera un scandale et le festival des hiboux deviendra un symbole chaque année. Au lieu d'être une pauvre petite fête oubliée ... qu'il délaisse lui-même.

Oui, si Walden gérait bien les choses et que Narcissa se débrouillait pour se placer correctement dans les semaines qui allaient suivre, ils pourraient peut-être s'en sortir. Walden semblait néanmoins hésité. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de recroiser Potter. Néanmoins il pouvait espérer que Potter avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'une envolée de hiboux.

\- Abraxas te soupçonnera rapidement.

\- Et il sera en colère ..., rajouta Walden.

Lucius leur assura que c'était son problème. Après tout, peu importe la colère qu'il subirait par la suite, s'il parvenait à se dégager quelques minutes avec Harry Potter il sauverait peut-être sa tête. La question était de savoir à quelle peine il pouvait se condamner. Il lui fallait une peine qui serait suffisamment convaincante pour lui éviter le baiser du détraqueur. Une peine qui lui évite également la mort. Et si possible, une peine qu'il pourrait néanmoins supporter. Il avait toujours été relativement fragile, son corps n'avait malheureusement rien de robuste et il encaissait très difficilement les attaques. Il ne survivrait pas longtemps à Azkaban mais c'était leur seule et unique prison. Alors que pouvait-il proposer qui arrange davantage Monsieur Potter ? C'était la réponse qu'il allait devoir trouver dans les prochains jours et il espérait qu'il parviendrait à être convainquant.

Lucius repartit rapidement avec quelques recommandations. Il avait d'autres choses à organiser, localiser Potter au sein de Poudlard et parvenir à l'atteindre pourrait s'avérer difficile mais il avait garder des contacts avec certains étudiants. Ils pourraient l'aider. Le peu qu'il avait observé Potter, il avait eut l'impression que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui apprécierait un pot de vin. Il semblait chercher une certaine justice. Donc il pouvait oublier de l'attendrir avec des cadeaux à priori ou pas des cadeaux ordinaires. Il ne le connaissait pas assez pour avoir une chance de trouver quelque chose qui ne risque pas de le vexer ou d'être perçu d'une mauvaise façon.

Il se faufila dans les couloirs, se fit d'autant plus discret pour éviter Henry et retourna dans le bureau de son père. Abraxas avait décidé que son fils y resterait pour l'instant, sous sa propre surveillance. Néanmoins Abraxas était un sorcier occupé, qui courrait souvent de rendez-vous en rendez-vous et ces derniers jours étaient plus que mouvementés. Suffisamment pour que Lucius puisse organiser ses propres réunions et mettre en place ses propres affaires. Bien-sûr, c'était toujours excessivement dangereux. Si Abraxas rentrait avant l'heure prévue et que Lucius n'était pas présent ... Ce serait difficile à expliquer.

Le jeune homme se remit à la tâche pénible et non gratifiante que son père lui avait confié : trier des dossiers, des milliers de dossier. Il était forcé de s'imposer un rythme lent, afin de pouvoir cacher ses sorties, sans qu'un retard ne puisse le trahir. C'était d'autant plus ennuyant ainsi. Au bout de presque qu'une heure de retard, car il était heureusement très souvent en retard, Abraxas rentra enfin. Il avait pu parler aux personnes qu'il désirait et avait même pu accéder à des dossiers qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir récupérer aussi facilement.

Quand Harry Potter lui avait dit de déserter, il l'avait pris au mot, préférant un excès de zèle plutôt qu'une attitude plus réservé qui aurait pu amener le jeune homme à revenir sur ses paroles. Il espérait que ces initiatives, présentées correctement, permettraient également de négocier plus facilement la venue au monde de son petit fils. Alors il s'était débrouillé pour pister l'argent qu'il avait remis à Lord Voldemort, trouver où exactement il était allé et si d'autres traces avaient suivi le même parcours au sein du ministère. Il avait ainsi pu commencer à dénombrer un certain nombre de fond et d'intermédiaires. Harry Potter en connaissait sans doute déjà l'immense majorité, mais il serait peut-être intéressé par ces renseignements. Officiellement, il faisait ces recherches pour ses prochains achats, car vu la dette qu'il avait à présent, il allait devoir investir intelligemment.

C'est tout juste s'il posa les yeux sur son fils en rentrant. Quand il le regardait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir malade. Qu'avait-il donc loupé pour que son propre enfant soit la ruine des sang-purs ? Cette question le hantait et l'absence de réponse lui laissait un goût amer en bouche.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Abraxas eut un programme similaire. Il travaillait énormément. Dormait peu. Imposait à Lucius un rythme semblable au sien et après s'être rendu compte qu'il avançait vraiment lentement dans ses tâches, il avait demandé à Henry de le surveiller. Henry n'aimait pas du tout Lucius, une preuve de plus de sa qualité certaine. Alors Lucius n'arriverait pas à le soudoyer et il devrait travailler sérieusement.

La recherche de la future mère avançait bien, la famille Black semblait prête à accepter l'arrangement. La jeune Narcissa était charmante, pas trop proche de Lucius et avec des idées politiques parfaitement modérées à ses yeux. Elle était de Sang Pur, avec une bonne culture et elle présentait une certaine forme de douceur. Parfois Abraxas se disait que c'était ça qui avait du détraquer son fils. Il n'avait pas connu de douceur maternelle suffisante. A d'autre moment il se disait au contraire qu'il n'avait pas du être assez rigide et directif avec lui. Au final, il ne savait plus trop ... mais peu importe les regrets, l'important était d'avancer alors il se concentrait sur le futur héritier.

Il avait trouvé une maison, une vieille demeure sorcière des plus intéressantes, au cœur de la France. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y envoyer la jeune mère et l'enfant, mais il prévoyait des solutions de replis si jamais monsieur Potter exigeait un exil. Il y avait également cette maison, plus modeste, en Ecosse, et celle-ci en Irlande. Avant, il les aurait sans doute acheté car elle représentait un patrimoine Sang Pur qu'il n'aimait pas voir se perdre. Il avait ainsi acheté de très nombreuses propriétés au sein de son propre pays. Il ne s'était malheureusement pas vraiment tourner en dehors des frontières. Aujourd'hui néanmoins l'argent devenait plus problématique. Il ne pouvait pas investir sur la culture, si elle ne promettait pas un retour intéressant. Il avait donc noté les propriétés et se tenait prêt à bloquer d'autres acheteurs si nécessaire, mais il attendait, prudemment, de pouvoir revoir Monsieur Potter. Mais si possible pas trop vite, il essayait d'organiser l'union avant cela. Au plus tôt mademoiselle Black porterait l'enfant, au mieux ce serait.

La vérité, c'est qu'il se sentait de plus en plus vieux et fatigué au fil des jours. La situation l'épuisait. A la force de sa volonté, il était arrivé à se hisser à une place enviable. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de sentir une menace planer au dessus de sa tête. Il avait la désagréable impression de se tortiller lamentablement pour s'en sortir, en vain. Il détestait ça. Et ça ... tout ça ... c'était de la faute de Lucius se disait-il en posant un regard dur sur son propre enfant.


	9. Chapitre 8 : le silence

**note :** J'ai fait une nuit blanche d'écriture ... J'ai donc un peu d'avance, c'est assez rare pour être souligné. Merci beaucoup pour tout vos messages ils me motivent vraiment. 

**chapitre 8 : le silence**

Quand Harry rentra dans la salle sur demande ce jour-là, il fut très surpris d'y découvrir celle qui était devenue son amie installée dans le hamac. Elle était parfois là avant lui, c'était rare, mais ça arrivait. Par contre, elle ne s'installait jamais au grand jamais dans le hamac. Au mieux, elle l'observait comme une bête étrange. Alors il s'approcha doucement et la regarda qui observait le plafond avec passion. Au bout d'un moment, sans montrer de signe préalable qu'elle avait prit conscience de sa présence elle déclara :

\- Les gens ont peur de toi.

Harry recula comme giflé. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait tout fait pour trouver des solutions pacifiques. Il faisait du chantage, il imposait des choses, mais il leur offrait des portes de sorties honorables et tentait réellement de trouver des solutions qui soient avantageuses pour tout le monde. Tout ceux pour qui il n'avait pas encore ce type de solution et qui pouvait attendre n'était toujours pas inquiété. Le pouvoir qu'il avait leur faisait peur. Ses actes n'y changeaient rien alors qu'y pouvait-il. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le hamac se remit à tanguer quittant l'étrange immobilité dans lequel il était.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, quand ils m'ont attaqué, j'ai pas su me défendre.

\- Tu as été attaqué ? Ca va ?

Attaquer Sibylle, c'était comme donné un coup de pied à un chiot. Ça n'avait aucun sens si ce n'est celui de la cruauté.

\- Ça va ? Ils ne t'ont pas blessé ?

\- Lily Potter est intervenue pour m'aider. Ça va. Je vais bien. C'est juste que ... C'était la première fois mais tu vois, ce ne sera pas la dernière si on ne change rien. Je le sais bien. Je sais ces choses là. Et tout ça, c'est juste parce qu'ils ont peur.

\- Je suis désolé. Je comprendrai que ... tu ne veuilles plus être vue avec moi.

Sibylle soupira doucement. Harry était peut-être la première personne à s'intéresser à elle de cette façon. Elle l'aimait bien. En faites, elle l'adorait, c'était son meilleur ami après tout. Mais quand même, parfois, il était un peu idiot, considéra-t-elle.

\- Tu ne comprend pas. Ils ont vraiment peur. Il faut que tu les aides.

\- Comment ?

\- Donne les noms. Occupe-toi de tous ceux dont tu dois t'occuper maintenant, puis, dès que ce sera fini, ce sera fini. Ils n'auront plus de raisons d'avoir peur.

Harry se laissa tomber sur un pouf derrière lui et se laissa aller à la contemplation du plafond. Il n'était pas blanc. Il n'avait pas vraiment de couleur. Il y avait plusieurs dômes dans lesquelles des peintres invisibles semblaient jeter des coups de pinceaux. C'était comme si le plafond n'était pas fini. Drôle d'impression.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte du travail que c'est. Je ne peux pas juste ouvrir une salle et convoquer les personnes une par une, même si Dumbledore était d'accord avec ça. Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Que je les convoque tous et quoi ? Comment décider du sort de chacun d'entre eux ?

\- On pourrait préparer ça ici et dès qu'on a fini, on appelle tous ceux dont tu dois t'occuper dans le château.

\- Mais c'est impossible de trancher !, s'exclama Harry.

Sibylle se redressa et lui assura avec une naïveté tout Poufsoufflesque :

\- On peut y arriver !

\- Ah oui ? Ok. Dossier numéro 1 : Lucius Malefoy. Je te jure que si quelqu'un doit stresser en ce moment, ça doit être lui.

Sibylle passa les jambes par dessus le hamac et se releva. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'au bureau et remonta son châle sur ses épaules. Elle marmonna que c'était bizarre de commencer par quelqu'un qui n'était même pas à l'école, mais accepta l'idée. Harry lui assura que ce serait un bon exemple, puisqu'elle voulait savoir.

\- Dans le futur, Voldemort ...

Elle grimaça méchamment en entendant son nom craché avec autant d'aisance.

\- ... fera des massacres, chez les sorciers mais pas uniquement. Il amènera la guerre au sein même de Gringotts par exemple. Il détruira des pans entiers de cultures et Lucius Malefoy sera son bras droit.

Sibylle cessa tout à fait de respirer en comprenant l'importance de l'information. Est-elle vraiment sûre de vouloir aider Harry à décider du sort de ces personnes ? Elle avait soudain un doute.

\- Il fera rentrer le mal le plus absolu au sein de l'école. En le faisant, il prendra le risque d'assassiner une petite fille. Cette petite fille était mon amie. Elle a cru devenir folle. C'est tout Poudlard qui a été mis en danger ! Plus tard, grâce à ses agissements, le Ministère tombera sous la coupe de Voldemort. Les Aurors et tout le système judiciaires travaillera pour eux. Ils détruiront des vies entières. Il va torturer des gens, des adultes innocents autant que des enfants. Il utilisera les sortilèges interdits et ce sera soupçonné de bien des horreurs. Quand il sera attrapé, il sera jeté à Azkaban jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en évade et recommence. Il perdra néanmoins la confiance de son maître ce qui limitera les horreurs à la fin. Quand je suis parti, il était promis au baiser des détraqueurs. Son père m'a demandé de lui laisser le temps d'avoir un fils, pour perpétuer la lignée Malefoy mais il semble s'en foutre de ce que je ferai de lui, tant qu'il a un petit-fils. Cet homme n'est cher à personne. Il ne manquera à personne. Et tu sais le pire ! Il a écouté son père le condamner sans faire un geste ! Il ne ressemblait qu'à un pantin dans ses mains ! Alors, que dois-je faire de lui ?

Il avait presque crié à la fin, car tout ça ... tout ça lui donner envie de vomir. Il pouvait juger l'homme du futur, mais ce n'était pas lui qu'il avait en fasse.

Sibylle soupira. Effectivement, si tout les dossiers étaient comme ça, ça allait représenter beaucoup de travail. Elle hésita un moment avant de dire :

\- D'accord, je vais m'arranger pour chercher Rowena ... et puis, tu pourrais simplement leur dire si tu reviendras les voir ou pas. Ca soulagera pleins de personnes.

Harry baissa la tête, un peu vaincu, totalement perdu et tellement fatigué. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Tout était déjà tellement compliqué et voilà qu'en plus, les gens avaient peur de lui au point d'attaquer une voyante étrange qui n'avait tellement rien demandé. Sibylle l'emmena jusqu'au hamac et le fit se coucher. Il se laissa plus ou moins faire.

\- Ca va aller. Repose toi un moment, je reviens.

Avant qu'il ne se reprenne vraiment, elle s'éclipsa. Harry était vraiment épuisé. Il faisait de son mieux mais elle s'était bien rendue compte qu'il y avait des choses qui ne se passaient pas comme prévu. Il semblait accuser coups durs sur coups durs.

Sibylle se glissa hors de la salle sur demande et respira profondément. Elle avait sa baguette sur elle mais elle ne s'en servirait pas. Non, elle allait apprendre à faire vraiment confiance à son troisième oeil. Elle avança à travers les couloirs, changeant de direction à la moindre mauvaise impression. Cela lui fit faire un parcours étrange, pleins de détours, de demi-tour, de contre-sens ... mais elle arrive à destination saine et sauve, ce qui était bien la preuve qu'il fallait toujours faire confiance à ses dons ! Elle ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et s'avança doucement entre les tables. Il n'y avait pas grand monde ici.

Dans un coin reculé, il y avait Remus, le gentil Gryffondor. Elle aimait bien Remus, parce qu'il parlait doucement, avec lui, elle ne ressentait aucun danger. A la table d'à côté, il n'y avait personne, mais sur la suivante, c'était tout un groupe de travail qui s'y trouvait. Des Serdaigles. Exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment, si ce n'est de réputation. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle tenta sa chance avec la jeune fille blonde ou peut-être grâce à une impression obscure venue de ses talents de divinations. Toujours est-il que ce jour là, Sibylle parla à Pandora sans savoir que c'était le début d'une grande amitié.

Pandora, c'était le genre de personnes qui a un peu de mal à se concentrer à cause du nombre d'idées et de réflexions en tout genre qui lui traverse l'esprit. Certains Serdaigles étaient ainsi. Pandora avait aussi une certaine forme de douceur et de candeur qui plut instantanément à Sibylle. Pour une fois, elle ne se sentit pas gênée de ses étrangetés, de ses grosses lunettes, ni même de ses cheveux volumineux. C'était surprenant car en face, sans le vouloir ou y prêter la moindre attention, Pandora ressemblait à une très jolie poupée. Ses traits étaient très fins. Ses cheveux magnifiques d'un blond presque blanc. Et ses yeux bleus pâles étaient vraiment doux.

Pourtant la discussion partait mal. Sibylle ne savait pas quoi dire, les autres la regardaient de hauts et dans son dos, elle pouvait sentir le regard de la bibliothécaire et celui de Remus. Elle avait bredouillé :

\- Excuse-moi, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

Rien ne laissait présager que Pandora accepterait en souriant et qu'elle la suivrait dans un coin de la bibliothèque comme si de rien n'était. Comme si c'était normal. Peut-être que ça l'était pour d'autres, mais ça ne l'était clairement pas pour Sibylle.

\- Je ... Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais ... J'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut que je parle à un portrait de Rowena Serdaigle.

\- Ah ...

\- Je n'en ai pas trouvé. Est-ce qu'il y en a un chez les Serdaigles ?

\- Oui, mais tu n'es pas une Serdaigle., constata sobrement Pandora.

Sibylle hésita un moment, redressa les lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez et tenta.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen que je puisse la voir ?

\- Oui il faudrait qu'elle sorte de son cadre, mais je crois qu'elle n'aime pas le faire. Je pourrais lui demander ... mais elle voudra savoir pourquoi.

\- C'est pour Harry Potter.

\- Ah ...

Pandora joua un moment avec ses doigts. Elle semblait gênée. Comme tout le monde, elle devait se demander à quelle sauce Harry Potter allait la manger. C'était une angoisse étrange, un espèce de couperet qui pouvait venir anéantir leurs vies et qui pourtant ne tombait pas. Harry Potter n'avait fait emprisonner personne à sa connaissance. Les journaux avaient beaux chercher des traces de ses actions, c'était bien délicat et le jeune homme n'était semble-t-il pas décidé à accorder d'interview. Si ça continuait ainsi tout le monde allait paniquer, pensant qu'il ne comptait rien faire pour sauver tout ces sorciers menacés.

\- On peut demander à Harry, pour savoir si tu es concernée par ... tout ça, mais je suis sûre que ça ira. Mon troisième oeil m'aurait prévenue sinon !

Pandora lui fit un sourire particulièrement doux et elles continuèrent à bavarder. Elle était curieuse de savoir si cet Harry Potter était vraiment un sauveur de l'intégrité magique ... ou juste un sorcier avec des pouvoirs trop grands qui lui étaient montés à la tête.

Elles parlèrent sans tabous, d'étrangeté à étrangeté, sous le regard surpris des autres personnes présentes qui se demandaient bien sur quoi pouvait porter la discussion. Enfin Pandora semblait souvent dans un brouillard épais car elle concevait en quasi-permanence de nouvelles expériences. Elle n'était pas bête, non, c'était juste sa concentration qui s'occupait d'autres choses. Sinon, c'était une excellente élève. Une élève bizarre. Et en face, il y avait Sibylle, la folle-dingue aux milles prédictions. C'était vraiment une drôle de rencontre, mais ils ne furent pas vraiment surpris de les voir repartir ensemble.

Harry fut plus surpris quand Sibylle vient le trouver en lui demandant de rencontrer Pandora, mais sans faire de commentaire, il sortit du hamac et en traînant les pieds pour rejoindre une salle où la jeune femme les attendait. Sur le pas de la porte, en la voyant, il sembla recevoir une décharge. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa fille ... C'était une évidence et tout ce que Harry savait d'elle c'est qu'elle allait mourir.

\- Bonjour., bredouilla-t-il.

Pandora s'était assise sur une table. Elle se tenait dans une petite salle de cours très rarement utilisée. Elle lui fit un sourire doux et il s'assit, les jambes presque fauchées. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné en cet instant pour pouvoir discuter avec Luna ... Pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Pour entendre ses théories loufoques sur des créatures qu'elle seule connaissait et s'émerveiller de ses différences. Il voulait la voir vadrouiller dans les couloirs à la recherche de ses chaussures. Il voulait la voir les trouver et ne pas les ramasser car elle préférait être en train de les chercher. Il voulait ... il voulait ses amis. Hermione. Ron. Ginny. Neville. Il voulait son équipe de Quiddich. Il voulait ses Serpentards pour d'infernales joutes verbales. Il voulait ... des choses impossibles. Des choses incongrues.

\- Ai-je participé à la destruction de l'intégrité magique ?

Il leva des yeux fatigué vers elle et fit non de la tête. Voir ses épaules se détendre lui fit mal au coeur. Même une personne comme la maman de Luna pouvait être angoissée de sa présence. Sibylle avait raison. Il devait faire quelque chose contre cette peur sinon elle allait se retourner contre lui d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- A ma connaissance, tu n'as jamais fait de mal à personne.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Pourquoi veux-tu parler à Rowena ?

\- Elle ... c'était ... ma conseillère.

\- Ah ... D'accord. J'accepte de demander à Rowena de venir te voir, d'aller dans un cadre près de toi mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle acceptera. J'essaierai.

Pandora se releva, comme si tout était dit et partit sans un regard en arrière. Harry lui resta assis, à réfléchir ... Il ne pouvait plus le remettre à plus tard. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà à faire, il fallait vraiment ajouter ça. Il se sentit submergé d'avance et eut envie de disparaître dans une grotte pour dormir un millier d'année ... mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, alors il se remit en mouvement. Il remercia Sibylle d'avoir prit contact avec Pandora et la raccompagna à sa salle commune. Enfin, il alla au bureau du directeur. S'il devait faire autant de révélation ... il fallait vraiment qu'il lui en parle avant au moins par politesse.

 **note de fin :** qu'en pensez-vous ?


	10. Chapitre 9 : les noms

**note :** J'aime pas couper les chapitres en deux alors ... Ok, 5.000 mots le chapitre, c'est un peu abusé. Du coup, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! 

**chapitre 9 : les noms**

Albus Dumbledore avait toujours eu une énergie débordante qui lui permettait de faire face à ses propres ambitions. Pourtant parfois, il se sentait terriblement fatigué. Harry Potter semblait avoir un don pour le mettre dans ce genre d'état. Il était revenu le voir et lui avait expliqué qu'il s'était rendu compte du climat de peur que sa seule présence imposait. Toute l'équipe de professeur s'en était rendue compte avant lui. Les tensions étaient de plus en plus fortes entre étudiants et paradoxalement, le nombre d'heures de retenues avait chuté : ils se débrouillaient pour ne pas se faire prendre. Ils ne craignaient pas les punitions de Poudlard, non, mais le jugement de Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, leurs résultats étaient également à la baisse notamment à cause du stress.

Harry avait été très clair avec lui. Il dirait aux élèves s'ils risquaient ou pas d'être concernés par de futurs mesures. Il s'arrangerait pour calmer l'inquiétude de l'immense majorité d'entre eux et il ne fixerait aucun véritable châtiment. A Poudlard, ils resteraient protégés. Alors le vieux directeur avait accepté, mais il se sentait déjà las. Les septièmes années n'avaient plus que quelques mois devant eux. Et si Harry intervenait pendant les vacances d'été ? Il pouvait tout à fait s'en prendre à eux tous. La vérité, c'est que malgré l'illusion qu'Harry acceptait de bon coeur, Albus était totalement impuissant. Au petit déjeuner, un samedi matin, il fit l'annonce.

Harry Potter allait les recevoir et leurs indiquer s'ils étaient concernés par une mesure à venir ou pas. Harry recevrait un par un la totalité des élèves pour lever les doutes. Il assura à ses élèves qu'ils bénéficiaient toujours de l'entière protection de l'école et que rien ne leur serait fait. Il nota que si les Gryffondors semblaient plutôt soulagés de cette annonce, ce n'était pas le cas de toutes les maisons. La maison de Serpentard montrait des signes évidents d'angoisses. La majorité d'entre eux se tenaient prostrés, presque amorphes. Quant aux Poufsouffles ils semblaient eux-aussi étrangement inquiets. Les Serdaigles avaient globalement adopté une posture plus détendue. Pour certains, savoir était une délivrance en soit. Pour d'autres, le risque de condamnation était simplement trop important.

C'est ainsi que juste après le repas, une immense file s'était formée dans les couloirs. La totalité des élèves attendaient. C'était un peu idiot, car les derniers de la file avaient de nombreuses heures d'attentes devant eux. Ils avaient placés les premières années en tête pour qu'ils attendent moins longtemps, puis les secondes, puis les troisièmes et ainsi de suite.

Dans la salle, Sibylle avait disposé la liste complète des élèves. Ils n'auraient plus qu'à barrer les noms au fur et à mesure pour être sûr d'avoir vu tout le monde. Harry se sentait déjà épuisé pour l'ampleur de la tâche. Recevoir tout les élèves de Poudlard ... Un par un. C'était ridicule. Il avait envie de retourner dans la salle sur demande et de s'ensevelir sous une montagne de couvertures. Ca c'était un bon plan. A la place, la mort dans l'âme, il soupira qu'il était prêt. C'était faux, mais c'était aussi ce qu'il convenait de dire.

Sibylle acquiesça et fit rentrer le premier. Elle avait décidé d'épauler son ami. L'étudiant qui s'avança était un tout petit gars de Poufsouffle. Arlo Alderton. Deux joues biens rondes dû à un penchant avoué pour les chocogrenouilles et autres friandises. Des cheveux roux. Deux petits yeux à moitié rempli de larmes. Sibylle tenta de le rassurer en lui frottant doucement le dos, mais elle avait surtout l'impression de le conduire à l'échafaud.

\- Il s'appelle Arlo Alderton., dit-elle rapidement.

\- Tout va bien Arlo. Tu ne risques rien. Tu n'es pas ... sur l'une des mes listes., répondit tout aussi vite Harry.

Le garçon s'effondra en pleurs plus de soulagement qu'autres choses et Sibylle prit le temps de le consoler un moment. Elle avait fait du thé. Au départ, il était surtout pour Harry, mais elle lui en servit une tasse. En attendant qu'il se calme, Harry sortit, le silence se fit assourdissant. Ils attendaient tous de voir si le petit garçon allait s'en sortir ...

\- S'il-vous-plait, les préfets, pouvez vous venir ? C'est difficile pour les plus jeunes. Il faudrait les raccompagner dans les dortoirs et leur donner un carré de chocolat. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous en occuper ?

L'un des préfets de Poufsouffle vient chercher le jeune Arlo tout en les fusillant du regard comme s'ils étaient des bourreaux. Puis l'enfant suivant arriva. C'était une petite fille, aux cheveux blonds et à l'air particulièrement raide. Amélia Bones. Harry l'avait rencontré brièvement dans le futur et il ne la reconnut pas vraiment. Il faut admettre qu'il l'avait rencontré dans de mauvaises conditions. Dire que ce petit bout de première année allait devenir une des dirigeante du département de la justice magique et rester intègre et juste qui plus est.

\- Tout va bien, Amélia. Je ne compte pas te réclamer quoique ce soit.

La petite fille hocha lentement de la tête avant de demander.

\- Est-ce que je serais morte ou ... est-ce que vous ne me connaissez pas ?

\- Et bien ... nous sommes en train de changer le futur, alors je ne peux rien promettre mais de là où je viens, je t'ai rencontré et tu étais quelqu'un de juste et honnête. J'espère que tu deviendras cette personne car la société sorcière en a vraiment besoin.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau, le remercia et s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus. Visiblement satisfaite. Harry souffla, avala une gorgée de thé puis fit entrer le suivant, alors que Sibylle rayait un nom de plus. Harry eut quelques surprises, il rencontra par exemple un certain Reginal Cattermole. Il faillit en rire malgré la lourdeur de la situation. Rassurer les plus jeunes, ce n'était pas le plus difficile. Le plus difficile c'était de trouver les mots avec ceux qu'il ne pouvait pas rassurer.

C'était le cas de ce gosse qui tremblait comme une feuille et rougissait tellement tout en balbutiant que Harry mit un certain temps à comprendre son nom. Ce petit garçon de la maison Serdaigle faisait parti des noms sur sa liste. Un nom de plus dont il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait décidé de ne pas leur mentir, mais que pouvait-il lui dire ?

\- Bonjour Quirinus. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Assis-toi.

Aussitôt, Sibylle se tendit imperceptiblement. Harry essayait de les rassurer au plus vite normalement. Il ne leur demandait pas de s'asseoir. Il ne faisait pas durer inutilement les choses. Si l'enfant posait des questions, il essayait de répondre. Sinon, il abrégeait au maximum.

\- Tu fais parti des personnes dont je vais prendre des nouvelles de temps en temps.

Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer, hoquetant misérablement sur sa chaise et Harry eut l'impression d'être le pire des monstres. Il s'approcha de lui, hésitant un petit instant avant de le toucher, puis il le prit plus clairement dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

\- Chuuuut, chuuut, ça va aller bonhomme. Ce sera presque rien. Juste un petit hibou ou peut-être qu'on ira manger une glace ensemble d'accord. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ... On va tout faire pour que ça se passe bien ... Là ...

\- C-c-c-c'est parce q-q-que j-j-j-j-j-je ... parce q-q-q-que je m'intéresse aux m-m-moldus ? J-j-j-e le f-f-ferais p-p-p-p-plus, p-p-promis !

Tout en continuant à le bercer, Harry lui assura que c'était très bien de s'intéresser aux moldus, qu'il pourrait même devenir un expert et que ce serait une très bonne chose pour le monde sorcier. Il lui répéta de ne pas s'inquiéter. Que tout irait bien. Qu'il pourrait être un super expert des moldus et écrire des livres ou devenir professeur. Ça irait. Il serait juste comme un grand frère un peu collant qui voudrait assez souvent des nouvelles, rien de plus.

Quand le petit garçon repartit enfin, il tremblait un tout petit peu moins et Harry se demanda s'il ne risquait pas de le faire basculer d'autant plus vite en lui fichant des peurs pareils. S'il avait été plus vieux, il aurait peut-être décidé d'une autre sentence, d'une véritable sentence, mais il était tellement petit et vulnérable. Le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas là ... Il allait devoir annoncer à d'autres tout petits qu'il allait les surveiller, voir pire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ... a fait à ton époque ?, demanda Sibylle.

Elle était totalement blanche. Elle savait bien qu'Harry allait devoir dire des choses déplaisantes, mais le voir, l'entendre, voir ce petit garçon en pleurs, c'était autre chose.

\- Il a ... pff ... Il a trahi Poudlard et mit tout le monde en danger ... mais c'était une victime aussi je crois et ...

Et c'était le premier sorcier qu'Harry avait tué. Il ne le dit pas à voix haute. A la place, il se demanda si Quirinus Quirrell avait un papa et une maman pour l'entourer correctement. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne et qu'il s'occupe de lui.

Il prit quelques minutes pour se ressaisir et rassurer Sibylle. Il ne voulait traumatiser personne. Il ne voulait blesser personne et il ferait tout pour que tout le monde ait une chance d'avoir une belle vie dans la mesure du possible.

Pouvoir dire : "Tu ne crains rien, tu n'es pas dans mes listes." c'était étrangement réconfortant. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il le disait à de nombreux jeunes Serpentard. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas dire que cela et bientôt il dut expliquer autre chose. Ce petit était rentré dans la pièce avec la tête haute. Il affichait clairement son blason : Serpentard. Il ne semblait pas inquiet à moins que ce ne soit qu'une bravade de surface, l'un de celle qui ne cache que de l'angoisse.

\- Je m'appelle Scabior !

Malheureusement ce petit garçon avait un dossier tristement rempli dans le sac de Harry. Après une carrière de petit délinquant, il était allé à Azkaban quelques années pour l'utilisation d'impardonnable. Après sa libération, il avait intégré les Rafleurs. C'était lui qui les avait conduit au manoir Malfoy ... A peine le nom passa-t-il dans son esprit qu'il du se faire violence pour le chasser, il s'occuperait des Malfoys plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps, pour le moment, il y avait un gosse devant lui, qui attendait sa condamnation.

\- Salut, est-ce que tu veux bien t'asseoir ?

\- Les autres ont dû s'asseoir eux aussi ?, demanda l'enfant suspicieux.

\- Certains oui ...

\- Alors j'y suis hein. Vous allez me tuer.

Son regard était tellement dur que Harry s'en sentit totalement déstabilisé. Ce petit garçon de première année faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rester droit et fier alors qu'il devait avoir tellement peur.

\- Je ne te tuerais pas. Tu m'entends. Je ne te tuerais pas ! D'où je viens ... tu as été enfermé à Azkaban un long moment. Des années en compagnie des Détraqueurs ... Est-ce que tu sais ce que fais un détraqueur ?

Le petit garçon fit non de la tête, l'air horrifié pourtant.

\- Il te fait du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Et moi, je vais tout faire pour que tu n'ailles jamais à Azkaban et que les détraqueurs ne te fassent jamais de mal. Mais je vais aussi tout faire pour que tu ne fasses de mal à personne. Est-ce que ça te semble bien ?

Scabior acquiesça lentement, la gorge trop nouée pour dire autre chose.

\- Très bien. C'est vraiment très bien Scabior. Tu vois, tout va bien. Tu peux t'en aller. Si jamais tu as des questions, tu peux venir me voir. Je te promet que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider.

Le garçon fila sans demander son reste, se glissa entre les élèves qui attendaient et alla se cacher dans un coin. Il tremblait comme une feuille et lui, il était pas une personne qui tremblait comme ça ! Il était fort ! Il était fier ! Aussi fier que tout ces sang-purs ... Il ne savait pas comment un sang pur était censé réagir, mais lui, il ne voulait pas aller à Azkaban. Ça faisait vraiment trop peur ! Il ne voulait pas finir au fond d'un cachot. Est-ce que c'était mal ?

Dans la salle, Sibylle trouvait qu'Harry y était allé trop fort. Scabior était tout petit lui aussi. Néanmoins Harry avait l'air tellement défait qu'elle ne trouva pas le courage de le sermonner. Elle se promit seulement de garder un oeil sur les plus petits, au moins sur les plus petits.

Ils enchaînèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin des premières années, puis les va et viens des seconds années débuta. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus grands. Certains pleuraient silencieusement, d'autres restaient comme pétrifiés d'effrois. Pourtant Harry tentait réellement de tous les rassurer et il espérait que cet exercice infecte, à ses yeux, allégerait les choses au moins sur le long terme.

Sibylle avait toujours peur du moment où Harry demanderait à quelqu'un de s'asseoir. Il le fit. Il le fit plusieurs fois ... puis il s'écroula presque d'épuisement en voyant un garçon entrer.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?, demanda-t-il, un soupçon d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Gilderoy Lockhart, monsieur. Je suis à la maison Serdaigle, vous n'arrêtez que les Serpentards n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'arrête personne. Assis-toi s'il-te-plait.

Le garçon s'asseya et tentant de ne pas montrer de crainte mais au contraire de se placer auprès de Harry. Il voulait un peu de son rayonnement. Il voulait que tout le monde murmure son nom, à lui aussi ! Alors il babillait gentiment. Harry soupira.

\- Ecoutes. Tu n'es pas sur mes listes. Tu n'as pas mit pas l'intégrité magique en danger. Néanmoins ... Je vais faire de mon mieux pour toi aussi. Prends des cours de duels. Etudies. Etudies vraiment. Tu veux qu'on te regarde ? Très bien. Fais en sorte de le mériter.

Gilderoy sembla un peu perturbé une seconde puis son babillage reprit tout aussi sec faisant soupirer Harry. Au moins il essayait. Avec un peu de chance, ce gosse ne finirait pas à l'hôpital, totalement handicapé par sa propre faute. Avec un peu de chance il ne laisserait pas une traînée d'amnésiques derrière lui. Ils continuèrent d'enchaîner ainsi jusqu'à midi où ils firent une pause bien méritée. Harry était épuisé. Il avait envie de se rouler dans un coin et d'oublier les pleurs des petits. Ça l'avait vraiment secoué, plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire.

Il picora à peine son assiette que des elfes de maisons avaient apporté. Il n'avait pas faim. Il avait la nausée. Sibylle restait silencieuse mais elle était présente et c'était énorme. Harry anticipait énormément la suite du programme. Ils reprirent rapidement, enchaînant les élèves à un rythme effréné. Dans le lot il y avait des petits mangemorts en herbe, des futurs membres des aurors, des personnalités qui deviendraient importantes ... et puis il y avait aussi cette écrasante majorité d'anonymes. Là, un gosse que James et Sirius prenaient plaisir à maltraiter. Ici, un joueur de Quidditch. A présent, une amie de Lily. Puis vinrent les sixièmes années. Harry aurait aimé disparaître. Il aurait aimé recommencé à zéro et affronter à nouveau les larmes des plus jeunes. Il aurait aimé ... N'importe quoi d'autres. Voldemort avait massivement recruté parmi eux. Sibylle sentit son trouble et refit du thé à la verveine. Harry prit le temps de vider une tasse et de passer aux toilettes. Puis quand il revient, il lui expliqua que ça allait devenir plus compliqué.

Dans la petite salle arriva Avery. Il se présenta sous ce nom unique, son nom de famille. Sibylle ne l'appréciait pas. Il avait l'air un peu fou et surtout, il avait l'air de déjà savoir le verdicte. Il n'espérait pas. Il eut un sourire bancale qui n'éclaira pas son visage sombre.

\- J'en fais parti hein. Faut croire que j'aurais fait de grande chose finalement !

Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait promit à Dumbledore de ne pas condamner ses élèves. Il tiendrait parole. Pour le moment, le garçon était protégé. Harry aurait aimé croire qu'il puisse avoir une forme de rédemption pour lui mais à ce moment là, c'était difficile à imaginer.

\- Oui, nous allons devoir nous revoir.

\- Génial, ce sera tout ?

\- Pour le moment.

Avery eut un rire sourd et partit en claquant la porte. Harry souffla. Il en parlerait à Dumbledore. Il pourrait peut-être décidé de quelque chose pour aider ce jeune homme. Il aurait aimé avoir quelques personnes a rassurer simplement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire "tout va bien", "tu es quelqu'un de chouette", "tu as de supers capacités, ne l'oublie jamais" ! Il aurait aimé pouvoir distribué des mots qui apaisent avant de recevoir Sirius, mais ce fut le suivant à passer la porte.

Sirius avança sans la moindre hésitation et s'assit sans même y être invité, alors que tout le monde essayait de partir le plus vite possible, Sirius montra bien qu'il comptait avoir une vraie discussion. Il était aussi courageux que franc, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il demanda négligemment ?

\- Elle est forcée d'être là celle-là ?

Sibylle eut un mouvement de retrait et hésita à s'enfuir. Elle détestait ce genre de Gryffondors, mais Harry avait prit la peine de lui donner quelques conseils, alors elle tenta de les appliquer aussi courageusement que possible.

\- Elle s'appelle Sibylle et tu as le droit d'être poli avec elle, espèce de pauvre cloche !

Sirius sursauta puis se pencha en avant tout en éclatant d'un rire bruyant, très étrange, presque semblable à un aboiement. Il leva un regard sur elle et elle fut choquée d'y voir un sourire si joyeux. Est-ce que vraiment, il n'était pas inquiet ?

\- D'accord, reste chérie !

Non, en faites, elle allait lui mettre sa boule de cristal dans la tête, ce serait beaucoup plus constructif. Ce n'était qu'un idiot fini ! C'était d'ailleurs ce que racontait, visiblement à juste titre, toute l'école.

\- Alors ... Harry Potter ... a quelle sauce je me fais manger, dis-moi ?

\- Tu n'auras pas de soucis avec moi.

\- C'est pas ma question. Je m'en fous de toi. Je me fais tuer ? Je finis à Azkaban ? Je deviens un pauvre vagabond ?

\- Le ... le futur change. Il change forcément.

\- C'est pas une réponse ça.

\- De là où je viens ... Tu es mon parrain ... mais ... Je ne t'ai pas connu très longtemps car tu as passé énormément d'années à Azkaban pour un crime que tu n'avais pas commis avant de devenir un fugitif, mais aussi un héros de guerre .. et ...

\- Et je me fais tuer connement. Parfait. Vraiment parfait. Alors, disons que je ne change rien.

Sirius se releva d'un mouvement souple et fit un sourire à Sibylle tout en s'éloignant. Harry n'eut pas le courage de le retenir. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui. Il demanda une pause. A nouveau. Les élèves n'osèrent même pas soupirer. Harry se coucha sur la table et se laissa aller à regarder le plafond. Sibylle peignait ses cheveux du bout des doigts. A chaque fois la mèche se rebellait d'autant plus, sans qu'elle ne semble vraiment s'en rendre compte. Sirius était vraiment bizarre. Il avait accepté l'idée de finir en prison injustement. Il avait l'air de considérer que l'injustice était normale. Est-ce qu'elle l'était vraiment dans sa vie ? Elle eut le pressentiment que oui, mais c'était quand même bizarre. Sirius était plutôt l'un des petits bourreaux de Poudlard que l'une des victimes des mauvaises farces, non ?

Harry finit par dire qu'ils devaient reprendre s'ils voulaient venir à bout de cette journée et les élèves s'enchaînèrent. Sibylle se doutait qu'il devait être très angoissé à l'idée de recevoir ceux qui deviendraient ses parents, mais elle attendit patiemment. Lily Evans finit par se montrer.

\- Bonjour Lily., bredouilla Harry.

Ils n'avaient quasiment aucuns contacts. Ils ne se parlaient pas.

\- Je ne suis pas sur tes listes.

\- Non.

\- Ok je préfère y aller alors. Il y en a pleins d'autres qui attendent.

\- D'accord ... Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourra discuter ... Un jour ?

\- Tu n'es pas mon fils. Nous avons quoi ... Le même âge ? Je ne peux pas jouer le rôle de la maman. Je ne veux pas. Je le ferais pas.

\- Je comprend ! Je comprend je te jure ! Mais ... on pourrait peut-être ... être ... juste être ami ?

Elle haussa les épaules en marmonnant un "pourquoi pas" bien peu convaincu avant de s'éloigner, froidement. C'était dur. C'était vraiment dur, pourtant Harry souriait. Il se tourna vers son amie et lui confia qu'il était plutôt fier de sa mère. Il lui confia que cette demoiselle au caractère bien trempée allait faire face à Voldemort et qu'elle arriverait à imposer sa volonté d'une certaine façon. Sa maman courageuse. Sa maman lionne.

\- Lily est vraiment gentille normalement, elle doit être très inquiète.

Harry accepta l'explication, un sourire rêveur sur le visage. C'était une telle chance de pouvoir croiser Lily Evans. Peu importe qu'elle soit angoissée, qu'elle n'ait pas envie de lui parler, qu'elle soit froide et incisive, ... elle était en vie et ça, c'était le plus important.

Puis de nombreux anonymes se succédèrent, parfois angoissé, parfois très fatigué d'attendre ... Enfin, Remus passa la porte. Il portait des vêtements usés et gardait la tête basse. S'il avait pu, il aurait demandé à ce que Sibylle sorte. Son secret allait être révélé après tout ... et vu la réputation des loups-garous, il allait être chassé. Il le savait depuis que l'annonce était sortie. Un voyageur du temps venu défendre l'intégrité de la magie. Les loups-garous allaient encore payer. C'était ainsi que vont les choses. Néanmoins, il ne demanda pas le départ de la jeune sorcière, il avait comme perdu sa voix. Il n'arriverait pas à négocier et ses promesses seraient vaines. Harry allait lui demandé de partir.

Remus referma tout doucement la porte puis resta là-bas, près d'elle. Il aurait aimé se fondre dans son bois tiède ou dans le mur de pierre froide, juste à côté.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien t'asseoir ?, demanda Harry en lui désignant l'un des sièges.

Sibylle blêmit. Pas Remus. Non, Remus, c'était un chic type, très gentil, qui ne se moquait même pas d'elle ! Elle tenta de se convaincre que ce serait juste un échange d'amabilité et que Harry allait lui demander son amitié, mais les tremblements qui secouaient Remus l'angoissait énormément. Remus s'assit et il avait l'air tellement misérable que Sibylle faillit intervenir mais avant qu'elle ne le fasse, Harry lâcha une phrase énigmatique.

\- Je le sais, à mon époque tout le monde le sait.

Remus baissa davantage la tête. Si tout le monde le savait, ça voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas travailler, qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre correctement. Peut-être même avait-il attaqué quelqu'un ? Ou pire ... l'avait-il tué ? C'était ce qu'il craignait le plus.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fais du mal à quelqu'un ?

\- Non, non Remus. Tu ... Tu es un héros, je te jure. Tout ça, c'est pas un problème pour moi et je vais tout faire pour ... que les choses changent.

Remus hocha de la tête doucement.

\- Merci.

Remus se leva et s'éclipsa aussi vite que possible, entre deux formules de politesses. Il tremblait toujours légèrement mais un peu moins néanmoins. Sibylle n'avait pas vraiment compris l'échange mais elle avait comprit au visage de Harry qu'il allait réellement tout faire pour Remus, parce qu'il l'appréciait sincèrement et ça la soulagea. Le suivant était un Serpentard, Harry lui demanda de s'asseoir sombrement. Puis, au bout d'un moment arriva Pandora. Elle souriait. Personne n'était arrivé avec ce genre de sourire pourtant.

\- Salut ! Je ne savais pas si je devais venir malgré tout, mais je suis passée pour te dire que Rowena Serdaigle viendrait. Je suis allée voir son tableau et elle était intriguée. Elle a accepté. Je vous laisse, il y a encore du monde. Bon courage !

Et le rayon de soleil tout sourire s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle était venue, comme si allait voir le tableau et négociait avec elle avait été très facile, comme si elle ne connaissait pas l'angoisse, comme si elle était juste heureuse. Peut-être l'était-elle d'ailleurs ?

Le suivant, c'était Peter Pettigrow. Sibylle eut un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle combattit. Ok, Sirius et James n'étaient pas agréables avec elle, mais leurs rendez-vous s'étaient plutôt bien passé, tout comme celui de Remus. Il n'y avait pas de raisons que ça change. Harry avait été gentil avec Sirius et Remus. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien contre James. Peter était le quatrième du groupe, ça allait bien se passer pour lui. Elle le crut un instant avant de voir le visage fermé comme jamais de Harry.

\- Bonjour Peter. Toi et moi, nous allons devoir nous revoir. Tu es dans mes listes.

\- ... moi ?

\- Oui, toi. Allez ... va-t-en.

Peter s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Quand on lui demanderait comme ça c'était passé, il se contenterait de hausser les épaules et de dire que Harry n'avait pas dit grand chose. Les autres le croiraient, après tout, il était juste Peter. Il n'était personne même pour eux mais visiblement un jour, il serait quelqu'un ... Enfin ... Si Harry Potter ne l'en empêchait pas, mais est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment être quelqu'un qui provoquerait la destruction de l'intégrité magique ? Non, pas vraiment ... Peter allait se poser beaucoup de questions.

Dans la salle, Harry soupira tout en sachant pertinemment que le suivant devait être son père. James ouvrit la porte. Harry et lui se ressemblaient énormément. C'était impressionnant. Ils échangèrent un nombre ridiculement pauvres de mots et James repartit, laissant Harry dans un brouillard cotonneux. Il se sentit seul. Seul comme jamais, malgré la présence prévenante de Sibylle. Parmi tout ceux qui se présentèrent par la suite, il dût néanmoins se secouer pour l'un d'entre eux. Quelqu'un d'important. Quelqu'un qu'il avait mal jugé durant des années. Quelqu'un qui méritait tellement mieux.

\- Je suis Severus Snape., avait-il dit en rentrant.

\- Je sais. Tu veux bien t'asseoir.

Severus avança en gardant les épaules raides et l'air rigide au possible. Il avait l'air si sérieux. Habituellement, il s'arrangeait pour ne pas croiser Harry, aujourd'hui il n'avait simplement pas eut le choix.

\- Nous allons devoir nous revoir.

Severus se tendit davantage face à ce qu'il savait être une condamnation. Harry Potter avait tout pouvoir sur lui ... et il savait à quoi ça ressemblait, un Potter qui avait du pouvoir. Ca ne laissait rien présager de bon. Harry reprit.

\- Je crois que si j'avais un enfant ... Je l'appellerai Severus en ton honneur parce qu'à mon époque, tu es l'un des plus grands héros de guerre. Sans toi, je serais mort. Sans toi ... Plus d'intégrité magique.

Il aurait giflé Severus que ce dernier aurait eu l'air moins choqué, mais Harry continua.

\- Tu es amoureux et ... sans mon intervention, dans quelques temps ... elle mourra par ta faute. Tu feras tout pour la sauver ... mais elle va mourir quand même, à cause de toi.

\- Que proposez-vous, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry frémit, cette voix, même jeune, lui avait étrangement manqué.

\- Je voudrais avoir le Prince de Sang-Mêlé de mon côté et ensemble, on fera tout pour la sauver, elle, l'intégrité magique et le reste ...

Severus resta silencieux mais pensif, clairement pensif. Il considéra un moment Sibylle d'un regard froid, comme s'il se demandait si vraiment il allait devoir s'allier à quelqu'un dont l'équipe était composée uniquement de cette voyante pour l'instant.

\- Je ne te demande pas de trancher immédiatement. Ne le rejoins pas. C'est tout ce que je demande. Pour elle, pour sa vie, ne le rejoins pas. On verra le reste plus tard.

Severus accepta d'un hochement de tête et partit. La suite des rendez-vous ? Harry ne s'en souvient même plus. Au petit soir, il s'effondra et c'est Sibylle qui le raccompagna à la salle sur demande et qui l'aida à se coucher. Quand elle avait proposé l'exercice, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de la montagne de travail que ça représentait et pourtant, il n'avait même pas donné les condamnations. Elle se demanda si ça irait mieux à présent et comment les autres élèves avaient vécu cette journée. Est-ce que ça les avait aidé ? Elle ne pouvait que l'espérer.

Elle s'écroula dans son lit peu après. Et puis tout le monde dormait déjà dans le dortoir. Elle se demanda vaguement si elle n'avait pas loupé un repas mais ne parvient pas à s'en souvenir. Déjà les songes étaient là. Déjà les visions s'accumulaient sous ses paupières closes.

 **note de fin :** J'ai cru comprendre que certains attendaient Severus ... Tadam ! Bon en faites, on a eut beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de monde alors j'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu. Je serais super contente d'avoir vos avis sur la situation, sur les personnages, sur Harry et tout et tout :)


	11. Chapitre 10 : les hiboux

**note :** On va avancer un petit peu. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ... Bon, ça m'a bien motivé, du coup, j'ai encore écrit plus que prévu. Ca me fait vraiment bizarre mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **chapitre 10 : les hiboux**

Abraxas se dirigeait dans les couloirs de Poudlard d'un pas conquérant. Il était suivi de près par son fils. S'il devait quitter le ministère, il l'emmenait le plus souvent avec lui pour continuer à le surveiller. C'était un peu ridicule parce que même en faisant attention, Abraxas était incapable de ne pas l'oublier à un moment ou un autre. Peut-être parce que Lucius se fondait dans les murs, silencieusement. Ou peut-être parce qu'il était submergé d'informations diverses en permanence. Alors, le plus souvent, Abraxas laissait son fils dans des bureaux attenants avec l'ordre de ne pas en sortir. C'était sans doute excessivement ennuyeux pour le jeune homme mais pour le père, si ça pouvait sauver la famille Malefoy, c'était un moindre mal.

Lucius fut ainsi abandonné dans une pièce de stockage au milieu des vieux manuels, des chaudrons fendus et des tables à réparer. C'était une façon claire de lui montrer quel était son rang à présent. C'était humiliant, mais Lucius accepta sans broncher, comme à son habitude. Ce jour là, c'était tellement arrangeant que le plus compliqué fut encore de cacher son air victorieux. Il attendit deux minutes peut-être trois après que son père ait disparu, puis il se glissa à son tour dans les couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il n'avait pas énormément de temps alors il avança d'un pas raide. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment l'école et les cours insipides, mais au moins, quand il était à l'école, il pouvait échapper à son père et ça, depuis qu'il était sorti de Poudlard, ça lui manquait vraiment. Au détour d'un couloir, en direction de la bibliothèque, il retrouva Severus. C'était un jeune sang-mêlé, un peu trop intelligent et retord pour son propre bien. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'entraider, l'air de rien, à de nombreuses reprises. Leur amitié était discrète mais réellement suffisamment pour qu'à présent Severus soit son plus proche ami. Sans attendre il demanda :

\- Tu sais où il est ?

Severus hocha la tête et se mit immédiatement en mouvement dans une efficacité qui faisait souvent peur aux autres élèves. Quand il avait reçu un mot de Lucius, il avait immédiatement commencé à préparer ce moment. Ils empruntèrent des couloirs secondaires jusqu'à atteindre une allée très peu utilisée. C'était un couloir du sixième étage où était stocké un certain nombre de statue. Suffisamment pour laisser une impression étrange qui conduisait les élèves à l'éviter. Au milieu, il y avait Harry Potter, entrain de parler à voix basse avec un tableau. Ils n'entendaient pas ce qu'il disait. Lucius hésita. Il serait mieux de le laisser finir et de ne pas l'interrompre, pour qu'il soit de meilleure humeur et plus ouvert à la discussion. D'un autre côté, au plus il attendait, au plus son père risquait de se rendre compte de son départ. Avec un peu de chance, ça n'arriverait pas, mais il fallait prendre ce risque en compte.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ?, demanda-t-il a son ami à voix basse.

\- Il réagit comme un Poufsouffle. Il paraît qu'il veut aider tout le monde.

Lucius tiqua sur le "il paraît", mais il avait d'autres choses à penser. Clairement il n'était pas prêt. Il n'était pas aussi prêt qu'il l'aurait voulu vu l'enjeu. Négocier sa propre vie avec si peu de connaissance de son adversaire, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Seulement voilà, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait au moins essayer.

Harry se recula. Il allait partir, c'était le moment d'intervenir. Il fit un hochement de tête à Severus pour le remercier et ce dernier s'éclipsa comme il était venu, comme à son habitude. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dire plus. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se rassurer mutuellement sur le fait qu'ils s'appréciaient. Le cœur de Lucius tambourinait lorsqu'il se décala pour rentrer dans le champ de vision du voyageur.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Potter.

Harry aurait croqué dans un citron qu'il aurait eu l'air plus à l'aise. Il vérifia machinalement dans son dos. Non, il n'y avait personne. Il se prépara néanmoins à sortir sa baguette en prévision d'un potentiel duel. Lucius deviendrait un mangemort dangereux sur les champs de bataille. Suffisamment pour survivre, encore et encore. Pour tuer, encore et encore. Mais quel était son niveau actuellement ? C'était difficile à évaluer.

\- Malefoy. Que faites-vous là ?

Harry était raide au possible et Lucius en conclut que simplement obtenir une conversation allait être difficile. Tout en montrant clairement ses mains : vides, il tenta d'avancer ce qu'il avait appris.

\- Vous avez offert un entretien à chaque élève de cette école, innocent comme futur coupable. Je suppose donc que vous pourriez m'en accorder autant au vu de la situation.

Harry jeta encore un coup d'oeil dans son dos. Il n'y avait toujours personne. Lucius pouvait il réellement venir juste pour parler ? Sincèrement, il n'y croyait. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il refusa. Ou peut-être parce que dans le tableau à présent vide planait toujours l'ombre de Rowena.

\- Je n'ai pas envie ... Où est votre père ?

\- Il ne représente pas mes intérêts. Alors vous ne comptez pas m'accorder une minute en privé avant de me condamner à mort.

Deuxième citron. Les traits de Harry se durcirent et il soupira. C'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée. D'un autre côté, est-ce que ce ne serait pas totalement injuste ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il lui fit un signe de tête las et tout en le surveillant du coin de l'oeil, il l'entraîna dans une salle de cours oubliée. Une de plus, à croire qu'à une époque lointaine, il y avait vraiment beaucoup plus d'élèves. Il posa un sort de protection sur la porte : ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

\- Bien ! Qu'as-tu a dire pour ta défense ?

Lucius s'installa comme s'il était tellement à l'aise, comme si c'était une discussion des plus banales. Il faut dire que pour lui, obtenir ce moment était déjà une victoire en soit.

\- Rien. C'est vrai que je n'ai encore rien fait de ce dont vous m'accusez. Je suis innocent pour le moment.

Troisième citron. C'était facile de brandir le "je n'ai rien fait pour le moment !" et malheureusement terriblement vrai. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui les futurs mangemorts étaient des personnes que Harry ne connaissait pas. Peut-être qu'il allait punir des personnes pour qui un avertissement aurait suffit. Il ne pouvait pas en être certain. Lucius sut instantanément qu'il l'avait touché. Harry était plutôt transparent. Tout en faisant semblant de rester sourd aux angoisses de son interlocuteur, Lucius reprit.

\- Je voudrais seulement obtenir les mêmes conditions que celle que vous avez offertes à mon père.

Il insista sur le "seulement" pour souligner à quel point sa demande était raisonnable et anodine. C'était le meilleur axe d'approche qu'il avait put trouver. Ce sorcier venait parler de justice. Il venait la faire respecter. Alors, peut-être qu'il accepterait d'être un tant soit peu juste.

\- Hein ? Tu veux payer une amende ?

\- Non ! Non, pas exactement. Vous lui avez offert un échange équivalent. Il a donné de l'argent. Il donnera de l'argent pour une cause inverse. Je veux le même type de condamnation. J'ai tué ? Je pourrais sauver des vies.

Harry éclata de rire. Un rire bruyant. Un rire authentique. Si Lucius s'en sentit humilié, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Harry mit un moment à se calmer. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus ridicule. Imaginer Lucius Malfoy en garde du corps. Imaginer Lucius Malfoy en médicomage. Ou imaginer que Lucius Malfoy espère avoir accès à ce type de repentance. Non, il ne le laisserait pas côtoyer ses futurs victimes ! Ni des personnes en difficulté d'ailleurs, ce serait de l'inconscience de sa part.

Dès qu'il se calma, Harry put trancher d'un mot.

\- Non.

\- Ai-je tué trop de personnes pour espérer en sauver autant ? Je ne suis pas un trop mauvais potionniste. Vous pourriez m'enfermer devant un chaudron et je réaliserais des potions pour Sainte Mangouste. Je suppose que cela répondrait aux conditions d'isolement que vous pourriez souhaiter.

C'était l'une des peines les plus lourdes qu'il était parvenue à envisager. Une forme de bagne, isolé. Ce serait mieux qu'Azkaban et ses détracteurs, quoique assez similaire. Harry considéra la solution une seconde. Le risque d'empoisonnement sur le long terme ou de plans foireux impliquant des potions ... quand on connait un peu le panel existant, c'était vraiment un risque qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre.

\- Non.

\- Que proposez-vous alors ?

\- Azkaban. Je ne vois que ça.

\- Je pense que l'on peut trouver mieux.

Harry eut un sourire indulgent. Lucius n'arrêterait pas, mais à part un isolement complet, bien surveillé, à quoi condamner quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux ? Voldemort était condamné à mort, ni plus, ni moins. Son second à Azkaban, ça paraissait la moindre des choses. Il y enverrait sans doute les pires, les irrécupérables tel que Bellatrix et Fenrir. Alors Harry se leva simplement pour mettre fin à la conversation.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Il y a d'autres possibilités à envisager.

\- Non. Suivez-moi. Votre père doit être dans les environs n'est-ce pas ? Il doit être là pour la réunion sur le programme de connaissance des Sang-Purs.

\- Je pourrais être exilé.

\- J'ai dit non. On y va.

La voix était douce mais le regard suffisamment dur pour savoir qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Résigné, il se leva. Il avait espérer pouvoir repartir seul du rendez-vous pour avoir une chance, une maigre chance, de passer inaperçu. Heureusement, dans tout les cas son père aurait d'autres sujets d'occupations.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de m'amener. Je connais le chemin., tenta-t-il malgré tout.

C'était vain. Harry comptait bel et bien le remettre à Abraxas comme un colis dérangeant. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancèrent la salle, ils entendirent les cris d'indignations. Le mot "HIBOUX" était lâché assez fort pour que Lucius sache que son plan avait fonctionné. Harry eut un regard soupçonneux vers lui mais le jeune homme semblait comme détaché de la situation.

Harry ouvrit la porte, tout en tenant toujours Lucius par le bras. Plusieurs sang-purs se tournèrent vers lui et commencèrent -tous en même temps- à lui relater une catastrophe, une insulte faites aux sang-purs, une honte, une calamité ... Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille à vrai dire, dès qu'il comprit que personne n'avait été blessé si ce n'est l'honneur de quelques nobles. Ça ressemblait plus à une mauvaise farce qu'à autre chose. D'une voix forte, qui parvient à provoquer un moment de silence et d'écoute, Harry dit :

\- Où est monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Il est reparti au ministère en urgence ! Un tel scandale ! Il faut que le ministère réagisse d'urgence, monsieur Potter.

Ils repartirent à parler entre eux, laissant Harry quelques peu déboussolé. Abraxas était parti ? Sans chercher Lucius ?

\- On dirait que mon très cher père à oublié ma présence. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Désirez-vous m'accompagnez au manoir ? Nous pourrions peut-être reprendre notre conversation dans de meilleures circonstances., lui glissa doucement Lucius.

Harry l'entraîna dans une salle annexe, celle là même où Lucius avait été laissé par son père, quelques temps plus tôt. Il hésitait. Si Abraxas s'en allait sans surveiller son rejeton au premier scandale venu, ça allait poser soucis. Normalement le premier crime officiel de Lucius n'aurait pas lieu avant quelques mois, mais sa venue pouvait changer des choses en bien comme en mal. Il observa le jeune homme avancer à travers la pièce et se masser doucement le bras comme s'il lui avait fait mal. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Enfin, ça ne pouvait pas être le cas, il n'avait pas serrer si fort que ça. Harry eut un doute. Il l'observa plus attentivement et décela une très légère boiterie. Plus tard, Lucius aurait une canne. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi utiliserait-il une canne ? Il n'en savait rien. Soudain, ça lui semblait important, mais il n'avait plus aucun moyen d'avoir accès à cette information si jamais il l'avait eut un jour.

Avant de partir, il avait réuni des dossiers en pagailles, des dossiers médicaux, les dossiers d'Azkaban, les comptes-rendus de justices et ceux autant pour les sorciers que pour d'autres espèces. Ça avait été dur, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'appui du conseil à ce moment là. Il avait dû y aller simplement en tant que Harry Potter. Enfin, il n'était alors pas un sorcier lambda. Il était le vainqueur. Ça ouvrait beaucoup de porte. Dans son sac, il y avait des milliers d'heures de lectures potentielles. Sans compter les très nombreux ouvrages qu'il avait emmené. C'était Rowena qui y avait tenu, elle avait dit : "quitte à changer le futur à tout jamais, pourquoi ne pas faire faire un bond à la médecine ?". Pourquoi pas en effet et il le ferait sans doute dès que la situation se serait un peu stabilisé. Il ne voulait pas provoquer le chaos. Potion, sortilège, connaissance du monde, herboristerie, ... Il avait des tonnes de bouquins différents. Il se secoua mentalement.

\- Pourquoi boitez-vous ?

Lucius le fusilla littéralement du regard et ne fit qu'un pas avant de s'asseoir, visiblement peu décidé à lui répondre. Harry allait se détourner, en se disant que ce n'était vraiment qu'un détail, quand Lucius se décida à répondre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un Serpentard. Vous avez refusé de donner le nom de votre maison, pourtant vous avez déjà été réparti, n'est-ce pas ?

La question était rhétorique, Lucius enchaîna.

\- Certains disent que vous venez de Poufsouffle, car vous avez bon cœur, mais ce qui disent ça ne vous connaissent pas en réalité. Vous avez tout d'un tueur. Il manque la logique réfléchie des Serdaigles, mais si derrière vos actions il y a cette patte là. Gryffondor. Un voyageur du temps Gryffondor.

\- Quel lien avec votre jambe ?

\- Un Serpentard n'aurait pas posé la question. Un Poufsouffle se serait inquiété. Un Serdaigle aurait accepté de négocier avec moi. Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Et vous ne le ferez pas parce que vous êtes un Gryffondor.

Lucius eut une espèce de rire sourd, proche du désespoir. Un Gryffondor, c'était un risque dès le départ, mais il avait essayé de ne pas y penser. Un Gryffondor se méfierait forcément trop de lui pour qu'il ait la moindre chance. Et un Gryffondor risquait de rester dans son idée. Il allait le conduire à Abraxas et dénonçait son escapade mais aussi ses tentatives de négociation.

\- Beaucoup de suppositions pour ne pas répondre à ma question.

Harry s'assit à son tour et se mordilla le pouce tout en réfléchissant. Abraxas laissait trop de liberté à Lucius et Lucius avait peur de la situation, ce qui était logique. Il pouvait faire tout et n'importe quoi. La situation pouvait devenir dangereuse. Il avait attendu beaucoup trop longtemps pour trancher cette question mais il devait vraiment le faire. Il ne le voulait pourtant pas et pour cause : jusqu'à présent il avait toujours pu laisser une porte de sortie honorable aux personnes. Il ne les avait pas fait souffrir. Il n'en pouvait plus de toutes cette violence alors il avait tout fait pour ne plus y participer. Il n'arriverait sans doute pas à ça avec Lucius.

\- Jouons à un jeu. Je pose une question. Vous y répondez honnêtement, comme si vous étiez un Poufsouffle. En échange, j'envisage une de vos négociations. Ce sera la meilleure chance que vous aurez de moi. Votre jambe, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils et remua sur son siège. C'était un vieux bureau un peu branlant. Ce n'était pas confortable mais il était surtout surpris par la tournure des événements. Il n'allait pas cracher sur ces occasions même s'il ne comprenait pas la curiosité de monsieur Potter.

\- Les nerfs ont subit des dommages. L'exil dans un pays en paix avec l'interdiction de remettre un pied en Angleterre. Vous-savez-qui ne semble pas motivé à franchir les frontières.

\- Non, ce serait trop dangereux pour la population locale.

Lucius parut presque choqué tout en étant un peu honoré quelque part que quelqu'un reconnaisse son potentiel. Oui, il était un sorcier doué. Non, il n'était pas que le fils d'Abraxas. Ça aurait vraiment été désagréable si cette estime ne le condamnait pas.

\- Comment les nerfs ont-il été endommagé ?

\- Il semblerait que je supporte mal l'utilisation répétée de certains sortilèges. C'est un effet secondaire malheureux. Vous pourriez choisir le lieu de résidence mais également le travail que j'effectuerais et pourquoi pas, les heures où je pourrais quitter mon domicile. Je ne demande qu'une vie décente.

\- Non, hors de question ... Vous êtes trop dangereux. Comment se fait-il que vous ayez subi des sortilèges de manière répétée et ... localisée ?

Lucius le regarda l'air revêche, Harry répondait à peine à ses tentatives. Il les balayait d'un revers de main et pourtant Lucius continua parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

\- Méthode éducative. Très bien, je pourrais ne cotôyer personne. Je ne travaillerais pas. Je serais isolé dans une maison sécurisé. Avec un jardin. Et une bibliothèque. Et peut-être un droit de visite ?

\- C'est votre père qui vous a fait ça ?

\- Vous ne jouez pas le jeu. J'ai fait une proposition, une proposition raisonnable qui s'apparente à de la torture. Vous saviez que l'isolement rend fou ? Cela devrait vous convenir.

\- Répondez moi ! C'est votre père ?

\- Bien-sûr que non. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. Ce sont les elfes de maisons qui s'en occupent. A présent que vous m'avez suffisamment humilié, pouvez vous considérer mon offre ?

Harry passa une main sur son visage et tenta de ne rien imaginer. Il tenta de ne pas penser aux cachots dans le Manoir Malefoy. Il tenta de ne pas penser à quel point Lucius haïssait les elfes de maisons. Il tenta d'oublier toutes les connexions qui se faisaient soudain. Parce qu'elles racontaient quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre. Parce qu'elle parlait d'un être humain et pas juste d'un connard imbu de sa personne. Parce que ... c'était encore plus dur de rester froid et lucide dans ces conditions là. Seulement, ce n'était que des mots et Lucius était doué avec les mots. Il devait obtenir plus.

C'est pour ça que tout en refusant la proposition de Lucius il l'obligea à le suivre jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Ils arrivèrent aux abords du manoir Malefoy et y pénètrent. Ce coup-ci, Harry Potter allait attendre le maître des lieux confortablement installé dans son salon. Sa baguette prête à être dégainée. Il affichait une froide assurance. Rapidement Lucius avait comprit que le temps de la discussion était terminée. Alors il attendait, patiemment, l'angoisse au ventre. Qu'allait faire Harry ? Sans doute le dénonçait et l'offrir en pâture.

Quand Abraxas arriva enfin, il eut l'air choqué de voir le voyageur confortablement installé, presque avachi dans le canapé. Harry avait l'air étonnamment peu à sa place.

\- Monsieur Potter, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite tardive ?

\- Monsieur Malefoy. Il se trouve que j'ai trouvé votre fils dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Je pensais que vous aviez compris que je ne désire pas le voir errer n'importe où.

\- Je m'en excuse. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Harry eut un sourire doux, il fit mine de partir et au dernier moment il se retourna.

\- Une dernière chose, monsieur Malefoy ... comment espérez vous le discipliner ?

\- Les elfes de maisons ont l'habitude de s'en charger. Il sera confiné puisqu'il ne sait pas se tenir. Il ne vous dérangera plus, je vous l'assure.

Le ton était confiant et l'assurance étonnante. Abraxas se savait dans son bon droit. Les Sang-Purs faisait régner l'ordre dans leurs maisons de cette manière là depuis des siècles après tout. Abraxas parlait de sortilèges punitifs sans voir le problème. Harry demanda des précisions, comme s'il appréciait de savoir Lucius souffrir et fort de son approbation, Abraxas lui expliqua de bonne grâce que ce n'était pas des sortilèges sorciers mais de la magie elfique. Cela pouvait causer des douleurs, des impressions de brûlures, des courbatures ... dans tout les cas, Lucius allait apprendre à rester à sa place.

Sur un bout du canapé, raide comme la justice, Lucius attendait sans comprendre. Il tentait de ne pas écouter. Il tentait de rester calme. De respirer doucement. De ne pas laisser son coeur s'emballait. Parce que l'angoisse et la panique ne pouvait pas l'aider ! Abraxas était furieux d'être dans cette situation, il allait s'en venger. Lucius leva un regard vide vers Harry Potter et l'observa sourire en douceur. C'est là qu'il comprit que non, ce n'était pas un Gryffondor.

\- Tout compte fait, il va venir avec moi. Prenez le temps nécessaire pour régler cette affaire de hiboux qui a l'air si urgente. Lucius, suivez moi.

Avant même qu'Abraxas ne comprenne réellement ce qu'il s'était passé, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient éclipsés.


	12. Chapitre 11 : le QG

**note :** Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que j'ai galéré avec ce chapitre et ceux malgré vos reviews trop géniales qui m'ont fait énormément de bien !

 **chapitre 11 : le Q.G.**

Quand Lucius passa la porte, le vacarme cessa. Tout le monde se figea d'une façon qui n'avait pas l'air naturelle. Dans la pièce, plusieurs élèves s'entraînaient. C'était arrivé peu après la longue journée d'entretien. Ça avait commencé avec Pandora. Elle était revenue comme si c'était naturel et lui avait proposé de l'aider encore, si elle le pouvait. Alors Harry l'avait emmené dans la salle sur demande. Il voulait que tout le monde soit apte à se défendre réellement face aux mangemorts mais également face aux détraqueurs, aux dragons et malheureusement aux loups-garous. Pire encore. Ces sorciers allaient devoir être préparés pour la chasse aux horcruxes qui promettait d'être périlleuse. Peut-être qu'ils ne participeraient pas, mais si jamais il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, il faudrait que d'autres prennent la relève.

Pandora et Sibylle avait donc commencé à s'entraîner ensemble. C'était devenue plus intéressants pour tout le monde et l'ambiance était bonne enfant. En suivant, c'était un Gryffondor de dernière année qui était venu les rejoindre. Un futur membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Un certain Edgar. Harry le connaissait -très vaguement- de nom et il fut agréablement surpris en découvrant que sa réputation n'était pas usurpée. Le style était forcément vieillot, mais c'était un fin duelliste avec un énorme potentiel. Une recrue de choix ! Avec son aide, ils parviendraient peut-être à aider Sibylle concernant ses boucliers. La jeune voyante n'était clairement pas douée, mais elle s'accrochait et restait motivée, ce qui était peut-être le plus important.

Qu'Edgar ose se rapprocher de lui avait été comme un signal ou le déclenchement d'une avalanche. D'autres Gryffondors avaient suivi. La plupart était des anonymes. Des gens biens. Des gens simples. Des gens courageux aussi. Ils ne voulaient pas de la tyrannie imposée par vous-savez-qui. Alors ils s'entraînaient. S'entraîner c'était déjà défier les puissances les plus sombres. C'était une prise de partie qui pouvait leur coûter la vie. Et s'ils faisaient tout ça, c'était d'abord pour repousser la peur.

La peur ... Harry s'était rendu compte dans les jours qui avaient suivi cette journée affreusement longue et harassante d'entretien que s'il était isolé au sein du château, ce n'était pas parce qu'il venait du futur. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il savait des choses. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il refusait de donner sa maison. Ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'il était un Potter. Ce n'était pour rien de tout ça. C'était uniquement parce qu'ils avaient peur. Une peur bleue de lui. Les entretiens avaient été particulièrement douloureux, néanmoins, ils avaient réussi à supprimer la peur du cœur d'un certain nombre de personnes. Il n'allait pas les manger tout cru. Il n'allait pas les découper en morceau. Il ne comptait pas davantage les envoyer à Azkaban ou les pousser dans les bras des détraqueurs. Rien de tout ça.

Deux jours après, ils étaient une dizaine. Des Gryffondors, des Serdaigles, quelques Poufsouffles ... mais toujours pas de Serpentard. C'était sans doute trop pour eux. Le premier Serpentard a entrer, c'était Lucius, en ce moment même et il était accueilli par une immobilité générale. La scène était vraiment étrange. Ils avaient l'air glacé. Haineux aussi. Quand est-ce que Lucius était devenu la représentation de l'ennemi ? Est-ce qu'il l'était en tant que Sang-Pur ? Non, Edgar était un sang-pur et tout le monde acceptait son aide avec plaisir. Est-ce qu'il l'était en tant que Serpentard ? Peut-être. A moins qu'il ne le soit en tant que Malefoy ? C'était également possible. Dans tout les cas, ça ne convenait pas à Harry. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à l'assemblée et pour toute explication il proclama :

\- Mary attention à ta garde, tiens ta baguette plus haut. N'oublie pas que tes adversaires risquent d'être plus grand que toi. Amélia, joli bouclier, mais si tu ne le lâches pas, Reg va finir par s'évanouir.

Là dessus, tout le monde regarda la petite sorcière qui tout à son immobilité n'avait pas relâché un bouclier particulièrement couvrant. Elle cessa instantanément et son adversaire, le pauvre Reginal, s'écrasa par terre. Il avait beau faire deux fois son poids, elle gagnait à chaque fois. La salle explosa de rire en voyant la petite demoiselle bredouiller une excuse, gênée comme jamais. Elle était tellement raide, droite et sérieuse qu'elle pouvait en paraître -à tord- hautaine et froide. Néanmoins c'était dans ce genre de petit moment que le groupe apprenait à se connaître dans toute son humanité.

Content de lui à plusieurs titres, Harry profita de la diversion pour pousser Lucius jusqu'à la zone de repos et pour le forcer à s'asseoir dans un angle. Ici, Sibylle avait refait la déco. Moquettes. Pouf en tout genre. Couleurs en tout genre également. Elle avait rajouté des petits meubles pour mettre les tasses de thés et quelques livres par endroits. C'était sans doute coquet mais Lucius n'en paraissait que plus étrange. Il posa le regard sur l'édredon fushia des plus moelleux qui était posé sous ses fesses et tenta de conserver un air neutre à grand peine. Harry semblait soudain voir à quel point la situation était incongrue.

\- Restez là. Dans une petite heure tout le monde ira manger à la grande salle.

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Harry s'était éloigné pour se glisser entre les rangs des élèves, relevant ici une baguette, refaisant un mouvement par là, expliquant quelques données techniques, ... Lucius profita de ce temps pour l'observer et observer les autres personnes qui se trouvaient là. Il n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver en duel face à cet Edgar. Il n'aurait pas été certain de vaincre. Il était étonnamment vif et ses mouvements avaient beaux paraître lâches et peu précis, il faisait mouche à chaque fois.

Cependant, il n'aurait pas plus apprécié de se retrouver face à Potter. Il n'avait pas montré grand chose, mais ce qu'il semblait voir relevait d'un haut niveau de technicité. C'était surprenant. Il notait des détails infimes et parvenait ainsi à corriger des problèmes qui auraient pu sembler majeur. Il parvient même à tirer quelques sortilèges de boucliers tout à fait convenables des plus faibles. Sa stratégie était claire : d'abord, une bonne défense. Pire, il leur apprenait à se surveiller les uns les autres et à agir comme de véritables équipiers. Avait-il suivi une formation d'Auror ? Lucius n'en aurait pas été surpris.

En dehors d'Edgar et lui, le niveau était relativement bas en soit mais tout à fait correct pour des élèves de leurs âges. C'était une petite armée que Potter préparait là. Deux filles se séparèrent du groupe et vinrent s'installer non loin. Il les écouta parler d'une oreille distraite. Elles discutaient des différents sortilèges de bouclier et de la difficulté de geste face à la difficulté de concentration. L'une d'elle disait qu'il valait mieux une difficulté de geste car en situation, il serait difficile d'être pleinement concentré sur son bouclier. L'autre admettait que ce serait mieux mais qu'elle avait vraiment des difficultés avec les gestes. Lucius ne s'immisça pas dans la conversation préférant écouter simplement. Ce ne fut pas la seule conversation du genre qu'il surprit.

L'heure s'écoula assez rapidement ainsi. Il fit attention à se souvenir de chaque visage et fouilla dans sa mémoire pour retrouver les noms des plus vieux qu'il avait pu connaître pendant sa propre scolarité. Tout le monde parti et Harry alla s'effondrer sur un pouf, non loin de lui.

\- Ok je suppose que j'avais sous-estimé les rivalités entre maisons. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à recevoir un serpentard. Enfin bon, ils vont s'y faire. Le groupe est tout récent après tout. C'est normal que chacun cherche ses marques.

Harry leva le nez vers Lucius tout en se demandant sincèrement pourquoi il tentait de lui faire la discussion. Ce n'était pas obligatoire. Ce qu'il avait découvert sur son éducation était bien triste mais il n'y pouvait rien de plus et puis ... Ce n'était clairement pas le seul dans cette situation. C'était sans doute le cas de Sirius et peut-être le cas de son frère aussi. C'était sans doute le cas de pas mal d'autres Sang Pur également. Ça avait été son cas, à lui, le petit Harry Potter qui avait grandit sous un escalier.

Lucius ne parlait pas. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que l'on allait faire de lui ou peut-être qu'il n'avait réellement rien à dire. C'était difficile pour Harry de trancher face à un visage aussi neutre.

\- Des repas devraient arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Je pense qu'il y en aura un pour vous. En attendant ... Est-ce que vous voulez visiter ?

\- Volontiers.

Harry hocha la tête et le fit un mouvement de main lâche tout en indiquant la zone de repos. Il expliqua que c'était ici que les membres du groupe venaient se détendre, discuter ou même dormir. De l'autre côté, l'autre coin pour bosser. Il y avait déjà quelques livres sur les étagères mais pas grand chose au final. Et puis la plus grande zone était dédiée à l'entraînement. Ce n'était pas immense, mais Harry parlait, il parlait encore et encore pour chasser le silence et les questions dérangeantes. Il parlait pour se calmer. Il s'arrêta avec l'arrivée du repas. Ils s'installèrent en silence et ne dirent plus rien.

Harry se dit qu'il était censé s'expliquer, lui dire ce qu'il avait décidé, seulement, il n'avait rien décidé de concret. Il aurait dû lui dire ce qu'il attendait de lui, mais il n'en savait rien. Il voulait juste que Lucius cesse d'être un problème et pour l'instant, ça marchait pas trop mal.

Il passa la fin de son repas à réfléchir au lendemain. Il devait vraiment aller voir une meute de loup-garou hongroise ... Il y était déjà aller plusieurs fois, mais ils étaient très mobiles et difficiles à suivre. Il n'allait quand même pas y emmener Lucius ? Et puis ... il ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser là, avec un accès à l'école. Non, vraiment, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

On disait que la nuit portait conseil, alors il verrait bien demain ... En attendant, il s'installa dans son hamac et se rendit compte que Lucius attendait, toujours aussi raide.

\- Vous pouvez vous installer sur les poufs ...

Harry désignait des alignements de pouf largement suffisant pour s'y endormir mais Lucius n'avait sans doute jamais dormi dans ce type de condition. A peine Harry eut-il cette pensée qu'il se maudit. Il ne devait pas laisser l'image de petit prince gâté venir lui obscurcir l'esprit. Il n'avait aucune preuve d'une telle chose alors qu'il avait eut des témoignages de conduites abusives. Lucius se coucha sans attendre et sans rechigner, l'approuvant involontairement dans sa réflexion personnelle.

Rapidement, Lucius se rapprocha du mur et y colla son dos, ce qui lui laissait une vue implacable sur la salle. Il s'était recouvert de l'édredon le moins coloré qu'il avait trouvé, une espèce de violet presque noir. Que faisait-il là ? Où irait-il demain ? Qu'est-ce que Potter attendait de lui ? Il finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, des questions plein la tête et l'angoisse chevillée au corps.


	13. Chapitre 12 : la démonstration

**note :** C'est le nano. Chaque année, j'y participe en me faisant différents défis. Cette année, j'aimerai consacrer une partie de mon temps à la fanfiction ... et pourquoi pas à celle-ci. C'est un peu compliqué, je me suis fait kidnappée par un autre fandom d'une façon totalement inattendue. J'essaye donc de relancer la machine ... et je commence par vous mettre ce chapitre déjà écris.

 **Chapitre 12 : Démonstration**

Harry avait finalement traîné Lucius avec lui. C'était mieux que l'abandonner dans une pièce sans surveillance et ça n'impliquait pas une décision finale. C'était juste ainsi pour l'instant. C'était temporaire ne cessait-il de se répéter. Temporaire. Lucius ne posait d'ailleurs pas la question comme s'il avait conscience qu'une question trop directe pourrait amener la situation à s'effondrer sur elle-même. C'était ce non-dit permanent qui permettait à la situation de rester ainsi, suspendue dans le temps, dans un équilibre étrange.

Ils avaient crapahuté dans d'obscures forêts, sans résultats. Ils avaient été voir des administrations gobelines pour réclamer le vote de certaines lois. Gringotts ne devait plus servir à cacher des artefacts dangereux. Pour ça, Gringotts pouvait tenir des registres et signaler des présences suspectes aux Aurors ou autres officiers de la loi de l'espèce concernée. Pour les gobelins c'était une aberration mais c'était également demandé par monsieur Harry Potter, le voyageur. Ce n'était pas rien. C'est uniquement grâce à ça que la demande avait été observé. Elle aurait été balayé d'un revers de main dans le cas contraire. Vous imaginez ? Laisser un sorcier venir mettre son nez dans leurs lois. Ça ressemblait à une hérésie. D'ailleurs, aucun gobelin n'aurait osé proposer ou même imaginer un changement de ce type !

Lucius l'avait observé, d'un coin de la salle, parlementer, discuter, expliquer, mettre en avant les risques, proposer des procédures plus intéressantes pour les clients, ... C'était clair, concis, bien préparer. Harry maîtrisait visiblement son sujet. Le règlement de Gringotts mais également des autres banques gobelines anglaise qui risquaient fortement d'évoluer. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas d'opposants néanmoins. Il y avait eut ce gobelin de petite corpulence, si maigre qu'il en semblait presque tordu. Il avait dit :

\- Monsieur Potter, tout les dangers que vous nous exposez sont purement hypothétiques. Le futur dont vous venez a été à jamais altéré, par vous-même. A ce que nous en sachions, les règles restrictives que vous nous proposez seront peut-être la ruine de notre société. Nous ne pouvons pas les adopter à la légère. Et surtout, Monsieur Potter, nous ne sommes pas un sous-peuple. Nous ne sommes pas des elfes de maisons que vous pouvez commander à votre guise. Les Gobelins sont un peuple libre de faire ce qu'ils veulent, avec son administration et ses lois. Gringotts pourrait être attaqué un jour, peut-être ... potentiellement ... optionnellement ... Dans tout les cas, nous avons le droit de choisir comme la défendre. Vos propositions sont ... anti-gobelines.

Le gobelin fut applaudi, doucement. Il ne s'était pas présenté. Harry eut un sourire doux. Un sourire un peu tordu. Un sourire froid. Lucius en aurait presque frissonné.

\- Très cher Gojkac, j'attendais avec impatience votre intervention. Je ne doute pas que vous serez un allié précieux pour permettre au grand peuple gobelin d'évoluer avec fierté vers un nouvel âge d'or et non pas, un âge de Ténèbres.

Il y eut un premier silence quand Harry prononça son nom car cela impliquait qu'il le connaissait déjà ou qu'il avait eut accès à ces informations, ce qui était déjà étrange. Mais ça impliquait également qu'il ne connaissait pas leur système en tant que mécanique mais qu'il avait une réelle connaissance de leur société et des membres qui la composaient.

\- Vous êtes actuellement en train de travailler sur un projet de loi, pour améliorer l'entraînement et les compétences de vos guerriers comme de vos gardes. Mon époque n'aura effectivement pas lieu mais à cette époque ... Votre loi était appliquée tout comme les deux durcissements successifs qui ont été imaginé par vos successeurs. De nouvelles armes, de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles créatures. Ne croyez pas que c'est une Gringotts faible qui s'est écroulée. Cette Gringotts était plus forte que dans vos rêves les plus fous. Cette Gringotts était connue pour être imprenable ... Elle était le symbole même de la force gobeline.

Harry avait passé une main lasse dans ces cheveux avant de soupirer.

\- Mais vous avez raison, vous pouvez faire les bons choix de vous même. Vous pouvez devenir un peuple tellement grand, tellement fort ! Renforcer la sécurité est sans doute une très bonne idée et vous êtes un très grand gobelin, Gojkac. Néanmoins ... accepter que des bouts d'âmes traînent dans vos coffres ... Non, vous êtes plus intelligents que ça.

Harry n'avait pas lâché. Il avait continué. Il avait interpellé d'autres gobelins, plus modérés et quand il était enfin parti, le débat continuait sans lui et tendait vers un compromis. Les Gobelins parlaient de mettre en place une administration gobeline qui vérifierait les contenus des coffres dans le plus grand secret et pourrait décider d'intervenir si le contenu s'avérait être trop dangereux pour les Gobelins ou la sécurité de Gringotts.

Ce n'était pas le premier tour de force que Lucius vit, mais ce ne fut pas le dernier non plus. C'était très étrange car Harry avançait d'un pas las, il gardait la tête un peu basse, comme s'il était perpétuellement épuisé et pourtant, il restait très efficace.

Le plus souvent, Lucius n'avait eut qu'à rester dans l'ombre. Parfois cela semblait dangereux mais Harry lui avait répété plusieurs fois qu'en cas de problème, il devrait rester immobile. Une consigne qui semblait suicidaire et qu'il n'avait heureusement jamais eut l'occasion d'enfreindre car il l'aurait sans doute fait. Ce jour-là pourtant, Harry décida qu'il était temps de vérifier certaines choses précises.

Il commença par appeler Edgar. Edgar était roux, mais ce n'était pas bien surprenant. Il était grand et beaucoup plus massif que Harry, à tel point que c'était plutôt marrant de les voir côte à côte. Lucius fut gentiment invité à s'installer au milieu des poufs -toujours aussi insultants pour le regard- pendant qu'ils discutaient, aussi, il ne sut pas la teneur exacte de leurs propos mais Edgar avait l'air content. Au plus Edgar avait l'air content, au plus Lucius stressait. C'était délicat pour lui de rester dans cette situation de non-dit et de ne jamais savoir de quoi demain serait fait. Quand Harry revient, il expliqua calmement qu'il voulait faire un duel d'entraînement face à lui, pour voir ce qu'il savait faire avec une baguette.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a des règles., prononça doucement Lucius peu désireux de se battre.

Abraxas, son père, n'était pas un fin duelliste et c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait tenu à ce que Lucius étudie sérieusement cet Art. Il ne voulait pas que son fils éprouve les mêmes difficultés que lui. Un Malefoy devait pouvoir tenir ses prétentions et se défendre si nécessaire. Néanmoins, Lucius n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'évaluer correctement. Il avait entendu à quel point il était mauvais des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, autant de la part de professeurs particuliers que de son père. Ainsi, il avait appris à ne pas se battre et à utiliser d'autres formes de compétences tel que la manipulation pour en arriver à ses fins. Ça lui semblait à la fois plus naturel et plus intéressant. Au delà de tout ça, il répugnait à se battre car Potter pourrait croire qu'il cachait son niveau réel ou encore qu'il était effectivement dangereux ce qui changerait peut-être les choses. Dans tout les cas, ce serait mal vu. Un duel d'entraînement ne lui offrait aucun porte de sortie favorable. Sourd à ses angoisses muettes, Harry répondit :

\- Pas d'impardonnable. Rien pouvant conduire à une mutilation ou quelque chose demandant des soins urgents. Nous allons rester courtois.

Lucius chercha une réponse dans les yeux trop verts du jeune homme mais ne trouva rien de plus. Harry voulait un duel et il avait plutôt intérêt à s'y plier. Harry reprit d'ailleurs en lui expliquant que Edgar leur servirait d'arbitre et interviendrait si nécessaire. Autrement dit, si le serpentard décidait d'enfreindre les règles.

Lucius avança jusqu'au terrain central de la pièce. Jusque là, il n'y allait que lorsqu'il désirait se dégourdir les jambes et qu'il n'y avait personne. Rarement donc. Il alla au bout de la pièce et sorti sa baguette. Harry en fit de même et ils se saluèrent. L'instant d'après Lucius jeta son premier sort, puis le second et le troisième, presque dans le même temps. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant ça comportait trop de risque sur le long terme, néanmoins, il s'évertua à employer des sorts inoffensifs. Il comprit rapidement que ce n'était qu'une évaluation. Harry ne jetait que des sorts de protections.

Lucius continuait néanmoins sur sa lancée. Il jeta un aquamenti de façon assez lâche pour bien mettre de l'eau de partout. Ce n'était pas idéal, mais ça ferait l'affaire. L'instant suivant, d'un Stupefix, il la figea, là, le long du bouclier contre laquelle elle s'était écrasée. Puis il jeta un Accio sur cet horrible édredon fushia, juste dans le dos de Potter. Le temps qu'Harry comprenne, l'édredon lui fonçait dessus. C'était gagné. Il l'aurait au moins touché. L'édredon se figea à quelques centimètres de la tête de Potter et retomba au sol. Lucius s'arrêta sans comprendre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Edgar, était-ce lui qui était intervenu ? Visiblement non, il semblait tout aussi surpris que lui.

\- Ne te déconcentres pas. C'était super bien jusque là, mais il faut rester concentré.

Lucius lui jeta un regard furieux puis, dans un sourire reconnu sa défaite. Il ne pourrait pas le toucher, aucun sort ne l'atteindrait visiblement et lui-même n'avait que des boucliers sommes toutes temporaires. Il ne ferait pas le poids contre des attaques directes.

\- Qu'en as-tu pensé Edgar ?

\- Je veux bien ce bouclier ...

Harry se gratta la tête tout en admettant qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait à le montrer, néanmoins, il n'expliqua pas sa provenance.

\- Les sorts étaient variés et combinés. C'était vraiment malin. Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour un second duel ? J'aimerai vous observer, Edgar et toi.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Disons que je suis curieux.

Lucius resta droit et fit semblant d'accepter comme s'il n'était pas forcé, comme s'il avait le choix. Se battre en duel face à Edgar n'avait rien de similaire à se battre face à Harry. Harry avait été totalement passif. Il n'avait pas chercher à l'atteindre. Il avait laissé Lucius composer son panel et ses stratégies. A présent, Lucius devait se battre face à un style offensif au possible qui tentait de ne lui laisser aucun répit. Lucius leva rapidement un bouclier aussi puissant que possible et chercha des ouvertures, en vain. Il dut encaisser un certain temps avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit.

\- Incendio.

Harry se tendit, prêt à intervenir et Edgar sembla choqué. C'était un sort dangereux. Lucius le manipula néanmoins exactement comme son sortilège d'eau : avec précision. Il ne tapa pas dans le bouclier en face mais fit une superbe diversion. Il jeta un autre sortilège invoquant quelques oiseaux qui se mirent à tourner autour d'Edgar, au milieu des flammes, toujours sans le toucher, puis, sans prévenir, les oiseaux lui foncèrent dessus de toutes parts, à travers la fumée et les flammes. Ils arrivèrent à surprendre Edgar et à le déboussoler un instant. Le jeune homme jeta un Aquamenti pour éteindre le feu et revoir ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. Quand ce fut fait et que la vapeur se calma un peu ... Il ne trouva pas Malefoy. En tout cas pas avant de sentir la pointe de sa baguette sur sa gorge.

\- On dirait que je gagne ce coup-ci.

\- Oui, on dirait bien.

Rapide et retord. Lucius était un adversaire de taille. Si Harry n'en doutait pas, Edgar sembla plus perplexe. Lucius se contenta d'un sourire poli. Il était peut-être meilleur que ce qu'il pensait, mais si son adversaire avait eu quelqu'un pour couvrir ses arrières, il n'aurait jamais réussi. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours perdu face à ses professeurs souvent à cause de la fatigue d'ailleurs. Il ne tenait absolument pas les combats d'endurance.

\- Parfait !, déclara Harry. Alors on va évaluer tout le monde puis ... Edgar tu prendras les élèves dont on veut faire progresser l'attaque. Je prendrai les boucliers. Et Malefoy, tu ...

\- Oui ?

\- Evitera de sortir ta baguette.

Au milieu de tout ça, presque naturellement, Harry s'était mis à le tutoyer et Lucius avait tenté de faire comme si c'était normal. Il ne cracherait pas sur cette chance, si jamais s'en était une. Il avait besoin que Harry se rapproche de lui, peut-être même qu'ils développent un début d'amitié. C'était vital.


	14. Chapitre 13 : l'évaluation

**note :** Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font énormément de bien ! Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 15 donc normalement, nous irons au moins jusque là. J'essaye d'avancer vers certains grands évènements mais il y a beaucoup de points à travailler ...

 **Chapitre 13 : L'évaluation**

Chaque élève passa par deux duels, à l'instar de Lucius. Assis sur un pouf, comme à son habitude, il les observait. A présent, il commençait à bien les connaître. Il pensait avoir un aperçu de leurs forces et de leurs faiblesses mais certaines choses se dévoilaient lors des duels.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un peu particulier. Il n'était pas le seul dans la zone de repos, en faites, tout le monde attendait son tour ici. Sibylle avait osé s'asseoir à côté de lui. Peut-être parce qu'elle passait énormément de temps ici et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à avoir autant peur de lui. Pas quand il restait si silencieux ! Ou peut-être parce qu'elle était folle. C'était d'autant plus étrange qu'elle était stressée. Elle tremblait légèrement, les mains crispées sur les genoux.

Affronter Harry et Edgar c'était bien au delà de ses pauvres compétences ! Même avec l'aide des autres, ses boucliers restaient ridicules et ses sorts d'attaques étaient pour le moins pathétiques. Elle allait se ridiculiser, ce qui n'était pas bien grave en soit, mais pire, elle allait faire honte à Harry. A présent, il avait plein d'amis et elle, elle n'était que la voyante un peu folle de service, qui n'arrivait pas à faire le minimum. Elle craignait plus que tout qu'il la rejette.

Elle sursauta quand Lucius lui adressa la parole.

\- Tu ne peux pas échouer, mais si tu veux un conseil ...

Elle se tourna vers Lucius, elle s'en était vraiment méfiée au début puis petit à petit elle s'était fait à sa présence comme beaucoup d'entre eux. Il était juste là. Posé. Immobile et normalement silencieux.

\- Ils savent que tu t'entraînes pour les boucliers, commence par jeter des sorts offensifs pour déstabiliser ton adversaire puis quand tu voudras lever ton bouclier fait le tout en te décalant d'un pas sur le côté.

Elle l'observa sans comprendre. Ça ressemblait à un conseil, un vrai conseil, mais est-ce que s'en était un ? Elle chercha a sonder l'avenir puis fit un sourire et remercia Lucius. Un remerciement sincère. Pour Lucius qui vivait isolé, ce n'était pas rien. C'était un vrai contact social et il se surprit à apprécier ça mais bien-sûr, il le cacha adroitement.

Apprécier le contact de quelqu'un comme Sibylle ... il devait être tombé bien bas. Non, c'était une certitude : il était tombé bien bas. Il était devenu l'ombre silencieuse d'Harry Potter. Il devenait de plus en plus transparent et plus personne, bientôt, ne songerait seulement à lui adresser la parole. C'était douloureux. Douloureux à en crever. Il n'était pas le genre de personne capable de supporter aisément un tel isolement. Au plus il devenait profond, au plus le jeune homme avait l'impression de ne plus parvenir à respirer. Bientôt, il étoufferait totalement. Malgré tout, c'était bien comme ça car s'il se faisait suffisamment oublié alors peut-être que Potter lui même oublierait les décisions qu'il avait à prendre. Se faire oublier la majorité du temps, se faire très bien voir dans le cas contraire. Il n'avait pas vraiment de marge de manœuvre.

Quand ce fut le tour de Sibylle, elle s'avança devant son ami, Harry, qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Il lui répéta que ce n'était que pour voir. Qu'elle ne risquait rien. Qu'il ne risquait rien non plus. Elle devait juste essayer. Sibylle chassa ses cheveux de ses épaules où ils revinrent immédiatement et serra les dents. Elle fit un pas ou peut-être deux, sans même s'en apercevoir puis, elle salua Harry, à la mode des duels. Ils reculèrent et Harry attendit tranquillement. Il savait qu'elle était émotive, s'il la surprenait, elle perdrait tout ses moyens. Rien que les regards sur eux semblaient la figer. Il était en train de se demander comment travailler ça lorsqu'elle jeta le premier sort.

\- Rictusempra !

Il fit un pas de côté tout en levant un léger bouclier. S'il cassait, c'est qu'elle frappait avec suffisamment de magie pour que ce soit intéressant.

\- Rictusempra !

Le bouclier ne bougea pas, elle n'y allait pas assez fort. Est-ce qu'elle savait seulement pousser sur sa magie ou mettre de l'intention dans son attaque ?

\- Expelliarmus ! Stupefix !

Elle enchaîna de plus en plus brutalement, avançant sur lui, ce qui était une mauvaise idée. Elle n'avait pas les réflexes nécessaires pour réussir à lever son bouclier à cette distance là. S'il ripostait, il la toucherait sans la moindre difficulté. Il bougea encore, restant une cible évidente puis fit un pas plus long en abandonnant son petit bouclier, à peine amoindri par les attaques et murmura un Stupefix.

Qui fut figé ? Sans doute lui au final. Pas par la magie mais par la stupeur. Sibylle avait lancé son sortilège de bouclier le plus fort tout en se décalant. Elle n'était pas bien douée, elle le loupait sans arrêt mais le mouvement supplémentaire qu'elle avait fourni en se décalant rattrapa le mouvement de baguette. Le sortilège s'écrasa sur la protection, sans la traverser. Harry lui fit son plus grand sourire et continua tranquillement. C'était une jolie réussite. Malheureusement, elle ne parvient pas à maintenir très longtemps le bouclier en question mais ce n'était pas grave. Ce petit moment, aussi court soit-il, pourrait lui sauver la vie. Elle avait été brillante et de nombreux élèves la félicitèrent ! Ils savaient à quel point elle s'entraînait et qu'elles étaient ses difficultés.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, ils composèrent des groupes en fonction des problématiques, leurs proposèrent des exercices à thème et Lucius, lui, ne faisait qu'observer en silence. Enfin presque. Parfois, Sibylle venait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Parfois elle lui posait une question. Il lâchait quelques mots et elle repartait. Il grimpait dans sa côte. C'était une très bonne chose en soi parce que Sibylle pourrait parler en sa faveur un jour. Il pensait que ça s'arrêterait là, mais un jour, une bonne semaine plus tard, Pandora arriva avec Sibylle. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux et le laissèrent dire quelques mots avant de repartir.

Sous ses conseils avisés, Sibylle apprenait à bouger avec sa baguette. Elle apprenait à effacer une partie de ses mouvements. Elle restait tout aussi illisible qu'au départ, la seule différence c'était les sorts fonctionnaient à présent. Cette forme de combat lui permettrait une grande souplesse. Elle pourrait employer des sorts longs à formuler ou facile à parer lorsque l'on sait ce que l'adversaire nous jette au visage. Peut-être irait-elle même jusqu'aux informulés et à l'absence de mouvement. Elle était sur ce chemin là en tout cas. Cette discrétion compenserait peut-être son manque de puissance. Pour le moment, Lucius ne pouvait pas l'emmener plus loin. Pas sans que ce soit clairement visible. Pas sans que Harry ou Edgar ne reconnaisse un peu de sa patte si tenté qu'il en possède une.

S'il avait été sûr qu'ils soient contents de sa participation il ne se serait pas autant embêté mais en attendant, la discrétion assurait sa sécurité. C'est pourquoi il avait hésité avant de conseiller Pandora. Mais c'était peut-être sa chance, alors il l'avait saisi.

Pandora avait un style aussi délicat qu'affirmer. Elle était toujours entrain d'inventer de nouvelles combinaisons. Elle était très techniques. Une jeune combattante limitée par le nombre de sortilège qu'elle connaissait et par sa propre force qu'elle avait du mal à employer. Il lui avait juste donner une astuce. Durant la session, elle l'utilisa avec un brio inattendu. Il s'agissait d'une seconde. Une seconde pour maintenir sa respiration et imprimer sa volonté à sa magie avant de lui offrir un chemin d'accès à travers le sortilège. Une seconde pour décider de ce que l'on désire vraiment. Cette seconde pouvait permettre à un sorcier de puiser au fond de lui. Bien sûr, c'était également une seconde de perdue, mais vu les mouvements qu'elle parvenait à faire, elle pouvait la prendre.

Les jours passèrent. Harry continuait à courir de peuples en peuples, assurant de nouvelles lois, réclamant des services, achetant des biens en tout genre. Ici, d'immenses forêts allaient être offertes aux loups-garous, là, une maison d'insertion professionnelle devrait les aider à vivre décemment. Il tentait de faire bien mais certaines de ses décisions étaient découvertes et décriées. Il n'œuvrait pas que pour les sorciers. C'était étrange car c'était sa ligne de conduire depuis le départ et pourtant, les sorciers n'appréciaient vraiment pas. Ils se sentaient négligés. Ils avaient l'impression de devoir céder à tout, de devoir payer pour tous, à moins que ce ne soit qu'une représentation offerte par les journaux. C'était encore possible.

Lucius continuait de le suivre comme son ombre. Parfois, il se demandait ce que faisait son père. Il était sans doute assis, à attendre un rapport de Henry. Après tout, il n'était pas du genre à changer et il ne se montrait certainement pas inquiet pour lui. Tout au mieux inquiet pour sa lignée.

Au fil des entraînements, de plus en plus de personnes étaient venues le voir. Il continuait à distribuer de petits conseils, des détails, qui venaient les aider à débloquer des pans entiers de compétences. Ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose. Presque rien. Mais à présent, il n'y avait plus se vide autour de lui. Les autres lui disaient "bonjour" et parfois, ils souriaient même. Lucius n'avait plus l'impression d'étouffer. Il avait l'impression de vivre et il savait à quel point c'était innaproprié. Harry allait décidé de sa sentence d'un jour à l'autre et il l'enverrait loin de tout. Il le jetterait au fin fond de la plus sinistre des oubliettes en espérant qu'il subisse les pires tortures. C'était ça ou la mort. Tout ces jours qu'il gagnait, ils n'étaient que d'étranges aubaines dont il profitait tant qu'il était encore temps.

Quand Harry s'approcha tout en l'évaluant du regard, il avait un air félin. Il s'approchait de sa proie. La comparaison était si évidente que Lucius eut envie de se lever d'un bond pour s'éloigner. Il ne le battrait jamais en duel à l'amiable. Peut-être avec un coup du sort étrange, beaucoup de chance et étant de filouterie. Peut-être ... Mais pas aujourd'hui. Harry avait ce regard dur des mauvais jours.

Au lieu de se lever, Lucius força son dos et ses épaules à se détendre. Il laissa ses doigts reposer mollement sur les étoffes colorées qui lui allaient si mal au teint. Il ne pouvait rien à ce qui allait se produire. Si se montrer sage et obéissant parvenait à calmer un tant soit peu Harry, autant essayer. Après tout, il lui avait déjà dit un grand nombre de fois que le problème était sa dangerosité. A lui de se faire inoffensif.

Harry eut un sourire sans vie et lui demanda d'une voix froide qu'il réservait aux pires personnes qu'il pouvait côtoyer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?  
\- Rien de particulier, monsieur Potter.  
\- Tu pensais vraiment qu'on ne verrait pas les différences ? Tu les entraînes.

Lucius hésita vaguement. Est-ce que Harry tenait à se faire bien voir de tout ces gens ? Surement. Peut-être. Il y avait une forte chance que la réponse soit oui, mais l'air las et fatigué qu'il arborait si souvent lui laissait un doute. Il tenta quand même.

\- Juste un conseil ou deux, quand ils le demandent. Je m'excuse si ce n'était pas souhaitable. Je leur dirais que vous ne voulez pas que je les aide, si vous préférez.

C'était dangereux d'essayer de faire ça. Un éclat étrange brilla dans les yeux trop verts qui le regardaient et Harry soupira. Il eut un de ces rires sans joies et s'affala à côté de lui.

\- Bien-sûr, comme ça, ils pourront m'en vouloir et ils se rapprocheront encore plus de toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est malin. Vraiment. C'est aussi exactement pour ça que je te déteste, Malfoy.

Lucius ferma les yeux. Ces sentiments haineux, c'était ça le pire pour lui. Il ne pourrait jamais faire assez bien quand en face, il n'y avait pas une réflexion logique mais un sentiment de cette nature. Il essaya, malgré tout, de rappeler les faits.

\- Parce que je les aide ?  
\- Parce que tu les manipules. Parce que tu les utilises. Parce que tu es dangereux pour eux. Je t'ai bien observé. Tu es vraiment doué.

Ainsi pendant tout ce temps, il avait été évalué. Peut-être qu'il aurait du rester silencieux. Peut-être que Sibylle l'avait condamné sans le savoir, juste en le considérant comme un être vivant, doué de raison et capable de maîtrise. Lucius avait juste eut trop besoin de communiquer avec les autres.

\- Si je t'ordonne juste de te taire, est-ce que tu le feras ?

Lucius eut un pauvre sourire mais il acquiesça en silence. Il avait fait oui de la tête tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas. Pas sans un bon sortilège pour l'y forcer. Il ne tiendrait jamais le coup et si Potter décidait de le mettre en isolement, il deviendrait juste fou. Les derniers jours le lui avaient prouvés.

Harry soupira tout en passant une main sur son visage, à la recherche d'énergie. Lucius était le problème le plus compliqué qu'il avait à gérer. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment faire et impossible d'en parler à ses amis. Lucius avait gagné trop de points auprès d'eux. Vraiment, tout ceci ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

 **note** : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Un avis ?


	15. Chapitre 14 : la malédiction

**note :** Aujourd'hui, je rame dans ma tête ^^' On va juste rappeler que je suis en condition de nano, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour les répétitions, les fautes immondes et le reste ! J'essaye de relire avec le vide qui me sert de cerveau. (Chapitre 18 en cours d'écriture !)

Oh et si jamais ... je rappelle : thèmes lourds dans mes histoires !

 **Chapitre 14 : La malédiction**

Depuis que Harry Potter avait emménagé à Poudlard les choses n'arrêtaient pas d'évoluer. C'était compliqué pour les élèves de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et de s'adapter correctement. Bien-sûr depuis qu'ils avaient été reçu, un par un, la majorité d'entre eux se sentaient mieux. Ils avaient appris de bonnes nouvelles et au delà de ça, ils avaient vu qu'ils n'étaient pas des entités négligeables ... Harry Potter ne les snobait pas. Il ne les oubliait pas.

Néanmoins, il y avait aussi ces élèves à qui il n'avait pas forcément donné de bonnes nouvelles. Ou qui restaient simplement angoissés. Parmi eux, il y avait le jeune Quirinus. Il avait toujours était d'un naturel inquiet, alors bien sûr que les événements étaient particulièrement compliqués pour lui. Il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement.

Heureusement la discussion avec Harry lui avait donné un but. Le voyageur était une célébrité et il lui avait dit qu'il pourrait lui aussi être quelqu'un de relativement important. Il avait dit un expert ou un professeur après tout ! Pour un jeune serdaigle c'était un plan de carrière tout à fait intéressant et même très enthousiasmant. Mieux encore, Harry l'avait soutenu dans ce qu'il aimait, en lui assurant que c'était très bien d'apprécier les moldus. Parfois, Quirinus se disait que peut-être que les tout nouveaux cours d'études des moldus étaient arrivés pour lui. Seulement "Peut-être" parce que ça semblait trop beau mais la coïncidence était troublante. Les anciens cours étaient très intéressants mais vraiment pas spectaculaires. Là, c'était devenu le cours phare. Tout le monde voulait allait voir les prochains locaux. Une maison ! Une vraie maison moldu était entrain d'être construite en plein milieu du parc. Elle était construite à la manière des moldus ! Il adorait se rendre là-bas et observer. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul.

Malgré tout, malgré le soutien, malgré la joie, malgré l'envie, malgré les projets ... Quirinus restait inquiet. Qu'avait-il donc pu faire dans ce futur d'où venait Harry pour qu'il soit nécessaire de le surveiller ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas et s'il devait mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait de la situation il aurait sans doute dit "angoissé", "terrorisé" mais aussi "honteux".

Il n'était pas le seul à se sentir ainsi bien-sûr ... bien que ce soit pour d'autres raisons, Remus était toujours aussi angoissé, terrorisé et honteux. Actuellement, il était également épuisé. Ce serait bientôt la pleine lune, demain soir en réalité, et il avançait en rasant les couloirs. Il avait été convoqué par Harry Potter. Dans la tête du jeune homme, beaucoup de chose passait. Est-ce que monsieur Potter allait lui demander de partir, loin de l'école le temps des transformations ? Allait-il l'isoler dans une cage en argent ? Ses transformations se passaient mieux quand ses amis pouvaient venir avec lui ... mais ça, c'était un secret. Il se préparait donc à une mutation très douloureuse, très angoissante et faites dans des conditions épouvantables.

Il avança néanmoins jusqu'à la salle désaffectée où ils devaient se voir, tout en se demandant, vaguement si Sibylle ou Lucius Malfoy serait présent. Sibylle était adorable, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'elle sache. Il n'avait pas envie de voir ce regard de pitié et d'horreur derrière ses lunettes. Lucius était tout au contraire détestable et s'il apprenait sa condition, il n'hésiterait sans doute pas à en faire un scandale des plus retentissants ... Il fut donc, un peu soulagé, lorsqu'en arrivant il trouva Harry seul. Au moins un peu.

Il se fit la réflexion que Harry avait l'air épuisé, peut-être même qu'ils étaient tout les deux aussi épuisés l'un que l'autre. Harry leva la tête et sembla étrangement content de le voir. Remus devait avouer que le voyageur lui avait toujours parlé avec beaucoup de gentillesse et de considération. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait droit à tout ça. Après tout, il était un loup-garou. Peu importe ses actions, il était et restait un loup-garou. Alors bien-sûr, Harry avait dit des choses, mais comment les croire ? Et puis, si elles étaient vraies, pourquoi le convoquer comme ça ?

Harry était assis sur l'un des bureaux, Remus hésita dans l'entrée mais lorsque le voyageur l'invita à s'asseoir, il ne se fit pas prier et prit un siège. Harry lança les quelques sortilèges nécessaires à la plus complète des intimités, faisant frémir son invité, puis il tenta de le rassurer d'un sourire doux avant de rentrer rapidement dans le vif du sujet. Inutile de l'angoisser plus que nécessaire.

\- Dans le futur, un certain nombre de choses seront créés dont ceci.

Harry avait posé une fiole sur l'un des bureaux. Remus l'observa, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Je ne suis pas un excellent potioniste mais avec les bons bouquins ... tout est plus facile. Je t'en brasserai une chaque mois. Cette potion ... elle n'empêchera pas la transformation mais tu resteras toi-même au moins dans ta tête.

\- Vous voulez dire ... que ... je ne risque plus de blesser quelqu'un ?

\- En tout cas, plus involontairement, tant que tu prendras cette potion. Je peux te donner la recette si tu veux mais il faudra la garder pour toi quelque temps. Son inventeur ne l'a pas encore créé et je n'aimerai pas le priver de tout ce qui l'attends ... Par contre ... les ingrédients sont difficiles à trouver et ...

\- Trop chers pour moi.

Remus considérait qu'il avait déjà eut énormément de chances dans la vie, après tout, il étudiait à Poudlard. Il était pourtant un loup-garou. Le premier a avoir cette chance. En plus de ça, il avait réussi à se faire des amis, qui avaient gardé le secret (!) et qui l'aidaient même ... Sincèrement, il n'aurait pas dû avoir envie de plus. Ce n'était pas honnête au fond et pourtant, il crevait d'envie d'avaler cette potion et savait que si le voyageur la lui présentait, c'est qu'il pouvait l'acheter d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harry n'avait pas suivi son raisonnement. Il avait essayé de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il pouvait avoir la recette. Il ne voulait pas que Remus croit qu'il le voulait dépendant de sa bonne volonté ... C'était juste qu'en l'état, cette potion était hors de prix. Il continua donc comme si de rien n'était.

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais, je n'avais pas le droit d'emmener mes galions ... pour éviter de faire rentrer de la fausse monnaie parait-il ... Un comble non ? Alors, j'ai emmené d'autres choses de valeurs dont beaucoup d'ingrédients. Je savais qu'on aurait besoin de cette potion. J'ai de quoi en faire des stocks.

\- Combien cela va me coûter ?

Harry mit une longue seconde avant de comprendre. Il eut un sourire triste en comprenant à quel point le chemin était long avant que quelqu'un comme Remus ne parvienne à lui faire confiance.

\- Rien ... Remus ... Il faut que tu comprennes. Quand je suis venu ici ... J'espérais sincèrement devenir un animagus, un maraudeur et courir avec vous les soirs de pleines lunes. Je voulais ... Enfin .. vous êtes ... vous étiez ma famille. J'ai compris ... que ça resterait un rêve mais laisses-moi au moins faire ça pour toi. Je te la laisse. Prends la avant ta transformation. Tu en auras une chaque mois.

Harry se leva, les joues rouges de son aveu et il s'enfuit, brisant les sortilèges qu'il avait apposé par la même occasion. Pendant un long moment Remus observa la porte entrouverte par laquelle il avait disparu. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que le voyageur puisse vivre aussi mal d'être arrivé à cette époque. Enfin, bien-sûr, il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de relation avec James. Mais c'était quand même bizarre d'imaginer qu'il était son fils ... Suffisamment bizarre pour qu'il puisse comprendre que James le fuit. Il n'avait pas pensé que ça puisse être aussi douloureux. Soudain, il se demanda si tout le monde, à cette époque, n'était pas particulièrement cruel avec ce voyageur qui, après tout, ne faisait qu'essayer de réparer les erreurs du passé.

Harry essayait de rejoindre la salle sur demande, son petit cocon au sein même du château, lorsqu'il percuta littéralement l'enfant. Scabior ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit rapidement sans qu'Harry n'eut même l'idée de le retenir. Est-ce qu'il était en train de pleurer ? Ses joues semblaient brillantes. Harry chassa l'idée de son esprit, non vraiment, il voulait se réfugier dans son hamac et oublier le reste du monde. Il en profiterait pour tenter d'éviter le regard de Lucius, qui était sous bonne garde avec Edgar et qui était devenu tellement silencieux. Tellement qu'il en devenait malade. Il n'avait pas pensé ... Il n'avait pas cru ... Il avait l'impression que tout lui échappait.

Il ne savait pas qu'il partageait cette impression avec l'enfant. Le petit Scabior se glissa entre deux statues dans un couloir obscurs. Il s'enfonça comme il put dans le renfoncement. Il ne voulait pas retourner à sa salle commune, il y aurait du monde là-bas. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit pleurer. Dans sa poche il y avait une lettre, un peu chiffonnée, un peu abîmée par les larmes. Cette lettre, elle lui avait fait terriblement peur. C'était de sa faute après tout il avait fait une erreur.

Après le rendez-vous avec le voyageur Harry Potter, il avait eut très peur. Il savait bien que la peur, c'était pour les bébés et les Poufsouffles et il n'était pas un bébé ... et encore moins un Poufsouffle. Pourtant, il avait eut peur, alors il avait écrit une lettre à ses parents. A demi-mot, il leur avait demandé ce que c'était que des détraqueurs. Ils avaient devinés le reste ... et ils n'avaient pas apprécié, du tout.

Sa maman venait de Serdaigle, elle avait fait de brillantes études. Elle travaillait au ministère, à un petit poste, peu prestigieux mais qui la plaçait en première ligne pour voir les horreurs de la guerre. Elle refusait d'en parler mais parfois, elle restait assise, les yeux dans le vide et les mains tremblantes. Son papa travaillait dans une arrière boutique, à la préparation de commande. C'était un Gryffondor. Ils avaient tout les deux suivi le cursus de Poudlard. Quand il était rentré à Serpentard, son père lui avait dit que tant qu'il était capable de bomber le torse, ce n'était pas grave. Mais peut-être que c'était grave malgré tout ... Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais ça comptait visiblement, sinon, cette lettre qui concluait un bref échange, il ne l'aurait jamais reçu. S'il avait été un Serdaigle, ses parents se seraient dit qu'il était curieux et qu'il désirait s'instruire. Seulement, il n'était pas Serdaigle, alors ils pensaient toujours au pire. Il était Serpentard et ça semblait être la preuve de leur échec .

Ils avaient dit qu'il devait dire la vérité : est-ce que c'était le Voyageur qui lui avait parlé des détraqueurs ? Scabior était un petit garçon très fier mais aussi très respectueux des consignes et on lui avait tant répété qu'il devait être courageux ... Alors il avait tout avoué. La menace, la promesse de tout faire pour lui éviter ça, sa peur aussi mais est-ce qu'elle n'était pas normale ? Il avait tout dit et il s'en était senti soulagé parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Et puis, il avait reçu cette lettre. Elle disait :

"Scabior,

Notre famille refuse catégoriquement tout lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce futur est impardonnable. Il est important que tu te reprennes en main au plus vite afin de changer ton avenir.

Helena et Garter."

Alors il s'était mis à pleurer en voyant qu'ils n'avaient même pas signé "maman et papa". Il avait commencé à se demander quand est-ce exactement qu'il avait perdu ses parents ? Quand il avait pris le train pour Poudlard ou avant ? Quand il avait fait de la magie accidentelle sur le chat des voisins ? Le chat lui avait fait peur ! Et il l'avait juste rendu bleu ! Il ne l'avait pas blessé. Il avait été lourdement puni pour ça. Peut-être plus tard, quand il avait écrit à propos de sa répartition. Serpentard. Il s'était excusé pour ça ! Ils avaient dit que ce n'était pas grave ! Ils avaient dit ... Ils avaient dit qu'ils seraient toujours ses parents ...

 **note** :


	16. Chapitre 15 : le regard

**note :** Milles mercis pour vos reviews ! Elles me motivent énormément :) Actuellement, cette fanfiction compte environ 50.000 mots d'écrits, je continue sur ma lancée et j'espère que ça va vous plaire :)

 **Chapitre 15 : Le regard**

Sirius Black se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était seul, ce qui était vraiment rare en soit. Il était plutôt du genre à toujours se déplacer en bande que ce soit avec Remus ou avec Sirius. Il était peut-être un peu moins souvent avec Peter, mais Sibylle se dit que c'était potentiellement juste une impression. Peter c'était un gars qu'on ne remarquait pas. Et il fallait admettre que Sirius était vraiment _pire_ quand il était avec James comme s'ils s'entraînaient l'un l'autre ... alors la présence de James était d'autant plus visible. Et puis Remus, Sibylle le repérait toujours, car il savait calmer son ami. Au lieu d'être juste naturel, Sirius était plus calme, plus détendu, avec Remus. Toujours est-il qu'il se tenait là. Sans Remus, ce qui était bien dommage. Sans James, ce qui était un peu soulageant. Et sans Peter ce qui n'aurait de toute manière rien changer.

Sibylle n'était pas particulièrement visée par leurs farces, sans être particulièrement épargnée non plus. Néanmoins, elle n'aimait vraiment pas se faire coincer dans une salle comme ça, par un type comme Sirius. Il était ... inquiétant et il venait d'une famille de mauvaise réputation. Alors, elle glissa sa main sur sa baguette et tenta de se rassurer en se répétant les consignes d'Edgar.

Si elle se sent en danger, compter sur l'effet de surprise et chercher à alerter tout en fuyant. Compter sur l'effet de surprise en attaquant ... et courir. Courir et crier. Il n'y avait pas de honte, l'important c'était de s'en sortir sans bobos. Quand il le lui avait conseillé, Sibylle s'était demandée si Edgar oserait faire ça. Courir et crier. Non, sans doute pas. Il serait du genre à se redresser et à faire face, même sans avoir la moindre chance. Seulement voilà, elle n'était pas comme Edgar. Elle n'était pas une combattante.

Peut-être que Sirius comprit ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Toujours est-il qu'il intervient immédiatement en levant les mains pour montrer qu'il était désarmé. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il portait une baguette sur lui et ils le savaient tout les deux. Les sorciers étaient rarement désarmés, mais l'attention était plutôt gentille et pour cause, il venait réclamer un service.

\- Je veux juste parler ... Je dois voir le voyageur. Vraiment. Emmène-moi y.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est., répondit-elle avec bravade.

\- Si, je suis sûr que si.

Sirius s'avança tout en montrant la marche où il comptait s'asseoir et il s'y posa avec une grâce remplie de négligence dont il n'avait sans doute pas conscience.

\- Le voyageur ... il ...

\- Harry, il s'appelle Harry.

\- Ouais ... Enfin ... Il t'adore.

\- Je lui dirais que tu veux lui parler.

Sirius ferma les yeux, cachant ses yeux gris, qui semblaient étrangement hantés. Ils étaient aussi bizarrement semblables aux yeux de Lucius. Elle se demanda si elle devait essayer de l'aider, après tout, il avait vraiment l'air désemparé ... D'un autre côté c'était Sirius et ce n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Elle allait le regretter. C'est alors qu'il prit de nouveau la parole.

\- D'accord ... est-ce que tu veux bien lui dire que je le remercie .. et que je payerais ce qu'il faut. Je ... je trouverais l'argent.

Sibylle fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Lui dire merci pour quoi ? Qu'il paierait quoi ? Sirius semblait angoissé à l'idée de ne pas trouver l'argent promis. Ça semblait important pour lui. Connaissant Harry depuis un moment à présent, Sibylle se dit qu'il n'était sans doute pas intéressé par l'argent de Sirius. En faites, Harry n'était pas intéressé par l'argent du tout. Il en brassait énormément, elle l'avait vu faire mais c'était toujours pour offrir des choses aux autres, pour débloquer des possibilités, pour rendre service. Elle n'avait jamais vu quiconque devoir de l'argent à Harry. On aurait presque dit que Sirius prenait Harry pour un dingue à la tête d'un trafic ... et bien de drogue voir de filtre d'amour ! Mais ça, ce n'était clairement pas son Harry. Le Harry de Sibylle lui dirait que tout allait bien, que l'argent, ce n'est pas important et qu'il allait l'aider. Harry saurait trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour l'apaiser. En faites, Harry arrivait généralement à calmer les esprits et à rendre le sourire aux gens. Il n'y avait qu'avec Lucius que Harry n'y arrivai pas.

\- D'accord. Je vais t'y emmener, mais ...

Sibylle hésita. C'était Harry qui emmenait les nouveaux venus à la salle sur demande et qu'après avoir bien vérifier leurs intentions. Edgar en emmenait quelques uns à l'occasion. Le château pouvait refuser des entrées, c'était déjà arrivé. Néanmoins, ils faisaient attention à la sécurité.

Harry était sans doute là-bas. Elle se demanda s'il serait d'accord qu'elle y conduise Sirius Black, l'un des plus grands farceurs de l'école. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le plus inoffensif des élèves, loin de là même. Alors elle compléta :

\- Tu attendras dehors et j'irais le chercher.

Il accepta. Sibylle s'éloigna donc doucement, surprise par le ton si soulagé de Sirius. Avait-il vraiment cru qu'elle allait juste refuser ? Elle traversa les couloirs, suivie par cette ombre sombre de Gryffondor et en arrivant elle se fit la réflexion que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas eut peur sur le trajet. Enfin, qui oserait s'en prendre à un type comme Sirius ? Tout le monde savait qu'il se débrouillait un peu trop bien en duel et que si l'attaque réussissait malgré tout, il y aurait de lourdes représailles. Même Peter, personne n'osait l'embêter après tout.

Elle s'arrêta au coin d'un couloir et lui demanda d'attendre là. Il souffla tout en acceptant et la regarda disparaître. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait aidé à la conception d'une carte très particulière et qu'il connaissait ce château comme sa poche ou presque. D'après l'emplacement, il en déduisit que la cachette de Harry ne se trouvait pas dans un passage secret ou dans une salle dissimulée qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils étaient dans la salle sur demande. C'était plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle car le château de Poudlard avait son mot à dire là dedans. Accepter que Harry Potter vive ici, ce n'était pas rien. La salle aurait pu devenir de plus en plus froide et inhospitalière. Non, Harry Potter devait avoir Poudlard de son côté et ça en faisait quelqu'un d'intouchable dans cette pièce. Au moins dans cette pièce et peut-être même dans tout le château.

Sibylle rentra dans la salle sur demande sans difficulté. Quelques élèves étaient en train de s'entraîner au centre. Lucius était dans la zone de repos. Il était quasiment immobile et silencieux. Sibylle avait d'abord cru qu'il lui en voulait, puis qu'il était malade avant de comprendre que c'était Harry le problème. Ce n'était pas facile à admettre. Harry a ses yeux c'était quelqu'un d'important et il méritait tellement de respect pour tout ce qu'il faisait. Mais Harry détestait Lucius et à force, elle avait fini par le comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé exactement ? Elle l'ignorait, mais Lucius était devenu comme muet. Il ne donnait plus de conseils et leurs niveaux stagnaient. C'était dommage pour tout le monde.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas penser à tout ça maintenant, pas alors qu'une autre paire d'yeux gris, épuisés, attendait là, dehors. Ne trouvant pas Harry du regard, elle alla directement voir Lucius. Normalement, Harry restait à le surveiller ou l'emmener. C'était excessivement rare que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Lucius, je cherche Harry, est-ce que tu sais où il est ?

Un regard appuyé en direction des toilettes lui répondit. Elle le remercia et s'assit à côté de lui. Il passait ses journées à attendre ainsi. Sibylle n'estimait pas être quelqu'un de particulièrement remuante, mais au bout d'une trentaine de seconde, le temps commença à lui paraître vraiment long. Elle se fit la réflexion de ramener un roman de la bibliothèque pour Lucius la prochaine fois. S'il ne parlait plus, il n'était pas pour autant forcé de s'ennuyer ainsi. Quand Harry sortit finalement, elle tapota le genou de Lucius tout en se levant pour lui montrer tout son soutien. Puis elle alla à la rencontre de Harry, elle lui expliqua tout. Sirius. L'argent. Le fait qu'il attendait devant.

Harry eut l'air surpris, puis blessé. Comme elle s'y attendait il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir de cet argent. Il hésita une seconde en regardant Lucius puis il demanda à son amie si elle voulait bien garder un oeil sur lui, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Ce n'était pas comme si elle aurait pu le maîtriser en réalité. Harry en avait parfaitement conscience mais si Lucius osait lui faire quoique ce soit, il se condamnait. Le jeune homme était plus malin que ça. Néanmoins Harry alla le voir et promis une récompense si ça se passait bien. Juste au cas où. Pour le motiver. Ils s'observèrent une seconde, aussi épuisés l'un que l'autre.

\- Ca te va ?, lui demanda Harry.

Lucius hésita un instant avant de chuchoter un "oui" à peine audible. Harry acquiesça, le ventre étrangement noué, et s'éloigna. Il avait un autre problème à gérer avant toute chose.

Il sortit et trouva non loin Sirius avachi contre une paroi. Pour Harry, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute qu'il avait comprit où il s'était installé. Mais ce n'était pas grave, outre le fait que Poudlard le protégeait, il avait toujours espéré pouvoir emmener Sirius ici. Espérer qu'il se joindrait à l'équipe, qu'ils se rapprocheraient ... Qu'ils deviendraient amis. C'était sans doute vain vu la tournure des événements mais il espérait quand même parce qu'il rêvait d'une famille depuis tellement longtemps ! Trop sans doute pour effacer ce souhait d'un revers de main.

Ils se saluèrent et Sirius le remercia maladroitement. Pour la toute première fois, pendant la pleine lune, ils n'étaient pas sortis avec un loup-garou déchainé et potentiellement très dangereux, qui pouvait lui laisser des marques profondes dans le corps quand il devait s'interposer ... Non ils étaient sorti avec leur Lunard. Il l'avait vu posé les pattes au sol et s'émerveiller de se sentir lui-même. Ils l'avaient vu humer pour la première fois de sa vie. Ils l'avaient vu heureux. Bien-sûr, la transformation restait horriblement éprouvante et épuisante, mais il avait pu profiter de sa nuit et garder le contrôle. C'était tellement précieux. Alors Sirius n'hésita pas une seconde avant de faire sa proposition à Harry. Il paierait pour Remus, pour les potions, pour tout ça. Il paierait ce qu'il faut pour que les suivantes arrivent. Parce que c'était important, plus que ça même, c'était vital.

Harry était ravi de savoir que la nuit dernière s'était mieux déroulée que les précédentes, mais il dû répéter que tout ça ce n'était pas payant.

\- Tu n'as pas compris, elles ne sont pas à vendre. Je lui en offrirai une chaque mois. Gratuitement.

Sirius ne comprenait effectivement pas, parce qu'il savait que rien n'était gratuit dans la vie, d'autant plus quand quelqu'un avec autant de pouvoir que le voyageur intervenait. Est-ce qu'il achetait leur fidélité ? Est-ce qu'il comptait leur demander des services ? Sirius aurait aimé savoir à quelle sauce ils allaient se faire manger.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il.

\- ... Remus le mérite tellement.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu nous connaissais. Tu ne nous connais pas. Donne moi ton prix pour cette potion.

Harry avait fermé les yeux sous la douleur, quand il les ouvrit il avait détourné le regard. Il comprenait bien que Sirius réclamait le prix pour en faire un échange purement commercial. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se rapproche des Maraudeurs. Il ne voulait pas qu'il influence leurs vies. Tout ce que désirait Harry, c'était tout ce que Sirius lui refusait en cet instant.

\- Tu veux me payer ? D'accord. Je voudrais jouer au Quidditch avec toi, disons une fois par mois. Emmène Remus aussi. Et ceux que tu veux. Je ferais les équipes et j'amènerai des joueurs pour compléter.

Sirius hésita puis accepta. Un match, une fois par mois, ce n'était pas la mer à boire après tout. Il n'était lui-même pas un excellent joueur mais ils pourraient s'amuser ... Ce serait bizarre de s'amuser avec le voyageur. Presque malvenu. Ce type n'était pas censé penser à des choses plus sérieuses ?

Peu importe, ce n'était pas son affaire. Sirius ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il parviendrait à tenir les promesses qu'on lui prêtait. Enfin, il était censé sauvé tout le monde, arrêter les mangemorts, arrêter les tueries, arrêter même le mage noir à lui tout seul. Sauver les sorciers, les gobelins, les loups-garous, ... tout ce qu'on attendait de lui, c'était immense. Les gens voulaient d'un Seigneur de la Lumière. Ils oubliaient que ça n'existait pas. Jamais.

note : Sirius me manquait sincèrement ... J'espère que son passage était intéressant ! :)


	17. Chapitre 16 : l'offrande

**note :** Je crois savoir que certains avaient envie qu'on retourne voir un peu plus Lucius ... alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

 **Chapitre 16 : l'offrande**

Quand Harry retourna dans la salle sur demande il jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius puis se détourna un instant vers l'aire d'entraînement. Peut-être qu'il ne verrait jamais Sirius ici. Ni James. Ni Lily. Ni Remus. Mais au moins, il avait gagné une séance de Quidditch avec certains d'entre eux. Et c'était mieux que rien. Il pourrait compléter l'équipe et bien ... avec sa petite armée personnelle comme certain l'appelait. Les élèves étaient de plus en plus performants et indépendants. Ils devenaient doués. Certains avaient vu leurs notes augmentées énormément. Les professeurs étaient contents. Tout se passait bien en quelque sorte.

Harry se prit quelques minutes pour juste souffler. Il avait promis une récompense à Lucius si ça se passait bien. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bouger d'un pouce. Il n'aurait sans doute rien à lui reprocher, parce que Lucius n'était pas bête. Il restait donc une question primordiale : qu'allait-il lui offrir ? Il pouvait décider d'un cadeau ou lui offrir la possibilité d'une demande. La première solution allait devoir lui demander un peu d'imagination et puis ... Qu'est-ce que Lucius pouvait bien apprécier ? Qu'est-ce qui lui ferait plaisir ? Etre libre de devenir un mangemort cruel ... C'était tout ce à quoi Harry parvenait à penser. Il lui restait le second choix, lui offrir le droit de demander. Lucius était sans doute assez malin pour ne pas formuler une demande trop pénible mais il pourrait également tenter de le piéger. Il pourrait ... se faire aussi retord qu'il le pouvait. Non, lui laisser une part de choix c'était sans doute une mauvaise idée, finit par se dire Harry.

Alors quoi ? Il devait trouver une idée et la trouver vite. Il se maudit un moment d'avoir proposer ça puis il décida d'aller au plus simple. Si Lucius s'était bien comporté, il n'avait pas non plus accompli un exploit. Ça ne méritait pas _grand chose_.

Quand il alla les rejoindre il demanda néanmoins à Sibylle si tout c'était bien passé. Elle eut l'air troublée un moment avant de lui affirmer que oui et que tout irait bien avec Lucius tout en se tapotant la tempe. Lucius se détendit à peine. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot même lorsque Harry lui demanda de le suivre alors qu'il avait l'air de n'avoir qu'une envie : dormir.

Harry l'emmena jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Pour ce faire, il fallait traverser tout le parc. Un endroit très joli et même assez reposant. Parfois, Lucius n'avait qu'une envie, pouvoir venir ici à sa guise. Sortir de la salle sur demande et de ses entraînements quasi constants. C'était tellement pleins d' _enfants_. C'était tellement _bruyant_. Néanmoins, quand il suivait Harry ainsi, il n'arrivait pas à en profiter pleinement. Au transplanage, Harry lui tendait le bras et réalisait un transplanage d'escorte. Ils en avaient fait tellement que Lucius n'avait plus vraiment peur d'être désartibulé. Cependant, ça restait désagréable, surtout parce qu'il ne savait jamais où ils allaient. Où allaient-ils attérir ce coup ci ?

Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle londonienne sombre à la frontière entre les quartiers sorciers et moldus. Un instant, Lucius fut vraiment inquiet. Il ne voulait pas aller du côté moldus. Il ne voulait vraiment pas. Il y était déjà allé, pour les affaires, et il avait toujours détesté ça. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, trop de bruits, trop d'odeurs inconnues ... Trop de choses pour lui. Et puis ces voitures qui allaient trop vite. Ces panneaux lumineux dans tout les sens. Vraiment, c'était très difficile à supprter. Heureusement, Harry partit dans l'autre sens, en direction d'une petite boutique dont la devanture semblait bien pauvre. Suffisamment pour qu'une famille comme les Malfoy n'y mette pas un pied en temps normal.

Elle était composée d'une porte d'entrée branlante et d'une vitrine divisée en petits carreaux assombris par le temps. Une pancarte annonçait juste "Chez Jo" sans plus de précision. En rentrant, Lucius fut surpris de voir des lames en tout genre le long d'un mur. Épées, dagues, poignards, il y avait de tout. Il tenta immédiatement de faire des connexions logiques. Une boutique de ce genre devait avoir des autorisations spéciales et il n'en avait jamais vu passé pour cette boutique ci. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais entendu parler d'elle mais vu son emplacement, il aurait dû la connaitre. Du coup, peut-être qu'en dépit de la façade, la boutique était nouvelle. Une nouvelle boutique que Harry Potter fréquenterait, ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Ce n'était pas bon signe parce que Harry avait fait ouvrir des boutiques. Elles étaient majoritairement tenues par des loups-garous dans le cadre de l'insertion professionnelle.

Le vendeur, Jo semble-t-il, accueillit Harry en le remerciant chaleureusement, ce qui ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons. Lucius avait donc échappé aux moldus mais il se retrouvait chez les lycanthropes. Ce n'était clairement pas une grande avancée à ses yeux ! Bien au contraire ! A choisir, les moldus étaient relativement moins dangereux. Le vendeur l'observa une seconde, hocha de la tête et repartit dans son dialogue avec Harry. Il lui avouait avoir reçu de nouveaux produits de toute beauté et parlait d'armes en tout genre.

Peu de sorciers était toujours friands de ce type d'armes, mais ce n'était pas spécialement rare non plus d'en voir surtout dans les milieux les plus aisés. Il s'agissait davantage de pièces de collections que d'autres choses. Alors Lucius ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Quand Harry l'envoya dans une pièce secondaire d'un geste de la main, il comprit encore moins. Harry détestait qu'il ne soit pas sous surveillance constante. Il faisait en sorte que jamais, oh grand jamais, il ne soit physiquement seul. Néanmoins, il obéit et rentra dans la seconde pièce. Ici, il n'y avait pas d'armes mais des habits. Des robes sorcières, des tenues plus légères, d'autres beaucoup plus protocolaires, des pyjamas et même des sous vêtements. Ils portaient tous une petite épingle où une brève liste était énoncée.

Pendant quelques secondes, Lucius hésita puis il se décida à regarder de plus près puisque, a priori, ce n'était pas interdit. Il comprit alors que les vêtements étaient tous enchantés. C'était des propriétés rares et souvent difficiles à stabiliser. Ici, ce vêtement était totalement imperméable. Celui-ci disposé d'un sortilège chauffant. Celui-là, sans doute hors de prix, bloquait les sortilèges mineurs et disposait de son propre bouclier. Il observa une paire de gant qui permettait de manipuler la plupart des ingrédients sans risques, même ceux qui réagissaient le moins bien habituellement grâce à des sortilèges combinés qui rendaient la prise aussi légère que sûre. Il était toujours dans sa contemplation lorsque Harry arriva.

\- Tu as choisi ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Lucius ne comprit pas immédiatement. Choisi ? Puis ce fut clair, c'était ça, sa récompense. Un vêtement. Un vêtement parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre que ce qu'il portait sur le dos le jour où il était parti. Chaque jour, pendant qu'il se lavait, les elfes de maisons nettoyaient sa tenue. Il n'avait rien réclamé pour éviter de déranger le voyageur avec des choses qu'il aurait pu trouver triviales et sans importances. Se faire aussi petit que possible était une façon d'assurer sa sécurité comme une autre. Mais visiblement Harry avait remarqué le problème et laissé courir ... au moins jusqu'à présent.

Lucius observa plus attentivement les étoffes, il n'allait sans doute pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour faire son choix. Une seconde robe sorcière serait la bienvenue. Il désirait seulement et bien, qu'elle soit à sa taille. Il en nota rapidement trois qui pourraient correspondre. Elles étaient classiques. Rien de fou. Il nota les sortilèges et montra une robe qui était sans doute plus chère que ce que le voyageur avait prévu, mais moins chère que la robe la plus intéressante qu'il ait trouvé. C'était un certain compromis. Cette robe avait un très léger bouclier.

Harry s'approcha et regarda l'étoffe. Il y avait mieux dans la boutique, le regard de Jo suffisait à le lui confirmer, néanmoins, il ne fit pas de commentaires et la prit. Il demanda, en plus, d'ajouter : "une des bandes". Jo eut l'air surpris mais il sortit une boite contenant de multiples sachets et prit l'un d'entre eux. Harry paya l'ensemble. L'argent n'était pas un problème lorsqu'il était dans le futur. A présent, c'était plus difficile mais il se refaisait une certaine fortune grâce aux objets qu'il avait emmené et grâce à ses connaissances de la période.

Ils ressortirent rapidement de la boutique, au plus grand soulagement de Lucius qui n'aimait pas être aussi près d'un supposé loup-garou. Il portait un petit sac avec sa nouvelle robe. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais il était soulagé. Une robe, cela montrait que Harry ne comptait pas l'envoyer à Azkaban dans la semaine. Il n'avait rien dit à propos du prix, un autre soulagement. Pourtant, malgré tout ça, Lucius ne se sentait pas bien. Il n'avait pas le cœur léger. Il se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Il fut surpris en voyant qu'ils ne prenaient pas le chemin du retour. Harry les conduisit à travers les ruelles jusqu'à un petit restaurant. Ils furent immédiatement installés dans un endroit, à l'abri des regards. Une gentille attention. Lucius s'installa dans un coin, attendant silencieusement que les choses se passent. Quand la serveuse s'éloigna, Harry soupira.

\- Arrêtes de faire ça.

Lucius chercha mentalement son erreur sans comprendre. Harry dût s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il précisa.

\- Arrête de te taire comme ça et réagis. Tu es insupportable.

Le blond tressaillit. _Insupportable_. Ce n'était pas rien comme mot et il savait, pour avoir vu Harry à l'action, qu'il maîtrisait ce qu'il disait. Il se força à ne rien laisser paraître de ses angoisses et poussa dans sa gorge un : "D'accord, monsieur Potter." des plus forcés. Il prit le menu et sélectionna rapidement un plat qui aurait une vague chance de bien vouloir être digéré. Il avait l'estomac tellement tendu que ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Ils furent très rapidement servi par un personnel qui était aux petits soins. Lucius mangea sans appétit, sans comprendre ce qui pouvait agacer Harry. Est-ce qu'il aurait pu réussir à le rassurer ? Réussir à lui donner confiance ? Lucius ne le croyait pas. Il fut néanmoins surpris lorsque Harry tenta d'ouvrir la conversation.

\- Est-ce que tu sais jouer au Quidditch ?

\- Je connais les bases.

\- Quel est ton poste de prédilection ?

\- Poursuiveur.

Est-ce qu'il était censé en dire plus ? Lucius n'osa pas. Il se contenta de regarder Harry hocher de la tête et retourner à ce silence bienvenue. Etrangement bienvenu. Est-ce que Harry comptait lui demander de jouer ? Pourquoi faire ? Il savait pourtant que son genou lui posait des difficultés. Il tenait certes sur un balai mais ce n'était pas idéal pour des figures complexes demandant beaucoup de forces dans les jambes.

Il venait de finir de manger lorsqu'un autre client s'approcha et posa un petit paquet sur la table en murmurant "Voyageur" d'une voix pleine de respect. Il s'éloigna rapidement, l'air ému. Lucius savait qu'ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux dans ce cas là. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à croire, profondément, en ce sauveur venu du futur et ceux malgré les campagnes de sapes désastreuses dans les journaux.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de le remercier ni même d'ouvrir le dialogue qu'ils furent seuls avec ce qui se trouvait être une offrande. Harry ouvrit sans crainte la petite boite et en extirpa une pierre minuscule. C'était un joyau rare aux propriétés magiques importantes, qu'il pourrait monter sur une bague ou en pendentif. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait ce genre de cadeau. Comme à chaque fois il eut l'air gêné et très fatigué. Il remit la pierre dans son étui et enfourna le tout dans une poche.

Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent en silence. Lucius observait un jeune homme fatigué qui n'avait pas envie de sa vie. Harry observait un jeune homme retord qui pouvait lui planter un couteau dans le dos à tout instant et qui pourtant semblait tellement épuisé par la situation qu'il s'en sentirait presque cruel. Aucun des deux ne parlèrent de l'homme ou du présent. En faites, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus. Comme s'il n'y avait rien à dire sur tout ça.


	18. Chapitre 17 : le père

**note :** Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je me fais de grosses sessions d'écritures en ce moment alors la relecture est d'autant plus compliqué. L'histoire avance bien. J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos avis. Je suis entrain de finir le chapitre 27 en ce moment donc nous irons au moins jusque là !

 **Chapitre 17 : le père**

James Potter avait ouvert un journal ridiculement grand devant lui, tant et si bien que seule une touffe de cheveux hirsutes et une paire de doigts en dépassaient. Il lisait un article, un énième article, qui parlait du voyageur et de sa propre famille. Harry n'avait jamais officialisé leurs liens exacts et les théories allaient bons grès. Ce n'était pas tant que ça un problème. Un autre encart titré "Terreur à Poudlard ?" et dépeignait un tableau des plus sombres concernant le Voyageur. C'était étrange car il ne retrouvait pas dans l'ambiance du château ce qui était décrit là. Même lui, qui supportait très mal la présence de ce mec ici, il devait bien l'avouer. Harry ne terrorisait pas les élèves, il avait même tout fait fait pour aplanir la situation.

Parfois, quand James se retrouvait seul, il essayait de prendre du recul sur la situation. Devant Harry, il n'y arrivait pas, il se faisait toujours déborder par ses émotions mais quand il était seul, il pouvait penser. Il pouvait au moins essayer de réfléchir. La question qui était beaucoup revenue au début c'était juste une variante de "est-ce possible ?". Sérieusement. Un voyageur qui remonte le temps pour venir "réparer" l'horreur du futur alors qu'ils vivent déjà dans une sinistre époque ... et en plus, ce voyageur serait son fils. Son fils à lui ! Pire, le fils de Lily. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Sauf que tout montrait que c'était vrai et il allait devoir l'admettre tôt ou tard.

Petit à petit, la question avait donc évolué et en ce moment, dans le plus grand des secrets elle était devenue : "Est-ce qu'il pourrait être fier d'être son père ?". Il ne pouvait pas être son père. Il ne pouvait pas jouer ce rôle là. Il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un père ... mais s'il devait avoir un fils, adulte ou presque, qu'il n'avait pas à élever puisque c'était déjà fait : est-ce qu'il serait fier que ce soit Harry ? Il avait donc commencer à observer soigneusement ses actions. La potion pour Remus était venue ponctuer tout ça.

Certains sorciers le détestaient parce qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas tant que ça pour la population sorcière, parce que les morts continuaient de s'empiler ou peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas arrivé plus tôt. Il n'était pas là pour les sauver eux, il était là pour les générations futurs et si, eux, ils mourraient, ce n'était pas grave. Sinon, Harry Potter serait revenu plus tôt encore. Il serait revenu à une période où la guerre n'avait pas encore commencé. Il aurait tué Vous-savez-qui directement dans le berceau et fin de l'histoire ! Toutes ces familles endeuillées, elles lui en voulaient terriblement pour son manque d'efficacité ou son indifférence. En plus il prenait parti pour d'autres espèces. Imaginez une seconde, les sorciers tombaient comme des mouches sur les champs de batailles improvisés et éphémères pendant que Monsieur le Voyageur du Temps s'amusait dans les réunions gobelines. Les journaux le disaient d'ailleurs ! Ce n'était pas un secret.

James avait du mal à croire que Harry soit si indifférent que ça. D'abord parce qu'il avait annoncé à chacun s'ils devaient s'inquiéter ou pas, pour éviter les angoisses inutiles. Pour éviter que les élèves de Poudlard vivent dans un stress constant. Et ça, c'était gentil. Il n'était pas forcé de le faire. Il aurait pu s'en passer. Il l'avait néanmoins fait. Il protégeait les Serpentards ce que James détestait, mais il allait admettre qu'il protégeait également les Gryffondors mais aussi les autres maisons. Il n'était pas forcé de le faire. James avait finit par se dire que le voyageur était peut-être juste débordé et qu'il ne pouvait pas protéger tout le monde. Il était juste un sorcier après tout.

Ensuite, il y avait les autres ... Eux, on en parlait pas dans les journaux. Les fanatiques. Les adorateurs du voyageur. Non, eux, autant les passer sous-silence. S'il tentait d'oublier un peu tout ce cirque médiatique et ce cirque autour de sa réputation, James devait admettre quelques détails. Harry était courageux, fidèle envers ses amis puisqu'il continuait à fréquenter Sibylle et ... bienveillant. Ou en tout cas, il semblait essayer. Si James passait en revue toutes les qualités qu'il aurait pu espérer retrouver chez un fils à savoir le courage, la bravoure, l'honnêteté, la justice, ... et bien Harry n'avait rien à envier à ce tableau. Quand il s'en était rendu compte, James en avait éprouvé de la colère. Ce serait tellement plus facile pour lui de détester ce type. Il ne voulait pas s'en rapprocher. Il ne voulait pas l'apprécier. En faites, il aurait juste voulu qu'il disparaisse, qu'il reste dans son futur pourri et qu'il assume les choses là-bas.

Alors, il savait bien, à cet instant qu'il devait baisser son journal, s'équiper et aller jouer cette partie de Quidditch pour payer la potion de Remus. C'était un très maigre prix. C'était presque un cadeau même, une possibilité de devenir ami. Mais il n'en voulait pas. Alors il froissait le papier à force de serrer les doigts dessus.

Remus avait dit : "Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas obligé de venir ...". Sirius avait rajouté que s'il s'amusait comme des petits fous alors il pourrait toujours décider de venir le prochain coup. Peter avait proposé de rester avec lui, il ne semblait pas bien à l'aise. En même temps c'était bizarre, il allait jouer contre le fils de son pote ... Non, il détestait vraiment cette situation.

Il n'avait pas vraiment décidé de ne pas y aller, mais il n'avait pas non plus réussi à se mettre en rout. Alors pendant le match, il était là, dans la salle commune, les doigts blanchis sous la pression, contractés sur des articles parlant de son fils. Son fils. Il était père. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais ce nourrisson dans les bras vu le comportement de Lily a son égard. Mais il était père. Ça lui foutait des sueurs froides.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir des sueurs froides et à se poser des questions sur son rôle de parents. Ils étaient nombreux dans cette situation. Est-ce que leurs enfants allaient devenir des meurtriers en puissance qui détruiraient l'intégrité du monde magique ? Les parents dont les rejetons étaient scolarisés à Poudlard savaient que leurs petits avaient eut accès à la réponse. Harry les avait convoqué et le leur avait dit. Mais comment savoir si le Voyageur avait dit la vérité ? Et surtout, comment être sûr que leurs propres enfants ne leurs mentaient pas ? Certains avaient avoué que Harry voulait les revoir. Parfois avec angoisse, parfois avec fierté, parfois avec tristesse et incompréhension. D'autres avaient menti tout simplement.

Quirinus ou encore Scabior avait dit la vérité à leurs parents avec des effets plus ou moins dévastateurs. Les parents de Quirinus avaient été horrifié. Enfin, leur petit semblait tellement inoffensif. Est-ce que ça pouvait être vrai ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait être capable de faire du mal aux autres ? Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller ainsi ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient commis des erreurs à ce point là ? Comment rattraper la situation ? Les parents de Quirinus lui avaient envoyé quelques livres sur les moldus. Harry Potter lui avait dit que ce serait une bonne chose, alors ils allaient l'aider à se renseigner sur ce sujet pourtant controversé. Ils l'aideraient à s'épanouir et à devenir un brillant professeur ou pourquoi pas un chercheur. Une bonne personne en tout cas. Ils avaient été un peu soulagés en comprenant que Quirinus admirait le voyageur, parce qu'il pourrait prendre exemple sur lui. Ils voulaient croire que ça fonctionnerait.

Pour les parents de Scabior les choses étaient moins évidentes ... Déjà, il n'y avait pas une voie de sortie claire. Scabior devait se conduire bien, point final. Alors c'était angoissant d'apprendre qu'il avait de bonnes notes en potion. Et s'il devenait un empoisonneur ? Qu'il avait des notes correctes en sortilèges. Et s'il devenait un duelliste hors pair, combien de victimes ferait-il ? Et même la métamorphose, l'Art de tant d'espions, ne pouvait pas les rassurer. Scabior tentait de bien travailler pour les calmer sans doute, pour se montrer sage, mais en faisant ça, il gagnait en compétence et un futur mage noir devrait rester ignorant.

Ils s'étaient alors posés la question de le retirer de l'école et de l'envoyer loin, peut-être chez les moldus ou chez l'une de ses tantes. Pourquoi pas pour en faire un garçon de ferme ? Il apprendrait à travailler la terre. Ça, ça ne tue personne au moins. Il ferait pousser des citrouilles et peut-être même des choux. Il serait enfin loin des connaissances dangereuses et de cette affreuse maison de Serpentard ! D'un autre côté, ses tantes méritaient mieux que de devoir le récupérer et avec lui, le poids des responsabilités ... et puis, le retirer de Poudlard, c'était aussi le retirer de l'influence du Voyageur. Si le Voyageur l'avait sous les yeux, il pourrait peut-être intervenir. Lui qui savait exactement les méfaits de leur fils, il pourrait savoir quoi lui interdire. C'est ainsi que Scabior resta à Poudlard. Néanmoins Albus Dumbledore reçut bien des lettres de leurs parts. Une fois, ils demandaient la fermeture de la maison Serpentards, la suivante au moins le retrait de leur fils de cette maison ... Ils ne voulaient plus que Scabior dorme dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, ni qu'il porte son blason, ni même qu'il ait des cours communs avec d'autres Serpendard. Hors de question, également, qu'il mange à leur table.

Le directeur avait répondu de sa plus jolie et plus diplomate plume quelque chose que nous pourrions résumé en un seul et unique mot : non. La noble maison de Serpentard ne fermerait pas ses portes. Outre que le Voyageur ne l'avait jamais demandé, fermer une maison ne solutionnerait pas le problème. Scabior avait été réparti à Serpentard et seule la répartition décidait de la maison. En tant que directeur, il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'intervenir dans ce choix. Il rappela que le Voyageur avait fait des demandes de modification dans les cours, histoire de valider leurs programmes puisque ces parents citaient monsieur Potter toutes les deux lignes. Il fit de son mieux tout en plaignant mentalement cet élève. Il était tout petit. Il méritait mieux que ça ...

Si de son côté, il sut résister, il put voir l'enfant s'isoler de sa maison. Scabior avait du recevoir des consignes et le pire, c'est qu'il essayait vraiment de les suivre. Il arrivait avant les autres ou bien après pour prendre son repas. Il mangeait vite. Il ne parlait à personne. Il enfonçait sa tête dans ses épaules et évitait de se faire remarquer.

Albus Dumbledore le vit, mais qui pouvait-il ? C'était malheureusement assez commun chez les Serpentards. Et puis, ce n'était pas le seul dont il devait s'inquiétait. Harry lui avait fit remonter une liste de nom "critique", où Scabior ne figurait pas bien-entendu. Non, il n'y avait que des élèves assez avancés et visiblement, assez fou pour ne pas voir les opportunités que Harry pouvait leurs offrir. Non, eux, ils continueraient sciemment à se diriger sur le mauvais chemin. Oui, vraiment, il avait plus important à s'occuper.

Garter le père de Scabior, avait finalement comprit qu'il ne trouverait pas d'aide auprès du directeur. Il ne semblait pas percevoir la gravité de la situation. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait rattraper l'enfant, pas dans deux ans, pas dans dix. Maintenant. Mais lui-même ne s'en sentait pas capable, il essayait de toutes ses forces et comptait sur la proximité du Voyageur. Ce sorcier. Harry Potter. C'était la plus belle et la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver. Grâce à lui, ils avaient une maigre chance de s'en sortir et de devenir un peuple meilleur. Dans un monde qui n'avait connu que les mages noirs et des Seigneurs des Ténèbres, enfin, se dressait un Sauveur.


	19. Chapitre 18 : le match

**note :** J'aurais bien besoin de vos encouragements, je galère fortement ... Pour ceux qui l'ignorent je suis une "sprinteuse" à l'écriture. Je ne tiens jamais sur la durée et là, on arrive en bout de période pour moi. Alors c'est dur. C'est pour ça que je peux me permettre de poster très vite. J'ai vu que ça inquiétait certains d'entre vous mais un rythme très rapide (plusieurs chapitres écrits chaque jour), ça me correspond vraiment bien, c'est comme ça que j'arrive à m'épanouir à l'écriture ...

Du coup, j'ai beaucoup écris et j'entrevois la fin (O_O) ... mais je perds en motivation :( Bref ! Je m'accroche et je retourne à l'écriture du chapitre 35 ! En tout, il devrait y avoir un peu plus de 40 chapitres si j'arrive à étaler la conclusion comme je veux. Les conclusions c'est toujours ma bête noire.

J'espère vraiment que tout ça va vous plaire et n'oubliez pas que si j'avance, c'est uniquement grâce à vos reviews alors merci à vous !

 **Chapitre 18 : le match**

Généralement les élèves, comme les professeurs d'ailleurs, ne cherchaient pas à savoir ce que faisait Harry Potter. Ils ne tenaient pas des comptes. Ils n'enquêtaient pas sur son emploi du temps. Ce n'était pas par manque de curiosité, mais parce qu'au fond ils ne voulaient pas savoir. Ils voulaient croire que tout irait bien et surtout, ne pas se poser de questions.

Néanmoins, voir Harry Potter traversait le parc en direction du terrain de Quidditch en compagnie du sinistre Lucius Malfoy, du grand Edgar, de la si étrange Sibylle et de la jolie -quoique tout aussi étrange- Pandora ... ce n'était pas rien. Mais alors lorsque cet étrange compagnie, dont ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude, était complétée de balais et surtout, qu'elle était rejoint par une partie des plus grands farceurs de l'école à savoir Sirius, Remus et Peter, les questions allaient bon trains. Allaient-ils jouer ? Vraiment ? Harry Potter avait le temps de disputer des matchs de Quidditchs ?

Personne, en dehors de ceux qui l'avaient rejoint, ne l'avait vu manier véritablement une baguette. En faites, même parmi ceux avec qui ils s'entraînaient, personne ne se serait risqué à évaluer sa puissance. Tout le monde disait qu'elle devait être colossale pour qu'on puisse lui confier l'avenir de l'intégrité magique, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ce n'était qu'une forme de rumeur. Alors ils étaient un peu curieux de le voir sur un balais. Est-ce qu'il était bon là-dedans aussi ?

C'est ainsi que la petite troupe se retrouva suivit par un certain nombre de curieux. Ils virent Harry demandait les postes de prédilections et composer rapidement les équipes pour une partie amicale, d'entraînement, avec des équipes réduites. Pas de batteurs. Pas de cognards. Il y aurait deux gardiens, Peter et Edgar. Peter avait détourné le regard quand Harry l'avait désigné. Il avait un peu peur que Harry ne balance des remarques acerbes. Sirius avait dû remarquer qu'il était inquiet parce qu'il s'était légèrement placé en avant. Comme pour le protéger. Brave Sirius. Harry n'avait rien dit.

Il avait annoncé que Sirius et lui serait les attrapeurs. Les autres seraient poursuiveurs, même Sibylle qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air à l'aise avec l'idée. Elle, elle voulait être arbitre ! Mais bon il manquerait un joueur sinon.

\- Je veux Remus et Peter dans mon équipe., avait lâché froidement Sirius.

Harry avait accepté d'un hochement de tête, puis il avait demandé à Lucius de les rejoindre. Sibylle et Pandora fonctionnerait mieux en duo, autant ne pas les séparer. Edgar était une vraie armoire devant les buts, il devrait limiter les dégâts.

Les balles furent lâchées et le vif d'or fut perdu de vue dans la seconde. Les joueurs s'envolèrent, alors que les gradins se remplissaient. L'ambiance était étrange. Les spectateurs, majoritairement des élèves, osaient à peine murmurer comme s'ils avaient conscience qu'ils pourraient se faire chasser. Ce n'était pas l'un de ces grands matchs criards où les joueurs devaient hurler pour s'entendre malgré l'espace horriblement grand du terrain.

Pour Harry s'envoler fut libérateur. Il ne se sentait bien qu'ici, en plein milieu du ciel, les courants d'airs balayant son visage. Il montait un vieux balai, enfin, tout neuf à cette époque mais très peu stable. Quand il fut à une hauteur suffisante, il le fit néanmoins cabrer jusqu'à réaliser une première figure de voltige. Un simple looping qu'il enchaîna avec une chute libre, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres à peine du sol, alors que certains spectateurs avaient hurlé. Il remonta, sans s'en occuper, en forçant sur son balais. C'était moins pour faire le show que pour se faire aux limitations techniques de son équipement. Il ne savait pas qu'il venait de donner une réponse importante à beaucoup des spectateurs : Harry Potter, le Voyageur, avait vraiment des compétences ... au moins sur un balais. Ils pouvaient l'affirmer puisqu'ils l'avaient vu de leurs yeux vu.

Quand ils furent tous en place, Remus lança le match et lança le souaffle au centre. Harry observa du coin de l'oeil Lucius s'élancer sérieusement et Sibylle avoir un mouvement de recul. Le match allait être compliqué.

\- Sibylle, vraiment ? Quand tu avais dit que tu compléterais l'équipe, je pensais que tu emmènerais des joueurs ...

Harry observa Sirius sans comprendre, puis il éclata de rire et répondit d'un ton joyeux :

\- Le grand Patmol aurait peur de gagner ?

Toute expression déserta le visage de Sirius. Il savait bien que Harry venait du futur. Il avait même intégré l'idée qu'ils avaient été proche là-bas, dans ce futur qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Néanmoins chaque preuve concrète le mettait très mal à l'aise. Personne en dehors des autres maraudeurs ne l'appelaient Patmol et encore, uniquement quand ils étaient seuls ! Il tenta néanmoins de se reprendre, tout en regardant au loin, moins pour chercher le Vif d'Or que pour cacher son trouble.

En dessous d'eux, il remarqua Sibylle faire une passe maladroite à Pandora et fut presque soulagé par l'absence de cognard. Non, vraiment c'était une drôle d'idée. Par contre, Edgar, l'imposant gardien ne laissait rien passer ce qui allait finir par être un problème et Pandora était vive. Remus s'en sortait plutôt bien en face et il nota que Malfoy le soutenait habillement. Il était vif et il connaissait au moins les bases nécessaires pour se replacer stratégiquement. Il fallait qu'il attrape le vif d'or s'il voulait, mais son équipe n'était vraiment pas innintéressante ou pitoyable. Visiblement, ce Potter là avait le même genre de caractère que James. Il aimait le challenge. Sinon, il aurait conçu les équipements autrement.

Ils tournèrent un long moment en silence. Ils aperçurent le vif à deux reprises sans parvenir à le saisir tant leurs balais étaient lents par rapport à la petite balle. Sirius n'était pas le meilleur attrapeur qui soi mais il restait un voltigeur tout à fait correct. En dessous d'eux, Peter avait laissé passé quelques balles. Edgar en avait également perdu une ou deux. Ils n'y faisaient pas très attention, faute de speaker, c'était difficile de savoir où ils en étaient pour les attrapeurs. Peu importe.

Lorsqu'ils virent le vif d'or pour la troisième fois, ils s'élancèrent. Ils utilisèrent toutes leurs techniques pour s'en saisir. Harry n'était pas vraiment mieux placé. Son balais était moins bon également. Néanmoins, c'est lui qui saisit la petite balle, tout simplement parce qu'il était meilleur. C'était un attrapeur génial. En tout cas, c'est ce que se dit James, qui s'était glissé jusqu'à l'estrade. Il n'avait vu que la dernière action et pourtant ça semblait évident. Harry passait des figures qu'il n'avait jamais vu nul part. Il lui montrait à quoi ressemblerait un attrapeur du futur et James aima ça.

Il observa depuis là haut Remus remercier Lucius pour son aide pendant le match. Sincèrement, Remus était trop gentil. Ce sale type ne lui retourna même pas la politesse. Il observa Pandora féliciter une Sibylle qui tremblait un peu de fatigue sur son balai. Ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens, c'était encore pire que d'habitude. Il regarda Edgar rejoindre les jeunes filles et leur taper sur l'épaule en signe de victoire. Il observa Remus consoler Peter. Les buts qu'il avait prit, ce n'était pas grave. L'important c'était de s'amuser. Gentil Remus, pensa-t-il encore une fois. En même temps, Peter avait l'habitude de perdre, il était souvent très mauvais dans toutes les disciplines sportives ! Il observa également le visage interloqué de Sirius qui finit par se fendre d'un sourire sincère. Il observa son meilleur ami félicitait ce type, son fils. Il observa tout ça et il fut un peu triste de ne pas avoir jouer avec eux. Ça aurait pu être sympa tout compte fait.

Un Gryffondor, parmi les spectateur le repéra et vient lui parler. Puis deux, puis trois. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il la remarqua, cachée dans un coin, enroulée dans une immense écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Lily. Elle avait dû regarder le match elle aussi. Il aurait vraiment préféré que ce soit elle qui le lui raconte, mais à peine croisa-t-elle son regard qu'elle se détourna et parti.

Pour Lily le match avait été assez pathétique. Il y avait cette pauvre fille, Sibylle, qui faisait de son mieux pour Harry alors qu'elle n'avait pas envie de jouer et qu'elle risquait de se blesser clairement. Tout ce qu'elle semblait vouloir, c'était avoir des amis, au point de tout accepter pour leurs faire plaisir ! C'était nul de leurs parts de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Pandora était son amie la plus proche, elle aurait pu juste ouvrir les yeux. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que Pandora faisait dans ce groupe ? Lily ne comprenait pas. C'était une Serdaigle. Normalement elle aurait dû rester avec d'autres Serdaigles. Elle ne pouvait pas devenir amie aussi facilement avec une Poufsouffle qui se déclarait voyante ... Et encore moins avec un ancien Serpentard, sans doute un Mangemort ! Enfin, que Harry ait ramené Lucius dans le château, ça l'a dépassé totalement mais en plus qu'il arrive à s'intégrer au groupe ... Ca paraissait impossible et pourtant, Lucius n'avait pas l'air totalement isolé. Et enfin, par dessus tout ça, rajouter un brave et courageux Gryffondor : Edgar. Non, vraiment, un groupe comme ça, ça n'aurait pas dû exister. C'était trop bizarre.

Et puis, il y avait les acolytes de Potter, de James Potter, et même cette plaie de Sirius. Lily n'aimait pas Sirius, il était comme James, les attentions en moins. En dehors de Remus et à la limite de Peter qui avait au moins l'avantage d'être discret, Lily n'aimait vraiment pas tout ces gens. Est-ce qu'elle était censée se rapprocher d'eux ? Elle pouvait défendre Sibylle a l'occasion et même discuter avec une fille comme Pandora, mais de là à les fréquenter réellement, il y avait un monde. En réalité, Harry l'intriguait mais il lui paraissait aussi de plus en plus inaccessible.

En partant, elle croisa Severus. Ils se regardèrent un moment, silencieux, puis le jeune homme vint à ses côtés comme pour la ramener. Severus faisait ce genre de choses parfois.

\- Comment était le match ?, demanda-t-il.

\- C'était du Quidditch. En pire.

Severus laissa échapper un rire discret. Le Quidditch, Lily n'en était pas dingue. Il était donc rare qu'un match trouve grâce à ses yeux, même à haut niveau. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement la voltige, trop tape à l'oeil. Elle n'aimait pas forcément voir des gens se faire blesser par les cognards, trop dangereux et sadique. A la limite, elle appréciait une bonne cohésion d'équipe et certaines phases de jeux remplies de passes ... Autrement dit, presque rien.

\- Et Potter ? Harry Potter ?

\- Le digne fils de James. Ce n'est qu'un ... qu'un ... m'as-tu-vu !

Severus en fut troublé. De son point de vue, Harry était beaucoup de chose, mais clairement pas un snobinard prétentieux. Comment Severus aurait-il pu le croire quand Harry lui offrait une telle chance ? Et puis, il y avait Lucius. S'il avait bien compris, son ami aurait dû être mis à mort. A la place, il vivait ici. Sous surveillance certes, mais entier. Il n'était pas torturé. Il n'était pas mort. Jeté au fond d'un puits. L'air de rien oublier quelqu'un comme Lucius, ce n'était pas difficile par les temps qui courraient. Harry aurait pu le faire, il ne l'avait pas fait et il ne cherchait pas non plus à l'afficher. Il aurait pu baser une communication sur l'idée qu'il est un bon samaritain. Il n'en avait rien fait !

\- Tu crois ?, demanda-t-il alors.

\- Pas toi ?

Lily avait l'air surprises. Il y eut un long silence puis la jeune femme se reprit, en posant sa main délicate sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Oh Severus, s'il te menaçait, tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je te soutiendrais ?

\- Je sais ... Lily, il ne m'a pas menacé. Je crois qu'il essaye vraiment de sauver tout le monde.

Lily fut choquée par ce qu'elle vit dans le regard de son ami. Elle s'attendait à de la moquerie, à du mépris voir à de la haine. Après tout, Severus et Lucius étaient proches, elle le savait. Severus aurait pu le détester pour ce qu'il faisait à Lucius. L'isoler comme ça du monde, ce n'était pas rien. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit, c'était de l'espoir.

Severus espérait sincèrement que Harry Potter allait sauver tout le monde. Sauf que Severus n'était habituellement inquiet pour personne, même pas pour ses amis ... Il n'était inquiet que pour elle, à sa connaissance. Un frisson lui remonta alors dans le dos et elle sut qu'elle allait mourir. C'était une sorte d'évidence. Elle était morte. Dans le futur, elle ne vieillissait pas, elle mourrait. Ce gosse qui paradait devant les autres, il était peut-être sorti de son ventre dans quelques années, mais elle ne l'avait pas élevé. C'était la seule possibilité qui expliquait tout. Elle remonta vers le château sans dire un mot de plus. Livide.

note : J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! A bientôt pour la suite.


	20. Chapitre 19 : la réputation

**note :** Ouahou ! Quand j'ai dit que j'avais besoin de vous encouragements, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous répondiez ainsi ! Alors tout d'abord merci, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Bon, je suis toujours en bout de courses à m'essoufler toutes les trois secondes mais j'ai quand même avancer. Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 40 et d'essayer de faire une "conclusion" digne de ce nom ... sachant qu'il y a encore une grosse action que j'aimerai ne pas gâcher et que j'ai bien conscience que les conclusions ne sont pas mon fort.

Pour le moment, cette histoire compte 87.500 mots ! On devrait donc passer les 90.000 assez facilement si je parviens à écrire ce qui reste. J'espère que tout ça vous plaira et vraiment merci à vous !

 **Chapitre 19 : la réputation**

Il y avait des missions que Harry Potter appréciait. Par exemple, crapahuter dans les bois et trouver une vieille grotte à peine entrouverte pour s'apercevoir qu'elle ne contenait pas encore d'horcruxe ... ça pouvait être un peu frustrant mais s'amuser à piéger la dites grotte pour qu'en y pénétrant, Voldemort se retrouve littéralement coincé, c'était plutôt amusant. Harry avait appris, avec quelques difficultés, à concevoir ses propres sortilèges. Il n'avait pas si souvent que ça l'occasion de pratiquer, ce qui était pourtant important dans son entraînement et ça faisait partie des situations qui lui plaisaient.

Il y avait aussi des missions que Harry Potter n'appréciait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. Ce n'était pas forcément une question de se mettre en danger ou pas, mais il n'aimait pas les jeux politiques. C'était Rowena qui lui conseillait de faire les choses en douceur. Sa mission du moment ? Travailler son image. Comme si ça lui importait. Il avait l'appui du conseil de l'intégrité magique, le reste ce n'était pas important non ? Non, pas d'après elle. Elle l'avait trop bien guidé jusqu'à présent pour qu'il lui tourne le dos ou se permette de ne pas l'écouter.

Il se tenait donc dans la salle sur demande à ruminer un problème qui lui semblait insoluble. Les journaux étaient très durs envers lui, voir carrément diffamatoires. A croire qu'à n'importe quelle époque certaines choses restaient des constantes. Il n'aimait pas les journaux et aurait vraiment préféré continuer de les considérer comme des entités négligeables, mais il ne pouvait plus ... Rowena disait que ça allait lui porter préjudice s'il continuait juste à les ignorer. Il devait se débrouiller pour que les articles soient majoritairement en sa faveur.

Hors il ne pourrait pas. La semaine passée, il avait surgit en pleins milieux d'une allée commerçante, à la poursuite de deux mangemorts venus commettre un attentat. Un attentat qui aurait dû se solder par la mort et la destruction des cadavres des dits mangemorts. Une histoire d'incendio mal lancé. Dans le futur, il n'avait pas leurs identités, juste la date et le lieu de l'attaque. Alors, il avait bloqué Lucius d'un sortilège de son cru dans un coin sombre. Après tout, il se doutait qu'autrement l'homme n'allait en faire qu'à sa tête et qu'il n'obéirait pas à sa demande de rester immobile. Dans le même temps, il avait arrêté le premier mangemort et déjà, l'autre envoyait son sort. Incendio. Dans le passé de Harry, cette attaque s'était soldée par la destruction de trois boutiques, mais surtout, par douze morts donc cette dame qui cherchait à reculer pour fuir, son bébé entre les bras. Il l'avait vu déraper et tomber à moitié tout en cherchant à protéger son enfant. Harry n'avait mis que 10 secondes avant d'arrêter le mangemort et le feu. Une vitrine avait eut chaud. La mère s'était tordue la cheville. Le bébé allait bien, même s'il pleurait à pleins poumons à cause de la peur. Lucius était toujours bloqué dans un coin, immobile. C'était ok. Mission réussie. Harry avait même poussé le vice à sortir un onguent pour soigner la cheville blessée avant de refaire une beauté à la façade noircie. Les aurors étaient alors arrivés pour prendre les criminels, si Harry le voulait bien et Harry le voulait bien.

Qu'avait titré les journaux ? "Les attaques se poursuivent, le Voyageur impuissant !" ou encore "Le feu ravage la ville !"ou son préféré, celui qui avait du faire les meilleures ventes d'ailleurs, : "Harry Potter terrorise un bébé !".

Le lendemain, il parvient enfin à conclure un pacte de non-agression avec le peuple des Centaures. Ce n'était pas une négociation facile, loin de là. Lucius était resté très silencieux à se demander si finalement faute de ne pas avoir brûler vif, il n'allait pas devoir mourir piétiné sous des sabots furieux. Harry avait obtenu non seulement que les centaures n'attaquent pas les sorciers qui pourraient traverser leurs territoires par mégarde, mais également, la protection des civils sorciers face à la menace mangemorts et en prime, il avait implanté la possibilité d'un commerce entre leurs peuples. Les centaures avaient l'habitude d'écraser les sorciers pour le plaisir ! Ils avaient cédé uniquement parce que c'était une demande de Harry Potter qui travaillait pour l'intégrité magique et s'il y avait une chose qu'ils respectaient, c'était l'importance de la magie.

Qu'avait titré les journaux ? "Les centaures, plus importants que les sorciers ?", "Le Voyageur abandonne les sorciers !", "Les Centaures, grands gagnants des négociations !".

Durant les deux jours suivants, il avait été plus discret en se contentant d'aller voir des personnes à leurs domiciles dans le plus grand secret. En glissant quelques menaces à peine voilé ou quelques solutions à divers problèmes. Par exemple, ce père de famille, respectable à souhait, allait devenir un mangemort, du jour au lendemain, à l'hospitalisation de son fils. En échange, Voldemort fournirait les potions nécessaires au rétablissement du petit. Harry choisit d'intervenir avant et sauva l'enfant. Le père, le futur mangemort, il serait rattaché à sa cause. Harry était également allé voir quelques gobelins pour vérifier sa toute nouvelle santé financière, il devait avoir de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent car il avait trouvé un nouveau domaine à vendre. C'était un tout petit village, comportant quatre maisons et la nature autour. Parfait pour accueillir des familles aillant besoins de protection ou des familles de loup-garous d'ailleurs. Les deux étaient possibles. Il voulait cet endroit, mais en avait-il déjà les moyens ?

Qu'avait titré les journaux ? "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne la guerre !", "Harry Potter, un usurpateur ?", "Le Voyageur nous abandonne !".

C'était sans fin quoiqu'il fasse ou ne fasse pas, les titres étaient mauvais pour lui. Ils ne calmaient pas la population, au contraire. Le soucis ce n'était pas ses actes. Même s'ils n'étaient pas parfaits, ça allait globalement dans le bon sens. Non, le problème, c'était les journalistes. Voldemort avait dû les acheter et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les menacer. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas de preuves concrêtes contre eux, juste une vague impression et le passé lui avait montré que ses impressions n'étaient pas toujours les bonnes. Alors quoi ? Il marmonnait devant les journaux ouverts, sans trouver la solution, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva doucement, le faisant néanmoins sursauter. C'était Lucius. Le silencieux Lucius. L'invisible mangemort qui partageait néanmoins sa vie.

\- Puis-je ?, demanda-t-il en montrant les journaux.

Harry acquiesça, il ne trouverait pas une solution aujourd'hui dans tout les cas alors si Lucius voulait lire ces torchons, qu'il les prenne. Il fut néanmoins surpris lorsque Lucius ouvrit les journaux et pointa du doigt un premier élément. Le nom des imprimeurs. Puis, il tourna les pages et indiqua les quelques publicités présentes et enfin, il murmura :

\- Il faut aussi acheter les distributeurs, les vendeurs de journaux et les librairies.

\- Tu proposes d'interdire la presse ? De l'empêcher d'être publiée et distribuée ?

\- Juste de leurs compliquer la tâche et de laisser champ libre aux autres ...

Les autres, c'étaient des petits journaux méconnus, aux idées politiques variées, mais qui faisaient habituellement peu de ventes. Harry prit vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir tant une autre question le taraudait : quand est-ce que Lucius allait finalement le piéger ? Il soumit la proposition à Rowena, puis dans un second temps à Sibylle pour avoir son opinion. Comme tout le monde la trouvait intéressante, il se mit en action.

Il ne s'agissait pas de menacer qui que ce soit. Harry rendait des services. Harry aidait. Harry proposait des alternatives. Harry se débrouillait plutôt bien au final.

Le premier imprimeur était au bord de la faillite. Il n'avait aucune marge de manœuvre à tel point que le grand journal qu'il imprimait était son fond de commerce et il avait dû accepter des prix beaucoup trop bas. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou fermer boutique. Sauf que Harry Potter venait du futur. Il savait que les éditions de manuel de défense contre les forces du mal allait devoir être ré-imprimé d'urgences avec quelques modifications importantes : des listes de sorts interdits. A cette occasion, Poudlard rachèterait de très nombreux livres pour mettre sa bibliothèque à jour et ce ne serait pas les seuls. Harry proposait à l'imprimeur de rencontrer quelques auteurs. Il pourrait l'aider. L'homme semblait conquis, il l'était peut-être déjà avant, mais si le voyageur remplissait son carnet de commande, il n'avait plus rien à dire. Il ferait passer tout les autres clients en priorité sur le journal. A vrai dire, il en était soulagé, parce que ces ripoux le sous-payaient et parce que leurs articles étaient imbuvables. Lui, il y croyait en Harry Potter et visiblement il avait raison.

Le second imprimeur n'avait pas de soucis financier et ses carnets de commandes étaient pleins. D'ailleurs, il faisait parti de ces gens qui pensent que la guerre, au moins, ça fait vendre. Il ne fut pas difficile à convaincre, non, il était impossible à convaincre. Enfin ... presque impossible.

Harry Potter avait fait un grand sourire et puis il avait susurré quelques détails. Cet homme sec et amer, il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque dans l'année s'il ne s'arrêtait pas. Sa femme ne parviendrait pas à tenir le choc et encore moins la boutique. L'imprimerie s'arrêterait fatalement. Il n'avait qu'à prévenir ses clients. Ou alors, le monsieur pouvait laisser la boutique à son plus vieux neveu. Il pourrait faire des miracles et le rendre beaucoup plus riches sans même imprimer ces journaux à scandales. Non, ils valaient mieux que ça. Ils pourraient imprimer des éditions prestigieuses. Lui, il économiserait son cœur, il aurait toujours son nom sur la devanture et grâce à Harry et ses bons contacts, il pourrait obtenir un prestige et une popularité inattendue. C'était à lui de voir.

Les libraires étaient globalement acquis à sa cause, ils n'aimaient pas ce type de presse. Les petits vendeurs furent plus difficiles à convaincre. Mais tout le monde à un rêve, besoin d'un service ou encore, envie d'avancer, ... Harry pouvait offrir ces choses là.

La semaine suivante, quelques journaux méconnus arrivaient en tête des ventes. Les journaux habituellement très bien distribués criaient au scandale mais personne n'étaient vraiment dupe. Ils avaient joué avec le feu. Ils avaient perdu. Personne ne put décemment accuser Harry Potter d'avoir acheter les journaux : des titres de tout bord paraissaient, même les presses les plus véhémentes envers lui n'avait pas été censurées. Non, il s'était juste attaqué au monopole afin que les voix contradictoires parviennent à passer. A présent on pouvait lire côte à côte : "Le voyageur, un meurtrier !" et "Milles et une action du sauveur !". Un titre l'accusant de commettre des meutres en secret et d'avoir erradiquer une bonne partie des sorciers ... cotoyant sans mal un titre lui imputant à peu près tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer jusqu'au comportement de la météo. C'était peut-être étrange, mais Harry trouvait ça rassurant d'avoir au moins retrouvé une forme d'équité dans les journaux.

C'était encore plus bizarre à admettre, mais Harry dû reconnaître que Lucius l'avait beaucoup aidé en soulignant les différents maillons de la chaîne. Il l'avait aidé à trouver par où prendre le problème. A présent, le soucis qui restait toujours irrésolu c'était "que faire de Lucius ?". Par moment, il se disait que finalement, le jeune homme n'était pas difficile à vivre. Ils pourraient simplement et bien, rester comme ça. Serait-ce si fou ? Il n'avait personne avec qui partager sa vie d'un point de vue sentimental. Personne à faire souffrir en gardant Lucius près de lui. Il pouvait bien jouer au geôlier de pacotille, tant que Lucius ne mettait personne en danger tout allait bien.

Tout irait bien. Enfin ... peut-être.

 **note de fin :** un avis ?


	21. Chapitre 20 : l'immensité

**note :** Je viens d'écrire le mot fin en bas du chapitre 43 ! Voilà, voilà ! C'est pas parfait, je ne suis pas contente de tout, mais le plus gros est là. Franchement : merci à tous, sans vous, je ne l'aurais jamais fait ! Je vais essayer de vous poster un chapitre un jour sur deux (je réécris un peu au fur et à mesure et j'essaye de corriger vaguement !) ... donc on en a pour un gros mois ensemble (si j'arrive à être régulière) et on passera les 90.000 mots.

 **note 2 :** bon courage pour ce chapitre ... :-x

 **Chapitre 20 : l'immensité**

Lucius passa les doigts sur l'étoffe. C'était un cadeau. Un cadeau de Harry, pour son bon comportement. C'était humiliant par certains côtés, mais tellement nécessaire. Il avait besoin de cette seconde robe. Il aurait eut besoin de tellement de chose pour être bien comme l'accès à une véritable intimité. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'au second objet qu'il avait en ce moment. Un objet éphémère. C'était un livre qui venait de la bibliothèque de Poudlard et qui devrait y retourner d'un jour à l'autre. Harry avait regardé ce cadeau, offert par Sibylle, d'un bien mauvais oeil. Un moment Lucius avait eut peur. Réellement peur. Parce qu'il gagnait très peu et très difficilement le moindre privilège et les menaces potentielles étaient disproportionnées, que ce soit par leurs natures ou leurs rapidités d'exécutions ou leurs intensités. Harry en formulait rarement. La menace d'Azkaban était suffisamment vivace comme ça. Lucius avait tenté de se calmer, il n'irait pas en prison juste à cause d'un livre. Non, Harry Potter le haïssait, certes, mais il était cohérent malgré tout. Sinon, il l'aurait déjà jeté là-bas.

Il ne doutait néanmoins pas que ce soit le premier et le dernier livre qu'il reçoive de Sibylle. Il avait entendu une discussion où Harry lui avait demandé de ne plus recommencer. Sibylle l'avait défendu. Ca aussi, ça lui avait fait peur, parce que c'était dangereux. Dans le même temps, ça lui avait fait horriblement chaud au coeur ... parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus du silence et de l'indifférence. Savoir qu'il comptait pour elle, au moins assez pour qu'elle s'inquiète de son bien-être, ce n'était pas rien.

Le soir venu, tout doucement comme si parler allait le condamner, il avait proposé de ne pas toucher au livre. Il ne voulait pas que Harry lui en veuille ou en veuille à Sibylle. Harry avait répondu qu'il s'en foutait, qu'il avait mieux à faire. Lucius n'avait rien répondu, mais il s'était senti bien trop soulagé ... Honteusement soulagé.

Depuis, il avait lu le livre deux fois. Il s'agissait d'un livre sur l'histoire des baguettes. Rien de passionnants surtout la partie où l'auteur se perdait dans les considérations techniques concernant les coeurs potentiels des baguettes en fonction de leurs bois et surtout, sur les causes profondes des incompatibilités entre les coeurs et les bois. Par moment, il ne comprenait pas un mot sur deux. A la seconde lecture, certains points étaient devenus plus clairs, d'autres étaient restés tout aussi obscurs mais ce n'était pas important. Lire restait une évasion.

Il passait ses objets en revus, parce que dans une petite heure il allait devoir les laisser là et sortir. Harry avait dit qu'il l'emmenait quelque part. Il avait l'air content. Sans doute un contrat facile, l'achat d'une propriété ou une mission quelconque dans ce genre. Il allait donc sortir en espérant que personne ne touche à ses affaires. Il avait bien peu d'espoir. Après tout, ça faisait un moment à présent qu'il n'avait aidé personne et il restait la représentation même de l'ennemi. Ce n'était pas rien !

C'est le coeur un peu serré que Lucius marcha à travers le parc. C'était pas tant le risque de perdre tout ce qu'il avait qui le blessait. Le problème, c'était plutôt de comprendre qu'il en était réduit à ça. Il en était réduit à tenir à des choses aussi futiles et évidentes que le droit de lire un livre et de s'habiller à peu près décemment.

Ils transplanèrent et comme toujours Lucius tenta d'identifier rapidement l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés. Un serveur tournait là-bas, au milieu des tables : un restaurant donc. La mission de Potter ne devait pas être trop remuante pour une fois. Il allait sans doute rencontrer un investisseur ou passer un contrat ou quelque chose comme ça. Un serveur les accosta, reconnaissant instantanément le voyageur et l'invita à le suivre dans la salle de réception. Lucius se dit alors qu'il y avait peut-être une réunion d'organisée. Harry en faisait très peu, mais de temps à autres ça pouvait arriver. Harry le suivit mais Lucius resta figé. Là, derrière le serveur, s'étendait une immense parois ... de l'autre côté, il y avait de l'eau. De l'eau à perte de vue. Où étaient-ils ?

\- Lucius ? La vue sera meilleure là-bas., lui affirma Harry.

Il le suivit, aussi obéissant qu'à son habitude, sans oser répondre quoique ce soit. Ils gravirent quelques marches pour atteindre une grande salle à l'étage. C'était un dôme de verre, immense. Ils étaient sous l'eau. Une eau plutôt claire, sur une certaine distance. Au loin, il voyait des algues se perdre dans le flou. C'était magnifique. Pendant un long moment, Lucius resta immobile. L'endroit était saisissant de beauté.

Il n'y avait personne d'autres, ça, Lucius le remarqua rapidement. Par contre, il ne fit pas forcément attention aux installations. Où étaient-ils ? Dans un restaurant, oui, mais où ? Il remarqua des créatures sous-marines. Des sirènes. Ils étaient en pleins milieux d'un territoire de sirènes ... Etait-ce pour ça qu'ils étaient là ? Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'Harry devait l'attendre. Il sursauta et tenta de se reprendre, mais Potter était juste là, à quelques mètres, tout aussi immobile et contemplatif que lui.

Autour d'eux, il n'y avait pas de tables et pas de chaises. Rien pour faire une réunion. Non, il n'y avait que des pensines. Des tas de pensines. Lucius comprit alors où ils étaient. Il s'agissait d'une exposition de souvenirs composés. Il pouvait s'agir de paysages, de récits fantasmagoriques ou d'expériences de sensations fortes par exemple. Suivant l'artiste, il pouvait proposer d'expériences très différentes. A présent, la question était que faisaient-ils ici ?

Harry s'installa, en tailleur, devant la paroi, directement au sol. Il resta là, à regarder l'extérieur un long moment avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose, pour te remercier de ton aide, avec les journaux. Je ne savais pas quoi choisir parce que je te connais pas ... Enfin, je sais qui tu es censé devenir et je hais ce type. Seulement ... toi, à cette époque, je te connais pas.

Lucius ne sut pas s'il devait répondre et ce qu'il pourrait répondre.

\- Le type que tu deviendras, je dois l'arrêter. A tout prix.

\- Mais vous changez son passé., répondit Lucius doucement.

"Son", pas "mon". Il avait fait exprès bien sûr, pour marquer une distanciation et faire rentrer l'idée que ce futur ne serait pas forcément le sien. Il pouvait changer.

\- On dirait bien. Est-ce que tu aimes ce genre d'endroits ?

\- C'est très beau.

Son ton n'était pas des plus convaincus et Harry le sentit immédiatement.

\- Tu détestes et tu fais semblant d'apprécier ... Juste pour ... Putain.

Lucius déglutit et recula légèrement. Il devait réagir. Il devait rattraper la situation. Très rapidement. La vérité, c'était la vérité que Harry voulait. Il tenta de se le répéter, un peu comme un crédo.

\- Je trouve ça écrasant. C'est trop immense. Mais je me rend compte que c'est très beau. Je ne voulais pas ... me montrer ingrat.

Harry soupira et lui tendit le bras. Le geste était si habituel, si clair, que Lucius le comprit immédiatement. Il s'approcha et l'attrapa, puis il sentit cette impression caractéristique. Il fut soulagé en comprenant qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard. Ils traversèrent le parc, retournèrent à l'abri des pierres, jusque dans la salle sur demande. Là, Lucius vit que ses affaires étaient toujours là. Il n'en fut pas soulagé. Pas quand Harry était aussi tendu. Il avançait en restant tellement froid.

Lucius s'en voulait, il aurait suffit qu'il apprécie. C'était un cadeau ! Un cadeau .. qu'il avait juste à apprécier à sa juste valeur. Ce n'était pas censé être compliqué. Il ne savait pas comment rattraper davantage la situation. A titre d'essai, pour ne pas laisser les choses ainsi mais avec une angoisse terrible d'agraver la situation, il murmura d'une voix rendue faible par la peur :

\- J'aime ... visiter des endroits ... regarder l'architecture ... ce genre de choses. J'aime ... découvrir d'autres cultures sorcières. J'aime l'histoire. J'aime .. J'aime ...

\- Assez.

Il se tut instantanément. Harry ne le regardait pas. En faites, Harry avait peur de se tourner vers lui et de se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il avait l'impression de se louper, encore et encore, avec Lucius. Il arrivait à négocier avec des centaures, choses qui pouvait paraître impossible. Seulement, oui, il ne les avait pas connu. Il arrivait à gérer, ces gosses, si petit, si loin des monstres qu'ils deviendraient. Quand il les regardait, il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils seraient. Ou en tout cas, pas assez pour rester focaliser là-dessus.

C'était différent avec Lucius. Mais il devait se reprendre. Ce n'était pas juste. Il ne voulait pas représenter ça. Il ne voulait pas être ce sale type qui terrorise un potentiel innocent, une personne qui n'avait encore rien fait. Il se força à se retourner et observa Lucius. Il semblait gelé sur place.

\- Retournes ...

Lucius se détourna et alla s'asseoir, sur ces poufs colorés. Il était tellement pâle qu'il semblait presque devenu transparent. Ce n'était pas ce qu'Harry voulait. Tellement pas. Voir ce jeune homme, tellement perdu, les doigts serrés sur ses couvertures et le regard bas ... Non, ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il se demanda alors qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si Lucius était un inconnu ? Ou un de ces centaures si difficile à aborder ? Ou un gobelin ? Ou ... un gosse comme un autre ?

Harry se rapprocha, lentement, et s'installa non pas dans son hamac mais sur un pouf, près de Lucius. Ils tentaient tout les deux de restaient maîtres de leurs émotions.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup savoir les effets de ce que je fais, là-bas, dans le futur. J'aimerai savoir que ... tu ... ne deviens pas lui. C'est compliqué ... pour moi. Ecoute. On va mettre un code en place. Si tu veux juste aller à l'abri, il suffira de le dire. Et je te laisserai filer. Essaie d'être franc.

Il y eut à peine une seconde de silence avant que Lucius n'ose le demander.

\- Je voudrais ... aller à l'abri.

Lucius tremblait. Littéralement et Harry en fut malade. Il acquiesça sans un mot. Puis, il ferma les yeux, une seconde, et une porte apparue, directement dans la salle sur demande. Une porte en bois, épaisse et sombre.

\- Vas-y. Je ne l'ouvrirais jamais.

Le serpentard se leva très lentement, il hésita, saisit ses maigres possessions et passa la porte. Elle se ferma derrière lui. Harry resta là, à l'observer. Qu'y-avait-il là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'avait offert la salle sur demande ? Il y avait une immensité de possibilité et il ne le serait sans doute jamais. Harry ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Il aurait aimé savoir comment maîtriser les choses sans finir par se sentir tellement immonde et poisseux ...

 **note de fin :** un avis ?


	22. Chapitre 21 : les doutes

**note :** Oh que ça fait bizarre de continuer relecture et publication alors qu'on a terminé ^^' Voilà qui ne m'arrive pas souvent. C'est vraiment très bizarre de mon côté mais j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira.

 **Chapitre 21 : les doutes**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le plus délicat, ce fut de voir les doutes sur leurs visages. Les regards suspicieux ou interrogateurs. Eux, c'était les amis de Harry. Ses nouveaux amis. Leurs doutes concernaient la porte interdite. Elle avait fait naître une suspicion. Harry aurait pu s'en douter mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il aurait aimé que tout ça reste sous silence mais il savait bien, quelque part, qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'un d'entre eux ammènerait le sujet sur le tapis. Étrangement, ce fut Edgar qui posa la question le premier :

\- Il est là-bas dedans ?

La voix d'Edgar était dure. Il n'avait vraiment envie de se demander ça au détour d'un entraînement mais il n'en pouvait plus de cette porte fermée et des secrets qu'elle renfermerait. Est-ce qu'il y avait seulement une vrai pièce, là derrière ou tout juste un placard sordide ? Est-ce que Lucius était vraiment là et s'il ne l'était, où était-il ? Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point sa présence était devenu habituelle mais son absence était criante. Il manquait leur serpentard.

\- Oui.  
\- Ca fait deux jours., fit-il remarquer.  
\- Je sais., répondit Harry clairement épuisé.  
\- Tu .. ne veux pas qu'il sorte ?

Harry s'était senti blessé. D'abord, parce que Lucius n'était effectivement pas sorti depuis deux jours, chose à laquelle il ne voulait vraiment pas pensé. S'il était resté ainsi terré c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait peur de lui, ce qui était une constatation des plus amères. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Ensuite, parce que Edgar et sans doute bien d'autres, pensaient sincèrement qu'il pouvait enfermer Lucius et l'oublier pendant des journées entières. Il s'était peut-être déjà montré cruel, mais jamais intentionnellement. Il aurait aimé que les gens qu'il cotoie s'en rende compte ... Après tout, Lucius aurait pu croupir à Azkaban ou même finir dans les bras d'un détraqueur s'il l'avait voulu. Comparé à tout le mal qu'il aurait pu lui faire avec le soutien actif du conseil, il avait essayé de se montrer des plus raisonnables. Mais bon ... Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre au fond puisqu'il refusait de partager ses connaissances du futur. Harry décida de jouer carte sur table en avouant la vérité concernant le sort de Lucius.

\- Je ne l'ai pas enfermé. C'est plutôt un refuge.  
\- Donc il peut sortir quand il veut ?  
\- Oui, c'est ça.

Edgar n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas formulé ses pensées comme quoi il avait bien dû se louper pour que Lucius préfère rester là-bas dedans. Tout le monde le regardait de cette même manière. Parfois, Harry se sentait vraiment mal et il se disait que Lucius avait finement joué tout compte fait ! Il avait réussi à les retourner contre lui. A d'autres moments, il se disait qu'il était juste un gros idiot incapable de gérer correctement tout ça ... et qu'il avait réussi à faire peur à une personne comme Lucius Malefoy. Le genre de type qui pouvait monter les échellons au ministère en jouant en politique aussi bien que traverser un champ de bataille à la force de sa baguette. Et lui, il avait réussi à lui faire peur. Dans ces cas là, il se sentait minable.

Tout ses amis doutaient de lui. Parfois en silence, parfois avec des regards de travers, parfois avec tellement d'angoisses. Harry ne savait plus comment s'y prendre. Un soir, alors que ce fut devenu simplement trop lourd, il décida de les réunir. Ils étaient tous là, face à lui, à le regarder avec des yeux trop pleins de questions. C'est ridicule, mais Harry essaya quand même.

\- Je viens du futur. A mon époque ... les balais ont bien évolué. Ca va ... et bien vite. Ici, je ne me risquerai pas à un double looping. Tout ça pour dire que y'a pleins de choses qui ont changé pour moi auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas. Des endroits, des coutumes, ... mais aussi des gens. Certaines personnes changent vraiment mais pas tous. Prenez ... tenez Sibylle !

Il se tourna vers elle et continua presque juste pour elle.

\- Tu étais beaucoup plus âgée que moi et je te connaissais très mal ... mais tu es ... très reconnaissable. Quand on te voit aujourd'hui et là-bas dans mon futur, il n'y a pas de doute. C'est toi, encore toi et toujours toi.

Il s'adressa de nouveau à tout le monde.

\- Certains semblent immuables. Même si j'essaye de les changer ... et c'est vraiment très bien quand c'est pour Sibylle mais pour d'autres c'est plus embêtent. Prenez Lockhart. Lui, il finira à Azkaban ou à Sainte Mangouste vu comme c'est parti ... Immuable. C'est difficile pour moi de voir que d'autres au contraire ont énormément changé ... et ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'ils seront demain et sans doute rien à voir avec ce qu'ils seront dans le futur. Cependant ... je ne peux pas avoir de certitudes. Je ne peux pas valider les avancées. J'avance en aveugle ... en dehors des visions de Sibylle, bien entendu.

Il y eut un rire discret, puis quelqu'un demanda si ce qu'il avait fait été si grave que ça. "Il". Il n'y avait même pas à le nommer. Juste "il". Lucius.

\- Justement ... imaginez que ce qu'il ait fait soi vraiment grave. Disons qu'il ait fait des choses impardonnables. Peut-être qu'il évoluera différemment, peut-être pas. Que feriez-vous ? Comment faire pour que tout le monde aille bien à l'arrivée ? Quels risques prendre ?

Il y eut un grand silence dans l'assemblée ... puis Edgar tenta.

\- On te fait confiance Harry, sinon, on ne serait pas là. Mais ... c'est compliqué de le voir comme ça. Et surtout ... de te voir, toi, comme ça. Tu te met trop de pression.

Harry se laissa tomber au milieu des poufs, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait ... et il se sentait tellement épuisé. Néanmoins, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit soutenu. Ils discutèrent avec animation et compassion. Ils semblaient proches de lui. Le soir venu lorsque tout le monde s'en alla, Harry s'avança jusqu'à cette porte imposante qu'il avait voulu infranchissable, au moins pour lui, et toqua doucement dessus. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la bonne chose à faire. Il attendit un moment, incertain, se demandant s'il était légitime pour ça, pour tout ça ... Au bout d'une bonne minute, la porte s'entrouvrit sur un Lucius bien pâle mais qui semblait néanmoins plus reposé.

\- Salut.

\- Bonsoir monsieur.

Harry hésita, presque surpris que l'homme ait consentit à ouvrir, puis il se reprit.

\- Je vais faire un tour. Une mission de routine. Rien de dangereux normalement. Est-ce que ... tu veux venir ?

L'ancien serpentard hésitait lui aussi. Il avait hésité avant d'ouvrir la porte, puis il s'était dit que Harry pourrait revenir sur ses mots et rentrer de force. Rien ne l'en empêchait vraiment. Il pourrait venir le déloger même si Lucius désirait plus que tout autre chose restait caché. Peut-être que le meilleur moyen de pouvoir revenir ici, à l'abri de toutes les agressions de l'extérieur c'était vraiment d'accepter l'idée même de sortir. Obéir à Harry pour garder cette faveur.

Seulement, Lucius ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il pensait que Harry l'appellerait pour lui faire des reproches ou carrément, qu'il ne l'appellerait pas. Voir même, peut-être, qu'il verrouillerait la porte de l'extérieur. Lucius resterait à l'isolement, dans un cadre néanmoins sécurisant. Ca lui avait faire peur, mais il n'avait pas osé tester. Il n'avait pas tenté d'ouvrir sa porte. Tant qu'il n'essayait pas, il pouvait toujours croire qu'il était encore un peu libre, même si c'était peut-être faux.

Et voilà que Harry l'appelait pour l'inviter à sortir, tout simplement. Si Lucius refusait, peut-être qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de défendre sa cause. Plus jamais la moindre chance de lier une relation un tant soit peu neutre avec celui qui avait tout pouvoir sur son avenir. C'est pour ça qu'il accepta. Malgré les risques ... Malgré le danger que tout s'écroule encore une fois. Harry en eut l'air soulagé.

Sortir de son cocon protecteur, ce n'était pas rien. C'était un moment délicat. Lucius fit quelques pas. Puis il sortit de la salle sur demande. Comme toujours, il fallait traverser le château et le parc, pour rejoindre la zone de transplanage. Avant de saisir son bras, Lucius tenta de jouer de sa chance, sans vraiment y croire.

\- Où allons nous ?

\- Pas très loin, au Pré-au-lard.

Le voyageur frémit presque lorsque Lucius prit son bras. C'était étrange. C'était malvenu. C'était bizarre. C'était dérangeant. Mais ... et bien, Harry se prit à aimer ça. Ca lui avait manqué. Son ombre de serpentard, silencieux mais toujours là, finalement, il l'appréciait.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Lucius acquiesça et ils disparurent. Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle du Pré-au-lard, comme annoncé. Harry l'invita d'un geste de la tête à le suivre entre les petites rues les plus sombres. De temps en temps, au bout d'une allée, ils pouvaient voir un éclairage public. Ils restèrent néanmoins loin des rues principales. Harry finit par s'arrêter devant une porte sombre, il toqua plusieurs fois, suivant un code précis avant qu'on ne lui ouvre. C'était l'arrière boutique d'un apothicaire. Une sorcière sans âge apparut et les fit rentrer.

\- Monsieur Potter. Je vous attendais.

Elle s'arrêta et observa longuement Lucius, avant de se décaler lentement pour leurs permettre de la suivre. Lucius se glissa à la suite du voyageur, puis, il se glissa dans un coin, cherchant à rester relativement discret. Cette boutique était une très vieille boutique où de nombreux sorciers s'approvisionnaient. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait que des ingrédients tout à fait légaux qui passaient par ici. A croire que non. La sorcière remit plusieurs paquets scellés. De différentes tailles.

\- Voulez-vous vraiment en parler devant lui ?, demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Harry sembla réfléchir à la question quelques secondes. Lucius savait beaucoup de choses au fond. Il était très souvent là quand il négociait, peut-être même trop. Était-ce important ? Il haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait rien. Le maintenir dans l'ignorance était impossible en l'état. Alors il prit les devant et expliqua.

\- Lucius. Il s'agit d'ingrédients pour des potions aidant des créatures magiques. Ces potions ne sont pas encore forcément découvertes et je ne veux pas m'en attribuer le mérite. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Très bien.

Harry eut un sourire gêné et se retourna vers les paquets. Il les ouvrit, vérifia la qualité des ingrédients, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire lorsqu'il était l'élève de Severus ... Non, vraiment, cela faisait parti des domaines où il avait dû progresser rapidement et où il s'était découvert quelques talents.

\- Je vais en avoir besoins régulièrement, avec ce genre de qualité., indiqua Harry en montrant un ingrédient précis.

La sorcière accepta d'un hochement sec de la tête. Ils repartirent rapidement, des paquets sous le bras. Ils firent ainsi plusieurs courses avant de s'installer dans un petit bar où Harry commanda pour eux deux. Ils burent, en silence pendant un moment, puis Harry lui proposa de rentrer. Lucius en fut soulagé. Ses épaules se détendirent presque instantanément. Etre soulagé de pouvoir le fuir, voilà de quoi se sentir bien honteux, se dit Harry, impuissant face à la situation.

Ce soir là, une fois que Lucius eut passé la porte, sa porte, Harry aurait aimé être pleins de certitudes, mais lui, il n'avait que des doutes. Et vu que les décorations de Noël s'accumulaient dans le château, il allait bientôt devoir se mettre en action. Pour ça, il devait en tout premier lieu brasser sa potion. Ce qu'il se préparait à faire, c'était inédit, autant à cette époque qu'à celle d'où il venait. Jamais personne n'avait été assez fou pour le tenter. Lui, il le ferait. Pas parce que c'était vital en soit. Non. Il le ferait pour une tout autre raison. Il le ferait parce qu'il en avait vraiment assez de répandre le sang, alors il allait sauver cette vie. C'était presque ironique au vu des soupçons qui pesaient sur lui mais il était réellement prêt à beaucoup pour sauver la moindre vie.

C'est ainsi que Harry débuta le brassage de deux potions totalement distinctes.

 **note de fin :** un avis ?


	23. Chapitre 22 : les vacances

**note :** On se fait un petit chapitre tranquille :) Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous me gâtez tellement ! Merci, merci, merci !

 **Chapitre 22 : les vacances**

Noël approchait. Ils étaient nombreux à avoir vraiment hâte que les vacances débutent. C'était le cas de Sibylle qui allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle pour fêter en famille. Elle avait bien-sûr écrit à ses proches mais elle avait tant à leurs raconter. Après tout, elle cotoyait le voyageur, ce n'était pas rien et surtout, elle avait fait tant de progrés ! Ils étaient nombreux dans son cas et leur bonne humeur était communicative. Voldemort était étrangement calme en ce moment, les journaux avaient cessé d'angoisser tout le monde et puis ... Harry avait l'impression d'avancer.

Outre le fait que la salle sur demande s'était parée de guirlandes et de décorations en tout genre, les élèves avaient énormément progressé. Ils savaient tous à présent faire des boucliers tout à fait efficaces et leurs attaques devenaient retorses et complexes. Harry était fier d'eux.

Néanmoins, les fêtes de fins d'années étaient également sources de beaucoup d'angoisses. Le directeur avait hésité à les interdire purement et simplement. Une lettre aux parents suffirait sans doute à les convaincre. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait pas la foi. Il n'avait cette croyance absolue qu'avait développer certains sorcies envers le voyageur. Il avait compris sa patience, l'importance de sa mission mais également sa dangerosité. Harry avait promit de n'attaquer personne au sein du château et il avait tenu parole. Cependant cette protection n'était valable qu'à Poudlard ... une fois dans leurs familles, il pourrait toujours aller les décimer. Albus avait finalement estimé que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'empêcher les enfants de quitter l'enceinte de l'école. Il n'y avait pas de raisons exactes à ça. C'était juste une impression : Potter cherchait à minimiser les dégats même chez ses ennemis. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi Azkaban ne se remplissait pas à vu d'oeil. Pour Albus, ça avait fini par devenir évident : ce vétéran ne voulait plus voir de sang, de larmes ou de souffrances. Alors il ne tuerait pas les élèves, pas plus qu'il n'avait tué Lucius Malfoy.

Au dela de cette forme toute particulière d'angoisse pour les autres, il y avait des angoisses toutes personnelles. C'était le cas de Quirinus, qui angoissait quasi-continuellement, à tord ou à raison. C'était le cas du tout aussi jeune Scabior. C'était aussi le cas de Severus. En réalité, c'était le cas de très nombreux élèves qui rentreraient malgré tout chez eux pour les fêtes. Certains avaient peurs que voir Harry Potter débarquaient chez eux et il irait effectivement chez certains d'entre eux. D'autres avaient peurs des réactions de leurs parents ... ou de leurs tuteurs.

Dans le château une personne se posait beaucoup de questions. Des questions devenues pourtant habituelles. Qu'allait-il faire de lui ? Cette personne c'était Lucius Malfoy terré au fin fond de sa pièce de la salle sur demande. C'était un endroit sobre, qui avait échappé aux décorations déposées habituellement par les elfes sur maison. Ici, il y avait deux pièces. Une petite salle de bain dépourvue de tout confort superflu. La pièce principale était beaucoup plus intéressante. Suffisamment pour que Lucius en soit surpris. C'était Harry qui avait voulu ça ? Il avait vraiment voulu ces immenses fenêtres magiques donnant sur des endroits aussi jolis et différents ? Il avait vraiment voulu ses étagères pleines de livres ? Il avait vraiment voulu ce lit imposant ? Il avait vraiment voulu ce bureau élégant ? Harry avait demandé la pièce alors qu'il était en colère ... Il ne pouvait pas avoir souhaité ça. Quand Lucius avait retrouvé des livres sur les voyages et l'architecture sur les étagères, il était resté comme saisi. Il s'était alors dit que malgré toutes ces heures à suivre Harry, peut-être qu'il ne le connaissait absolument pas. Peut-être qu'il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de qui était le Voyageur que tous adulaient.

Il avait le secret espoir de rester enfermer ici. Ce serait certes long, mais néanmoins supportable. Il se demanda également, un soir, à regarder le plafond, si Harry comptait fêter Noël ? C'était son premier à cette époque après tout. Mais ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait le faire en famille. Lucius comprit alors que ça risquait d'être une période triste et vraiment, il ne voulait pas côtoyer le voyageur dans ce genre de moment. Les risques étaient trop grands pour sa petite personne. Néanmoins, s'il toquait à la porte, Lucius sortait. Il acceptait de le suivre et traverser les couloirs riches en décoration et en air de fête. Il acceptait de traverser le parc où se dressait un immense sapin totalement illuminé. Il acceptait ... Parce que c'était sa meilleure chance de survie.

Du point de vue de Lucius, finalement, tout se déroula un peu comme dans de la brume. Il ne savait plus bien les dates exactes même si l'ambiance suffisait à le renseigner et lorsque les élèves vinrent dire au revoir à Harry et qu'il leur souhaita de bonnes vacances, il en fut presque étonné. Ce soir là, pourtant, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Harry lui demanda de rester pour s'asseoir à la table. Parce qu'il "devait parler" une formulation bien sinistre qui poussa Lucius à la fuite. Si ses meilleures chances n'avaient pas été ici nul doute qu'il aurait couru jusqu'à la porte. A la place, il s'installa, raide comme la justice.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de ton père. En bref, il nous invite à l'une de ses réceptions. Il a précisé que Narcissa Black serait présente et qu'elle était bien placée pour porter ton enfant, afin de poursuivre la lignée Malfoy.

Harry avait débité tout cela d'un ton absolument neutre. Comme si ce n'était pas important et peut-être que pour lui, ça ne l'était pas.

\- Je ne vais pas te demander d'y aller. Si tu décides de t'y rendre, je t'accompagnerais par contre. Quant à la lignée Malfoy, tu es libre de tes propres choix.

\- Merci.

Merci, parce que c'était les premiers choix que Harry lui offrait réellement .. et en même temps, c'était le genre de choix dont il se serait bien passé. Devait-il se rendre à la réception de son père ? Il connaissait ce type de réunion. Toutes les grandes familles Sang-Pur, réunit à tour de rôle de réceptions en réceptions. C'était guindé et ennuyeux. Un vrai nid de vipère où se formait les pires alliances, comme les meilleures. Mais quelle alliance pourrait le sauver quand son ennemi, ou au moins son adversaire, était Harry Potter, le Voyageur, le Sauveur de l'Intégrité Magique ? Il suffisait que Harry dise qu'il en allait de l'intégrité de la magie pour qu'il obtienne les pleins pouvoirs. Non, sa meilleure chance d'alliance, il l'avait eut avec Sibylle et les autres amis de Potter. Eux, il les écoutait.

\- Tu désires avoir un enfant ?, insista Harry.

Lucius se troubla. Il avait été élevé dans l'idée de poursuivre sa lignée. En faites, il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à l'idée même de ne pas avoir d'enfant. C'était très étrange de se rendre compte qu'on pouvait lui offrir ce choix là. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il valait mieux donner une vérité dérangeante à Harry Potter que de lui donner une demi-vérité ou un mensonge. Il préférait composer avec les vérités. Mais qu'est-il censé répondre ? A titre d'essai il tenta.

\- Narcissa est une personne intelligente et douce avec les siens. Je pense que ce sera une bonne mère.

\- Une très bonne mère, oui.

L'ancien serpentard failli souffler de soulagement. Au moins, il avait fait un bon choix de départ. C'était déjà ça de prit. C'était déjà le signe qu'il n'avait pas fait que des erreurs.

\- Je ne veux pas que mon père élève l'enfant. Si Narcissa pouvait prendre mon nom et l'élever ... loin de la guerre. Je pense que j'aimerai ça. Je comprendrai que vous refusiez que je m'en approche.

\- Et qu'en penses Narcissa ?

\- Elle pourrait y trouver une forme de liberté. Cet arrangement lui convenait, la dernière fois que nous en avons parler.

\- Donc, tu t'es arrangé avec elle ... Sans que ton père le sache je suppose.

\- En effet.

Harry resta pensif un moment. La naissance de Draco n'était pas un problème en soit. La naissance d'un autre enfant du couple Malefoy ne le dérangerait pas non plus. Lucius et Narcissa était deux adultes. La question qui se posait été plus celle de leur consentement réel ? Mais Harry ne pouvait pas intervenir dans les anciennes traditions sang-pur. Il ne pouvait pas changer leur culture. Il pouvait par contre aller questionner Narcissa et lui assurer un autre choix. Une porte de sortie.

\- Bien, c'est noté., répondit Harry dans un soupir.

Que pouvait-il dire d'autres ? Les élèves quittaient Poudlard, il avait énormément de choses à faire et l'avenir de la famille Malefoy n'était pas au coeur de ses priorités. Alors il consacra la fin du semestre à la préparation des vacances. Ce ne serait pas un petit sujet. Il allait devoir travailler énormément à la préparation de tout ça. Par exemple il comptait aller voir certains élèves chez eux. Il savait bien que c'était la hantise de Albus Dumbledore, mais il devait le faire. Oh, il ne comptait pas faire payer quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit. Non, il comptait juste parler, faire un point entre les enfants et les parents. Essayer de voir les progrès possibles. Mais pour ça, il fallait bien récupérer les adresses, les lieux de vacances, les objectifs potentiels, etc. Il fallait se préparer à aller voir des personnes qui pourraient être déçus, en colères, qui pourraient être hostiles.

Il anticipait énormément ces moments à venir. Ca ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Il n'avait pas envie de le faire, mais pas vraiment le choix non plus. Après tout, sa solution n'avait rien de définitive. Il essayait de le guider sur un autre chemin. Il essayait de les faire avancer dans la bonne direction. Une direction qui ne conduirait tout simplement pas à la guerre.

Bien-sûr, il aurait pu ne pas s'embêter et les mettre en prison, tous et toutes. De Bellatrix au petit Quirinus, sans se poser la moindre question. Il aurait pu les massacrer, tout simplement. A la place, il se creusait la tête pour les cadeaux de Noël. Il comptait bien en faire un certain nombre. Harry Potter, le Voyageur Père Noël. Quand il y pensa, il se mit à rire tout seul devant un Lucius qui ne comprenait pas bien.

Entre eux, ça se passait de mieux en mieux. Que Lucius puisse se retirer, ça leur permettaient de se reprendre, de se reposer, de se calmer. Finalement, c'était une très bonne chose. Lucius passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui, volontairement. C'était des moments de plus en plus tranquille. Il avait commencé à le faire pour essayer de nouer un contact un peu plus sain avec lui et il avait continué parce que c'était étrangement serein et reposant. Ces contacts avaient au moins l'avantage de briser sa solitude.

 **note de fin :** un avis ?


	24. Chapitre 23 : le sifflement

**note :** Je suis en retard, en retard, en retard ! Désolée ! Je prépare le prochain potentiel inachevé ... Je suis ... dubitative. Je ne suis pas sûre que qui que ce soit ait envie de me suivre dans un univers aussi glauque et violent :-/ Voilà voilà ^^'' Allez, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

 **Chapitre 23 : le sifflement**

Harry souffla. Il respirait doucement. Il se concentrait, ce serait un moment difficile, alors il devait se maîtriser et reprendre conscience de son corps, de sa force tout comme de sa magie. Il n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour débuter ce combat. Il pouvait faire demi-tour, retourner à la salle sur demande, tellement vide en ce moment, et retrouver Lucius. Il pourrait toquer à sa porte et l'entraîner dehors. Ils pourraient aller n'importe où.

Oui, il pouvait fuir. Ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée. Il souffla, encore, vidant ses poumons complètement puis inspira. Ca ne sentait pas bon. Ca sentait le renfermé. Il s'imprégna néanmoins de cette ambiance et vérifia, une nouvelle fois qu'il avait tout le nécessaire. Ce ne serait pas rien.

Il souffla encore et avec un filet d'air, il murmura une phrase courte. Dans une langue rarissime. Dans une langue parlée par les seigneurs noirs.

\- Ouvre-toi.

La tuyauterie grinça et s'ouvrit. Il fallait se glisser dans les tunnels qui se dessinaient devant lui. Son adversaire serait là-bas tout au fond. Harry n'avait pas voulu y aller tant que de nombreuses personnes étaient présentes dans le château, mais en cette période de vacances, il était quasiment vide.

Il fit un premier pas. Il ne reculerait pas. Ca puait. Ca puait tellement qu'il fallait prendre sur soi pour avancer, mais il le fit. Il se glissa à travers les couloirs. Au bout, il y aurait une salle immense. Au bout, il y aurait un serpent immense et au premier échange de regard il serait mort. Tout aussi fort et puissant soit-il, il n'en réchapperait pas. S'il voyait les reflets de ses pupilles, ce serait la dernière chose qu'il pourrait observer. Certes, filtrer par ses lunettes, il tomberait simplement, paralysé et non pas mort ... Néanmoins un serpent de cette taille devait être affamé. Il aurait bien besoin de se nourrir et ne l'épargnerait pas.

Harry Potter, le Voyageur avançait donc, d'un pas parfois quelque peu hésitant vers ce qui pourrait facilement être la fin de sa route. Avant de passer le dernier coude de terre, il s'arrêta. Il pouvait encore et toujours faire demi-tour. Il respira doucement. Il se sentait bien. Son sang circulait vite dans ses veines, poussé par un cœur qui palpitait fort. Tout son organisme se préparait à l'affrontement et il aimait ça ! Il aimait tellement ça que ça en était inquiétant.

Il ferma les yeux, aussi fermement que possible, puis il fit le dernier pas. Il sortit ainsi de sa cachette. Il ne put pas voir le basilic, immense et magnifique, dérouler lentement ses anneaux pour s'approcher. Par contre, il entendit clairement le son de ses écailles sur le sol. Il glissait lentement.

Bien-sûr, le serpent aurait pu le mordre et le tuer d'un coup de crochet. Son poison était ... des plus efficaces. Il aurait pu le gober tout rond et l'avaler. Il sentait sans doute sa magie, vibrante et pleine de promesses, mais il aurait pu néanmoins essayer. Il l'aurait fait si la faim avait été plus importantes que l'ennui. L'ennui ... Mortel ennui. Il était coincé ici, à attendre qu'un descendant de son créateur, ait le courage d'ouvrir la porte de sa cage. Ce petit type qui se dressait devant lui, il ne faisait pas parti des descendants de son illustre Salazar Serpentard. Néanmoins, il était là ... Il avait donc ouvert la porte et il lui offrait quelques secondes de distractions.

Le serpent nota que ce petit sorcier avait les yeux fermement clos. Il savait qu'il serait là. Il avait ouvert la porte délibérément. Ca, c'était tout de même des plus intriguant.

\- Bonjour, roi des ssssserpents., siffla Harry.

Un fourchelangue, voilà qui était de plus en plus étonnant. Le basilic renifla patiemment, tout en tournant autour du petit sorcier. Il était venu seul et assurément, ce n'était pas un descendant de Serpentard. Aucun doute possible. Ce n'était d'ailleurs même pas un mage noir. Il n'avait pas cette odeur si caractéristique des arts sombres. D'une inspiration supplémentaire, il définit qu'il s'agissait d'un potionniste et qu'il avait une bonne puissance magique. Étonnante même. Un jeune sorcier prometteur et pourtant bientôt mort. Le basilic susurra une réponse d'une voix qui était pleine de promesses.

\- Bonjour, petit ssssorccccier.

\- Je sssuis venu négocccier.

\- Négocccier pour ta vie ?

Harry éclata d'un rire qui charriait énormément de tristesse, mais il répondit néanmoins.

\- Peut-être ... mais ssssurtout pour la tienne.

\- Voyons çççça.

Il attaqua. Il fonça sur sa proie. Harry fit un pas de côté, évitant la charge comme si elle était évidente. Elle ne l'était pourtant pas, le serpent faisait moins de bruit en se déplaçant que ce qu'il espérait. Par contre, il avait une signature magique intéressante. Et suffisamment claire pour que Harry la repère.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer. Vraiment. Mais pour çççça ...

Harry fit un pas de plus, virevoltant, à toute vitesse. D'une de ses poches, il sortit une potion et d'un geste assuré il la jeta au sol, fracassant le verre. Il aurait pu essayer de la jeter directement sur le basilic, mais il se serait sans doute loupé et il n'avait pas envie d'essuyer le moindre échec dans cette attaque. Pas quand il pouvait faire autrement. Alors c'est à l'aide d'un sortilège qu'il balada le liquide pour le projeter directement sur la tête du serpent. Il y eut un sifflement furieux puis Harry ouvrit les yeux et put observer le roi des serpents dans toute sa beauté. Il était splendide. Splendide et fou furieux. Délicieux cocktail.

\- Qu'as-tu fait !?, cria le serpent en le voyant toujours vivant malgré l'échange de regard prolongé.

De son point de vue, c'était incompréhensible. Il ne voyait pas la substance qui couvrait une partie de sa tête, parfaitement invisible dans un sens et totalement opaque dans l'autre. Harry ne pouvait pas voir le regard qui lui promettait mille mort. Mais il pouvait à présent observer ses mouvements gracieux et la couleur de ses écailles épaisses ou même, le poison qui suintait de ses crochets.

\- J'ai rendu tessyeux innefficacccces. Je sssuis désolé pour çççça.

\- Pourquoi ?, cria le basilic, presque terrorisé.

Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de faiblesse. Il n'avait jamais eut de mal à tuer qui que ce soit ! S'il voulait tuer, l'autre mourrait et c'est tout. Il mourrait ! Qui était ce petit sorcier ridicule qui lui échappait ?

\- Parccce que je ne veux pas te tuer.

Etait-ce l'un de ces sorciers qui pensaient pouvoir se faire obéir ? Il n'obéissait pas. Il n'obéissait jamais. Même pas aux descendants de Serpentard ! S'il pouvait les tuer, il les tuait, parce qu'il n'aimait pas les sorciers vantards et ambitieux ! Parce qu'il détestait l'idée même qu'ils croient avoir du pouvoir sur lui.

\- Je ne t'obéirai jamais petit sssorcier.

\- Très bien, je ne veux pas d'obéisssssancccce ...

Le serpent s'arrêta net, sans comprendre. Il tourna un long moment, autour de ce sorcier, il était bizarre et il avait un ascendant bien désagréable sur lui. Il aurait pu réclamer des choses. Il aurait pu agiter son petit bout de bois pour déchaîner les éléments sur lui. Il aurait pu ... Pourquoi disait-il ne pas vouloir de son obéissance ?

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Honnêtement ... j'aimerai dormir ccccent ans ... mais à la placcce, je vais te demander un peu de venin ...

\- Pourquoi je te le donnerai ?

\- Je reviendrai ... Je t'amènerai des choses ... Nous disssscuterons ...

\- A manger ?

\- Oui, je te nourrirai ssssi ccc'est ccce que tu veux.

A manger et de quoi s'occuper, c'était plus qu'aucun de ses précédents maîtres n'étaient prêt à lui offrir. C'était plus que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire avec eux. Alors il formula une première demande. Ce n'était pas une demande folle. C'était une toute petite chose. Ridiculement petite même ... Assez petit pour qu'un mage blanc puisse la réussir. Ce serait aussi leur test de confiance. Peut-être qu'ainsi ce petit sorcier insaisissable qui venait de lui arracher l'une de ses armes des plus précieuses pourrait s'avérer plus nourrissant et plus enrichissant que prévu.

Harry regarda l'immense serpent se reculer avec cette grâce irréelle. Il était tellement beau. Magnifique. Et il avait réussi à établir un début de quelque chose. Il n'oserait pas appeler ça un lien, mais c'était néanmoins un quelque chose de potentiellement constructif.

Il sortit rapidement de la salle, arrivé à l'embouchure il referma l'accès d'un sortilège de son cru, condamnant l'entrée à tout autre que lui, et il marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à la zone de transplanage et là, sans le moindre effort, il disparut. Il apparut avec un "pop" dans une ruelle qu'il traversa d'un pas vif. Il rentra dans une animalerie sorcière et fit sa commande. On le regarda d'un mauvais œil, malgré son nom, sa célébrité et son sourire doux. Peut-être parce qu'il puait comme s'il sortait littéralement des égouts -ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité-. Peut-être parce qu'on aimait pas ce genre d'achat ... Peu importe. Il fit le chemin inverse en un temps record, rassurant sa nouvelle possession avec quelques mots doux.

Lorsqu'il revient dans sa demeure, le Basilic eut l'air surpris. Il pensait que le sorcier ne reviendrait jamais. Il pensait qu'il en profiterait pour fuir, mais non, ce sorcier était bel et bien fou. Il ouvrit le petit panier qu'il portait et en sortit un tout jeune animal. Minuscule et inquiet.

Il s'agissait d'un serpent aux écailles d'un joli vert et aux yeux noirs. Ce n'était pas une espèce magique, mais il était couramment vendu aux potionnistes qui utilisaient sa peau. Les animaleries détestaient vendre ainsi les animaux ...

Le roi des serpents s'avança sur le si petit serpent des arbres et il le laissa glisser contre lui. Ils se sifflèrent quelques mots que Harry comprit très mal, sans doute des salutations complexes. Le sorcier resta là, à observer les serpents s'apprivoiser. L'un si gros et l'autre si petit. Il n'avait jamais observer deux espèces de serpents s'approcher ainsi mais il se fit la réflexion que peut-être, peut-être seulement, on ne surnommait pas le Basilic le roi des serpents uniquement en fonction de sa taille. A moins que ce soit la solitude, si longue, qui ait rendu l'immense serpent avare de contact sociaux. Peu importe, tout ce qui comptait c'était que Harry ait répondu à sa première demande.

Il repartit simplement, sans faire le moindre commentaire. Il reviendrait. Il reviendrait avec de la nourriture et de quoi prélever le poison. Il reviendrait aussi pour parler, simplement, à cette créature majestueuse. Il était tellement soulagé de ne pas avoir à le tuer. Imaginer ce grand corps, plus froid que jamais, répandu à même le sol ... abandonné à la mort. Ca lui avait tordu le ventre. Il savait bien que son désir de ne plus tuer allait lui causer des problèmes, mais il pouvait au moins essayer et peut-être que de temps en temps, il aurait la preuve que ça en valait la peine.

Quand Harry sortit du tunnel il apposa tellement de sort qu'il eut la certitude que le prochain descendant de Salazar Serpentard ne pourrait pas passer. Il y avait trop de protections. Trop de sorts que lui seul connaissait. Trop de magies différentes. Oui, la porte était bien verrouillée. C'est pour ça qu'il put repartir, le cœur vraiment léger et le sourire aux lèvres.

 **note de fin :** alors ? :)


	25. Chapitre 24 : l'enfant timide

**note :** Un nouveau chapitre qui colle à la période :)

 **Chapitre 24 : l'enfant timide**

Il y avait des endroits où Harry ne pouvait pas emmener Lucius. Il l'avait imposé dans bien des lieux sans se poser de question. Il l'avait imposé à des tables de négociations, chez de nombreux peuples sans que personne n'ose seulement lui demander quoique ce soit concernant sa présence. Lucius était là, si Harry le désirait. Mais il y avait néanmoins certaines limites. Harry ne l'avait pas emmené devant le Basilic, il y avait trop de risques, trop de dangers pour lui. Et puis, il aurait sans doute posé des questions auxquelles Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre.

Dans le cas présent, Harry ne pourrait pas l'emmener pour d'autres raisons. Ce ne serait pas dangereux, il allait après tout juste rencontrer les parents de Quirinus. Mais il voulait faire bonne impression et les rassurer. Ce n'était pas en gardant avec lui un individu qui risquait d'être associé aux _mangemorts_ , à la _magie noire_ et potentiellement vu comme un _prisonnier_ , qu'il allait réussir. Non, Harry ne l'emmènerait pas à leur rencontre. Par contre, rien ne l'empêchait de l'amener faire les courses pour préparer tout cela.

C'est ainsi que Lucius Malefoy, un sang-pur, particulièrement hostile envers les moldus se retrouva au cœur même d'une ville moldu, loin, bien loin, du Londres sorcier, en plein milieu d'une boutique pour enfant. Le tableau donnait envie à Harry d'éclater de rire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas si évident que ça. Lucius était réellement stressé, inquiet et il n'avait qu'une hâte : repartir.

Quand Harry avait toqué à sa porte, il avait ouvert. Quand il lui avait expliqué où ils iraient, il avait franchement eut envie de faire demi-tour. Harry lui avait dit qu'il pouvait, qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas, mais qu'il serait heureux qu'il essaye. Lucius cherchait toujours à marquer des points avec lui. Il essayait de se faire bien voir. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était retrouvé, habillé en moldu, à prendre le bras du voyageur.

La ville moldus où il avait atterri était bruyante, sale et pleine d'étrangeté. Lucius avait détesté ça mais quand il était rentré dans la boutique, ça avait été encore pire. Et Harry voulait trouver des jouets ici ? Pour un gosse de première année ? Tout ceci était trop inquiétant, vraiment, pour en valoir la peine. Le gosse ne pourrait rien aimer de ce qui sortait d'ici !

Harry lui avait montrer une peluche, qui bougeait ... sans enchantement ! Lucius frissonna. Autour de lui, la musique évolua et une voix nasillarde s'éleva. Lucius sursauta. Il voulait partir. A chaque proposition, il acquiesçait, l'air totalement hagard. Harry le poussa alors jusque dans un rayon où ils étaient un peu à l'abri. Ici, des jouets en bois et rien qui ne bougeait tout seul.

\- Calme toi. Il n'y a rien de dangereux ici., murmura Harry tout en sachant que ça n'aiderait pas tant que ça.

Lucius avait peur. C'était une émotion et maîtriser ses propres émotions était une discipline particulièrement difficile.

\- Je prends quelques trucs pour le petit, on paye et on s'en va. D'accord ?

Il soutira un hochement de tête très léger. Harry passa entre les rayons et saisit quelques objets avant d'aller jusqu'à la caisse. Voyant que Lucius tremblait légèrement, il saisit sa main et la pressa doucement. L'ancien serpentard sembla se calmer petit à petit, en tout cas il ne retira pas sa main. Le contact d'un autre sorcier le rassurait. Il allait bientôt rentrer dans son monde, loin de toute cette horreur et cette barbarie.

Harry paya et dès qu'ils furent à l'ombre d'une ruelle, il transplana. Lucius trembla plus fort encore en voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard, puis il se calma en comprenant où ils étaient. Harry les avait emmené au pré-au-lard. D'un enchantement, il modifia leurs vêtements, puis il les conduisit jusque dans un établissement qui servait de l'alcool. Un verre était bienvenu et Lucius prit le temps qu'il lui fallu pour s'impregner de l'ambiance qui régnait tout autour de lui. La magie qui courait dans les pierres, dans les tables, dans les sorciers eux-mêmes et même, dans cette boisson.

En le voyant se rassurer ainsi, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'avant de lier les moldus aux sorciers, il y aurait beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup de travail à faire. Ils ne connaissaient pas suffisamment la technologie contrairement aux moldus dont tout les contes parlaient de magie. L'intégration d'un moldus dans le monde magique était souvent négligée et mal faites, ce qui posait bon nombre de problèmes par la suite. Mais l'inverse était encore pire.

\- Pourquoi ... là-bas ?  
\- Ce sont des cadeaux pour un enfant qui se passionne pour le monde moldus.

Lucius frémit, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement horrible et il but de nouveau. Lorsqu'il fut plus calme, Harry le raccompagna jusqu'à sa "chambre" dans la salle sur demande. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry fit l'effort de le reconduire dans des endroits _sereins_ pour un sorcier.

Néanmoins Harry avait beaucoup de chose à faire, dont rencontrer les parents de Quirinus.

Il leur avait écrit une lettre aux parents du petit. Il avait expliqué la situation avec des mots simples et aussi rassurants que possible. Il avait noté que leur enfant avait un grand potentiel et qu'il fallait l'accompagner pour qu'il s'épanouisse. Il avait précisé qu'il pensait que ce qu'il pouvait lui reprocher dans le futur n'était sans doute qu'un écart de conduite, totalement fortuit et tout à fait évitable. Il avait minimisé le plus possible les choses pour les calmer. S'il en jugeait par le comportement du petit, les parents risquaient d'être des personnes stressées et il ne voulait surtout pas les angoisser davantage.

Il se prépara soigneusement à leur rencontre. Il allait se rendre à leur domicile. Un petit appartement dans les quartiers pauvres de Londres. Alors qu'il se rendait sur place, il se demandait s'ils avaient besoin d'aides financièrement parlant. Combien d'enfants vivaient dans des conditions de pauvreté ? Cette famille devait se ruiner pour payer les uniformes et les livres de Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire un fond commun pour payer les livres aux enfants ? Les imprimeries qu'il aidait en serait sans doute ravie. Ce serait de bons contrats. Les libraires seraient moins enchantés par contre ... Mais c'était difficile d'aider tout le monde en même temps.

Il monta jusqu'à leur étage et grimaca devant la pauvreté recouverte de magie et finallement, il toqua à leur porte. Une petite dame aux cheveux rassemblés en chignon lui ouvrit la porte. Elle bredouilla un "Bienvenu Voyageur" d'une voix trop dévouée à son goût. L'appartement était joliment décoré et très propre. La dame, madame Quirrell, s'accrochait à sa robe. Elle appela doucement son fils et son mari.

\- Bonjour Quirinus.  
\- Bon-bon-bonjour monsieur P-P-Potter., répondit le petit garçon, très sagement.  
\- Tu te rappelles, j'avais dit que je passerais faire un truc sympa. Bon, c'est pas trop l'époque pour manger une glace, alors je t'ai ramené ça.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, puis il sortit les jouets, soigneusement emballés dans du papier cadeau. Il y en avait trois. De différentes tailles. Quirinus les saisit, timidement, et observa le papier d'un air étonné. Les motifs ne bougeaient pas. Le papier ne remuait pas. Le papier ne chantait pas des airs de fête. Les papiers étaient moldus ! Il les montra à son père qui parut tout aussi intrigué que lui puis vaguement émerveillé. Ce n'était pas tant le papier que l'idée même que le voyageur ait pris le temps d'une telle attention. Le voyageur allait réellement s'investir pour leur fils. Ce n'était pas qu'une convocation et une lettre. Ce n'était pas qu'un travail de routine. Non, c'était un véritable honneur pour eux.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la petite table de la cuisine, la seule table qu'ils possédaient en réalité et ils parlèrent pendant que l'enfant déballer ses cadeaux très soigneusement. Il prenait garde à ne pas déchirer le papier, si particulier, qui constituait un cadeau en soit. Harry en profita pour s'adresser réellement aux parents.

\- Comme je vous l'ai écrit, je pense que tout ira bien pour Quirinus si il est soutenu. J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre l'étude des moldus, car votre enfant pourrait devenir très brillant dans le domaine.  
\- Nous n'avons pas de soucis avec ça, au contraire, nous sommes pour une meilleure connaissance de la culture moldus., affirma la mère.

A côté d'eux, Quirinus avait sorti un premier jouet, une petite voiture téléguidée. Pour Harry c'était très étrange et il avait beaucoup hésité pas simplement à cause des angoisses de Lucius mais aussi et surtout à cause de l'époque. Si le monde sorcier avait relativement peu changé, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant du monde moldus qui avait été profondément transformé par l'air de l'informatique. Harry expliqua que l'objet pouvait bouger mais uniquement avec une source d'énergie et il lui montra comment enfourner les piles à l'intérieur. Il en avait acheté un certain nombre. Quirinus semblait tellement excité qu'il n'en bégayait presque plus, mais il parlait trop vite pour qu'on ne le comprenne vraiment. L'important était néanmoins clairement visible : l'enfant était heureux.

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons faire certaines choses pour améliorer la situation ?, demanda le père au bout d'un moment.  
\- Encouragez le dans ses passions et soyez attentif à lui. Je pense sincèrement que ça suffira. C'est un petit garçon très intelligent. Il deviendra un adulte génial.

Quirinus sursauta fortement quand, en touchant un bouton du second objet, un bruit se fit entendre. C'était une sorte de boite à musique. Il fallait tourner une manivelle pour faire sonner la musique et on pouvait remplacer certaines pièces pour changer de morceau. Quirinus éclata de rire, totalement émerveiller et très vite, il chercha à comprendre "comment ça marche sans magie ?", une question qui pourrait l'emmener loin.

Le troisième jouet était un jeu de société. Le docteur Maboul. Ils devraient y jouer en famille. Harry expliqua comment devait se dérouler une partie, puis ils en firent une tous ensemble. Durant les années qui suivirent, les Quirrell se souvinrent toujours de ce moment de joie où ils avaient compris, tout au fond d'eux-même, que Harry Potter était réellement venu pour les sauver. Il était attentif, prévenant, amical, doux et gentil. Ce n'était uniquement un guerrier très puissant, chose qu'il était sans doute par ailleurs.

 **note de fin :** merci aux personnes qui scannent des vieux catalogues de jouets ... J'ai bien rigolé pour trouver ce qui se faisait à l'époque côté moldus ! J'espère que tout colle. Qu'en avez vous pensé de ce petit Quirinus ? Et de la relation entre Lucius et Harry ?


	26. Chapitre 25 : les larmes

**note :** Ce chapitre sera relativement peu évident. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

 **Chapitre 25 : les larmes**

Après le moment passé avec le petit Quirinus, Harry Potter se sentait étrangement bien. Il avait l'impression que vraiment, il avait une chance d'y arriver. Bien-sûr, ce ne serait pas aussi évident avec tout le monde et il avait beaucoup d'autres enfants à aller voir. Beaucoup d'autres parents ou tuteurs à calmer également. Tout ne se passerait pas aussi bien, il le savait et pourtant les Quirrell lui avait mis du baume au cœur.

Il passa de famille en famille. Il fit clairement pression sur certains, devant sortir des menaces pour se faire obéir, mais globalement, les choses se déroulaient bien. La famille d'Avery n'appréciait clairement pas le comportement de leur enfant et cherchait à le recadrer avant que ce soit Harry qui ait à le faire. Harry avait d'ailleurs été agréablement surpris. Ils n'étaient pas pro-moldus mais ils croyaient vraiment en l'importance de la magie et s'en prendre à elle était un crime impardonnable. En repartant Harry ne se dit pas qu'il s'agissait de "gens biens" mais qu'il y avait une chance, une véritable chance, de trouver des intérêts communs permettant d'avancer ensemble malgré tout.

Vers la fin des vacances, peu avant la rentrée, il avait fait la totalité des familles qu'il désirait voir et la majorité des problèmes avaient bien avancé à son sens. Il n'avait pas vraiment fêté Noël mais il avait distribué bon nombre de cadeaux, allant jusqu'à acheter quelques jeux de société pour la salle sur demande. Autant pour les membres de sa petite armée que pour Lucius.

Néanmoins, tout n'était pas rose. Il y avait les grands points noirs, Voldemort était tout simplement introuvable comme ses horcruxes. A présent qu'il avait des équipes de mieux en mieux formées et de quoi les détruire, il allait devoir se concentrer sur les recherches d'horcruxes. Ce serait très important pour avancer. Ensuite, même si Voldemort était introuvable, il avait lancé une série d'attaque pour terroriser la population en ces périodes de fêtes. Certaines étaient connues et Harry était intervenu. D'autres n'étaient pas arrivées dans sa ligne temporelle mais avait bel et bien eut lieu ici, signe qu'il changeait le cours des choses. Heureusement, les aurors étaient sur le pied de guerre et avait défendu la population. Les mangemorts avaient l'air très peu aguerris. Sans doute des nouveaux venus ou des personnes si peu importante pour Harry qu'ils avaient grimpé rapidement la hiérarchie, faute de mieux. Tout ceci dérangeait profondément le voyageur. Bientôt, venir du futur ne lui serait plus d'aucune aide et il restait tant à faire.

Enfin, il y avait les points noirs moins important. Ces enfants dont il restait incertain. Ces personnes toujours septiques et qui interrogeaient la société sur sa légitimité. Ces sorciers qui s'interrogeaient sur "son camp".

Mais globalement Harry était vraiment satisfait. C'est peut-être pour ça que malgré tout les soucis, quand il rentra à Poudlard ce soir là, il ne put pas balayer d'un revers de main le regard si triste du petit garçon. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. Il avait essayé pourtant et même vraiment essayé.

Quand Harry était arrivé chez eux, il avait très vite vu que la famille était très respectueuse des coutumes et de l'intégrité magique. Leur maison était relativement modeste. Elle possédait néanmoins un étage et un jardin assez important où un potager devait se dresser à la belle saison. La maison était décorée suivant les coutumes anciennes. Un arbre de Noël était couverte de guirlande de fée. Ici et là, de vieux sortilèges faisaient tourner des boules accrochées un peu de partout. C'était suffisamment rare pour être souligné. Les parents l'avaient accueilli comme le messie suffisamment pour qu'il se sente horriblement mal à l'aise. Ils avaient appelé leur fils, d'une voix sèche et un petit garçon était apparu dans un angle de porte. Il regardait le sol. Il avait regardait le sol durant tout l'entretien, sans dire un mot, supportant les remontrances en silence et au dernier moment, quand Harry avait lâché les derniers conseils avant de partir, il avait levé le nez. Harry avait alors croisé deux pupilles remplies de haines. Tellement de haine qu'il n'avait pas comprit. La mère s'était fâchée et l'avait grondé. Harry était parti, la poche gonflée d'un jouet qu'il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de donner. Est-ce qu'il avait bien fait ? Sans doute pas. Qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Est-ce que son message était bien passé ? Il l'espérait.

Alors qu'Harry s'endormait difficilement, l'enfant se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Il était tard. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Il devait frotter le sol avec cette serpillière. L'eau avait refroidi et elle engourdissait ses doigts. Ce n'était pas grave, il ne les sentait presque pas tant il avait mal à l'épaule. Ces vacances étaient un cauchemar. Heureusement, bientôt il pourrait retourner à Poudlard. Il avait hâte. Tellement hâte. Mais dans sa tête, tout ce à quoi il parvenait à penser, c'était aux conseils de Harry Potter. Ses parents l'adulaient. Ils lui en parlaient tout les jours comme s'il était l'exemple à suivre. C'était juste un sorcier très flippant.

Un sorcier qui s'était amusé à le torturer en confirmant les soupçons de ses parents, pourtant infondés. Il avait dit un truc comme quoi il devait apprendre l'humilité et l'importance du respect envers son prochain. Il avait dit qu'il devait apprendre à aider les autres et à s'ouvrir à eux. Le petit garçon avait eut envie de s'écrouler en pleurs, mais malgré la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, il avait redressé la tête. Tout ça, ce n'était pas vrai ! Il n'était pas comme ça ! Il ne s'en foutait pas des autres ! Et il savait que les autres étaient importants et digne de respect ! Lui, il faisait juste tout le nécessaire pour tout le monde ! Il obéissait ! Il obéissait toujours ! Il obéissait tellement ... tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un peu de respect. Sa mère s'était énervée sur lui et l'avait renvoyé à ses tâches. Elle pensait qu'il apprendrait l'humilité comme ça ...

Depuis le début des vacances ça n'arrêtait pas. Il devait travailler pour rendre services aux autres. Il devait obéir pour faire plaisir aux autres. Il devait se dédier à eux, pour ne pas devenir un monstre. Il devait écouter le Voyageur et le remercier, voir le supplier d'être plus dur envers lui. Il devait ... Il devait ...

Il s'écroula en larme sur sa serpillière et sur ses doigts raidis par le froid. Il avait tellement mal de partout. Son épaule n'en pouvait plus des tâches ménagères. Ses coudes, ses poignets et ses doigts criaient grâce. Ses genoux étaient tout aussi engourdi et douloureux. Tout son dos était tendu de douleur. Le pire, ça restait son épaule. Quand sa mère passerait dans une heure ou deux, il la supplierai de le laisser manger un peu. Elle accepterait peut-être ou peut-être qu'elle l'enverrait se coucher. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il en serait tout aussi heureux.

Le pire dans tout ça ... c'est que ses parents avaient expliqué à Harry Potter qu'il ne leur obéissait pas. Qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Qu'il n'était pas sage. Harry Potter n'avait pas demandé en quoi et lui, il n'avait pas osé se défendre et contredire ses parents parce que ça, ce serait vraiment malpoli. Ses parents avaient expliqué qu'il avait besoin de discipline et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la faire régner à Poudlard. Ils avaient alors demandé au voyageur de lui donner toutes les punitions qu'il jugerai nécessaire. Ils l'avaient supplié de discipliner leur enfant autant que possible ... car ils n'y arriveraient pas seuls. Harry avait accepté de l' _aider si nécessaire_. De l'aider, c'était le mot qu'il avait employé et c'était ce même mot qui lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Il ne pourrait pas se reposer à Poudlard. Monsieur Potter allait être sur son dos autant que ses parents ... et il allait être puni par l'ensemble des professeurs en tentant de bien faire. Il avait beau être un Serpentard, il ne pouvait pas jouer sur les deux tableaux en même temps. Faire plaisir à ses parents et au voyageur, ça impliquerait de désobéir à ses professeurs et vice-versa.

Il se mordit les lèvres, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et continua à forcer sur son corps endolori. Sa maman allait venir bientôt, très bientôt, peut-être dans cinq minutes, peut-être dans moins longtemps. Elle allait venir et elle lui ferait peut-être un bisou sur le front tout en l'envoyant se coucher ... Ce serait bien. Ce serait très bien. Il avait envie de ça.

\- Scabior, va dormir., tonna la voix de son père au bout d'un très long moment.

Elle n'était pas venue, c'était la première chose à laquelle il pensa. Elle n'était pas venue. Elle l'avait laissé continuer, alors qu'il avait mal de partout et qu'il avait soif, faim et qu'il était tellement fatigué ... et elle n'était pas venue. L'enfant rangea le matériel puis remercia poliment son père tout en se redressant aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, malgré les larmes qui s'accumulaient sous ses paupières et qui menaçaient de raviner ses joues. Il avança pour regagner sa chambre et enfin étendre son corps si pleins de douleurs quand la gifle le balaya littéralement. Il fut projeté contre le mur et s'écroula, sans résistance au sol. Il ne comprit pas. Il resta là, abasourdi, sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsqu'il vit la main qui s'élevait encore, il eut peur. Vraiment très peur. Mais son père ne bougeait plus. Il resta là, la main en l'air, totalement figé. Scabior mit plusieurs longues secondes avant de comprendre qu'il venait de faire de la magie accidentelle. Il devait aller chercher sa mère, il devait lui expliquer. Elle le protégerait.

Quand elle arriva devant la scène, elle put observer la rage qui déformait les traits du visage de son mari et cette main levée, menaçante à souhait. Il était stupéfié.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il se mette en colère ?  
\- Rien maman, rien du tout.  
\- Oh bien-sûr ! Comme si je pouvais te croire !

Ce fut comme une seconde gifle d'une violence plus éclatante encore. Les larmes jaillirent et inondèrent ses joues. Il en eut honte parce que les larmes c'est pour les bébés et les Poufsouffles. Il en eut honte mais il ne put les retenir plus longtemps.

\- Si tu crois nous attendrir avec des larmes, jeune homme, tu te trompes. Va dans ta chambre., ordonna-t-elle avant de tourner sa baguette devant son mari.

Il pourrait lui expliquer exactement la situation et ils aviseraient en fonction. Scabior était bien difficile, mais le Voyageur allait les aider. Il allait leur permettre de faire de ce mauvais garnement un membre actif et tout à fait _normal_ de la société. Ça allait être dur, mais ils y parviendraient.

Dans son lit, l'enfant s'était blotti sous la couverture épaisse mais il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de trembler. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que ses parents discutaient, là-bas, dans le salon. Lui, il avait froid en dedans. Ça venait de ses os. Ils étaient comme fait de glace. Il avait réussi à arrêter de pleurer et il était tellement crispé qu'il ne tremblait presque plus. Il pensait à un truc idiot. Un truc bête. Un truc qu'il aurait dû chasser de son esprit. Ses parents adoraient le Voyageur. Ils en parlaient souvent. Ils lui avaient montré un article pour lui expliquer que Harry Potter allait voir pleins d'enfants. Il viendrait ici aussi, avaient-ils dit alors. Sur l'article, le journaliste expliquait qu'il emmenait généralement des jouets et que ce n'était absolument pas des condamnations. Ils avaient également eut vent d'une information importante, Harry Potter allait également voir de futures connaissances, des proches qu'il aurait eut à son époque ou encore avec des enfants simplement dans le besoin. Le fait qu'un enfant rencontre Harry Potter, le Voyageur, ne signifiait donc pas qu'il serait obligatoirement un futur mage noir dangereux pour tous comme pour la magie elle-même. Et ce soir là, à trembler sous sa couverture, Scabior pensait à ce jouet qu'il n'avait pas eut. Harry Potter était venu avec pleins de remontrances dans sa hotte, mais pas le moindre jouet. Parce qu'il n'en valait pas la peine ... Tout les autres le méritait peut-être, mais pas lui.

Le lendemain en se levant, il fit un brin de toilette et leva le menton pour s'observer dans le miroir. Il n'y arriverait pas., se dit-il, mais il pouvait au moins essayer.

 **note de fin :** précisons quelque chose : nous avons vaguement la scène du point de vue de Harry puis du point de vue de Scabior. Autrement dit, on ne sait pas réellement qui a dit quoi, pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait en réalité, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire en réalité, est-ce que ça a été bien compris ou pas ... Entre les intentions et ce qui est comprit, il y a parfois un monde. C'est d'ailleurs tout le soucis entre Scabior et ses parents.


	27. Chapitre 26 : le futur

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers qui ne m'appartient pas.

 **Note** : Désolée pour le retard. Bonne lecture :)

 **Chapitre 26 : le futur**

Pandora était heureuse. Elle flânait entre les boutiques, terminant ses derniers achats. Après les fêtes, sa bourse était toujours presque vide, mais elle profitait des soldes pour racheter son encre, quelques ingrédients de potions, des parchemins vierges, bref, des fournitures scolaires qui auraient pu lui manquer. Cette année, elle était venue avec l'une de ses meilleures amies, Sibylle. Elles étaient sans doute étranges et remarquables toutes les deux ensembles. Sans doute. A l'occasion, certaines filles avaient demandé à Pandora pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'essayait pas d' _arranger_ Sibylle ? Au moins de lui tressait les cheveux et de lui expliquer que sa manie pour les châles étaient totalement en dehors de tout sens de la mode voir de l'esthétisme. Elles avaient eu des mots durs que Pandora n'avait pas vraiment comprit. Elle avait donc répondu avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'il n'y avait rien à changer.

Sibylle était juste Sibylle. Attendre d'elle qu'elle soit quelqu'un d'autre n'avait strictement aucun sens. Elle ne pourrait pas. Ou elle le ferait très mal et elle en souffrirait. De la même manière Pandora n'était que Pandora. Elle ne pourrait jamais être une Sibylle intéressante.

Sibylle avait tenue à ce qu'elle rentre dans une boutique dédiée à la voyance pour acheter de nouvelles fournitures. C'est ainsi que Pandora se retrouva dans cette petite boutique surchargée, à l'ambiance colorée intense et aux odeurs d'encens. Elle était aussi peu dans son élément que Sibylle y semblait bien. Elles firent trois fois le tour de la boutique, comme elles l'avaient fait pour chacune des autres puis au moment de sortir, Sibylle posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son amie pour la retenir. Ce ne fut pas long. Ca ne dura qu'un petit bout d'une seconde pendant laquelle un rayon vert traversa la rue, là, juste devant la porte. Une rayon de la mort.

Un hurlement fendit le brouahaha naturel de la rue et imposa le silence. Pas longtemps, juste assez pour qu'une voix terrifiée hurle : "MANGEMORT !" en suivant les "POP" se mirent à retentir, mais en ce jour de fin de vacances, il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants, beaucoup de personnes qui ne savaient tout simplement pas transplaner, beaucoup de familles séparées par la foule, beaucoup d'enfants dans "la boutique d'à côté". La recette idéale pour faire un massacre. Alors Pandora sortit, suivit de près par Sibylle, toute les deux avaient leurs baguettes en main et aucun moyen rapide de contacter Harry Potter qui n'était toujours pas là.

Elles dressèrent des boucliers tout en se dirigeant rapidement, droit, face aux mangemorts. Harry leur aurait dit qu'il était plus intéressant de les prendre à revers, mais la foule était majoritairement là, dans leur dos. Les mangemorts venaient d'une ruelle. D'autres cris, à l'arrière, leurs apprirent qu'ils venaient de plusieurs ruelles en réalité et qu'ils venaient en nombre.

Pandora enchaîna très rapidement, avec une vivacité qui sembla à tous surprenante, sur des sorts d'attaque plus ou moins dangereux. Sibylle, à ses côtés, s'arrangea pour les défendre, se concentrant exclusivement sur les boucliers. Ensemble, elles parvinrent à barrer la rue. La foule s'était rapprochée d'elles poussées visiblement par les attaques qui venaient de toute part. Les sorciers commençaient à peine à comprendre qu'ils n'avaient que deux choix. Fuir et pour certains abandonner leurs familles ou se battre et pour certains en mourir. Ils n'avaient pas d'entraînement réel au combat. Ce n'était pas des guerriers.

\- Sibylle l'enfant !, cria Pandora.

Son amie repéra alors le petit qui s'était blotti dans l'angle d'un mur. Il était à plus de dix mètres en avant, tout contre les mangemorts mais tellement petit qu'il était passé inaperçu dans le coin sombre. Pour aller le chercher, il allait falloir réussir à avancer sur eux. Pandora jeta un coup d'œil à Sibylle et l'observa vaguement, du coin de l'œil, changer de prise sur sa baguette. Elle eut un sourire et redoubla d'efforts, avançant de plus en plus vite, avec des combinaisons de sorts totalement inédites sorties tout droit de son imagination fertile. Sibylle profita d'un de ces sorts, si impressionnants pour se mettre à incanter. Ce n'était pas un bouclier rapide comme ceux qu'elle avait utilisé. Ce n'était pas un bouclier courant non plus. Mais elle avait prit Harry au mot. Elle ne serait jamais une bonne combattante, elle n'en aurait jamais besoin, mais elle pourrait avoir besoin de protéger quelqu'un. La magie prit 4 secondes à se moduler. Cela peut sembler extrêmement court, au cœur d'un combat c'est tellement long, puis le bouclier se leva, totalement imperméable et elle le repoussa, là-bas, jusqu'au confins de sa force, avançant dans le même temps pour lui faire gagner centimètre après centimètre. Jusqu'à lui. Le petit se retrouva de leur côté. Il tremblait comme une feuille et ne semblait pas arriver à bouger, mais un jeune homme dépassa les deux filles et alla le chercher.

C'était Sirius Black récupérant son petit frère. Il le ramena très vite en voyant Sibylle s'épuiser. Elle avait fait le nécessaire mais elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il remarqua Pandora incanter dans le bouclier, pour le garder en vie. L'enchantement était simple, alors dès qu'il put pousser son frère dans les bras de leur mère, il revient les aider, malgré les hurlements de rage de Wallburga Black. Elle transplana avec son tout petit, Sirius avait fait son choix et il était apte à transplaner. Il pouvait se sauver. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son jeune fils en restant comme une idiote sur le champ de bataille.

Autour des trois sorciers, les Aurors arrivaient et avec eux, Harry Potter. Il y avait des morts, de partout. Des hurlements de douleurs, de partout. Du sang, de partout. Et Harry fut en colère. Il ne voulait plus de mort. Plus le moindre mort. Alors, ça allait s'arrêter, maintenant ! Il hurla, une vague de magie pure traversa les lieux, brisant les fenêtres et immobilisant les combattants. Puis Harry fut de partout. Il transplanait à une vitesse étonnante, les blessés arrivaient à Sainte Mangouste et les attaquants tombaient au sol. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Cela s'enchaînait si vite qu'avant qu'un auror, qu'un mangemort ou qu'un étudiant zélé ne lève à nouveau sa baguette s'était fini. Harry était enragé. Il effaca la marque des ténèbres du ciel et fit éclater une pluie torrentielle qui viendrait laver le sang.

Il s'arrêta devant ses protégés. Là-bas, c'était Edgar qui avait retenu les mangemorts un long moment. Harry le remercia et lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

\- Amelia ?  
\- Chez vous.

Il souffla de soulagement, hocha la tête et disparu en transplanant. Sur une autre rue, Harry ne pouvait plus rien faire si ce n'est compter les morts. Et là bas, là où ça aurait dû être un carnage, Pandora et Sirius s'occupait d'une jeune fille à l'air épuisée, Sibylle. Harry arriva rapidement jusqu'à elle et évalua son état d'un regard. Elle était allée jusqu'au bout de ses forces. Elle aurait besoin de beaucoup de repos.

\- Tu as été superbe., lui disait Pandora en souriant.

Harry s'approcha, inquiet d'être rejeté, après tout, il avait été en retard, suffisamment en retard pour risquer sa vie. Sibylle se redressa et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle éclata de rire puis cria :

\- Je l'ai FAIT ! Harry ! Je l'ai fait ! Comme tu m'avais dit !

Il la serra plus fort contre lui et lui marmonna à quel point il était désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt et il leur promit qu'ils étudieraient des moyens de communication pour ne pas rester coincer comme ça. Ce jour là, il avait failli les perdre. Edgar, la petite Amelia, sa chère Sibylle, l'adorable Pandora et même Sirius Black ... Il ne savait pas comme il aurait réagit s'il les avait perdu. Peut-être qu'il se serait jeté dans le puits, une nouvelle fois et autant de fois que nécessaire pour que tout cesse. Pour que ça s'arrête. Mais aujourd'hui, malgré les décès c'était globalement une victoire. La population avait résisté au Mangemort. Des étudiants s'étaient dressés contre eux et leurs gestes allaient sans doute inspirer la population.

Sirius attendait que Harry ait fini avec les filles pour lui parler. Il aurait du rentrer chez lui au moins pour rassurer son petit frère, mais il tenait à échanger quelques mots avec le Voyageur. Quand Harry s'approcha, il attaqua d'emblée.

\- Alors c'est ça que tu leur fait faire ?  
\- Je leur apprend à se défendre oui.  
\- Et à se mettre en danger ...  
\- Malheureusement. Mais ne croit pas que je veuille ça. Si j'avais su ... je serais intervenu avant qu'ils n'apparaissent ici.

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement puis mal assuré, il continua.

\- Ta voyante ... elle a sauvé mon petit frère. Je l'oublierai pas. Si tu as besoin de mon aide ... Je serais là.

Puis il disparut, trop vite pour voir les yeux de Harry se voiler de larmes tant il était soulagé. Sirius était important pour lui. Il s'était rendu compte au fil du temps que Sirius était plus important que James ou que Lily ... Parce que ses parents, il ne les avait jamais vraiment connu. Il avait fantasmé des souvenirs. Il avait imaginé des Noëls avec eux. Il avait espéré des choses que des personnes de son âge ne pourrait jamais lui donner. Par contre, Sirius avait été son parrain sympa avec qui il pouvait tout partager, avec qui il pouvait se confier mieux qu'à personne. Ca, ça aurait pu être toujours vrai, si Sirius n'avait pas été aussi hostile. Et voilà, qu'après des mois d'efforts en vain, c'était Sibylle, cette chère Sibylle, qui trouvait une ouverture étonnante.

Harry resta un long moment sur place. Sa petite démonstration avait fait des dégâts et il tenait à ce que le commerce reste florissant malgré les attaques. L'effondrement de cette rue commerciale, il la vivrait comme un lourd échec. Alors malgré la pluie qui alourdissait sa robe, il prit le temps d'agiter longuement sa baguette, reconstruisant ce qui devait l'être. Tout en faisant ça, il se demandait s'il parviendrait à obtenir des patrouilles d'aurors permanentes dans ces endroits si sensibles aux attaques. Sans doute pas. En faites, ces attaques étaient terribles mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles mettaient en péril l'intégrité magique. C'était peut-être le plus compliqué pour Harry, avoir les pleins pouvoirs et essayer, bien maladroitement parfois, de ne pas en abuser. Essayer de ne pas faire de cette société une société à son image mais d'accepter qui ils étaient et de les laisser évoluer à leur rythme sur tout les autres points nécessaires.

 **note de fin :** un commentaire ?


	28. Chapitre 27 : l'entrainement

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers qui ne m'appartient pas.

 **Note** : J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes.

 **Chapitre 27 : l'entraînement**

La rentrée fut morose. La belle période de Noël était terminée mais surtout, les dernières attaques qui l'avait ponctué avait mis un coup au moral des sorciers. Ils ne savaient pas, après tout, que sans l'intervention de Harry les choses auraient dû être tellement pire. Tant d'eux seraient morts. Mais ils l'ignoraient tout simplement et Harry ne comptait pas le dire.

Néanmoins, bien vite, toute sa petite équipe se retrouva à la salle sur demande. Ils saluèrent Lucius qui semblait vouloir disparaître. Harry s'était montré attentionné en leur absence mais en leur présence, il pourrait redevenir inquiet et paranoïaque. Il pourrait montrer un visage plus sombre et beaucoup plus difficile à gérer. Lucius n'avait aucune idée de ce que le Voyageur avait prévu.

Ce soir là, à l'entraînement, il les fit tous s'arrêter et leur expliqua son problème. Il n'avait pas envie de les voir se battre. Vraiment pas envie du tout. Néanmoins, il les préparait au combat pour augmenter leurs chances de survies si ça venait à se produire. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour saluer le courage et la force de ceux qui s'étaient interposés lors du dernier attentat.

-Si cela vient à se reproduire, j'aimerai que vous puissiez m'appeler ou appeler d'autres renforts, très vite. On va donc étudier des moyens pour parvenir à ça. Enfin, si jamais c'est nécessaire ... Il va falloir apprendre à fonctionner en équipe. Commençons par la communication.

Harry expliqua qu'il existait un sortilège dont le but premier était de repousser des détraqueurs mais que la forme complète de ce sortilège pouvait permettre de faire passer un message. A cette époque, visiblement, ce sortilège était très méconnu car les élèves furent vraiment surpris de voir apparaître un jeune cerf blanc au milieu d'eux. Le patronus gambada un instant puis délivra un message et disparu, tout simplement.

\- Ce sortilège est connu pour être excessivement difficile, néanmoins, d'autres que vous, beaucoup plus jeunes pour certains, l'ont appris sans difficulté. Il est à votre portée ! Vous en êtes capables.

Il leur expliqua la théorie puis les sentiments qu'il fallait éprouver, le souvenir heureux auquel ils allaient devoir s'attacher puis les premières gerbes de magie argentées éclatèrent. Dans un coin, Lucius tenta lui aussi la manipulation douce de sa magie. Il fut le premier à réussir.

De sa baguette s'étira une forme d'une brillance et d'une pureté étonnante ... d'autant plus étonnante qu'elle couvrait une surface importante. Elle était énorme. La créature fit un pas en avant sur l'une de ses pattes arrières et étira ses ailles qui lui servaient également de pattes aux crochets clairement visibles. Une Wyvern. Elle semblait tout droit sortie du blason familial des Malefoy. Lucius ne réagit pas immédiatement, perdu dans sa contemplation. Il avait envie d'éclater de rire. Est-ce que son père le trouverait suffisamment Malefoy devant ce patronus ? Quand il se rendit compte du silence effaré autour de lui, il cessa immédiatement son sortilège et l'apparition disparut instantanément.

\- C'était magnifique !, s'écria Harry. C'est exactement ce que je veux ! Notons que la forme que prend votre patronus vous est propre. Sa puissance dépends de la force de votre souvenir et pas de sa forme ou de sa taille. Alors pas d'inquiétude si votre patronus fait la taille du mouche. Allez, on s'y remet.

Lucius attendit sans bouger que Harry vienne le voir. Est-ce qu'il allait lui retirer sa baguette ? Jusque là, il n'avait pas eut l'air de s'en préoccuper. Harry finit par arriver mais tout ce qu'il fit, c'est de le féliciter et de lui assurer que son patronus avait été de toute beauté. Visiblement sa forme ne l'avait pas choqué, ni dérangé et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, comme si ça n'avait aucune forme d'importance.

Au bout de la première séance, seul Lucius et Edgar avaient réussi. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, c'était les plus avancés en la matière. Le patronus d'Edgar, un petit écureuil, avait au moins confirmé ce que Harry avait dit en matière de la liberté de forme et de taille. Il savait bien que ça prendrait du temps, mais il était impatient. Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à courir de partout. Et peut-être que ce n'était vraiment pas qu'une impression. Il n'arrêtait pas.

Quand Albus Dumbledore l'accosta pour lui demander audience, il dut lui demander un instant. L'entraînement quotidien allait débuter et il devait s'organiser. Il demanda simplement à Edgar d'assurer le cours exceptionnellement et de travailler sur la puissance des boucliers combinés. Il s'agissait de parvenir à faire des lignes de boucliers qui ne se dérangent pas les uns les autres mais au contraire, qui s'entraident et ceux quelque soit la personne à côté. Ca faisait parti de ses grands projets d'apprentissage.

Ca faisait longtemps que Harry ne s'était pas rendu dans le bureau du directeur. Il s'installa aussi confortablement que possible tout en sachant que ce ne serait pas une réunion facile. Albus risquait de dire des choses déplaisantes.

\- Un bonbon au citron ?

Harry en prit un mais ne le sortit pas de son emballage, se contentant de jouer avec en le passant entre ses doigts. Ils s'observèrent un long moment.

\- Vous entraînez une partie des élèves de l'école.  
\- En effet.  
\- Certains professeurs se plaignent parce que les élèves connaissent des sorts tout à fait inapproprié pour leurs âges.  
\- En avance sur le programme oui.  
\- Voir hors programme.  
\- Oui.

Albus se tut un moment. Derrière lui, dans les cadres, plusieurs personnes s'agitaient pour laisser de la place à une invité de marque qui visiblement ne comptait pas louper cet entretien : Rowena. Harry la regarda faire, sans réagir, curieux et même un peu amusé.

\- Est-ce tout ?, finit-il par demander.  
\- Non. Je crains que non. La disparité de l'enseignement à Poudlard va poser problème que ce soit lors de la conception des programmes, lors des évaluations ou auprès des parents. Comment expliquer qu'un élève réussisse du premier coup des sortilèges de dernière année et qu'il puisse passer en avance certains examens quand d'autres ne reçoivent pas d'enseignements équivalents. Nous sommes une école monsieur Potter. Nous ne faisons pas de discrimination entre nos élèves.  
\- Laissez moi comprendre, monsieur le directeur ... Si je saisis bien ce qui vous dérange, ce ne sont pas que certains apprennent avec moi mais que je n'enseigne pas à tout le monde ?  
\- En effet.  
\- Est-ce que vous me proposez un poste de professeur ?  
\- Vous l'accepteriez ?  
\- Non. Enfin ... J'adore cet endroit et je serais ravi de l'habiter pour le reste de ma vie ... Néanmoins, j'ai une guerre à mener avant. Je ne peux pas me plier à des horaires fixes. Et je refuse d'enseigner à certains élèves ...

Dumbledore se tut et leur servit, à tout deux, une tasse de thé bien chaude. Il laissa ses doigts fatigués autour de la tasse pour qu'ils se réchauffent tranquillement. Il savait bien que le Voyageur aurait mieux à faire qu'enseigner à temps pleins, mais les parents se plaignaient. Que devait-il leur dire ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry répondit.

\- Vous pourrez dire aux parents qui le demanderont expressément que je dispense de cours de soutiens supplémentaires, gratuit et ouvert à tous. Si je refuse un élève, ce sera pour une bonne raison que je serais prêt à leur expliquer en personne si nécessaire. Vous pourrez également leur préciser que nous ne suivons pas le programme de Poudlard et que ce cours n'est pas nécessaire pour l'obtention des diplômes. Est-ce que cela vous conviendrez ?  
\- Très bien. Merci monsieur Potter. Nous pouvons donc passer au point suivant. La tuyauterie d'un de nos étages a été fortement modifiée. Les elfes de maisons m'assurent qu'ils ne peuvent pas la remettre en état. Avez-vous une explication ?  
\- J'ai fermé la chambre des secrets qui abrite un basilic.

Albus s'étouffa un instant et toussa fortement pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- Pardon !?  
\- J'ai fermé. La chambre des secrets. Qui abrite. Un basilic., découpa tranquillement Harry.  
\- Vous ne l'avez pas tué ?  
\- Non.

Albus se fit une réflexion étrange. Il aurait bien relevé son thé avec un peu de cognac ou d'un de ses whiskys au nom de dragon qui promettent un incendie intérieur. Vraiment. Il n'était pourtant ni alcoolique, ni amateur d'alcool fort, mais Harry Potter avait cet étrange effet sur lui. Il conclut qu'il dirait donc aux elfes de maison de laisser la tuyauterie en l'état et le sourire indulgent qui lui répondit lui donna envie d'une double dose d'alcool fort.

\- Je dois également vous parlez de certains élèves dont les parents aimeraient que vous assuriez ... un certain suivi. Ils nous ont expressément demander de vous faire part de toute infraction au règlement afin que vous puissiez agir en conséquence. Je tiens à préciser que je suis contre cette mesure. Le règlement de Poudlard et ses infractions ne doivent pas être sujettes à une autre discipline que celle prévue par nos professeurs.  
\- Je comprend.  
\- Néanmoins ... au nom de l'intégrité magique, je comprend que certains élèves doivent être suivi avec attention et je tenais à vous remercier de la bienveillance dont vous avez fait preuve durant ces vacances scolaires.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il y avait des noms qui dérangeaient visiblement le directeur. Il sortit une liste manuscrite et commença à donner les noms en question. Pour certains, Harry se dit qu'il allait devoir passer rassurer les parents car vraiment, ces noms n'avaient rien à faire dans une telle liste. Pour d'autres, il ne comprit pas vraiment l'intérêt car ces enfants étaient vraiment jeunes et les parents auraient dû être capable d'assumer ce rôle seuls. Pour les derniers, Harry et Albus se sentirent soulagés que les parents comprennent l'ampleur du problème. C'était le cas d'Avery qui se destinait à une vie à Azkaban en sortant de l'école s'il ne se reprenait pas très vite.

\- Nous avons fait le tour des questions importantes mais j'ai également une question ... plus personnelles si vous le voulez bien. Pourquoi ne pas avoir déjà arrêté Voldemort ? Est-il nécessaire à l'intégrité magique ?  
\- Horcruxes.

Harry n'avait dit qu'un mot et il haussa des épaules alors que le directeur, déjà vieux à cette époque, blêmissait devant lui. Il comprenait les implications d'une telle procédure. Il ne fut pas choqué par les meurtres que cela impliquait : un seigneur des ténèbres tue. Il fut choqué par tout la haine envers soi-même qu'il fallait déployait pour scinder volontairement son âme en plusieurs morceaux.

\- J'ai du travail, monsieur le directeur. Envoyez moi les rapports de sanctions si vous le désirez. J'interviendrai le moins possible et indirectement. Je ne compte pas prendre votre place, ni la place de vos professeurs. Vous pouvez les rassurer à ce sujet également.

Harry se leva et partit. L'entraînement était presque fini mais il avait envie de voir ceux qui étaient devenu ses amis. En arrivant, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un elfe de maison, devant la porte, tenant une épaisse liasse de papier. Les heures de colles et les plaintes des professeurs pour quelques élèves qui inquiétaient le directeur. Avery. Avery. Avery. Toujours Avery, mais aussi quelques autres, beaucoup parmi les dernières années et beaucoup plus rares, quelques plus jeunes. Il le feuilleta rapidement puis le posa à l'abri des regards dans son sac.

Il avait autre chose à faire. Il passa entre les rangs, vérifia les boucliers puis les discussions s'enchaînèrent. Ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble et ça se voyait.

 **note de fin :** un commentaire ?


	29. Chapitre 28 : le sang

note : Alors alors ... Salut ! Ca va ? De mon côté, je suis vivante. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de mon ordinateur : il est décédé. Dans ce genre de cas, je perd toutes mes petites habitudes et patatra les publications. Mais de temps en temps, je reçois une review qui relance la machine. J'ai eu une review dans ce genre ... et me re-voilà. J'ai corrigé vite fait ce chapitre ... j'espère qu'il est lisible ... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ? A bientôt !

 **Chapitre 28 : le sang**

Harry Potter est-il un sang-pur ?

Pour Harry cette question était ridicule mais surtout hors de propos. Lorsqu'il se battait pour les centaures, personne ne le soupçonnait d'être un centaure. Tout le monde semblait comprendre qu'il se battait pour les centaures parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour l'intégrité de la magie. Lorsqu'il se battait pour le gobelin, il n'y avait pas davantage de problème. Tout le monde comprenait bien qu'il était un sorcier mais qu'il abordait le problème de l'intégrité magique d'une façon globale. Bien-sûr, ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde qu'il ait ce type d'intention. Pour beaucoup, les centaures auraient pu être réduit en esclavage, comme les elfes de maison, pour servir comme des bêtes de sommes, ça aurait été très bien. Alors leur offrir des terres, des droits, des traités commerciaux ... Ca n'avait aucun sens, néanmoins, même les plus hostiles comprenaient qu'il agissait en faveur de l'intégrité magique.

Harry Potter est-il un sang-pur ?

Cette question réduisait tout ses actes à un statut de naissance. Et cette question, elle ne sortait pas de n'importe où ... Il aurait pu s'y attendre, l'avait même sermonné Rowena. Le problème, c'était Voldemort en réalité. Voldemort avait construit sa politique sur un clivage de société agrémenté de choc des cultures. La culture moldus d'un côté qui s'insinuait grandement dans la vie des sorciers au travers de tout ces nés moldus qui développaient des pouvoirs magique. La culture ancestrale des sorciers, de l'autre, qui pouvait se représenter sous les traits des sang-purs. L'aristocratie sorcière.

Voldemort avait attiré les jeunes Sang-Pur dans ses filets avec milles promesses de reconnaissances et de gloires. Alors bien-sûr, si Harry voulait sauver tout ces futurs mangemorts, s'il voulait les aider, il se retrouvait à aider un certain nombre de sang-pur. En le faisant, il sauvait des centaines et des centaines de né-moldus, de cracmols et de sang-mêlé. Mais cet effet était invisible. Il n'y avait pas un compteur de vie sauvée. S'il y en avait eu un, personne n'aurait osé formuler cette question lourde de sous-entendu.

Harry Potter est-il un sang-pur ?

Parce que, comprenez-bien, si Harry Potter était un sang-pur, alors ses actes pourraient s'expliquer d'une façon tout à fait pragmatique. Il sauvait sa culture. Il sauvait sa famille également au travers de tout ces futurs criminels qu'il n'envoyait pas à Azkaban. Si Harry Potter était un sang-pur, peut-être qu'il voulait une politique semblable à celle proposée par vous-savez-qui car après tout, quand on reprenait les promesses du Seigneur des Ténèbres et bien, le jeune Potter comblait bien des attentes. Vous-savez-qui avait assuré vouloir un meilleur enseignement des cultures magiques. Harry Potter l'avait fait. Vous-savez-qui voulait que l'on reconnaisse ces sorciers ! Harry Potter avait fait posé des plaques commémoratives au nom d'Abraxas Malefoy !

Alors ... certains disaient que la question était légitime. On soulignait ses rapports obscurs avec le fils Malefoy. Entretenaient-ils un lien d'amitié ? Ou étaient-ils plus proches encore ? Certains speculaient sur le fait que le jeune Lucius ait réussi un tour de maître, celui de devenir le conseiller attitré du voyageur. Toute les décisions, c'était peut-être lui qui les prenait et alors, si Harry Potter n'était pas un sang-pur, ses actes s'expliquaient au moins par la présence de Lucius. Lui, c'était un sang-pur, sans le moindre doute. Si c'était lui qui décidait, alors tout s'expliquait.

Harry Potter est-il un sang-pur ?

Et puis, s'il ne l'était pas ? Pourquoi refuser de répondre à cette simple question. C'était comme cette histoire étrange, il aurait suivi sa scolarité à Poudlard d'après les informations qu'ils avaient eu mais il refusait catégoriquement d'indiquer dans quelle maison il avait été réparti. Etait-ce parce qu'il faisait parti de l'élite de Serpentard ? Harry Potter était-il un sang-pur de Serpentard ? Peut-être même un descendant de Salazar !

Si ce n'était pas ça, ça devait être encore pire sinon pourquoi se taire ? Les anciens étudiants de l'illustre école de Poudlard étaient tous très fier d'afficher leurs couleurs. Quand aux statuts de sang, ce n'était pas forcément très glorieux mais jamais ainsi caché ! Potter leur devait des réponses affirmaient des membres du ministère de la magie comme des journalistes comme des passants dans la rue.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se poser des questions. Dans la salle d'entraînement, un jour le sujet revient sur la table. Au faites Harry, c'était quoi ta maison ? La question pouvait sembler totalement innocente. Elle ne l'était pas. Un autre avait ajouté à mi-voix, presque comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu : et tu es un sang-pur comme James ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé répondre ?

Il avait soupiré et s'était affalé au milieu des poufs, pas loin d'un Lucius qui paraissait toujours très étrange dans le paysage malgré sa présence quasi-habituelle.

\- Lucius est un sang-pur. Et il a étudié à Serpentard. Imaginons que demain, je lui passe le flambeau. Ce sera à lui de sauver l'intégrité de la magie. Est-ce que vous vous sentiriez tous représentés ? Est-ce vous ne vous demanderiez pas régulièrement s'il agit pour tout le monde ou uniquement pour les serpentards ? Pour tout le monde ou juste dans l'intérêt des sang-purs ?

Harry s'arrêta et passa une main épuisée dans ses cheveux qui se rebellèrent davantage encore.

\- Et si au contraire, j'étais un Poufsouffle ? Alors on m'accuserait d'être trop mièvre ? Pas assez ferme ? On dirait que si les prisons ne sont pas remplies c'est parce que je n'en ai pas le courage ? Si j'étais un Gryffondor ou un Serdaigle se serait quoi ? ...

Les étudiants se regardèrent les uns les autres comprenant que dans tout les cas, le comportement de Harry serait analysé à travers un filtre, celui de sa maison et de son statut de sang. En refusant de le donner, Harry restait une personne qui faisait des choix parce qu'elle faisait ces choix là. Point final.

\- Alors on ne sera jamais ?, demanda l'un des plus petits.

\- Oh si. Je vous ai donné la réponse. Je suis un Serdaigle. Je suis un Poufsouffle. Je suis un Gryffondor. Je suis un Serpentard. Je suis un étudiant de Poudlard. Je suis un Sang-Pur. Je suis un Sang-Mêlé. Je suis un né-moldus. Je suis un moldus. Et même si ça semble moins crédible. Je suis un centaure. Je suis un loup-garou. Je suis un gobelin. Je suis ... Tout ce que je dois être pour défendre la magie.

Harry eut un sourire triste en se rendant compte que nier sa maison, d'une certaine façon, ne le dérangeait pas. Ça ne le dérangeait plus du tout. Parce qu'il était vraiment devenu un Serdaigle à travers les enseignements de Rowena. Il était vraiment devenu un Poufsouffle en apprenant à faire passer les autres avant tout et à s'occuper d'eux. Il était devenu, pleinement, le serpentard qu'il avait toujours été en acceptant les plans et les combines, les magouilles et la politique. En acceptant que l'humain ne soit pas juste des caricatures d'eux-même, droit dans leurs bottes et le menton haut.

\- Les journaux continueront de demander ..., nota Lucius tout doucement comme à chaque fois qu'il osait prendre la parole devant Harry.

\- Je suppose que c'est bon signe. Ça veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas des listes de morts à déplorer ou d'attaques à raconter.

Il avait malheureusement raisons. Les questions sur son statut de sang ne se posèrent plus lorsque Voldemort fit un massacre. Les journaux ne savaient même pas quoi titrer. Là, une édition spéciale affichait juste une page toute noire, sans le moindre titre en couverture. Ici, une autre édition avait noté "consternation", une autre parlait "d'horreur". Que dire de plus ?

Voldemort avait attaqué Sainte Mangouste. Les aurors en faction s'étaient fait déborder. Un massacre avait été commis. Où était Harry Potter à ce moment là ? Il était à des milliers de kilomètres de là, entrain de chercher ces horcruxes introuvables. Il devait mettre fin à cette guerre le plus rapidement possible. Il y avait trop de morts.

Harry eut envie d'hurler, de tout détruire, de courir après les mangemorts et de les tuer, un par un. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il allait faire pour autant. Parce que malgré la rage, sans doute légitime, il n'avait pas réellement envie de faire couler plus de sang. A la place, il se rendit sur place pour voir s'il pouvait aider. Il se confronta aux familles des victimes, furieuses, à juste raison, elles aussi.

Il allait devoir trouver une façon de récupérer les horcruxes rapidement. L'épée de Gryffondor viendrait à lui. Le poison du basilic la renforcerait. Ce morceau là était prévu. Mais sans les horcruxes, sans Voldemort, il n'arriverait pas à aller plus loin. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant à aider et à faire au mieux lorsqu'une mère de famille arriva sur lui, furieuse. Elle hurlait. Elle fit un scandale. Elle lui demanda s'il avait fait exprès ! Son fils n'était pas un Sang-pur après tout, c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas sauvé, n'est-ce pas ? Son petit était mort ! Il était mort ! Elle hurlait. Elle hurlait parce qu'il était mort. Son sang coagulait sur ses doigts ! C'était le sang de son petit qu'elle lui plaquait presque sur le visage en hurlant.

\- Je suis désolé., murmura Harry tout en reculant.

Il n'aidait personne en restant ici. Il devait aller voir Rowena et tout ceux qui pourraient l'aider parce que demain, il allait détruire un premier horcruxe. Il allait venger ce qui s'était produit ici. Il allait rentrer pleinement dans la guerre. Toute sa magie frémissait jusqu'au tréfond de son estomac. Elle était prête à l'attaque et elle voulait se faire violente ...

Quand il partit, plus personne n'osait s'approcher tellement sa magie était épaisse et envahissante. Il ne rentra pas au chateau dans cet état là. A la place, il fit résonner des "pop" sur des "pop" sur d'autres "pop". Il transplana encore et encore et encore. A chaque destination, il s'arrêtait une seconde et marquait l'endroit de sa magie en la laissant jaillir à travers une grande vague. Il vérifia des milliers d'endroits ainsi, en quelques dizaines de minutes. Il cherchait le goût du sang ou de la magie noire. Quelque chose de marquant. Mais il ne trouvait rien ... Il ne trouvait absolument rien. Le monde était tellement vaste.


	30. Chapitre 29 : les portes

**Note :** J'ai été surprise de voir qu'après ce long moment de non-publication, le chapitre précédent avait attiré autant de lecteurs :) Alors milles mercis à vous ! Le chapitre qui arrive ... Et bien, j'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir :) A bientôt !

 **Note 2** : Comme je galère à publier parce que je dois prendre un moment pour corriger (et parce que je suis en train d'essayer de corriger 2 romans à côté), Lamouloi s'est proposée pour m'aider. Merci !

 **Chapitre 29** : les portes

Rowena avait eu une idée. C'était une idée folle qui ne coûtait rien. Harry n'y croyait pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme s'il méritait quoi que ce soit après tout. Mais il pouvait essayer.

Il marcha d'un pas vif à travers le chateau. Il était épuisé, mais il devait y aller. Il arriva dans la zone de transplanage et disparut dans un "pop" sans ralentir le pas. Il arriva en marchant, encore, comme si c'était naturel. Il remonta la petite avenue et toqua à l'arrière de la boutique. On lui ouvrit, comme on lui ouvrait toujours. Il passa la porte et salua le vieil homme qui vivait ici. Il travaillait dans l'arrière boutique. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer. Il avait toujours vécu caché.

\- Monsieur Potter.  
\- Monsieur John, je vous ai dit de m'appeler Harry.

Il lui fit un petit sourire poli. Il était toujours aimable, mais il continuerait à l'appeler "Monsieur Potter" et à le regarder avec cette admiration sans borne. Harry lui apportait des potions Tue-loup et c'était ... C'était une véritable bénédiction. Il lui avait aussi procuré ce toit et plus que ça, il lui avait offert ce travail. Il lui devait tout et il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas là. De très nombreux loups-garous vivaient mieux grâce à lui. Pire, de très nombreux loups-garous étaient encore vivants grâce à lui.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous le demander. J'espère que vous comprendrez que ... ce n'est pas grave si vous ne pouvez pas le faire ou si vous ne voulez pas.  
\- De quoi avez-vous besoin ?, lui demanda le vieil homme en lui attrapant les mains.

Monsieur John voulait l'aider. Il voulait lui renvoyer, non pas "la pareille" ça aurait été impossible mais au moins lui offrir quelque chose. Si Harry avait besoin de quoique ce soit, il ferait de son mieux pour l'aider. Ce n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs.

\- Je cherche des objets qui transpirent la pire magie noire. Ils sont très dangereux. Il ne faut surtout pas y toucher mais ... j'ai besoin de les localiser.  
\- Je ne connais rien qui ressemble à cela. Rien d'assez noir, monsieur Potter, mais je ferai passer le mot parmi les autres. Nous essaierons de vous aider.

Harry le remercia puis quitta la boutique. Il s'éloigna rapidement et dès qu'il eut atteint une ombre plus épaisse, il disparut dans un autre "pop" et réapparut dans une autre rue à quelques pas de là. Ce n'était pas un énorme raccourci mais il n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Il marcha jusqu'au tréfonds des couloirs de Gringotts. On le laissa passer jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Elle était quasiment vide à cette heure là, mais l'un des secrétaires vivait ici. Ce n'était pas un gobelin particulièrement important mais il connaissait tout le monde.

Harry le salua à la mode gobeline et lui expliqua sa recherche. Le gobelin lui fit remarquer que ce qui était dans les coffres était à présent surveillé, mais il promit de se renseigner. Un objet si noir cela ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention.

\- Je vérifierai parmi mes contacts, monsieur Potter., avait-il rapidement conclu.

Ce gobelin avait toujours été des plus efficaces alors Harry repartit sans le moindre doute. Il traversa les locaux, croisa un autre gobelin de confiance avec qui il échangea trois mots, puis il quitta la banque. Il devait aller ailleurs. Il transplana à la vue de tous. C'était sans importance, le trajet était si long qu'il allait devoir effectuer plusieurs transplanages. Pop. Pop. Pop. Et il arriva à destination.

Les plaines étaient magnifiques. Gardées aussi contre toute intrusions, mais tellement belles. Il prit une seconde pour en profiter le temps qu'il arrive. Il faisait partie des gardes. Son galop raisonna tout autour d'eux avant qu'il ne pile brutallement dans un geste délibérement agressif. C'est que ce brave centaure qui répondait au nom de Greane détestait les humains et peut-être encore plus les sorciers. Harry lui fit un sourire doux, peu importe son regard furieux, il était exactement la personne qu'il désirait voir.

\- Bonjour Greane.

\- Les étoiles se lèveront ce soir et peut-être t'apporteront-elles une réponse. Je cherche des objets à la magie tellement noire que la nature n'en veut pas.  
\- Je n'offrirai pas de telles monstruosités à un sorcier.  
\- Comme je te comprends ... Si tu les trouves, je les détruirai. Si personne ne les trouve, ils nous détruiront. Je te laisse décider.

Harry transplana sans attendre, sachant qu'il risquait un coup de sabot mal placé à chaque mot. Greane n'y pouvait rien. Sa haine venait de ses trippes. Elle courrait librement en lui et parfois, il ne parvenait pas à la réprimer.

Le voyageur transplana encore et encore. Il passa dans les petites boutiques. Il passa chez des sang-purs. Il passa chez des sorciers bien placés en matière de politique. Il voulait que ce soir, un horcruxe soit détruit ou, au moins, que Voldemort frémisse en sachant qu'il était là et qu'il allait se retrouver face à lui tôt ou tard.

Tout le monde savait comment le joindre, à présent, il fallait attendre ou courir comme un chien fou sans le moindre but. Il rentra donc à Poudlard, à pas lents, le coeur pétrit de haine. Il n'avait pas envie de voir ceux à qui il tenait dans cet état-là. Il ne voulait pas leur faire peur. Il ne voulait pas leur dévoiler cette facette de lui-même. Facette détestable qu'il haïssait lui-même par ailleurs.

Il ne se rendit pas à la salle sur demande, mais dans l'une des petites salles dans laquelle il donnait parfois des rendez-vous. Il ouvrit la porte sur une Sibylle, confortablement installée.

\- Salut Harry, je t'attendais.

Il éclata d'un rire triste et vient s'asseoir face à elle. Il était prêt à l'écouter, elle le savait. Il était prêt à entendre certaines choses plus que jamais. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, adorable.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as ouvert beaucoup de portes.  
\- Oui.  
\- Il y en a une qui est restée fermée. Si tu l'ouvres, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.  
\- Quelle porte ?

Elle le regarda un long moment sans vraiment comprendre. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il soit correct que ce soit elle qui donne cette information. Harry devait comprendre par lui-même. C'était important.

\- Tu parles de la salle sur demande ? Je ne veux pas faire de vous des chasseurs de monstruosité ... C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.  
\- Je ... Tu ... Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence un long moment, puis Harry comprit comme si c'était tout à fait clair. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir ça et s'il le savait, il ne le lui dirait pas. Sibylle lui assura que c'était la porte à ouvrir d'une voix douce mais Harry avait peur de la déception et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'essayer ... D'un autre côté ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hopital était tellement intolérable. Alors il se leva, marcha jusqu'à la salle sur demande, suivi par une Sibylle étrangement fébrile et toqua à la porte. Lucius l'ouvrit, il avait l'air de savoir lui aussi. Il s'effaça pour laisser Harry rentrer, laissant Sibylle à l'extérieur.

Un pas de plus et Harry fut chez lui. Pour le pire ou le meilleur, il aurait ouvert la totalité des portes possibles. Harry s'assit rapidement dans un coin, sans chercher à violer l'intimité de Lucius et rentra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet ...

\- Je suis à la recherche d'objets d'une magie noire des plus horribles.  
\- Si noire qu'on ne peut les toucher. Des morceaux d'âmes, fragmentées.  
\- Oui.

Lucius s'installa aussi confortablement que possible pour cacher ses tremblements. Il savait de quoi Harry parlait. Il savait même exactement de quoi il parlait. Il allait attirer de la suspicion et de la haine parce qu'il savait, mais il fallait bien comprendre qui était Lucius. Alors il tenta de l'expliquer.

\- Je travaillais pour mon père et mon travail consistait à rassembler des informations. Je devais savoir un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Je devais être capable de trouver des informations rapidement que ce soit pour aider ou au contraire pour faire pression. J'ai brassé énormément de données.  
\- Dont l'emplacement d'horcruxes ?, siffla Harry d'une voix terriblement froide.

Lucius savait repérer le danger face à lui. Harry était à bout de nerfs, il avait tellement besoin de réussite et tant de poids sur ses épaules. Il pouvait exploser à tout moment. Pourtant, Lucius souffla la vérité, toute crue, sans l'enrober ... parce que c'était le mieux à faire avec lui.

\- Oui.

Un mot, un seul et le voilà propulsé sur le devant de la scène. Lui, l'ombre de Potter. C'était presque risible.

\- Depuis tout ce temps, tu sais où ils sont. Et tu n'as rien dit.  
\- Pour que vous me découpiez en petits morceaux ? Non merci.  
\- Pourquoi aujourd'hui alors, tu crois que je ne pourrais plus te faire du mal ?  
\- Oh si ... mais si je mens, ce serait encore pire. Vous le sentez ? Ce petit élan de puissance qui enfle dans votre coeur ? Vous m'avez tout entier en votre pouvoir et vous aimez ça.

Harry recula comme s'il avait été gifflé. Il observa Lucius devant lui. Les cheveux déjà mi-longs, soigneusement coiffés, deux yeux couleur orage et un teint pâle qui soulignait les traits de son visage. Il transpirait l'aristocratie et la noblesse. Il levait le menton et refusait la peur. Un instant, il vit clairement cet homme qu'il avait connu. Lucius Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur.

Le pire ? Il avait raison. Harry s'était senti fort à l'idée d'avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. Il s'était senti aussi puissant qu'il se dégoutait, la seconde suivante. Lucius venait de l'humilier, de le rabaisser à l'état d'un être cruel qui se délectait d'émotions destructrices. Harry avait envie de s'enfuir. A la place, il se jeta vers l'avant et attrapa Lucius par les épaules avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une seconde. Une seconde avant de demander pardon. Une seconde avant de se confondre en excuses. Une seconde avant de se sentir encore plus con qu'au départ. Une seconde pour se raccrocher à lui. Une seconde pour l'aimer, lui, qui parvenait à le garder humain malgré tout. Une seconde pour se vautrer dans sa magie. Une seconde pour ...

La seconde était passée, il était temps de s'éloigner et de se liquéfier; mais les bras qui s'étaient noués dans son dos l'empêchèrent de reculer. La bouche contre la sienne répondit doucement à son baiser. Un baiser chaste. Un baiser doux. Un baiser de Lucius Malefoy.

C'était ridicule. Il ne devait pas faire ça. Il devait ... être le chevalier blanc, sans peur et sans reproche, sans amour et sans passion. Il devait être dévoué à l'intégrité de la magie. Ses lèvres bougèrent en retour. Ils s'embrassèrent et en le faisant, ils eurent l'impression étrange d'avoir trouver leur place. Eux contre le reste du monde.

Une seconde de plus avant la confusion et l'incompréhension. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient ? Ils n'en savaient rien, mais ils refusaient de lâcher et faisait tout pour faire durer ce moment, un instant de plus. Juste un instant de paix de plus. Parce que c'était tellement bon, tellement évident, tellement troublant, tellement ... Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se regardèrent sans oser dire un mot.


	31. Chapitre 30 : le choix

**note :** merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis ravie de voir comment le chapitre précédent a été reçu et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant ! :)

 **Chapitre 30 :** le choix

Ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas possible. Harry le savait bien. Quand il avait décidé de soustraire Lucius de l'emprise violente de son père, ce n'était pas pour de mauvaises raisons mais à ce moment là il n'avait pas su prendre la décision qui s'imposait. Il aurait dû conduire le jeune homme à Azkaban et l'y oublier. Avec les données qu'il avait c'était sans doute ce qu'aurait fait un autre que lui. Il n'avait pas su s'y résoudre, sans doute parce qu'il était un peu idiot, se dit-il. Faire de Lucius son ombre et l'emmener, un peu de partout, lui offrir la possibilité de se replier pour lui échapper, lui offrir tant de droits, à lui, qui risquait de devenir un monstre, ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Il le savait. Il aurait dû l'oublier à Azkaban, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. A la place, il avait conduit Lucius à faire partie du paysage. Il faisait partie des têtes connues. Il avait laissé Lucius s'installer ici. Il l'avait -involontaire sans doute- montré sous un jour plus humain. C'était autant d'erreur.

Il murmura, choqué : "J'aurais dû t'envoyer à Azkaban." En face de lui, Lucius ferma les yeux sous la douleur du rejet, si brutal et rattrapa Harry par la main pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

\- Je ne suis pas celui que tu as pu connaître dans le futur. Je suis là. Ici et maintenant. Regarde moi.

\- Tu me hais ! Je te hais ! C'est ainsi que ça marche !

Lucius éclata d'un rire saisissant qui transpirait une douce indulgence.

\- Si tu veux. Haïssons nous mais s'il-te-plait ... reste. Tu pourras me menacer jusqu'à ce que j'en tremble. Je pourrais te jeter une vérité ou deux au visage pour que tu te calmes. Ou alors ... Tu pourrais m'embrasser encore et me laisser croire que je suis ... un sorcier digne de ce nom. Même si pour toi, c'est faux. Mens moi encore un peu.

Harry le regardait sans comprendre. Quand est-ce que ce qui venait de lui exploser au visage avait eu le temps de couver exactement ? Quand est-ce que tout ça était né ? Il frémit. Ils se sentaient seuls. Ils étaient épuisés. Ils avaient juste envie d'un peu de réconfort ... Est-ce que ce serait si mal que ça ? Oui. Ils le firent quand même, entre deux promesses de haines éternelles, ils laissèrent leurs corps se réconforter par quelques baisers. Lucius se blottit contre le torse de Harry qui lui caressa les cheveux. Ce n'était pas bien. Ce n'était pas pour eux. Ils le firent quand même. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Jusqu'à se retrouver à bout de souffle. C'était tellement malvenu de faire ce genre de chose. Ils continuèrent. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que Harry s'arrache de leur étreinte et se réfugie à plusieurs mètres de Lucius.

\- Où sont les horcruxes ?

Lucius aurait pu en pleurer. Il aurait voulu hurler qu'il ne savait pas, ce qui aurait été un mensonge mais qu'importe. Qu'importe les morceaux d'âmes et cette magie trop noire. Qu'importe les attaques et les morts. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était encore un petit bout de sa chaleur contre lui. Il voulait croire qu'il en valait la peine. Il voulait croire que quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer, même si c'était faux, même si ce n'était qu'un mensonge indélicat.

A la place, il donna quelques adresses et vit Harry qui s'éloignait. S'il passait la porte, ce petit chose qui venait de naître se briserait à jamais. Lucius le sut immédiatement. Il hurla à Harry d'attendre, il le supplia de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas partir comme ça, de le regarder ... De faire un pas vers lui. Harry se tourna vers lui et lui demanda, cruellement :

\- Parce que tu crois le mériter ?

\- Plus que toi en ce moment. N'oublies qui tu es, Harry Potter. Juste un petit sorcier. Pas un dieu. Pas un sauveur. Pas un seigneur. Juste un petit sorcier surpuissant, certes, mais tout à fait ordinaire !

Harry eut envie de lui hurler que c'était faux. Il était plus que ça, mais à l'instant où ces mots lui claquèrent au visage, il comprit que c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Lucius était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il était tout ce qui lui rappelait qui il était. Lucius lui permettait de rester humain. Cet humain imparfait, colérique parfois, maladroit souvent, et malgré tout dévoré par une envie de bien-faire ... Il était cet humain là. Alors il revient vers lui et laissa Lucius passer sa main contre son visage.

En le faisant, Harry savait qu'il était perdu, mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais mettre fin à la guerre.

\- Oui.

\- Je vais arrêter Voldemort.

\- Oui, tu le feras. Et puis ... tu me feras l'amour.

\- Oui.

\- Tu feras comme si tu m'aimais.

\- Oui.

\- On sera heureux.

\- Oui.

Ils se sourirent doucement. Une illusion, c'était parfait. En partant, Lucius expliqua exactement comment fonctionnaient ces adresses. Les points de grandes magies noires pouvaient être donnés au ministère mais souvent, ils étaient étouffés dans la seconde. Lucius avait juste récupéré et stocké ces informations au cas où. Il y avait sans doute des horcruxes dans le lot mais potentiellement, ils avaient pu être déplacés et ils ne trouveraient rien ... si ce n'est une trace de magie immonde. Sinon, ils pourraient aussi tomber sur d'autres genres de créations maléfiques.

Quand ils sortirent ce fut pour tomber sur Sibylle qui leur sourit comme si elle savait depuis longtemps et qu'elle était soulagée que ça arrive enfin. Ca laissa une impression assez désagréable à Harry. Un peu comme s'il était totalement mis à nu. Lucius, lui, ne laissa rien paraître comme à son habitude.

Prit d'une inspiration soudaine, Harry lui demanda si elle voulait venir et elle accepta sans la moindre hésitation. Il lui tendit la liste et lui laissa décider de leur première destination. Elle tapota une adresse avec un sourire crispé.

\- Tu te souviens que je ne suis pas une combattante n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah bon. J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais d'excellents boucliers pourtant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, en cas de problème, j'interviendrais.

La petite troupe alla donc jusqu'à l'adresse annoncée. C'était un vieux manoir, à moitié démoli, qui ne payait vraiment pas de mine. Le toit était à moitié effondré. Des carreaux manquaient aux fenêtres. La barrière qui délimitait un petit jardin était partiellement tombée au sol et plus largement recouverte de ronce.

Harry se demanda qui avait habité là. Il avança, baguette en main, suivit de près par Sibylle et Lucius. Du coin de l'oeil il surveillait ce dernier. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. C'était étrange. Il n'avait jamais eut l'air d'aller bien ... en soi, Harry aurait pu dire qu'il allait mieux.

Un désagréable frisson leur remonta dans le dos, ils étaient en présence d'un horcruxe, seulement, tout autour d'eux, il n'y avait aucune autre trace de magie. Rien, si ce n'est ce lugubre sentiment de mort. Harry se demanda si Voldemort était suffisamment orgueilleux pour croire, sincèrement, que ses horcruxes ne risquaient rien. Ne les avait-il pas protégé ? Il aurait dû les protéger. Peut-être qu'il le ferait dès que le premier sera détruit. Peut-être que les pièges étaient discrets.

S'il avait été seul, Harry aurait peut-être fait dans la dentelle, mais il était accompagné, alors avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la ruine, il jetta un sort de son cru. C'était simplement un déclencheur. S'il y avait des pièges, ils se mettraient en route. Plusieurs apparitions blanchâtres se déplacèrent jusqu'à eux. Des illusions de fantômes. Cette maison devait être l'une des pires maisons hantées pour les moldus. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Harry en fut presque déçu mais ils purent aller jusqu'à la pièce, dont la porte était dissimulée dans un mur, sans encombre. Là-bas en bas, il faisait terriblement sombre. Sur un présentoir, la bague était posée. La bague de Gaunt, contenant l'une des reliques de la mort.

\- Ne la touchez surtout pas. Elle vous tuerait., prévint Harry.

Il sortit d'une de ses poches un tissu épais, spécialement enchanté pour l'occasion et récupéra soigneusement la bague. Cette bague qui aurait dû tuer Albus Dumbledore. Cette mort qui aurait dû confirmer le statut de mangemort de Severus. Ce statut qui leur aurait permis sans doute de gagner la guerre malgré tout. Non, ce serait différent à présent. Il rangea soigneusement l'objet maléfique dans sa poche et sentit toute sa magie se hérisser à cette présence trop proche. Plus que quelques heures et il la détruirait. Ce n'était qu'une formalité.

\- Que fait-on de cet endroit ?, demanda Sibylle à juste titre.

Un endroit qui était imprégné d'une magie aussi maléfique, ce n'était pas rien. Il pourrait le balayer, le détruire simplement. Il eut un sourire doux. C'était une idée idiote.

\- Et si on s'entraînait un peu. Sibylle, tu essaies de nous faire un patronus ?

\- Hein ?

Lucius sourit et répondit :

\- Les patronus sont une forme de magie très pure, suffisament pour faire fuir les détraqueurs. Alors ... je suppose que si nous en faisons assez, cet endroit pourrait transpirer de joie.

\- Disons qu'on essaiera au moins d'aller vers une certaine neutralité.

Sibylle éclata de rire en comprenant le pied de nez que proposait Harry. Si Vous-savez-qui venait vérifier, au lieu de se baigner dans une atmosphère lugubre, il se vautrerait dans leurs joies. Néanmoins, travailler ce sort ici, dans cette ambiance pesante, ce n'était pas évident. Lucius lui fit remarquer que c'était un peu comme si elle était en condition. Si un jour elle devait en lancer un face à un détraqueur, l'ambiance ne serait pas bonne. Elle nota distraitement qu'il était beaucoup plus à l'aise et sourit davantage encore. L'avenir qui lui avait toujours paru rempli de morts, d'hurlements et de sang, semblait soudain s'éclaircir. L'arrivée de Harry à leur époque n'avait jamais suffit à écarter tout ça, mais le sourire doux de Lucius le faisait agréablement sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Elle tenta et seule une gerbe de lumière éclaira un peu plus la pièce. Harry lui fit changer un peu de mouvement de baguette alors que Lucius lui donnait un conseil sur sa respiration. Il lui montra et la Wyvern emplit la petite pièce même si elle frôlait volontairement les murs. Aussitôt Sibylle se sentit mieux et comprit qu'ils allaient vraiment pouvoir nettoyer cet immondice sans passer par une destruction pure et simple. Elle se laissa porter par cet espoir, si grand, et trouva un souvenir auquel se raccrocher, l'éclat lumineux au bout de sa baguette se modula pour devenir autre chose. Un animal apparut. C'est une araignée. Un minuscule araignée. Mais Sibylle comprit sa force et se sentant de mieux en mieux jusqu'à se dire que cette pièce n'avait vraiment rien d'inquiétant en réalité. C'était juste un peu vieux et délabré. Ca sentait le renfermé. Rien de plus. Elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé sa dangerosité.

Quand elle eut fini, les garçons la félicitèrent. Harry ne le dit pas mais ça le soulageait énormément de ne pas avoir à faire ça seul ce coup-ci. La première fois il était avec ce très cher Ron et leur génialissime Hermione. Deux amis très intelligents. Il était content d'être à nouveau entouré même si la composition de l'équipe était très différente. En riant, le coeur plus léger il demanda à Lucius s'il savait jouer aux échecs et un froncement de sourcil lui répondit. Lucius avait l'air de suivre ses pensées.

Ce fut Sibylle qui posa la question fatidique. La question qui accéléra tout.

\- Va-t-il savoir qu'il n'est plus là ?

Harry réfléchit un moment. Voldemort sentirait la destruction de son Horcruxe, mais sentirait-il son déplacement ? Peut-être pas, mais il pouvait toujours venir vérifier. Alors Harry lui retourna la question.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- J'ai l'impression que l'on devrait se dépêcher ... La mort rode.

Harry accepta cette réponse et lui tendit la liste. Si tout les horcruxes étaient dessus, ils auraient une chance de mettre fin à la guerre plus tôt que prévu.


	32. Chapitre 31 : le musée

Note : Salut tous le monde. Je suis toujours vivante ^^' Quand je vous disais que je galère avec les phases de relecture, c'était pas des blagues. Aujourd'hui j'ai relu toute l'histoire et du coup, j'en profite pour vous remettre un chapitre …

 **Chapitre 31 : le musée**

Dès qu'il arriva, Harry comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas du côté sorcier. Il tourna instantanément son attention sur Lucius qui avait lui aussi compris. Il détestait ce côté-là du monde. Non, c'était pire que ça, il le craignait au point de pouvoir en paniquer.

Harry changea leurs vêtements d'un coup de baguette et s'approcha doucement de Lucius. Le voir les suivre d'une façon aussi volontaire jusqu'à la sinistre maison qui contenait la bague, ça avait été comme un choc. Soudain, Lucius n'était plus tout à fait l'ombre dont il avait l'habitude. Il avait évolué et Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait ça. Il aimait, sincèrement, cette présence près de lui. Il s'était dit, sans même se l'avouer vraiment, que ce serait bien de continuer sur cette voie plutôt que d'avoir une présence muette. Il voulait le voir oser. Il voulait le voir prendre du pouvoir, de la force et de la prestance. Il voulait le voir cesser d'être un petit garçon apeuré par son père ou par lui, le Voyageur, et devenir cet homme splendide qu'il pouvait être. Qu'il serait. Était-ce seulement possible sans que Lucius Malefoy ne devienne l'un des plus terribles mangemorts qui soient ? C'était un espoir fou et un pari risqué, mais il était prêt à le prendre.

Là, devant lui, le regard angoissé, Lucius lui rappelait toutes les difficultés qu'ils auraient à surmonter. Tant que des sorciers auraient peur, tout en le niant formellement, du monde moldus et de ses avancées technologiques qui allaient devenir de plus en plus rapides et impressionnantes, ils garderaient un problème. La peur n'avait rien à offrir rien de bon, Harry en était persuadé. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur le bras de Lucius et lui offrit une pression douce.

\- Tu n'es pas forcé de venir.

Tout en le disant, il se demanda si Lucius allait le trahir. Refuser de venir, faire croire qu'il retournait à Poudlard mais courir jusque dans les robes de Voldemort pour lui annoncer ce qui était en train de se produire. Après tout, Lucius avait des listes d'adresses correspondant aux points de magies les plus noires. Il était un peu trop bien renseigné et il avait caché ça et sans doute bien d'autres choses à Harry. Les yeux d'orages se levèrent vers le voyageur comme s'il suivait parfaitement le cours de ses pensées.

\- Je ne te trahirai pas. Je veux ... ça.

Le "ça", c'était la main de Lucius qui frôlait la sienne et une promesse plus grande encore. Sibylle observait les alentours, curieuse comme jamais de l'environnement foisonnants qui l'entourait. Il y avait des lampes, qui ne fonctionnait pas avec du feu. Il y avait des bruits étranges et des voitures. Elle en avait entendu parler sans jamais en voir. Elle ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons, alors Harry serra la main de Lucius, la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais tellement plus qu'une simple promesse d'amour-haine.

Lucius resta très près de lui alors qu'ils avançaient dans les ruelles jusqu'à l'adresse annoncée. C'était un musée, fermé à cette heure-là. Harry attrapa les mains de ses acolytes et il les fit transplanté juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Il y avait sans doute des gardes et peut-être même des alarmes mais un sortilège de repousse moldus basique, jeté à la va-vite sur un mouchoir suffirait à tenir le personnel éloigné. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la source du problème. La source de magie noire. Les murs étaient couverts de bric à brac sans nom. Quelques étiquettes annoncées leurs provenances. D'autres panneaux plus importants racontaient des légendes. Harry comprit petit à petit qu'il s'agissait d'un musée de curiosité sur les malédictions. Tous ces objets étaient censés être ensorcelés et parfois mortels.

C'était le cas de ce masque prétendument africain et qui venait clairement d'une société gobeline ... ensorcelé avec soin pour provoquer des pustules. Harry faillit éclater de rire devant l'incroyable légende retranscrite ici qui était surtout incroyablement fausse ... Il se retient et conseilla vivement à ses _amis_ de ne toucher à rien. Tout pouvait être dangereux même si la moitié de la collection était totalement fantasque ou carrément de l'ordre de la contrefaçon. Il y avait sans doute des marques de fabricants au dos de certaines pièces parmi les plus poussiéreuses.

Ils avancèrent ainsi jusqu'à la pièce centrale de la collection (au moins pour eux). Un diadème. Le diadème perdu de Rowena. Quand il l'avait interrogé à son sujet, elle lui avait assuré qu'elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Et bien il était là, dans un obscur musée moldu d'une petite ville. Il avait dû être découvert par des moldus qui l'avaient transporté mais qui avait également succombé. L'objet avait été estampillé "maudit" tout aussi vite et transporté ici où il reposait depuis sous une cloche de verre.

Est-ce que Voldemort était au courant qu'un de ses horcruxes était ainsi exposé ? Un petit bout d'âme dévoilé au public contre deux pièces. C'était presque humiliant, non, pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres d'être ainsi réduit à un objet de curiosité ? Peut-être qu'il l'ignorait. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé que la cachette n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Dans tous les cas, l'objet disparu cette nuit-là pour rejoindre la poche du voyageur, Harry Potter. Lui et ses amis voulurent quitter les lieux discrètement mais une barrière, toute magique, les en empêcha. Harry aurait pu la passer de force et peut-être même la briser au passage, mais ça impliquait d'abandonner Sibylle et Lucius un moment et il n'en avait pas très envie. Cette barrière n'aurait pas dû être là. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un piège digne de Voldemort, elle était un peu trop pure et exotique. Voldemort était le genre de sorcier anglais si attaché aux traditions que jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'aurait pu s'intéresser aux vieux sortilèges venus de continents lointains. Non, celui qui avait fait ça était un amateur de belles magies et de voyages.

Une voix retentit dans leurs dos et une personne apparue. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'un certain âge. A l'air noble et distingué. Il regardait la petite troupe d'un œil curieux.

\- J'ai rarement des visiteurs aussi sorciers que vous trois. Cher Voyageur, ou peut-être devrais-je vous appeler Harry Potter accompagné de ... Lucius Malefoy, un étrange choix si vous voulez mon avis et de ... Attendez une seconde. Je vais y arriver.

L'homme s'approcha d'un pas vif et fit le tour de Sibylle qui s'était fortement raidi mais qui ne recula pas. Harry était juste là, à côté d'elle, alors tout allait bien et puis, elle avait toujours sa baguette à portée de main.

\- De la magie divinatoire. Voilà qui n'est pas commun mais relativement habituel chez les Trelawney. Vous devez être la petite dernière. Sibylle.

Elle frémit. Personne ne l'avait jamais reconnu de cette manière-là. Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment deviner son ascendance ainsi ? Ça ne lui plut absolument pas. L'homme lui fit un sourire indulgent et il attendit, visiblement, qu'ils trouvent à leurs tours qui il pouvait bien être.

\- Monsieur Jorkins, j'ignorais que vous étiez de passage en Angleterre. Aurions-nous trouvé l'une de vos antres par erreur ?  
\- On dirait bien, monsieur Malefoy et vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne laisse jamais partir un objet de ma collection.

Harry se tendit, se préparant à la confrontation qui semblait inévitable mais en face le monsieur éclata d'un rire bruyant.

\- Ou en tout cas jamais gratuitement.  
\- Que désirez-vous ?, demanda simplement Harry.

Il était prêt à payer et même à payer cher pour un horcruxe, si cela se réduisait à cette problématique-là. L'homme, Jorkins, expliqua qu'il avait le projet de monter un musée du côté sorcier mais que les autorisations se faisaient attendre. S'il avait le soutien du grand Harry Potter alors les choses seraient différentes. Un musée sur quel thème ? La magie asiatique et plus précisément les artefacts et les baguettes. Harry acquiesça. Il pouvait faire ça. Il pourrait même, à l'occasion, contribuer à ce genre de collections. Il trouvait que les sorciers avaient tendances à vivre trop replié sur eux-mêmes. Ça faisait partie des nombreuses choses qu'il aurait aimé faire évoluer mais qui ne concernait absolument pas l'intégrité magique.

\- Bien, très bien, je vous crois homme de confiance monsieur Potter. Alors, en plus de mon diadème laissez-moi vous offrir ceci.

Il sortit majestueusement un carnet où il griffonna une adresse.

\- Je l'aurais bien récupéré moi-même, mais cet objet, de même nature que le diadème je vous l'assure et un peu trop bien protégé à mon goût. Les boucliers sont de la magnifique magie, très loin de la puanteur d'une magie noire alors peut-être vous aurait-il échappé ?

L'adresse sur le papier ne faisait pas partie de leur liste mais en la voyant Sibylle n'eut vraiment pas envie d'y aller. C'était sans doute un peu bête. Après tout, elle savait bien que ce serait dangereux, mais vraiment elle n'en avait pas envie. Pas ce soir. Pas maintenant. Demain peut-être. Mais surtout, sans avoir deux horcruxes sur soi.

Quand Jorkins les libéra, Harry lui demanda où ils allaient à présent. Pourquoi le lui demandait-il exactement ? Est-ce que pour la première fois, quelqu'un ferait pleinement confiance à ses talents de voyance ? Ou peut-être simplement que ça ne coutait rien de la laisser décider de la prochaine destination au lieu de ratisser chaque adresse. Dans tous les cas, Sibylle se sentait étrangement fière.

\- Je pense qu'il faut détruire ou au moins cacher ces deux-là avant de continuer. Au cas où.

Harry accepta l'idée sans sourciller. Ils rentrèrent et Harry dissimula les horcruxes, la bague et le diadème, derrière des barrières de son cru. Si Voldemort venait à survivre à travers eux, il resterait prisonnier dans un espace tellement confiné qu'il mourrait sans doute bien vite.

A quelques mètres de là seulement Lucius attendait pendant que Sibylle relevait les autres adresses. A côté de l'une d'entre elle, elle avait griffonné "emmener Sirius". Certaines avaient été simplement barrées. D'autres entourées. Ils allaient voir tout ça. Ils allaient vérifier. Ils allaient en parler. Mais avant, Harry retourna vers Lucius. Il les avait réellement aidés, de son plein grès, peut-être que ce n'était qu'un vaste piège qui lui briserait le cœur, mais pour le moment, Harry avait envie d'y croire. Alors au lieu de les rejoindre, il resta là, adosser au mur, à observer les épaules de Lucius qui bougeaient sous le tissu de ses vêtements. Il était beau. Il était beau dans ses mouvements. Comme s'il se sentait observé, Lucius se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Harry lui répondit d'un sourire. L'ancien serpentard déglutit difficilement. Il avait l'impression que Harry Potter était prêt à lui laisser réellement une chance. C'était une première pour lui qui, toute sa vie, avait été dans l'ombre de grands sorciers et qui avait dû se frayer son chemin de force. Néanmoins, il voulait y croire, alors il lui sourit en retour. Un petit sourire un peu pincé, un peu inquiet, un peu fatigué aussi.


	33. Chapitre 32 : la colle

Note : Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez aussi nombreux à attendre la suite ! Vos reviews m'ont surprises mais surtout, elles m'ont fait très, très, très plaisir ! Alors merci :) Je continue tranquillement la relecture, ça me fait bizarre parce que cette histoire a presque 2 ans. Aujourd'hui, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'écrirais différemment, mais bon, j'essaye déjà d'avancer dans la V1 en espérant que ça vous plaise !

 **Chapitre 32 : la colle**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry alla récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle dans une caverne des plus sinistres habitée par un serpent des mers gigantesque. Il fallut récupérer de l'équipement pour plonger et nager jusqu'au cœur des problèmes. Parler fourchelangue sous l'eau était une nouveauté dont il se serait bien passé mais qui leur évita quelques problèmes supplémentaires. L'eau était néanmoins empoisonnée par la coupe et Harry dut faire appel à toutes ses connaissances pour concocter rapidement un contre-poison efficace. Il repensa alors avec une certaine sympathie à toutes ses heures à récurer des chaudrons sous prétexte qu'il avait une cervelle de cornichon et qu'il était et resterait incapable de brasser la moindre potion. Entre temps, il s'était découvert quelques talents et il avait découvert l'importance des études transversales. Il n'avait pas appris les potions d'une façon "pure et dure". Il avait appris les maléfices, les vertus des ingrédients et comment combiner tout cela sans difficulté. Au plus il avait appris la magie d'une façon variée, au plus les disciplines où il avait des problèmes s'étaient révélées plus évidentes, plus faciles ou au moins plus accessibles.

Harry s'était fait la même réflexion concernant Lucius. Le Lucius du futur était un type détestable qui n'avait qu'une seule qualité visible : il aimait son fils. En arrivant ici, il avait cru que Lucius serait déjà ce type là et il n'avait rien compris. Il avait fallu gratter les causes de sa boiterie légère pour saisir un premier point, puis il avait fallu qu'il le conduise dans cette exposition pour qu'il comprenne d'autres choses, il avait fallu qu'il le blesse pour le découvrir davantage ... Il avait fallu bien des efforts pour qu'il saisisse quelque chose de tout à fait évident. Lucius était un jeune homme sorcier. Un individu. Il ne se réduisait pas à un statut de sang, une maison de Poudlard ou un nom de famille. Peut-être que ce serait vrai, plus tard, dans ce futur qu'il faisait tout pour détruire, mais ici et maintenant, Lucius était juste Lucius. C'était une personne compliquée, secrète, retorse, mais digne d'attention et peut-être ... peut-être plus ? Harry évitait de le formuler. Il se contentait de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Lucius et de laisser ses doigts glisser sur ses flancs. C'était suffisant. C'était bon. Lucius le ramenait à la vie. Réellement.

Pendant que Harry et sa petite troupe courrait à travers tout le pays pour réunir des objets maudit d'une étrange manière, loin de tous ce que le Voyageur aurait pu supposer, la vie au château se poursuivait. A l'extérieur, la maison moldus avançait avec une lenteur qui suscitait quelques moqueries mais qui permettait également d'étudier bien des aspects de l'architecture et des machines de constructions moldus. Le professeur d'études des moldus était ravi de cet ajout à ses cours ! Pour lui, c'était purement inespéré d'obtenir un tel soutien à une époque où on pouvait menacer sa vie ou au moins son poste pour le faire taire.

La plupart de ses élèves étaient devenus assidus depuis que le Voyageur avait montré l'importance de sa discipline. Quelques serpentards étaient toujours hostiles mais ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux. De temps en temps néanmoins, il devait sévir et envoyer un élève en heures de retenues. Pour la énième fois, il se retrouva alors à rédiger une note expliquant les causes de la dites retenue. Cet élève n'avait pas fait ses devoirs une nouvelle fois. En faites, il ne les avait pas faits une seule fois depuis la rentrée des vacances scolaires. Il n'écoutait pas en cours, refusait de lire et attendait que les choses passent tout simplement. Il se sentait démuni face à lui. Un tel comportement était totalement inacceptable mais il pouvait rencontrer ce genre de difficulté avec des élèves de dernières années. Avec les plus grands donc. Mais là, c'était d'autant plus étrange qu'il s'agissait d'un élève de première année qui jusque-là avait toujours eu des notes dans la moyenne. Ce n'était pas un élève excellent mais tout à fait dans la norme. Il suivait les cours, rendait les travaux à temps le plus souvent ... Une fois il avait été en retard, mais c'était anecdotique. Enfin, c'était anecdotique à ce moment-là. A présent, il ne savait plus comment faire pour améliorer les choses.

Il nota : "Refus de faire le moindre travail scolaire." sur son petit compte rendu, ne sachant quoi ajouter il souligna deux fois le mot "moindre" et l'envoya au directeur. Il se demanda si le bruit qui courrait comme quoi le Voyageur recevait toutes les infractions était vrai. Si c'était le cas, peut-être pourrait-il trouver une solution ? Non, sans doute pas. Après tout, il avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper de ce genre de situation ...

Le lendemain soir, après son dernier cours, Scabior se rendit à l'heure de retenue et passa son temps à briquer le sol de la toute nouvelle maison moldus sous la surveillance du concierge. Son épaule lui faisait mal et elle n'avait visiblement pas fini de l'élancer. Chaque soir, il devait aller en retenue. Il n'y avait pas un jour d'exceptions, même ses week-ends se remplissaient d'heures de travaux d'intérêt généraux pour combler son mauvais comportement. Le directeur l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, deux fois déjà, pour lui expliquer qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de redresser la barre. Il lui avait demandé s'il désirait des cours de soutien, mais Scabior avait refusé. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie d'étudier, seulement ... S'il étudiait, il deviendrait fort et s'il devenait fort, il serait la honte de ses parents. Ils lui écrivaient tous les jours, exigeant des réponses précises et l'accablant de reproches tant et si bien qu'il s'endormait en larmes, à l'abri des regards.

Les autres élèves s'étaient mis à le traiter comme un pestiféré, après tout, il était l'idiot incapable de tenir une plume. On l'appelait "l'imbécile" ou encore le "troll nain". En réponse à tout ça, il s'était encore plus isolé.

Il aurait aimé avoir le droit de quitter Poudlard, mais il ne l'avait pas parce que le Voyageur était ici. C'était idiot, parce que Harry Potter, il ne le croisait jamais. C'est à peine s'il le voyait de temps à autre au détour d'un couloir. Rien de plus ! Ça ne servait à rien qu'il reste là ... Mais ses parents ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

Il ne savait pas que Harry recevait quotidiennement ses écarts de conduite et même s'il l'avait su qu'aurait-il pu y faire ? Comment était-il censé convenir à ses parents, à ses différents professeurs et au grand, à l'immense, au magnifique, au parfait, au grandiose, au génial, au plus grand des sorciers : Harry Potter ? se demandait-il parfois. Il n'avait pas la réponse. Ça lui semblait purement et simplement impossible.

Alors qu'il était en train de penser à tout ça, Harry feuilletait la montagne de papier qu'il recevait presque quotidiennement. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y ait autant de rapport d'incidents. La plupart concernait le jeune Scabior. Il n'y avait pas un seul cours où un rapport n'était pas écrit à son sujet. Pour cause ! Il n'écoutait pas, il n'apprenait pas, il ne faisait qu'errer de cours en cours en attendant que ça passe. Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête. Quand il était allé le voir à Noël il avait trouvé que ses parents semblaient stressés de bien faire et durs, mais c'était plutôt naturel au vu de leur situation. Ils voulaient que leur enfant ne devienne pas un délinquant ou pire un criminel. Comment pouvait-on en arriver là ? Harry se demanda sérieusement ce qu'il était censé faire. Il avait d'autres horcruxes à aller chercher et sur toute sa liste de personne qu'il devait surveiller pour vérifier qu'ils ne "dérapent" pas, Scabior n'était pas réellement haut placé.

Il se décida, un soir, à rencontrer l'enfant à la sortie d'une de ses innombrables punitions pour l'inviter à venir les rejoindre en salle d'entraînement. Ce n'était pas une solution idéale, d'autant plus que les serpentards se faisaient toujours aussi rare là-bas, mais peut-être que ça lui redonnerait le goût d'apprendre ? Peut-être.

Harry se rendit sur place et attendit patiemment que l'enfant sorte. Quand Scabior se montra, il eut l'air surpris une seconde puis terriblement en colère, mais Harry mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Le petit avait d'immenses cernes et l'air épuisé.

\- Bonsoir Scabior.

L'enfant continua à le regarder, sans dire un mot alors Harry continua, cherchant à se montrer doux et conciliant.

\- J'aimerai te proposer quelques choses. On a une salle où on s'entraîne. Il y a des élèves de tous les âges, même des premières années. Est-ce que ça te plairait de venir faire ça avec nous ?

Le petit garçon resta comme statufié une seconde, puis son visage se transforma littéralement alors qu'il se mettait à hurler. Il lui hurla qu'il le haïssait et qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : qu'il meurt enfin ! Harry en resta totalement abasourdi. Scabior partit en courant devant lui, sans qu'il ne le retienne et disparut à l'angle du couloir. Le concierge qui avait tout entendu depuis la salle arriva aussi vite que possible, bredouillant qu'il ne le pensait sans doute pas, qu'à cet âge-là, les enfants ne mesurent pas leurs paroles, qu'il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir, que ce n'était qu'un tout petit ... L'homme semblait inquiet pour le plus jeune, inquiet de ce que Harry pourrait lui faire. Mais peu importe ces paroles d'apaisement, Harry avait vu une haine qu'il n'avait jamais connu chez le Scabior qu'il avait rencontré. Une haine farouche et furieuse. Une haine dangereuse comme seul un sentiment violent peut l'être.

Une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Une pensée terrifiante. Et s'il était, totalement involontairement, en train de fabriquer de toute pièce un nouveau mage noir ? Il allait tuer Voldemort, c'était une évidence à présent. Il allait réussir. Peut-être même plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais si en faisant tout ça, il modifiait des choses fondamentales et parvenait à faire naître ce genre de haine alors peut-être ... peut-être qu'il serait la cause d'un mal encore plus grand.


	34. Chapitre 33 : les doutes

Note : Merci pour vos retours ! Certains semblent s'inquiéter du rythme interne de l'histoire. Alors ! Nous sommes en sommes 33ième chapitre sur 43. L'histoire est finie du côté de l'écriture. Les chapitre 40, 41, 42 et 43 sont des chapitres de conclusions parce que j'ai essayé de faire une vraie fin (je ne suis pas douée pour ça). Du coup, il nous reste 7 chapitres d'actions :) On touche la fin ! :)

 **Chapitre 33 : les doutes**

La bague de Gaunt, la coupe de Poufsouffle et le diadème de Serdaigle. Pour le moment, ils étaient stockés, le temps que Harry récupère les horcruxes suivant, mais la vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas totalement la tête à ça. Il ne faisait que penser au gosse, Scabior, et à toute cette haine. Sibylle lui avait dit que ça irait. Edgar lui avait proposé de garder un œil sur lui. Et Lucius ... Lucius avait juste semblé triste comme s'il comprenait très bien qu'on puisse le haïr.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, Harry lui avait demandé s'il voulait bien lui dire le fond de sa pensée. C'était toujours un exercice difficile pour Lucius mais il savait que c'était une bonne manière de rassurer cet homme dont il s'était intimement rapproché. Harry n'avait pas peur de souffrir. Il voulait savoir.

\- Et si je venais du futur et que je t'annonçais que tu étais un mage noir ... Comment te sentirais-tu ? C'est injuste Harry. Je n'ai rien fait. Ce gosse n'a rien fait. Et nous sommes condamnés ...  
\- Je t'ai fait du mal ?  
\- Oui et puis, tu m'as emmené ...

Lucius l'embrassa doucement. Il lui caressa la joue, puis le cou tout en déposant quelques baisers sur sa peau. Sous ses doigts il le sentait qui tremblait légèrement. Harry l'entoura de ses bras, pas doucement, pas amoureusement, mais comme pour se rattraper d'une chute qui aurait pu être mortelle.

\- Que ce que je peux faire ?  
\- Peut-être essayer de comprendre, chercher des solutions, ouvrir le dialogue, ... Je ne sais pas. C'est toi qui es doué là-dedans. Décide d'abord de tes priorités.

Harry acquiesça puis l'embrassa. Il laissa sa langue passer la barrière de ses lèvres pour aller gouter celles de Lucius. Elles étaient douces. Il découvrait peu à peu les points sensibles chez cet homme qu'il trouvait magnifique. Lucius semblait en faire autant de son côté, avec une délicatesse extrême que Harry n'avait jamais possédée. Lucius le touchait comme s'il était fait de cristal et l'impression que ça lui donnait été saisissante de sensualité.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent vaguement, Harry nota sur un bout de papier la liste des Horcruxes déjà créé à cette époque. Il lui manquait encore le journal intime de Jedusor, mais il essayait de ne pas trop y penser. A chaque fois que ça lui venait en tête, il se tournait vers Lucius et l'embrassait comme pour se souvenir que Lucius, son Lucius, ne serait jamais un monstre. Ce n'était pas forcément juste après tout, il ne connaissait pas le futur, mais il voulait y croire. Ensuite, il lui manquerait encore le médaillon qui avait failli détruire Ron ... Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.

Sibylle avait entouré trois adresses. L'une d'entre elle avait une indication annonçant que Sirius devrait être présent et ça, ça semblait peu évident mais pas totalement impossible non plus. Il faudrait aller lui parler et le convaincre de les accompagner dans une chasse à l'horcruxe guidée par une voyante que personne ne prenait habituellement au sérieux. Oui, c'était le genre de chose qui sonnait comme "peu évident" dans le quotidien de Harry qui passait son temps à relever des défis.

En attendant, mieux valait peut-être se diriger vers l'une des autres adresses. Sibylle en avait gardé une pour la fin, ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien mais il faudrait y aller malgré tout. Harry n'était pas sûr que ce ne soit pas simplement une erreur, mais il vérifierait. Il avait compris qu'il devait lui faire confiance.

Il pointa du doigt l'adresse restante et se tourna vers Lucius pour lui donner son avis. Le jeune homme haussa des épaules. Il avait confiance en Harry pour le protéger après avoir vu plusieurs démonstrations de forces. Alors peu importe tant qu'ils étaient ensembles.

\- Tu veux y aller maintenant ?, demanda-t-il seulement.  
\- Oui, j'aimerai en finir le plus vite possible ...

Ils sortirent et tombèrent en plein milieu d'un entraînement. Ils étaient nombreux et visiblement très joyeux. Ils foutaient un beau bordel. Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi, puis il vit la petite Amelia entourée de son patronus. Son tout premier patronus. Une espèce de chien ? Un coyote en réalité. Il la félicita chaudement. Elle semblait tellement fière que ça en était adorable.

Bientôt tous les élèves qui venaient ici seraient particulièrement avancés dans un certain nombre de matière. Harry était très fier d'eux tous et tant pis pour les égos blessés de certains professeurs. L'important, c'était eux, les tout petits.

Il resta un petit moment avec eux, à célébrer cette petite victoire puis il partit accompagné de Lucius. Ils traversèrent le château et surprirent une conversation que Lucius jugea bon de ne pas interrompre. Il traîna Harry avec lui en lui faisant signe de rester silencieux. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent à côté de Sibylle qui tentait de convaincre Sirius qu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

\- De moi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et parce que ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore.

Il éclata de rire, de son rire de cabot mal aimable, puis lui fit un sourire ravageur qui se voulait ridiculisant. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas jolie. Elle n'avait rien de la beauté d'une fille comme son amie Pandora ou comme Lily. Des jolies filles après qui courir, il en avait plein alors il n'avait pas besoin de lui montrer à quel point c'était ridicule. Elle haïssait, par-dessus tout quand il l'appelait "ma chérie" ou encore "ma jolie". A chaque fois, elle tentait de le remettre à sa place mais son sourire s'agrandissait. Encore un peu et il atteindrait réellement ses yeux.

\- Laisse-moi résumer, tu veux me siffler, comme un petit chien, pour que je t'accompagne dans un endroit qui pue la magie noire, en compagnie de tes amis, sous prétexte que ... tu as eu une vision ?  
\- Un pressentiment en faites.  
\- Oh, oui, ça change tout.

Il se mit de nouveau à rire, s'affalant à moitié contre le mur. Il était humiliant et elle ne se gêna pas pour lui dire. Elle allait repartir quand il attrapa son bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Ecoutes chérie, je m'excuse. Je ne devrais pas te taquiner comme ça, j'irais où tu veux. Tu as sauvé mon petit frère. Ça compte pour moi. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

Elle était troublée. Il avait dit "j'irais où tu veux" d'une façon un peu trop intense. Elle se mordilla la lèvre machinalement et lui demanda ce dont il avait besoin exactement. Il se pencha vers elle et tout contre son oreille, il murmura quelques mots.

\- La prochaine fois que je te dis que tu es belle, essaie de me croire.

Il était déjà en train de partir lorsqu'elle l'insulta de tous les noms. Il ne s'arrêta pas, sans doute pour éviter de recevoir un sort aux fesses. Elle lui en aurait sans doute jeté un !

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle avait conscience de l'air que lui donnait ses lunettes trop épaisses et ses cheveux étaient tout simplement impossible. Elle avait beau aimé énormément les châles et le reste, elle savait bien que dans les yeux des autres, ce n'était pas beau. Elle essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était et de se satisfaire de ce qu'elle aimait ... Mais quand un jeune comme Sirius passait devant elle, elle comprenait bien à quel point il était charmant et à quel point ils ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie. Elle ne pourrait jamais prétendre à plaire à un garçon comme lui, alors pourquoi la torturait-il ainsi ?

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un mais Harry était un peu trop un garçon ... Elle n'aurait jamais osé en parler à Lucius quant à Pandora, elles étaient certes proches, mais Pandora ne pourrait pas comprendre. Elle était tellement jolie. En faites, Pandora pourrait être bien assorti au bras de Sirius. Lui si sombre, elle si lumineuse. Ce serait un très joli contraste. Ils iraient bien ensemble alors comment Pandora aurait-elle pu comprendre les complexes de Sibylle et à quel point elle se sentait plus bas que terre quand il lui disait qu'elle était belle comme pour lui jeter toute sa mocheté au visage ? ... Non, elle ne pourrait pas.

Alors Sibylle retourna dans ses quartiers, les doutes chevillés au corps. Elle atteint la salle commune de sa maison et remonta, la tête basse jusqu'à son lit. Parfois certains venaient lui poser des questions sur le voyageur, sur ce que disait les journaux, sur ce qu'elle apprenait avec lui ... ce jour-là, personne ne l'arrêta. Elle se coucha directement, toute habillée et tira la couette jusqu'au-dessus de son nez.

Elle n'avait jamais demandé à Harry son futur. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé si elle tomberait amoureuse, si elle embrasserait un garçon, si elle resterait vierge jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé à quel point elle deviendrait une vieille fille, une de ces voyantes connues et pourtant moquées. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé combien elle aurait de chats. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les chats après tout. La vérité c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas forcément des réponses. Elle savait déjà que ce serait pathétique et tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était de pouvoir flouer le destin et faire mieux. Elle l'avait peut-être déjà fait, après tout, elle avait modifié le futur avec Harry Potter ! Ce n'était pas rien ... mais sur le plan personnel, elle se dit qu'il en serait différemment. Elle resterait la moche et pathétique petite voyante incapable de trouver un illuminé qui aurait envie de passer sa vie avec elle.

Parfois elle doutait. Ce soir-là, elle pleura.


	35. Chapitre 34 : le médaillon

Note : Je suis vraiment contente de la place que prends Sybille dans cette histoire et de voir qu'elle a su vous toucher :) Ce coup-ci, on se recentre sur Lucius ... Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 34 : le médaillon**

Quand Lucius et Harry arrivèrent sur place, ils surent, immédiatement qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège. Pas un petit piège qui vous ralentit une seconde ou deux. Pas un gros piège qui vous tue instantanément. Mais l'un de ses pièges qui vous bloque simplement sur place. Ils étaient là, serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans une pièce minuscule à peine éclairée par une lueur étrange.

Lucius regardait autour d'eux, à la recherche d'un indice ou d'une sortie. Après tout, les concepteurs de ce piège avaient bien dû prévoir quelque chose au cas où ils tomberaient eux-mêmes dedans. Rien. Nul part. La lueur s'avéra être celle de la lune qui était quelque part, loin, au-dessus d'eux, mais différentes barrières magiques empêchaient tout passage, même la lumière avait du mal à passer ce qui lui donnait cette teinte particulière. Il chercha un moment avant de se rendre compte que Harry n'en faisait rien. Il le contemplait seulement. Lucius roula des yeux ostensiblement avant de lui rappelait une évidence :

\- Nous sommes coincés.  
\- Oui.  
\- Il faudrait chercher la sortie.

Harry se mit à rire, d'abord d'une petite voix fluette puis de plus en plus fort. Un véritable fou rire qui n'en finissait plus. Lucius ne comprit absolument pas et commença même à s'inquiéter. Est-ce qu'il avait été touché par un sortilège ? Enfin, il était couvert de bouclier non ? Il ne risquait rien, n'est-ce pas ? Harry finit par se calmer et il l'embrassa. Un baiser chaste qui surpris néanmoins Lucius. Ça lui semblait tout de même bien hors de propos. Quand on tombe dans un piège, la priorité devrait être d'en sortir après tout. Harry tenta de s'expliquer, le ton toujours rieur.

\- C'est rien, c'est juste ... Toi, moi, une petite pièce sombre. On dirait que le destin a très envie que je te saute dessus.

La luminosité de la pièce ne rendit pas hommage au teint étrangement rouge d'un certain serpentard qui se retrouva à bredouiller des remontrances à propos d'un certain manque de sérieux. Mais tout en faisant ça, il comprit à quel point Harry pouvait être fort. Il n'était pas inquiet parce que ce piège lui semblait à l'évidence très faible. Il n'était pas angoissé d'attraper un horcruxe. En faites, il était même possible que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres en venait à les surprendre, ici, coincés comme deux idiots, Harry en soit soulagé parce qu'il craignait bien des choses mais il ne craignait absolument plus celui qu'il appelait sans vergogne : Voldemort. Il l'invoquait presque comme s'il souhaitait vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaisse devant lui.

\- Et si je me met à angoisser ?, tenta Lucius.  
\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas en profiter ?  
\- Non ! Enfin ... Pas ... Oh ...

Harry se remit à rire devant son désarroi et il déposa une série de baisers papillon sur ses tempes et ses pommettes tout en murmurant quelques sorts. Ils ne traversèrent pas les barrières par-dessus leurs têtes mais au contraire s'enfoncèrent dans le sol. Entre deux sorts, Harry lui assura que c'était normal, que c'était juste une porte d'entrée un peu particulière. Ils chutèrent et d'un autre sort, Harry ralentit la descente jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds touchent une dalle de pierre, tout à fait dure.

Autour d'eux des chandeliers s'allumèrent de partout. Le sort semblait totalement automatique, il se déclenchait à l'arrivée d'une personne sur les lieux. La magie noire était sans doute pratiquée couramment par ici si on en jugeait la décoration. Il y avait des tableaux, des épées, des artefacts en tout genre, tous emplis d'une magie sombre. C'était tellement malsain que lancer des sorts pour éviter d'autres pièges aurait été totalement vain. Cet endroit était un piège ambulant. Sans doute une bonne cachette pour un horcruxe. Sans doute. Mais à qui appartenait un tel endroit ? Les écussons de Serpentard leur répondirent. Les descendants de Salazar avaient visiblement monté cet endroit à sa gloire à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une construction de Salazar lui-même entretenu par ses descendants. Le médaillon était-il revenu ici ? Ou Voldemort avait-il seulement juger bon de l'y laisser pour un temps ? A moins que ce soit lui qui entretienne les lieux ? Après tout, il devait bien avoir besoin de quelques bases pour se replier. Des endroits sécurisés, à l'abri des regards, inatteignables sans en avoir la localisation précise. Oui, peut-être étaient-ils dans l'une des demeures du lord noir.

Cette idée ne les empêcha pas d'avancer. Ils fouillèrent tout le hall puis chaque pièce, une par une. Ici, une salle de potion semblait entièrement dédiée aux pires poisons. Lucius se fit la réflexion qu'il ne semblait même pas y avoir les ingrédients pour le moindre antidote. C'était un peu étrange mais surtout inquiétant. Une autre salle avait dû servir à une magie particulièrement noire car elle semblait encore flotter dans l'air. Ils en ressortirent en se sentant réellement sales. Comme s'ils avaient été englués dans ce truc immonde.

L'exploration leur prit réellement des heures. Ils avaient compris rapidement qu'au-delà des salles évidentes, l'endroit devait regorgeait de passage secret et l'horcruxe serait bien caché. Harry trouva un passage, correctement dissimulé, puis un second et finalement un troisième. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle très reculée et Harry eut l'air soudain des plus sérieux. Il arrêta Lucius et se tourna vers lui.

\- Je sais que ça va être compliqué mais est-ce que tu pourrais essayer ?  
\- Essayer quoi ?  
\- De rester immobile. Parfaitement immobile. Tu ne risqueras rien, je te protègerais mais si tu bouges, ce sera beaucoup plus dangereux.

Lucius aurait pu lui dire "oui" mais il était loin d'être sûr de réussir ce genre d'épreuve de confiance, alors il ne dit rien parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas lui mentir. Il avait la sensation qu'un mensonge briserait des choses entre eux. C'était sans doute naïf, un peu bête et très enfantin mais Harry avait besoin de la vérité. Lucius l'avait un peu trop bien compris et Harry savait qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à insister. S'il arrachait des promesses au serpentard, il lui prendrait juste des mensonges. Lucius réagirait à l'instinct le moment venu.

\- Essaie au moins.

Dès que l'ancien serpentard hocha la tête, Harry fit demi-tour et brisa un voile magique. Sans bouger sa baguette, sans entrouvrir la bouche, il jeta sortilège sur sortilège pour combattre tout ce qui leur tombait dessus. Lucius s'était accroché à une paroi pour essayer, réellement, de rester immobile. Il attendit, les yeux écarquillés devant les gerbes de magies pures qui volaient dans tous les sens. C'était magnifique. C'était magique. Harry arrêtait tout, sans remuer d'un cil. Comment réussissait-il une telle prouesse ? Combien de pièges se déclenchèrent ? C'était acte de magie sur acte de magie à une vitesse effroyable.

Soudain Harry lui cria d'aller refermer le médaillon et sans la moindre hésitation, Lucius se jeta en avant, passant à travers les pièges et la magie qui apparaissait de toute part. Il se sentit frôler par la puissance de Harry, sans qu'il ne le blesse pour autant. Lucius saisit à pleine main le bijou. Il y eut une certaine résistance, puis un "clac" sec alors qu'il se refermait et soudain, le silence. Plus de magie. Plus que le calme. Plus le moindre sort d'attaque. Plus que Harry, même pas essoufflé, et lui, transit par le spectacle qu'il avait vu. Jamais il n'aurait cru ... Il se souvient de la manière dont Harry l'avait provoqué en duel pour le tester. C'était tellement risible quand on comprenait l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Il avait peur pour les autres mais pas pour lui-même car, à ce jour, il était sans doute le sorcier le plus puissant foulant cette terre.

\- On peut repartir., lui dit Harry dans un sourire triste.

Harry n'aimait pas montrer ce genre de chose. Il n'aimait pas montrer avec quelle facilité il pouvait balayer un sort de mort ... parce que ça ne rendait rien facile en réalité. Des gens mourraient toujours, peu importe sa puissance. Des gens éprouvaient toujours de la haine, de la tristesse, du chagrin ... peu importe sa puissance. Des gens souffraient encore, peu importe sa puissance. Elle ne résolvait aucun des vrais problèmes. Elle n'était qu'une fausse solution qu'Harry détestait exhiber parce qu'elle transpirait d'une condescendance et d'un mépris qu'il ne savait pas posséder. Si la perdre avait suffi à retirer toute cette horreur, il l'aurait abandonné dans la seconde.

Lucius dû se rendre compte qu'il était triste et inquiet, parce qu'il ne réagit absolument pas comme Harry s'y attendait. Il aurait dû être soulager que cette mission s'arrête et épuisé par ces heures de recherches. Il aurait dû être pressé de quitter cet endroit. A place, Lucius se laissa aller contre le mur, passa sa langue contre ses lèvres trop sèches et lui murmura quelques mots. Des mots simples. Des mots pleins de sous-entendus.

\- Cette pièce est très sombre, tu ne trouves pas ?

Harry s'arrêta net. Il regarda autour d'eux et se mit à sourire. Oui, la pièce était sombre. Tiède. Remplie de magie mélangée. Remplie de sa magie principalement. Il la laissa frémir sous sa peau et aller caresser Lucius. Il n'avait jamais osé faire ça avec personne, parce que c'était trop intime et parce que c'était trop étrange. Personne ne faisait ça. Personne ne maîtrisait sa magie assez finement pour s'y amuser. Lucius se languit sous la caresse comme si elle était tout simplement normale. Comme si elle n'avait rien d'inquiétante. Comme si elle n'avait aucune chance de se muer en attaque. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, mortellement dangereuse, il y a quelques secondes à peine. Il laissa même échapper un soupir que Harry vient cueillir sur ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent. Ils se touchèrent. Ils se caressèrent. Les mains passèrent lentement sous leurs vêtements. Ils se caressèrent autrement. Peau contre peau. Le souffle encore court de l'attaque précédente et l'adrénaline encore plein les veines.

Leur première fois ne fut pas dans un lit moelleux, entouré de bougies, dans un contexte romantique. Ce ne fut pas doux ou mièvre. Ce n'était pas l'une de ces premières fois dont on peut rêver. Et ce n'était pas grave. Harry le prit contre une paroi froide et rêche. Ils s'embrassèrent avec forces. Ils se griffèrent le dos. Ils transpirèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ils s'aimèrent salement. Ils s'aimèrent fortement. Comme si rien d'autre ne comptait que leurs corps s'entrechoquant avec violence et leurs voix qui déchiraient le silence autour d'eux.

A moitié défroqué, plaqué contre le mur, Lucius se laissa aller sur la chaire dure de son amant. Dans un gémissement, il se raccrocha à son cou et planta ses dents dans son épaule. La magie courait de partout sur lui, pétillante à souhait. C'était tellement bon. Il goutta sa peau. Il l'aima. Ils s'aimèrent. Ils se le montrèrent plus qu'ils n'auraient pu le faire avec des mots.

Quelque part, au milieu des vêtements froissés, le médaillon gisait sombrement. Ce n'était qu'une parenthèse dans la guerre qui faisait rage et bientôt ils retourneraient sur un champ de batailles. La magie cesserait toute caresse pour venir écharper leurs adversaires. Mais en attendant, Lucius se risqua à laisser sa propre puissance venir lécher le corps du voyageur. Leurs magies se mélangèrent comme jamais sur un rythme languissant. Cette magie combinée suivit leurs gémissements. Elle les aima.

Demain la guerre. Demain les morts. Demain la tristesse. Peut-être. S'ils en avaient fini d'ici là sinon, et bien, le reste attendrait.


	36. Chapitre 35 : la folie

Note : je suis super contente de vous retrouvez nombreux à chaque nouveau chapitre ! Ca me motive énormément alors merci :) Je publie en parallèle le cœur des meutes qui a un peu plus de mal à décoller, si jamais vous voulez vous laissez tenter n'hésitez pas. On quitte Harry et Lucius pour se tourner d'abord vers Draco et quelques personnages secondaires dont je m'échine à leur offrir une identité propre et une consistance qui peut, je l'espère, les rendre intéressant. Bref, je m'en occupe comme j'ai pu le faire ici avec Sybille. Voilà, voilà, c'était la page de pub ! Bonne lecture

 **Chapitre 35 : la folie**

Bellatrix était une sorcière noble, éduquée depuis son plus jeune âge pour être une parfaite sang-pur. Sa sœur Narcissa était peut-être le résultat escompté par les parents. Très chère sœur. Si parfaite sœur. Bellatrix n'avait quant à elle rien de parfait. Le problème était peut-être dans son sourire. Un peu pincé. Un peu tordu. Un peu moqueur. Un peu cruel. Un peu ... mordant. Bellatrix avait une tignasse noire et frisée sur la tête, si caractéristique, que Harry aurait pu en frémir.

Cette sorcière faisait partie de ses cauchemars. Elle était la personnification même de tout ce qu'il ne pourrait pas maîtriser. Le problème c'était surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas. La famille Black n'avait pas une bonne réputation, au contraire même.

Néanmoins ... Sirius Black deviendrait un héros de guerre, méconnu, mal jugé et tristement décédé. Son frère, Régulus, aurait une prise de conscience brutale, acide, violente, douloureuse. Il en mourrait mais pas avant d'avoir largement contribué à la résolution de la guerre. Deux frères dont les camps de la lumière devraient honorer la mémoire. Plus proche de Bellatrix, Andromeda serait reniée, tout comme Sirius d'ailleurs, pour ses choix de vie. Epouser un né moldus, lorsque l'on né Black, ce n'est pas sans conséquence. Quant à la dernière des trois sœurs, Narcissa, elle eut le destin qu'on lui connait, se dressant de toute sa stature pour protéger son unique enfant en ces temps troublés par la guerre. Elle était certes l'image même de la sang-pur, mais une sang-pur relativement modérée et surtout tournée vers sa famille. Narcissa, c'était l'image d'une mère.

C'est toute une génération Black qui avait décidé de se détourner des choix évidents. Toute ou presque. La grande sœur avait peut-être pris toute la folie des Black, allant la voler même jusque chez ses cousins pour ne pas en laisser la moindre trace. Bellatrix, devenue Lestrange, avait les doigts qui pianotaient sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, son sourire le plus cruel plaqué au visage et ses yeux fous roulant dans leurs orbites. Elle allait devoir s'amuser aujourd'hui. Le manoir était bien protégé, seul un Black pouvait en passer la porte mais les Black étaient visiblement de plus en plus décevants. Amener ici Harry Potter, le petit balafré aux lunettes rondes qui s'en prenait à son très cher seigneur noir. Sincèrement, quelle drôle d'idée. Depuis sa fenêtre, elle observa Sirius qui remontait lentement l'allée principale. Derrière lui, il y avait ce Potter de malheurs, accompagné d'un Malefoy à croire qu'il n'y avait pas que la famille Black qui devait se poser des questions ... et puis ... et puis ... Non, elle n'en savait rien et ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. La petite demoiselle derrière eux, ce serait un petit moineau qu'elle allait faire piailler. Voilà tout ce qui comptait. Elle lui arracherait quelques cris. Elle lui prendrait ses ailles et ce serait ... amusant.

Elle traversa le manoir en courant presque et se jeta sur la porte, la poussant assez violement pour la faire claquer devant eux. Ils sursautèrent. Ils étaient juste là, à quelques pas et ils ne savaient visiblement pas où ils mettaient les pieds. Elle éclata de rire tout en hurlant un sortilège de mort. Il rebondit sur un bouclier, un informulé. Ça ne faisait rien, elle l'écraserait quand même ce petit moustique dérangeant. Son maître serait fier d'elle. Oui ! Un rire lui déchira presque la gorge quand un sortilège atteint le mur, tout près de sa tête. Elle entendit le fils Malefoy qui criait "non !" visiblement trop tard. Il avait dû comprendre. Mais le petit moineau avait jeté son sort trop tôt. Petit chose fragile.

Le manoir était l'une de ces constructions antiques, prévues pour défendre de ses pierres le moindre habitant appartenant à la famille Black. De par son sang, Bellatrix pouvait en prendre possession et le manoir la défendrait. Il attaquerait pour elle. Les gargouilles, les petites créatures de pierres incrustées ici et là allaient prendre vie et ils détruiraient ses ennemis. Non pas qu'elle comptait leur laisser faire tout le travail. Non, elle aussi elle voulait s'amuser.

En sortant la tête pour jeter un sort, elle vit une scène qui la troublerait pour les années à venir. Les pierres s'étaient belles et biens détachées du château, comme prévu. Elles cherchaient à attaquer la fille, celle qui avait jeté le sort, comme prévu. Mais elles restaient là, à flotter légèrement en l'air au lieu de se fracasser sur elle avec force. Personne n'avait eu le temps de lever sa baguette. Qui faisait ça ? Était-ce Potter ? Elle jeta un autre sort qui rebondit comme le premier et se cacha de nouveau.

Ils devaient être là pour le trésor de son maître. Elle devait le protéger, mais elle ne les atteignait pas ainsi. Peut-être qu'avec une diversion ? Une diversion assez grande ? Elle lança son sortilège suivant directement sur les pierres du manoir. Ce n'était plus une défense classique venant répondre à une attaque. Non, la maison répondait directement à son appel et les grandes statues de pierre qui jonchaient les jardins se levèrent à leurs tours. L'une d'entre elle était surnommée : le géant. Immense. Le trait déformé par une colère immortelle. Quand il se leva, il y eut un bruit assourdissant de pierres qui s'entrechoquaient. Les grincements produits étaient des plus terribles. Bellatrix profita de la diversion pour jeter un sort, dans le dos du petit moineau, mais le sort rebondit, encore. Lucius lui répondit immédiatement, visiblement peu surpris par les bruits environnants mais il ne parvient à atteindre que le mur derrière lequel elle s'était glissée.

\- Comment on arrête ça ?, cria Sibylle.  
\- En détruisant toutes les pierres ou ..., commença Lucius.  
\- Ou en faisant disparaitre cette folle. Le manoir devrait alors me reconnaître pleinement et je pourrais tout arrêter., compléta Sirius.

La protection autour d'eux ne faiblissait pas vraiment, mais ça allait devenir problématique parce que chaque seconde de perdue était une seconde où Bellatrix pouvait se préparer. Sirius eut l'air de comprendre le problème car il s'éloigna de la protection et avança, droit sur le géant qui courrait vers eux. Au dernier moment, alors qu'il allait s'abattre sur le bouclier, là, juste au-dessus de Sibylle, il posa les mains sur la pierre et murmura : "Arrête-toi."

Le géant cessa tout mouvement. Sirius resta les yeux fermés, comme concentré sur un problème particulièrement difficile. L'ordre qu'il voulait donner à savoir "détruit les protections du manoir" était totalement contradictoire avec l'essence même de ce qui mettait ce géant en action. Il devait trouver une parade. Un ordre que la magie aurait une chance de suivre. Il tenta.

\- Cette jolie demoiselle s'appelle Sibylle. Géant, protège la pour moi. Protège Sibylle.

Le géant lui rappa la main tellement il se détourna vite. Il attaqua chaque gargouille, chaque statue, chaque pierre qui avait le malheurs de chercher à s'en prendre à sa protégée. Sibylle derrière eux resta figée un instant puis elle se tourna vers Harry.

\- Vas-y ! Si les protections en ont uniquement après moi, je reste ici. Sirius ... Sirius va me protéger. Va chercher cette folle !

Harry hésita une seconde, puis il la serra dans ses bras et lui murmurant un dernier conseil. Elle faisait de super bouclier, qu'elle n'hésite pas. Elle était capable de se protéger elle-même. Elle acquiesça sans vraiment y croire et Harry disparu. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle passa à l'attaque. Elle détruisit gargouilles après gargouilles, pierres après pierres. Si elle devait détruire la totalité de ce manoir elle le ferait.

Sirius regarda l'élan guerrier une seconde, sans bouger, totalement éberlué, puis il éclata de rire. Qui allait protéger qui ? C'était à s'en poser la question. Néanmoins, il la rejoint en riant. En riant comme le font souvent les Black lorsqu'ils décidaient d'attaquer réellement. Il riait. Il riait si fort qu'elle se prit à rire avec lui. Quiconque les aurait observés de l'extérieur aurait cru qu'ils avaient été touché par un sortilège étrange ou encore, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un entraînement. Faisaient-ils un concours pour savoir qui détruirait le plus ? Le géant semblait gagner. Comment penser qu'ils défendaient réellement leurs vies à voir les sourires qui s'étalaient sur leurs visages et à entendre leurs rires ?

Lucius et Harry les entendirent mais ils ne se retournèrent pas. Pour Harry c'était très difficile de laisser ainsi ses amis. Il n'en avait absolument pas envie, mais ils méritaient sa confiance. Sirius avait l'air de vouloir vraiment aider et Sibylle ... Sibylle ne serait jamais une excellente guerrière. Elle n'aurait jamais le niveau de puissance nécessaire pour devenir auror par exemple ! Mais elle pouvait casser quelques pierres à présent et s'en sortir d'une façon tout à fait correcte sur un champ de batailles. Ce n'était juste pas son domaine de prédilection. Sirius lui avait une grande force brute mais Harry ne l'avait pas entraîné. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer c'est qu'ils fassent une équipe correcte et que le sang des Black coulant dans les veines du jeune homme les aide.

Lucius le guida à travers le manoir comme si c'était une évidence que ce couloir, richement décoré, n'était pas le bon couloir à emprunter. Il vérifia rapidement quelques détails et les mena sans aucune hésitation jusque dans les tréfonds du manoir où se trouvait effectivement Bellatrix Lestrange entrain de griffonner quelques choses sur un petit carnet. Harry comprit immédiatement. Quel cadeau immense pour la folle que de se voir ainsi confier un horcruxe avec lequel elle pouvait communiquer. Elle avait dû le prévenir. Harry se demanda s'il allait se défendre comme l'avait fait le médaillon. Si ça se passerait comme à l'époque.

Des ombres sortirent un jeune Tom Elvis Jedusor. Un futur Voldemort. Déjà un tueur. Harry déglutit. Il repensa à Ginny et tout ce que ce carnet lui avait fait subir. Tout ce qu'avait fait Lucius, son amant, contre eux. Il s'appuya légèrement sur lui, comme pour se souvenir que tout était différent à présent. Tout était différent.

\- Lucius laisse-moi te présenter Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort.

Il aurait giflé directement Bellatrix qu'elle aurait eu l'air moins outrée qu'en entendant prononcé par cette bouche détestable le nom de son très cher maître. Mais Harry continua, imperturbable et pourtant légèrement avachi contre Lucius.

\- J'ai une question Tom ... Est-ce que tu comptais réellement t'en prendre à l'intégrité magique ?  
\- L'intégrité magique ... Oh, tu l'ignores donc. Elle a toujours connu des hauts et des bas. Les pantins du conseil le savent bien. Parfois, elle s'effondre, mais ce n'est pas grave car elle refleurit plus belle que jamais. La magie, c'est un vrai phénix. Tu pensais sauver la situation ? Pauvre petit voyageur ... tu n'imagines pas tout ce que tu détruis. Tu détruis une nouvelle aire !  
\- Peut-être. Peut-être oui ... mais je ne veux pas de ta nouvelle aire et il se trouve que je peux te la refuser à présent.

Dans son dos, Lucius se tendit alors qu'il la sentait. La magie de son amant s'écoulait librement, hors de son corps. Elle enfla tranquillement jusqu'au journal et s'enroula autour de lui, le contraignant, le restreignant, le compressant jusqu'à ce que l'illusion disparaisse. Bellatrix avait été quant à elle était repoussée contre le mur, plaquée, bloquée. La pression devenait si forte, si intense qu'elle s'évanouie. Un instant d'avant pourtant, son visage s'éclairait d'un sourire nouveau. Harry Potter était tellement fort, tellement puissant. Elle trouva ça beau. Elle le trouva magnifique.

A l'extérieur, les pierres se figèrent mais les rires continuèrent, ponctués de cris de joies parce que cet arrêt ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Ils avaient gagné.

Lucius s'approcha de la jeune femme évanouie ... Il l'avait vu sourire. Doucement, il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille tout en demandant à son amant ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle.

\- J'aimerai la mettre dans une maison de soin ... parce qu'elle est juste folle ... mais pour le moment, elle va devoir aller à Azkaban.

Harry s'en voulait pour ça. Il s'en voulait pour la torture qu'elle allait subir là-bas, toutes les souffrances qu'elle allait endurer, mais il ne pouvait pas tout réformer du jour au lendemain. Alors il la déposerait à Azkaban et dès qu'il le pourrait, il ferait évoluer les choses pour que retenir et empêcher de nuire ne rime plus avec souffrir, dépérir, maigrir, subir ... Oui, il avait encore beaucoup de travail se dit-il tout en récupérant le journal qu'il avait mis, très temporairement, hors-jeu.


	37. Chapitre 36 : le général

Note : merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me motivent vraiment :)

 **Chapitre 36 : le général**

Harry retourna à l'animalerie, mais ce coup-ci, il avait passé commande et fait importer un certain nombre de créature. Il était passé pour un fou devant la vendeuse. Et pour un fou particulièrement dangereux lorsqu'il s'était laissé aller à communiquer en fourchelangue avec eux, directement devant elle. Mais le fourchelangue et quelques talents similaires devraient être réhabilités tôt ou tard. Cela aurait de grandes conséquences sur l'avancée des études des poisons et sur l'obtention des venins, Harry n'en doutait pas. Il n'en était pas encore à imaginer une classe de Fourchelangue à Poudlard mais cela viendrait peut-être.

Il devait retourner dans la chambre des secrets et offrir tous ces serpents au roi afin que plus jamais il ne s'ennuie. Il avait déjà déposé quelques proies en abondances pour qu'elles se reproduisent suffisamment pour nourrir les prédateurs. Sale mission. Il était même redescendu pour agrandir les locaux et améliorer les conditions de vies. Le basilic avait été des plus surpris. Il avait regardé le petit sorcier faire, sans comprendre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur de lui, ça ça semblait de plus en plus évident. Il était bien assez doué pour ne pas se faire croquer. Mais pourquoi revenait-il faire tout ça ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à des choses aussi triviales que de savoir s'il pouvait se nourrir correctement ? Pourquoi avait-il peur qu'il ait froid ? Personne ne s'était jamais occupé de lui de cette manière alors pour le basilic c'était des plus étrange.

Quand Harry était revenu, avec tellement de compagnie, des serpents en tout genre dont certains réputés maléfiques, certains en couple pour assurer une descendance ... parce que le basilic battait tous les records de longévités ... pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le grand serpent s'était sentit bien. Il avait un coin au sec, où l'humidité avait été chassé d'un sort. Il avait un coin chaud. Il avait de la compagnie et de quoi se nourrir. Il ne pouvait toujours pas sortir, bien entendu, mais ses conditions de vies étaient devenues bien plus intéressantes. Il se demanda même si, en le demandant gentiment, Harry ne consentirait pas à lui faire un espace extérieur. Peut-être ... Peut-être plus tard ... Mais déjà le jeune homme lui indiquait vouloir de son poison. S'il le lui donnait, Harry ne reviendrait sans doute plus.

\- Et tu dissssparaitras comme tu es venu, petit sssorccccier.  
\- Je reviendrai sssssi tu le veux.  
\- Chaque année ... une faveur chaque année ...

Harry avait hoché de la tête et posé au sol l'épée de Gryffondor qui était apparu à lui lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Il avait reculé tout en écartant les mains comme pour montrer qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Ce geste, personne ne l'avait jamais fait face à lui. Le basilic n'en fut que plus troublé mais il s'avança et laissa son poison perler le long de ses crochets jusqu'à venir s'écraser sur la lame. Elle l'absorba, presque instantanément.

\- Tu fferais bien de t'assssssurer que perssssonne ne sssse coupe à présent.  
\- Mercccci.

Le basilic se détourna et se laissa glisser jusqu'aux nouveaux venus. Du bout de la langue il prit quelques informations dans l'air. Pas une seconde il ne s'intéressa à qui Harry Potter allait-il bien pouvoir tuer avec cette lame. Non, ce n'était pas son souci. Après tout, il ne tenait à personne. Quelques sorciers étaient bien venus le voir à l'occasion, se déclarant "maître du serpent", "descendant de Salazar" ou quelques autres titres pompeux mais ils n'avaient rien fait pour se faire apprécier de lui au contraire. Ils ordonnaient profitant du fait qu'il doive obéir. Autant qu'ils meurent. Et pourquoi pas dans d'atroces souffrances.

Harry repartit, sans lui dévoiler son projet mais en ayant parfaitement compris que le basilic ne s'en serait pas senti trahi. Seulement, le serpent aimait ne pas tout savoir. Il aimait les confidences, les messes-basses, les secrets, ... alors lui dévoiler simplement les choses et lui cracher la vérité toute nue n'aurait pu que lui déplaire. Il aurait trouvé Harry bien naïf et s'il détestait une chose c'était bien la naïveté. Le silence, le silence était d'or.

A l'extérieur ce fut plus compliqué. Il ne tenait pas forcément à révéler à tout le monde que le château couvait un basilic. Cela pourrait faire un certain scandale surtout s'il venait à s'éloigner. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que tous les Gryffondors les plus téméraires cherchent une entrée à la chambre pour aller découper des serpents. Ce serait on ne peut plus regrettable pour tout le monde. Alors quand on lui demanda si l'épée suffirait à son projet, il répondit simplement que oui, à présent, l'épée suffirait. Il n'expliqua ni les propriétés magiques particulière de cette lame, ni les manipulations qu'il avait dû effectuer.

Il se contenta de réunir tout ce dont il avait besoin et de s'arrêter un moment face à Lucius. Bientôt, le plus gros du travail serait achevé. Il espérait que dans sa rage, Voldemort se dévoile. Peut-être à peine une seconde dans un éclat de magie furieuse qui lui permettrait de se mettre en chasse. Bientôt, ce combat serait derrière lui, derrière eux et il ne resterait plus que l'angoisse de mal faire et le futur pour seule réponse. Quand il avait sauté dans le puits, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte ... Sa mission ne pouvait pas réussir ou plutôt, il ne pourrait jamais savoir si elle avait réussi ou pas. Dans bien des années, il pourrait essayer de comparer les choses. Peut-être que jeune Ronald Weasley irait à Poudlard et serait réparti à Gryffondor avec Neville, Hermione et tous les autres. Peut-être que ces enfants grandiraient heureux, loin de toute la folie de la guerre. Peut-être ...

Ou peut-être qu'un gosse comme Scabior aurait tant et si bien appris la haine qu'il deviendrait le pire monstre imaginable. Peut-être que sans pouvoir se soumettre à Voldemort, quelqu'un comme Peter trouverait une autre personne à propulser si loin dans la criminalité et la cruauté que tout serait pire qu'avant. Peut-être que l'un des sorciers sans histoire à son époque aurait changé, évolué, ... peut-être qu'il découvrirait un jour toutes ses erreurs et où ça les avait amenés.

Tuer Voldemort n'assurait pas un futur glorieux empli d'une paix durable. Non, pour ça, il faudrait un travail de tous les instants mais en attendant, détruire les horcruxes était le premier grand pas à faire.

Lucius dû voir toute la détermination sur son visage car il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Il lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il l'accompagne et Harry lui expliqua. Il lui expliqua tout. Il lui raconta la première fois qu'il avait collecté les horcruxes. La difficulté de la tâche pour un gosse, l'errance, les problèmes, Ron qui devint fou à cause du médaillon, la biche qui lui sauvât la vie ... Il lui expliqua qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait seul. Il avait demandé à ses amis d'être réellement là pour lui et Hermione était morte au bout du compte, alors ... Il n'était vraiment pas sûr d'avoir le courage de lui demander ça.

\- Je viendrais. Et tu sais ... les autres ... Je pense qu'ils viendront si tu leur en laisses l'occasion. Tout le monde voudrait t'aider.

Harry se sentait tellement fatigué qu'il haussa simplement des épaules et laissa son amant lui proposer un plan. Un plan fou. Un plan dangereux. Un plan qui avait une chance de fonctionner et de changer bien des choses.

Quand Lucius revient le chercher, Harry pensait qu'il l'entraînerait juste dans un coin tranquille pour qu'il puisse massacrer des petits bouts d'âmes et attirer à lui un seigneur des ténèbres. Pourtant, en traversant le parc pour rejoindre la zone de transplanage, à chaque pas, Harry se transforma. Au début, il avait les épaules voutées et les yeux presque mi-clos. Détruire et tuer, encore, encore, encore, il avait tellement tenté de repousser tout ça ! Il n'en voulait pas ! Un pas et il sertit sa taille d'une lame au poison mortel. Ça n'avait rien de rassurant, vraiment. Il se parait juste d'un costume de bourreau. Un pas de plus et le voilà dans la salle sur demande. Edgar est là, en train de donner une leçon à sa petite sœur. Elle rit et lui dit qu'il est bête parce qu'il promet qu'un jour, elle sera aussi grande que lui mais qu'il faut qu'elle apprenne à viser vers le haut en attendant.

A cet instant-là, un bourreau croisa le regard tendre d'une enfant qui ne comprit pas pourquoi Harry avait l'air aussi triste. Au pas suivant, Harry sut qu'Edgar va le suivre. Il a été son ami et son second dans cette salle d'entraînement. Il a tiré tout le monde vers le haut mieux que Harry n'aurait su le faire s'il avait été seul. Encore un pas ou peut-être deux et les voilà dans le couloir, Harry avait toujours l'air sombre et la mine triste, mais derrière lui, Pandora et Sibylle s'avançaient. Encore un pas et les voilà dans le parc. Les maraudeurs au grand complet étaient là, même Peter. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi et encore moins comment Lucius avait pu faire pour les réunir. Peter le fuyait, à juste titre, et Harry éprouvait une haine farouche envers lui. James cherchait à l'éviter pour d'autres raisons. Un pas de plus, ils étaient à mi parcours, au milieu du terrain et voilà que Severus apparut. Quelques reniflements de mépris s'élevèrent dans son dos, mais le potionniste n'en fait pas cas. Il le rejoignit simplement. Tous ensemble, ils avancèrent, à présent en silence et Harry eut l'impression d'être un général menant ses troupes à la bataille.


	38. Chapitre 37 : les horcruxes

Note : Vous le sentez venir, la bataille approche ...

 **Chapitre 37 : les horcruxes**

Le groupe tout entier se rendit dans une plaine, isolée de tout. Ils avaient l'impression d'être au bout du monde. Peut-être l'étaient-ils ? Harry leur expliqua tranquillement ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait détruire un premier horcruxe et attendre ... puis un second et attendre ... et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus ou jusqu'à ce que Voldemort tente d'intervenir. S'ils le voulaient bien, ils pouvaient l'aider. Harry n'avait tellement pas envie de tuer ces morceaux d'âmes. Elles avaient beaux être déformées, en souffrances, et même être contre-nature, elles étaient une petite représentation de la vie. Eteindre cela, ce n'était pas rien. Il ne le leur cacha pas.

Edgar s'avança, il voulait bien débuter mais avant tout, il proposa de placer l'ensemble du groupe stratégiquement pour se préparer à l'arrivée potentielle du seigneur des ténèbres. Peut-être ne viendrait-il pas ? S'il ne venait pas Harry vérifierait les autres adresses de sa liste puis, il continuerait à le traquer à travers le monde entier si nécessaire. Mais si jamais il venait, autant s'assurer qu'ils soient prêt.

Ils formèrent quelques équipes d'une façon étrangement naturelle, vaguement séparées, pouvant se protéger les uns les autres. Lucius et Severus formaient un duo qui serait sans doute meurtrier. Sibylle et Pandora avait été rejointe par Edgar. Les Maraudeurs étaient restés ensemble.

\- Que dois-je faire ?, demanda Edgar.

Harry le lui expliqua tout en le mettant en garde contre la lame qu'il allait employer. Edgar prit l'épée avec toute la gravité nécessaire à ce moment. Harry sortit l'horcruxe, et Edgar n'hésita pas une seconde. L'horcruxe eut à peine le temps de montrer sa puissance que c'était déjà terminé. Enfin, du point de vue de Harry. Parce que les fortes rafales de vents qui ébranlèrent tout autour d'eux surprirent clairement les autres. Ce n'était pas normal. C'était une réaction défensive claire. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas compris que ces objets, simples objets, allaient se battre. Ce serait un combat. La coupe était détruite. Brisée en deux. Elle puait toujours la magie noire, mais c'était très différent à présent.

Lucius se mit rapidement en mouvement, il prit l'épée des mains d'Edgar et le félicita. En se tournant vers Harry, il proposa de s'occuper du journal. Quelque part, il avait l'impression que ce serait une bonne façon de terminer les choses.

Harry hésita. Il n'avait pas envie que Lucius subisse ça. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas le protéger contre tout et clairement pas contre la guerre, sinon, il aurait fallu l'envoyer loin de lui et pas le garder aussi proche. Harry était comme une sorte d'épicentre à toute cette horreur et il le savait un peu trop bien.

\- Le journal alors.  
\- Tu peux continuer de le contenir ?  
\- Pas au moment ... fatidique.

Le blond hocha gravement de la tête et se mit simplement en position. Il laissa Harry déposer le journal devant lui, tranquillement, puis ils échangèrent un dernier regard et l'apparition du jeune Tom Jedusor revient. Ça ne dura pas longtemps. A peine le temps qu'il se mette à hurler pour arrêter Lucius et déjà, la couverture était tranchée en deux. Un coup. Droit. Sans la moindre hésitation.

Quelque part, peut-être de l'autre côté du pays ou peut-être dans un abri souterrain ou peut-être n'importe où ailleurs, Voldemort avait dû hurler. Il avait dû sentir son premier horcruxe détruit. Peut-être s'était-il senti mal ? Nauséeux ? Inquiet ? Mais il y avait tous les autres, finement caché, difficile à localiser. Après tout, ça fait un bon moment maintenant que ce Harry Potter était apparu et ses horcruxes n'avaient jamais été attaqué. Harry Potter s'en était pris à ses hommes. Il avait fait en sorte qu'ils le trahissent, lui, comme si on pouvait lui tourner le dos si facilement ! Harry Potter avait joué des ressorts politiques, commerciaux et finalement médiatiques. Mais pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais réussi à se tenir face à lui. Le peuple sorcier pouvait bien le voir comme un héros, ce n'était qu'un ridicule petit sorcier qui ne parvenait qu'à le ralentir. Enfin ça, c'était avant la déchirure. Un horcruxe de moins. Le second était tellement de mauvais augure, puis vint le troisième et il comprit qu'il devait se dépêcher. Il devait les protéger. Il ne pourrait pas recommencer cette manipulation éternellement. Les horcruxes, ses horcruxes, ils étaient précieux !

Quand le troisième fut détruit, il comprit que Harry Potter les avait peut-être déjà tous réunis. Il était en train de massacrer son âme et surtout ses portes de sorties ! Voldemort ne savait pas que c'était une petite voyante disgracieuse qu'il aurait trouvé tellement ridicule qui l'avait ainsi amputé. Un instant il hésita à transplaner là-bas, au plus près de sa douleur. Harry Potter devait l'y attendre. C'était sans doute un piège. Mais craignait-il vraiment ce voyageur ? C'était ridicule ! Il n'était pas l'un de ses enfants inquiets de retrouver le célèbre Harry Potter dans son salon, installé sur son canapé ! Non, ça, ça pouvait faire frémir les idiots et les imbéciles. Lui, il n'était ni idiot, ni imbécile, ni peureux et surement pas faible. Il était néanmoins toujours en train de tergiverser lorsque Harry déposa au sol le médaillon. C'était l'un des horcruxes qui avait été des plus violents. Il pensait l'anéantir lui-même mais Sirius s'avança.

\- Tu n'es pas forcé de faire ça., lui assura Harry.

Sirius haussa des épaules et saisit l'épée. Il la soupesa un instant, réflexe d'épéiste, puis se tourna vers le médaillon. Il fallait l'ouvrir et en l'ouvrant, l'horreur se déchaînerait. Harry le savait. Il lui glissa que le médaillon allait essayer de le rendre fou et haineux. Sirius haussa de nouveau des épaules puis, un sifflement s'éleva et l'enfer se déchaîna.

L'horcruxe se dévoila par une fumée sombre qui entoura presque entièrement le jeune Sirius et aussitôt, les murmures débutèrent. Lents murmures. Terribles murmures qui n'en finissaient pas.

\- Tu crois que ce sont tes amis ? Tu n'es qu'un sang-pur d'une famille de mages noirs. Tu es l'ennemi à abattre. Ils se méfient de toi. Ils se méfieront toujours de toi. Parce qu'ils savent au fond que tu n'es qu'un tueur. Ils connaissent ton âme, Sirius. Sirius Black.

Les illusions s'enchainèrent, ses amis lui tournaient le dos les uns après les autres. James se dressa au milieu d'elle. Est-il vraiment là ?

\- Tu nous trahiras tous.  
\- Non ! Non, James ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Tu le sais bien !  
\- Tu n'en vaut pas la peine.

James se détourna, Sirius tenta de se raccrocher à une voix, lointaine lui hurlant que ce n'était que des illusions, mais déjà un autre visage apparaissait dans la fumée.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais m'intéresser à toi ? Oh c'est vraiment que tu es très mignon mais ... moi ... Je vois le futur Sirius. Je te vois, la marque au bras, le sang de tes amis sur les mains, sur la peau, de partout ... Couverts de leurs sangs et riant de leurs cris ! La folie des Black Sirius ! La folie des Black, je la vois de partout ! Retire la ! Retire la ! Arrête tout ça ! Sirius ! Si tu crois que tu n'es pas ce monstre là, il faut que tu arrêtes tout ! Arrêtes toi. Arrêtes. Retournes l'épée sur toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu vas les tuer !

Elle semblait comme en transe. Vaporeuse apparition, vite chassée par une autre.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourrait t'aimer ? Ha. Petit Sirius. Comme si elle pouvait être intéressé par toi. T'es pas le plus intelligent qui soit. Ni le plus stable, je suis désolé. Et puis, tu ne sais que blesser les gens.

Le cri, loin, là au dehors se fit plus fort. C'était Harry. Mais Harry était là aussi.

\- Pas de futur pour toi. Tu passeras énormément d'années à Azkaban pour un crime que tu n'avais pas commis. Tu seras un fugitif. Triste héros de guerre qui se fera tuer sans jamais rien accomplir. Tu ne veux pas changer ça ? Tu crois que c'est très bien comme ça ? Ils te trahiront tous. Ils t'enverront dans les bras des détraqueurs. Ils te tortureront. Mais tu peux changer ça ... Si tu ne veux pas tourner la lame contre toi, au moins, défends toi ! Sirius, tu es mon parrain et je tiens à toi ! Défends toi ! Tues-les !

Sirius frissonna, puis il ferma les yeux et se mit à murmurer.

\- Je suis Patmol. Je suis Patmol.  
\- Chien fidèle., lui glissa une voix.

Il rouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire tendre. Il fit deux pas, abattit l'épée sur le médaillon, le brisant net avec une force surprenante. Un cri déchira les airs. Celui de l'horcruxe. Un cri totalement irréel. Puis il répondit simplement "Oui." avant de s'effondrer en tremblant.

Immédiatement ses amis se rassemblèrent autour de lui. James l'aida à se redresser sachant à quel point il détestait être vu en position de faiblesse et Remus lui retira l'épée. Peter l'aurait bien fait, mais Harry s'était glissé, l'air de rien sur son passage. Le message était discret mais limpide. Il n'approcherait ni de la lame, ni des horcruxes. Alors il était allé soutenir Sirius et lui dire à quel point il avait été admirable.

Quand Sibylle voulut y aller à son tour, Sirius lui attrapa le poignet.

\- On est nombreux. T'es pas forcée.

Elle le regarda durement et lui demanda si vraiment il croyait qu'elle était en sucre. Le jeune homme se troubla mais la lâcha. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle lui offrit un sourire avant de le remercier de s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle vola littéralement l'épée des mains de Remus, qui la laissa faire sans inquiétude. Elle avait ce petit air décidé qui peut vous emmener loin.

Harry posa l'objet suivant et avant d'avoir le temps de dire "ouf", c'était fini. Loin, dans une demeure bien dissimulé, le terrible mage noir hurlait. Il se déchaînait sur le mobilier incapable de prendre une décision cohérente. Il était en train de se faire tuer. S'il y allait peut-être pourrait-il sauver ses horcruxes, peut-être y perdrait-il la vie. Devait-il en faire d'autres ? Il pouvait en faire d'autres. Tuer, ce n'est pas difficile et son âme était devenue de plus en plus habituée au processus, le moindre choc permettait à présent de créer un horcruxe. Ça devenait presque une évidence mais il détestait qu'on lui force la main.

Il était encore là, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les bras ballants lorsque ce fut finit. La totalité de ses horcruxes venaient de se débattre une dernière fois avant la destruction. Aucun n'avait réussi. Tous ces petits bouts de lui-même étaient définitivement mort. Contemplant l'immensité de la destruction de son empire du haut d'un trône devant lequel plus personne ne se tenait ... il se mit à rire. Ainsi Harry Potter voulait le tuer ? Bien.

Voldemort se redressa, lissa ses vêtements et appliqua un sourire poli sur son visage. Il attrapa sa baguette et la caressa tendrement. Il avait de la magie à faire. Beaucoup de magie.

Dans la clairière, le groupe attendit un moment avant que Pandora n'ose le dire à voix haute. Il n'était pas venu finalement. Harry soupira. Ça aurait été trop simple.


	39. Chapitre 38 : l'amour

Note : avant-dernier chapitre avant la conclusion … on s'approche vraiment de la fin !

 **Chapitre 38 : l'amour**

Durant les heures qui suivirent, il se passa beaucoup de choses. Pour Harry ce n'était pas vraiment un échec. Détruire les horcruxes étaient une mission importante qu'ils avaient brillamment réussit. En ça, c'était une grande victoire. Bien entendu, il aurait préféré détruire Voldemort au passage et n'avoir plus que l'immensité de l'avenir pour adversaire. Juste ça.

Il était donc rentré, le cœur à peine plus léger, quant au détour d'un couloir il était tombé sur Lily. De son point de vue, ça aurait pu être un hasard, mais visiblement elle l'attendait et elle n'avait pas l'air des plus ravie.

\- Salut., tenta-t-il.

Il se sentait toujours un peu désolé, un peu timide et maladroit face à celle qu'il aurait dû appeler "maman". Elle était jolie, intelligente, sensible et elle le détestait ou en tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'il en avait.

\- Pourquoi Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
\- Excuse-moi, je ne comprends pas.  
\- Je l'ai vu te suivre ! Je l'ai vu changé ! Est-ce que tu fais pression sur lui ?  
\- Non ! Non. Je te jure que non.

Elle souffla d'exaspération et chercha à reprendre contenance. Harry Potter se moquait d'elle. Elle avait vu les signes, tous les signes que Severus lui cachait activement quelque chose. Généralement, c'était des mauvaises blagues qu'on lui avait faites, des chantages ou des rumeurs dont il aurait aimé qu'elle ne prenne pas connaissances. Être à Serpentard, ce n'était pas rose tous les jours ! Mais voilà qu'il se retrouvait forcé de le suivre, de rejoindre la bande de James et ça, il ne pouvait pas le faire de son plein gré. Elle refusait d'y croire.

\- On pourrait, s'installer quelque part et parler ?  
\- Non.  
\- S'il-te-plait ! J'aimerai vraiment ... que tu me laisses une chance.

Lily ferma les yeux une seconde. Elle ne le croyait pas quand il disait ne pas avoir forcé Severus. Elle aurait pu demander des explications à son ami mais Severus était du genre secret. Ça n'aurait servi à rien si ce n'est à le rendre encore plus silencieux. Par contre, elle reconnaissait ce ton plaintif. Potter voulait réellement une chance. Il voulait réellement essayer et il méritait peut-être de savoir pourquoi ce n'était pas possible.

\- D'accord, mais tu répondras à mes questions.

Harry accepta sans hésiter. Dès qu'ils furent installés, il lui expliqua les horcruxes, la dangerosité de ces objets et son besoin d'avoir du monde pour le soutenir. Ce n'était pas une question de force physique ou magique mais de force mentale. La solitude, il n'arrivait pas à la gérer correctement. Il avait besoin des autres, il en avait toujours eu besoin, mais il n'avait forcé personne à venir.

Elle lui posa quelques questions puis soupira ...

\- Il faut que tu comprennes ... Dis-moi. Tu es en couple avec Malefoy ?

Harry s'étouffa. En couple ? Et bien, sans doute. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à mettre de mots là-dessus. Ils vivaient néanmoins ensembles. Ils couchaient ensemble aussi. Ils faisaient l'amour. Ce n'était sans doute pas rien. Elle prit son rougissement pour un aveu et enchaîna, sans paraître plus gênée que ça.

\- Imagine qu'on t'ait prévenu, il a trois, quatre ans, peut-être plus, peut-être cinq ou dix ans ... que tu allais finir avec Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Tu aurais accepté ça comme une évidence ou tu aurais tout fait pour l'éviter ?

\- Je n'aime pas James Potter. Ni un peu, ni beaucoup, ni passionnément. Je ne l'aime pas du tout. Peut-être que ça aurait dû changer. Peut-être que ça aurait pu évoluer, j'en sais rien. Mais tout ce que je vois c'est un ... Un abruti qui s'amuse à ridiculiser les plus faibles pour se sentir forts et qui fait le pitre pour amuser la galerie. Ça ne m'amuse pas. Je le trouve idiot, pénible et ... malodorant.

Harry faillit éclater de rire au dernier mot. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Elle avait mis des mots sur tout ce qui la répugnait et visiblement le côté _sportif_ de James en faisait partie.

\- Je crois que je comprends. J'ai tout cassé hein ?  
\- Tout cassé ? Non. Il n'y avait rien. Il aurait pu y avoir quelque chose, visiblement, mais il n'y avait encore rien. J'ai l'impression que si j'acceptais juste l'idée que tu puisses être ... qui tu es. Alors il faudrait que je l'accepte lui et l'idée de ses mains sur moi.

Elle fit une grimace terrible, mais Harry comprenait. Si on lui avait dit pour Lucius, même en lui expliquant le moindre détail de l'évolution de leur relation, il en aurait sans doute été dégouté, purement et simplement. Et il aurait tout fait pour l'éviter car ce futur, qu'il appréciait pourtant à présent, ce futur lui aurait paru des plus terribles.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'être ... De ... Est-ce que ... on pourrait juste parler de temps en temps ? Ou s'écrire si tu préfères ... Je ne serais pas pénible. Juste savoir que tout va bien pour toi, c'est important, tu comprends.

Elle avait hésité mais elle pouvait faire ça pour lui. Ce n'était pas un prix trop lourd, alors elle accepta. Elle accepta et elle prit le temps de lui parler d'elle, de ses rêves, de ses envies, du métier qu'elle rêvait de faire, de sa joie si la guerre parvenait à s'achever, ... Elle ne parla pas de ses peurs, ni de ses doutes, ni de ses angoisses. Elle laissa de côté tous les sujets qui fâchent puis, elle lui promit, à nouveau, de lui écrire parfois pour lui raconter un peu à quel point elle allait bien.

Au moment où elle allait partir, Harry eut soudain une inspiration. Ce n'était sans doute pas bien. Ce n'était clairement pas conventionnel. Ce n'était pas prévu non plus. Mais il le méritait tellement.

\- Lily ! Juste ... Je crois que tu devrais le savoir. Dans mon époque. James est mort pour nous protéger et il nous aimait énormément. Vous vous aimiez énormément.

Le visage de la jeune fille se ferma, elle eut le temps de se dire que finalement, Harry n'avait vraiment rien comprit. Puis, il continua.

\- Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui t'aimait. Il t'a aimé toute sa vie. Il était discret mais il t'aimait vraiment, assez, pour me protéger alors que franchement, il me détestait ... Il t'aimait assez pour changer de camp. Pour devenir espion. Pour sacrifier sa vie tout entière. Il est mort en pensant à toi, des années après .. Il ... Il m'a offert ses souvenirs et tu étais là, de partout. Même son patronus ...

Elle déglutit, les jambes flageolantes.

\- Je crois qu'il mériterait que tu le saches parce qu'il n'a pas l'air très doué pour le montrer. Il t'a aimé et il t'aime déjà, à cette époque. Lily ... Toujours Lily ... A jamais.

Elle murmura un prénom. Il acquiesça en silence, fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit elle l'avait disparu et lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi son père et d'avoir, peut-être, offert quelque chose au héros qu'il avait injustement haï pendant la majorité de sa vie.

Il essaya de ne penser à rien quand il rentra jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il passa la porte de Lucius qui était installé dans un coin, le nez dans un livre. Il devait être épuisé par la journée qu'ils avaient passé mais visiblement il l'attendait. Harry avança jusqu'à lui, prit le livre et le referma. Lucius l'observait toujours aussi patient. Harry se glissa entre ses cuisses et l'embrassa fougueusement. Entre deux baisers, à moins que ce soit plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les caresses s'étaient faites pressentes et que leurs corps s'étaient mélangés ... quelque part, à un moment ou un autre, Harry l'avait dit.

\- Si on m'avait prévenu ... je t'aurais fui ... ou tuer.

Lucius en avait frémi et l'avait embrassé plus fort. Puis il avait répondu un "moi aussi" qui sonnait comme un je t'aime et ils s'étaient effectivement aimés. Cette nuit-là, Harry s'endormit contre l'estomac presque creux de Lucius. Il écouta les bruits de son corps et l'embrassa tendrement une bonne partie de la nuit. Lucius laissait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils passèrent une nuit, loin de la guerre, loin de l'horreur, loin de l'angoisse ... loin de tout.

Harry savait bien que ça ne durerait pas, mais quand des coups forts furent taper contre la porte, il comprit qu'ils venaient d'être rattraper par la guerre. Il aurait dû se lever, sauter dans ses habits et courir les rejoindre. A la place il s'étira sous le regard de son amant et lui embrassa une dernière fois le ventre avant de se lever. La guerre n'attendrait pas plus longtemps.


	40. Chapitre 39 : la pression

Note : à présent ... la réaction de Voldemort !

 **Chapitre 39 : la pression**

Avant même qu'elle le dise, Harry savait. Sibylle avait l'air d'un fantôme. Si pâle qu'elle semblait presque transparente. Elle venait lui annoncer une attaque. Voldemort avait dû se venger et chercher à lui montrer sa puissance. Il aurait pu passer la nuit debout, à courir dans tous les sens, et arriver trop tard, toujours trop tard. Il aurait peut-être dû mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Quelque part, il avait espéré que Voldemort hésite. Lui qui voulait tellement sauver tout le monde, il aurait aimé que Voldemort se terre. Qu'il se cache. Qu'il ne blesse plus jamais personne de peur que Harry Potter ne lui arrache un peu plus de son âme. Mais puisqu'elle était aussi pâle, c'est qu'il n'avait pas su saisir sa chance.

\- Combien ?  
\- ... vingt-six au dernier compte. Un massacre ...

Elle ne demanda pas "est-ce que c'est à cause de nous ?" parce qu'elle savait que "oui" mais si elle l'avait fait, Harry lui aurait rappelé que seul Voldemort était responsable des attaques de Voldemort. A la place, elle redressa le menton et lui dit très sérieusement.

\- J'ai une impression.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Je pense que c'est le moment d'y aller.

Elle lui montrait une adresse sur la liste. Il déglutit et hocha de la tête. Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas mais il lui faisait confiance. Il se tourna doucement vers Lucius. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il vienne, mais le blond lui saisit la main et tout était dit.

Ce ne fut qu'à trois qu'ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la dite adresse. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement préparés. Ils ne savaient pas exactement où ils allaient tomber. Ils n'avaient pas une armée. C'était sans doute un peu ridicule du point de vue de Voldemort. Il était en pleine réunion, à envoyer ses mangemorts restant de partout pour de nombreuses attaques éclairs. Et là, en plein milieu de sa cour, le voyageur et deux autres gosses. Totalement ridicule et absolument pas crédible mais d'un autre côté, c'était lui qui avait détruit ses horcruxes, n'est-ce pas ?

Voldemort se leva, souriant doucement face à ce qu'il pensait être une petite souris dérangeante à qui il allait tordre le cou. Mais Harry avança aussi, avec cet air fatigué et un peu détaché.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Tom.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se raidit. Tom ? Tom ! Non, personne ne l'appelait Tom. Personne ne prononçait le moindre de ses noms d'ailleurs. Ce n'était guère surprenant, après tout, il avait détruit son journal.

\- Dis l'enfant qui a transplané directement dans mon domaine.  
\- Oui. Je suppose.

Et Harry leva sa baguette. Lucius eut le réflexe de saisir Sibylle et de la tirer vers l'arrière alors qu'à quelques mètres de là, deux seigneurs s'affrontaient avec des formes de magies oubliées. Ce n'était pas juste deux personnes puissantes. C'était deux duellistes de génies. Les passes d'armes n'étaient pas amicales et n'avaient aucun but de démonstrations et pourtant, c'était magnifique. Magnifique et meurtrier.

Là, une gerbe de feu se mua en tempête. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, collés contre un mur, cachés derrière un bouclier. Harry avait insisté sur les boucliers mais à présent que Sibylle voyait cette forme de puissance, elle comprenait pourquoi. Harry avait peur pour eux. Peut-être avait-il peur de lui-même d'ailleurs. Elle avait beau être derrière le bouclier, elle sentait la puissance sur sa peau. C'était une espèce de pression horrible. Elle étouffait. Elle se tourna vers Lucius pour chercher son regard et fut d'autant plus choquée de le voir presque lascif. Il connaissait cette pression et elle ne l'angoissait pas. C'est là qu'elle eut une seconde révélation. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait beau dévoiler des talents énormes, cette pression de magie qui avait envahi toute la cours, qui avait plaqué les mangemorts contre les murs pour dégager un espace de combat digne de ce mot, c'était uniquement Harry. Harry qui virevolter pour éviter les sorts comme s'il ne pouvait pas les encaisser. Est-ce qu'il s'amusait ? Peut-être bien. Elle eut envie de fuir.

\- Ne bouges pas. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est qu'on reste immobile.

C'était Lucius qui lui murmurait ce conseil absolu. Rester immobile ? Au centre de la tempête de feu se dessinait un phénix, un orage était en train de se lever et la pluie tombait de plus en plus drue. Des flammes naissaient de la vapeur, de la brume peut-être. Les éclairs seraient bientôt la dernière source de lumière pour venir les éclairer. Ils ne voyaient pratiquement plus rien, mais il y avait ces bruits. Des grincements. Des craquements. Des rugissements. C'étaient des bruits que l'on ne voulait pas entendre. Il y avait ces odeurs. L'odeur du feu. La puanteur de la chaire qui brulait. La senteur de la pluie.

Harry apparut une seconde et un détail choqua Sibylle plus que tout le reste. Il portait une robe sorcière, noire, parfaitement propre. Elle n'avait pas été touchée par les flammes, ce qui était vraiment rassurant. Mais sa robe n'était pas mouillée. Ou peut-être qu'elle était juste trop sombre pour s'en rendre compte ? Non, Voldemort était trempé et visiblement fou de rage. Il bougeait rapidement, enchaîné les sorts et ceux, sans aucune efficacité.

Elle frémit à chaque fois qu'une voix tonitruante hurlait "AVADA KEDAVRA !". A chaque fois, c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry ne disait rien. Pas le moindre mot. Il ne provoquait pas son adversaire. Il se battait visiblement uniquement avec des informulés.

\- Il se rapproche., murmura Lucius qui suivait le combat avec la même attention.

Elle chercha à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire puis elle le vit. Harry décrivait comme des cercles autour de Voldemort. La pression de la magie devait être terrible là-bas. Les cercles se rétrécissaient lentement. Harry n'avait même pas l'air pressé et Voldemort devait sentir le problème arriver car il tenta de le blesser autrement. Il le fit avec des mots, mais Harry s'en foutait. Peu importe ce qu'il comptait dire, il était allé trop loin pour que Harry s'arrête. Alors qu'importe les menaces, il n'avait pas peur. Qu'importe les attaques personnelles, Harry était prêt à s'assumer. Qu'importe tout ça. Il allait le faire taire.

Il avait pris le temps pour délimiter la surface exacte qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas un sortilège facile. Il ne pensait pas l'utiliser aujourd'hui. Il ne pensait pas l'utiliser un jour. Il surveilla du coin de l'œil que les mangemorts mais surtout son amant et son amie reste bien immobile. Si les premiers bougeaient. Tant pis pour eux. Il se perdit, un court instant, dans le regard doux de Lucius et ça lui donna le courage de terminer.

D'abord, il y eut le bruit. C'était comme deux courants d'airs qui s'entrechoquaient avec force. Tellement de forces que ça devient un boucan presque insupportable. La luminosité vacilla étrangement puis soudain tout s'arrêta. Voldemort bougeait encore. Il jetait toujours sorts sur sorts mais ils semblaient comme rebondir sur une barrière invisible. Il faisait sans doute beaucoup de bruit mais rien ne traversait et de leur côté, la pression avait comme disparu.

Les mangemorts, les rares mangemorts, fuyaient littéralement. Pop. Pop. Pop. Et bien vite, il n'y eut plus que Voldemort qui hurlait sans bruit, Harry qui le regardait tristement, Sibylle qui hésitait à bouger et Lucius qui se demandait s'il devait aller soutenir son ami ou plutôt rester à soutenir la jeune fille. Elle tremblait comme une feuille.

De l'autre côté de la barrière, Voldemort s'épuisait. La barrière se rapprochait et la pression augmentait de plus en plus. Il avait l'impression de subir comme un doloris mais d'une façon tout à fait nouvelle. Il n'avait pas mal à son corps. Il n'avait pas mal dans sa chair. Il n'avait pas mal dans son esprit. Il n'avait même pas mal à son âme. C'était sa magie. On aurait dit qu'elle était en ébullition. Il jetait sort sur sort pour s'en sortir avec l'impression de se faire littéralement labourer les veines.

Il tenta de jeter des boucliers, des sorts offensifs, il tenta de transplaner mais tout ce qu'il fit ce fut de se désartibuler. Il resta alors au sol, soumis à une pression impossible, à hurler sa rage autant que sa douleur ... jusqu'au trou noir. Il eut juste le temps de penser : "Alors c'est comme ça que je meurs" et ce fut finit.

Lorsque Voldemort revient à lui, la pression avait disparu. C'est le premier point qu'il remarqua. Il pouvait de nouveau gonfler ses poumons librement et sa magie ne subissait plus cette torture. Sa magie ... Il chercha à la laisser jaillir le long de son corps, en vain. Sa magie ... Sa magie avait été broyé. Détruite. Il la chercha, encore et encore, dans une espèce de panique des plus totales mais il ne trouva rien. Pas la moindre bribe. Pas le moindre lambeau. Pas la moindre poussière. Rien. Harry Potter avait détruit l'essence même de ses pouvoirs. Il hurlait encore de rage et sans doute de panique même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'était plus dans la cours. Un frisson le faucha et une pression nouvelle s'exerça sur lui. Un hurlement raisonna, là-bas, au bout du couloir. Des gémissements roques lui répondirent. Puis un autre hurlement, une troisième voix. Il eut à peine le temps de se préparer au choc que déjà, l'esprit du détraqueur venait lécher ce qui restait de son âme.

Il retomba sur le sol de sa cellule, à bout de souffle, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Envie de vomir. Il était dans une cellule d'Azkaban. La lumière du jour ne filtrait nul part. Il étira ses doigts autour de lui et rencontra rapidement les murs. Il ne le savait pas encore mais il venait de parcourir la totalité de son domaine pour le reste de sa vie. Enfermé. Cracmol. Démuni. Il hurla encore. Il hurla encore mais personne ne l'écoutait. Il hurla encore jusqu'à ce que sa voix se tarisse. Il hurla encore malgré tout ... mais qui ça pouvait bien intéressait ? Il n'était plus un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'était plus rien. A peine un matricule. Tout juste un numéro. Parmi pleins d'autres numéros. Tous oubliés dans les murs froids d'une prison qui faisait frémir d'horreur les sorciers les plus courageux.

C'est ainsi que finit Tom Elvis Jedusor, le lord noir dont certains se souviendraient, un peu comme un conte horrifique, sous l'appellation de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

note : à partir de ce chapitre, vous pouvez considéré que nous sommes dans la conclusion de l'histoire. Quelques gros éléments vont arriver, mais ils seront globalement survolés. Il ne faudrait pas s'attendre à 40 chapitres de plus. Je tenais juste à vous prévenir parce que moi et les conclusions, on est pas en bon terme même si je vais vraiment essayer de vous soigner ça.


	41. Chapitre 40 : l'avenir

Note : Je suis super contente des retours que vous m'avez fait sur le chapitre précédent. Comme je le disais à partir de maintenant, on est dans la conclusion même si vous allez avoir quelques gros morceaux.

 **Chapitre 40 : l'avenir**

Harry le savait, arrêter Voldemort était une étape importante mais ce n'était qu'une étape et absolument pas une finalité. A présent, il lui restait à affronter son plus grand ennemi : l'avenir. Le danger pouvait venir de partout et qui était-il pour faire plus que d'œuvrer auprès des gardiens, en cherchant à conserver l'intégrité de la magie. Il avait l'impression de faire de l'ingérence même si Lucius essayait de le rassurer. Ça irait. Ça irait même bien. Après tout, comment cela pourrait aller pire sans Voldemort ?

Lucius aurait également pu argumenter et partir loin de Harry. Après tout, sans Voldemort, comment risquait-il de devenir l'un de ses sous-fifres ? En quoi restait-il dangereux ? Pendant un moment Harry eut peur qu'il le fasse, peut-être parce qu'il se serait sentit mal de dire "non" ou peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de dire "oui" et surtout parce que dans tous les cas, ça voudrait dire qu'il le perdait. Il allait perdre Lucius Malefoy et cette idée le terrifiait. Ce fut peut-être à ce moment-là qu'il comprit à quel point il pouvait tenir à lui, pas simplement comme un amant ou comme un ami, c'était plus profond que ça. Heureusement Lucius resta simplement avec lui, comme si c'était normal. Pour Harry, c'était une aide importante. Un soutien inestimable. Peut-être que sans Lucius Malefoy, il se serait effondré.

Harry avait donc passé un long moment à méditer sur l'avenir ... Il y serait resté, à s'interroger sur les grandes questions du monde, s'il n'avait pas reçu encore et encore des rapports de retenus et d'incidents concernant des élèves "à risque". Les lois, les refuges, les commerces, ... les grandes modifications, elles semblaient bien plus importantes mais tout commençait par en bas au final. Tout allait peut-être se jouer là, sur une personne qui dérape et qui détruit tout. C'est cette idée, plus qu'aucune autre, qui le poussa à se lever et à éplucher ces documents. Il pouvait commencer par ça. Ce n'était qu'une goutte d'eau mais il pouvait commencer par cette goutte d'eau avant d'affronter l'océan tout entier.

Scabior continuait à poser problèmes à beaucoup de professeurs à tel point que certains remettaient en cause la poursuite de sa scolarité. A quoi bon avoir un élève s'il n'apprend pas ? S'il ne rend pas le moindre devoir ? S'il perd totalement son temps ici ? Ils envisageaient de le renvoyer, peut-être temporairement dans un premier temps, juste pour le secouer et lui faire prendre conscience que ce renvoi, il pourrait devenir définitif. Visiblement c'était Dumbledore qui avait bloqué les procédures potentielles. Il ne le ferait sans doute pas éternellement parce qu'au fond, les professeurs avaient raisons : Scabior n'apprenait rien et il perdait son temps. Il pouvait sans doute trouver des choses plus constructives à faire de sa vie que d'attendre sans rien écouter que le temps passe pour pouvoir se rendre en salle de retenu et effectuer ses punitions.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il passait les papiers en revue, Harry s'était sentit de plus en plus mal. Il avait déjà tenté de tendre la main à l'enfant et le résultat avait été désastreux. Scabior lui avait hurlé dessus et il n'avait pas du tout sut comment réagir. L'impression qu'il avait eu avait été terrible. Le résultat de tout ça, c'était surtout qu'il se sentait très illégitime pour aller aborder l'enfant. Scabior le haïssait, ce n'était pas rien. Peut-être qu'il pourrait quand même essayer d'aider quelqu'un ... ce n'était pas comme si les choix manquaient en réalité. Pourquoi pas Peter ? Honnêtement, il n'en avait pas envie, mais Peter se tenait bien et peut-être qu'essayer de l'aider serait une bonne chose. Il se rendit compte rapidement que c'était surtout de la couardise qui lui faisait penser ça. Peter n'avait visiblement pas besoin de lui. Scabior et sans doute bien d'autres élèves avaient réellement besoin d'aides, même s'ils ne montraient pas le moindre signe d'en vouloir.

Il était encore en train de réfléchir à ça lorsque Lucius vient lui caresser la nuque et lui demander ce qui le rendait aussi soucieux. Harry ne sut pas quoi lui répondre exactement. Lucius allait lui dire qu'il n'était pas responsable de tout et qu'il devait se souvenir d'être heureux. Peut-être qu'il s'amuserait à le distraire d'un baiser et ils iraient sur le lit pour faire l'amour. Mais après ça, quand il aurait repris son souffle, il en serait toujours au même point. Alors à la place il lui expliqua juste :

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Lucius laissa traîner son regard sur les documents comme s'il cherchait une réponse mais il n'y en avait pas. Rien ne lui sauta aux yeux. Alors il suivit simplement son instinct, il s'installa face à Harry et lui parla simplement. Il lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre pour les autres. Qu'à long terme c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'il était important qu'avant tout, il décide de ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- Tu veux dire ... quel métier je veux faire ?  
\- Oui et où veux-tu vivre par exemple.

Harry fut tenter de lui répondre qu'il était chez lui ici mais la salle sur demande n'avait toujours qu'un lieu temporaire et il le savait bien. Est-ce qu'il pourrait quitter Poudlard ? Pas sans d'immense regret. Ce château, c'était chez lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de le quitter. C'était sa maison.

\- J'aimerai vivre à Poudlard.  
\- Très bien ... Je suppose que tu pourrais devenir professeur tu as fait de l'excellent travail avec les élèves ici. Ou ... directeur mais je crois que Dumbledore n'est pas prêt à laisser sa place. Tiens, il me semble avoir entendu dire qu'une place de professeur de divination allait bientôt se libérer.

Harry éclata de rire. Oui, la place se libèrerait bientôt, c'était la place de Sibylle. Elle ne ferait jamais la prédiction qui lui vaudrait ce poste, alors Harry comptait bien appuyer sa candidature d'une lettre signée de sa main indiquant le rôle de Sibylle dans la guerre, la valeur inestimable de ses prédictions et le risque de les prendre à la légère. Elle aurait son poste, si elle le désirait. A sa connaissance dans le futur, elle avait aimé être professeur dans son petit cocon, un peu séparé du reste du château. Finalement, en riant toujours Harry répondit qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien devenir concierge et Lucius faillit s'étouffer.

\- Je crois que j'aimerai bien être professeur ... j'en parlerai au directeur. Et toi, un métier ?

Lucius fut surpris. Il était plus ou moins devenu le prisonnier puis le compagnon ou au moins l'amant de Harry Potter. La liberté de choix, il avait cru qu'il l'avait perdu, si tentait qu'il ne l'ait jamais eu. A présent, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était resté dans cette dynamique où il pouvait s'épanouir un minimum au côté d'une personne étonnamment intéressante. Un métier ? Il n'y avait pas pensé, ce ne serait que des rêves irréalisables. Alors il répondit sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- J'aimerai assez éviter "concierge".  
\- Tu resterais avec moi, dans cette école ?

Harry ferma la bouche avant d'ajouter "de ton plein grès ?" mais Lucius l'entendit quand même quelques parts. Il répondit de son ton le plus noble et le plus condescendant, faisant frémir imperceptiblement Harry.

\- Une envie de se débarrasser de moi, Potter ?  
\- Jamais.

Harry se redressa pour l'embrasser, les mains de Lucius se nouèrent derrière son cou, Harry le redressa tout entier, le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant fort. Puis, dans l'heure qui suivit, il n'y eut plus de conversation, plus que deux corps tentant de se fondre l'un dans l'autre et y réussissant avec un certain mérite. Ils s'aimèrent comme le font les jeunes amants. Avec force et tendresse, avec maladresse et sincérité.

Ils faisaient ça assez souvent et ils continuèrent ainsi un long moment. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Harry continua à lui embrasser l'épaule et à caresser l'un de ses bras tout en réfléchissant. Professeur ? Pourquoi pas ... L'avenir pourrait devenir agréable.

Il s'imagina en professeur, aidant les élèves à apprendre de nouvelles choses, travaillant ses programmes et rentrant le soir, dans ses quartiers pour retrouver Lucius. Lucius aurait peut-être envie de travailler au ministère ? Ou dans le commerce ? Ou ... peu importe, tant qu'il était heureux.

Ce fut comme un choc pour Harry qui se redressa et embrassa le plus tendrement possible son amant. Il lui souffla sa prise de conscience et admira ce que cela produisait dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, mais c'était très important.

\- Je veux te rendre heureux. Je veux que nous soyons heureux ensembles.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, exactement à ce moment-là, que Lucius se mit vraiment à y croire. Profondément. Comme si ça devenait une évidence. Sa vie allait être très différente de ce qu'il avait envisagé au départ, néanmoins, il allait être heureux parce que ce sorcier l'aimait. Il ne l'avait pas dit. Il ne le dirait peut-être jamais. Ils ne s'échangeraient peut-être jamais des mots doux à base de "je t'aime", mais les sentiments étaient là. Ils s'aimaient.

Alors ils s'embrassèrent encore et s'ils ne firent pas l'amour, ils se caressèrent comme s'ils se vénéraient l'un l'autre.


	42. Chapitre 41 : l'horreur

Note : voilà le gros morceau de fin ... :-x

 **Chapitre 41 : l'horreur**

Harry avait accepté de devenir professeur au sein de Poudlard. Il était l'un des plus jeunes professeurs de l'histoire de l'école. Son poste était néanmoins différent de ce que l'on pourrait attendre. Il n'était pas professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ou d'une autre matière classique. Il était professeur de soutien scolaire. Il proposait des cours variés et discutait avec les autres professeurs pour voir en quoi il pouvait les aider et surtout, quels élèves il pouvait aider.

Une fois par semaine, il proposait aux élèves de dernière année des cours à thème très particulier. Il s'agissait de cours de culture par exemple. Il avait pris quelques heures pour leurs expliquer la culture des centaures et leurs rapports au ciel. Il leur avait montré un peu la magie chez les centaures et une chose en entraînant une autre, il avait fini par faire des cours sur les grandes différences de magie entre les différences espèces de créatures magiques. Les élèves avaient été curieux, un peu mal à l'aise au début, puis de plus en plus motivé. On disait dans les couloirs qu'il ne privilégiait aucune maison, ni aucun élève.

La fin de l'année se passa bien pour les élèves. A l'extérieur, l'arrestation de Voldemort avait été une liesse populaire. Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres étaient rarement arrêtés ainsi. Ils finissent rarement en prison. Les élèves avaient toujours vécu avec une forme de pression. Ils se savaient à l'abri à Poudlard, mais ils avaient des familles, là-bas, dehors. Des familles qui pouvaient mourir dans un attentat, dans une attaque ciblée, ... Voilà tout un pan d'angoisse qui s'était envolé.

L'évolution du monde plaisait de plus en plus à Harry même si des problèmes restaient présents. Comment avoir confiance en Peter, par exemple ? Il ne pouvait rien dire sans creuser plus profondément encore le fossé qui le séparait de James. Les maraudeurs étaient toujours aussi soudés. Ils n'auraient pas compris. Alors Harry observait de loin, avec méfiance, en espérant que jamais, jamais, jamais, Peter n'ait l'occasion de trahir son père car il le ferait sans doute.

Que faire des sorciers simplement maléfiques, qui n'avaient pas envie de rentrer dans le cadre ? Attendre, observer, prévenir, se préparer à intervenir ... et quoi ? Azkaban ? Cette prison était un lieu de torture immonde ! Les sorciers n'étaient pas prêts à la remettre en question mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son parrain, à son Sirius, loin de celui qu'il côtoyait de temps à autres. Son Sirius, il avait souffert tellement longtemps entre ces murs. Harry avait même détesté leurs confier les quelques prisonniers dont il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il attendait. Il attendait et surveillait comme un geôlier bien particulier.

D'ailleurs, Lucius avait repris sa liberté. Ils vivaient toujours ensemble et Harry avait la sensation qu'ils vivraient toujours ensemble, mais Lucius partait la journée. Il allait travailler et rentrait le soir. Pour le moment, il avait choisi un emploi très étrange aux yeux de Harry. Il s'activait à gérer son patrimoine, ses contacts, ses connaissances, ... Il gérait les demandes et lui transmettait au fur et à mesure les choses prioritaires. Parfois, Harry s'étonnait lui-même. Lui laisser prendre ce genre de décision, ce n'était vraiment pas rien ! C'était une preuve de confiance énorme. De temps en temps, il se demandait quand arriverait la trahison ... mais elle ne venait pas et cette idée angoissante lui passait de moins en moins souvent en tête.

Pour Harry, tout allait de mieux en mieux. Du point de vue de Lucius, il vivait toujours dans un monde bien imparfait, pleins de défauts et de personnalités détestables. Mais il avait accédé à un poste finalement prestigieux, d'une façon inattendue. Il aimait être consulté. Il aimait qu'on passe par lui pour ne pas déranger son amant. Il aimait gérer. Il aimait la politique sorcière et le poids de ses mots. Il aimait tout ça. Alors pour lui tout se passait bien également.

Néanmoins, tout le monde n'était pas aussi satisfait. James Potter avait vu celle qui aurait dû être sa femme devenir de plus en plus hostile envers lui, comme s'il la dégouttait et depuis peu, elle s'était rapprochée de Servilus. Rien que les imaginer ensembles lui donnait envie de vomir. Sirius passait son temps à lui rappelait qu'il existait d'autres filles dans l'univers, mais c'était facile pour lui. Il s'était entiché de l'amie de Harry. Sibylle. James n'avait vraiment pas compris mais le sourire doux de Remus lui avait montré qu'il avait juste loupé un chapitre. Sibylle. Elle n'était pas jolie, contrairement à Lily. Elle n'était pas pétillante, contrairement à Lily. Elle n'était pas puissante ou forte ou douée ... contrairement à Lily. Non, du point de vue de James, c'était très étrange et même un sujet de moquerie. Mais il avait vite compris que son ami acceptait sans mal qu'il se moque de l'idée qu'il soit amoureux, qu'il parle d'elle, etc .. par contre, pas la moindre plaisanterie de passerait sur la petite voyante. James respectait ça, mais il l'observait d'un air bougon.

Remus était heureux pour lui, l'arrivée du voyageur avait tout changé. D'abord la potion, au début, il n'y avait pas cru mais pleine lune après pleine lune, elle revenait. Avec elle, le soulagement, la maîtrise de soi, la tranquillité d'esprit ... Il se sentait mieux à titre personnel et Harry prenait largement position en faveur des loups-garous. Des structures poussaient ici et là et à présent, il pouvait croire en l'avenir. Même si quelqu'un venait à découvrir son état, il aurait une chance de trouver un métier, une maison, un toit, ... Il pourrait se nourrir. Il ne vivrait pas dans une pauvreté extrême tout en ayant à gérer la douleur et la peur de faire du mal aux autres chaque mois. Non, pour Remus, c'était une chance inestimable. Il avait remarqué que tous ses amis ne réagissaient pas aussi bien. Certains pour des raisons évidentes comme James qui souffrait de toute la situation et certains pour des raisons plus obscures ... Peter semblait mal à l'aise. Peter devait cacher beaucoup de choses mais le plus compliqué était surtout les questions que ça l'amenait à se poser sur lui-même. Voilà des doutes dont il aurait aimé se passer.

Pandora, Edgar, Amelia, ... Globalement les gens allaient de mieux en mieux. Le temps passait et ça se passait bien. L'été arriva, l'école se vida mais Harry continua à assurer quelques cours à l'extérieur. Des cours de soutiens, des cours de cultures ouverts aux adultes, … Harry voyait que les gens allaient mieux. Alors quand ça arriva. Il ne comprit pas.

Lucius filtrait les personnes qui le contactaient et il vérifiait de quoi ils allaient parler. A l'extérieur de la petite bulle que s'était créé Harry Potter, Lucius avait vu gonflé un mouvement relativement déplaisant à ses yeux. Il les appelait les Adorateurs. Ils croyaient en Harry Potter. Ils voulaient lui rendre hommage, le remercier d'être ici, parmi eux, ils voulaient que Harry Potter ait plus de pouvoir, qu'il prenne plus de décisions ... Ils voulaient que Harry Potter soit à la tête du gouvernement. Bien-sûr que ça déplaisait et Lucius rarifiait les comptes entre Harry et eux, dans un but tout à fait avoué d'essayer de calmer les choses et de ne pas cristalliser les problèmes notamment avec les membres du gouvernement sorcier en place qui pourraient se sentir menacé. Lucius passait un certain temps à leur montrer que tout irait bien. Harry Potter était devenu professeur. Il ne voulait pas se lancer en politique. Il voulait que les sorciers soient dirigés par des personnes compétentes et ouvertes d'esprits. Malheureusement, les Adorateurs étaient suffisamment bruyants à leurs manières pour que de la haine se développe en face. Lucius pensait que ça se tasserait avec le temps.

Lorsque cette famille prit contact avec lui, sous les conseils de Dumbledore, Lucius les classa instantanément dans la case des Adorateurs. Le genre qui ne comprenait pas les limites. Il avait cru que leur demande n'était qu'un prétexte pour avoir un contact avec Harry. Ils avaient dit que Harry s'était rendu chez eux, pendant les vacances de Noël pour les conseiller à propos de leur fils. Harry l'avait effectivement fait. Ils avaient dit qu'ils avaient du mal à gérer et qu'ils voulaient consulter Harry pour la suite. Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à Lucius, il aurait refusé. Leur enfant, c'était leur problème, pas celui de Harry. Mais il avait conscience que Harry aurait voulu savoir et y aller, alors il avait assuré un rendez-vous et prévenu son amant.

Il était là, discret, dans un coin de la pièce quand Harry les avait reçus. Normalement il partait, mais avec les Adorateurs ... Harry était trop poli pour les mettre dehors. Mieux valait être présent !

Lucius avait eu une première surprise, les parents étaient arrivés, comme prévu, à l'heure prévu, mais au lieu d'être deux, ils étaient trois. L'enfant était là. Il nota immédiatement quelques détails dérangeants. Les cernes sous les yeux du petit. Les tremblements de ses poings fermés. Ses yeux rougis. Sa magie qui ondulait étrangement, menaçant de se manifester à tout moment à travers des vagues enfantines totalement involontaires. Il nota aussi le trouble de Harry. Lucius se dit alors qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il aurait dû éviter cet entretien, gérer autrement. Il hésita à intervenir mais déjà la femme, la mère s'avançait.

\- Bonjour monsieur Potter. Nous sommes très honorés de pouvoir vous rencontrer de nouveau.

Une présentation parfaite pour finir de gêner Harry, se dit Lucius, avant de remarquer qu'il semblait surtout embêter par l'enfant. La mère continua.

\- Nous devons malheureusement prendre une lourde décision et nous aimerions avoir votre soutien.

Harry se troubla davantage mais il se concentra sur elle. Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire qui semblait très gêné, mais elle débita la suite avec un calme terrifiant. Durant les mois suivants, Harry, Lucius et surtout l'enfant seraient hantés par ces mots. Ils garderaient en tête, un peu trop clairement, son ton si froid.

\- Nous ne parvenons pas à gérer la situation avec _lui_ et nous ne voulons pas élever un monstre. Alors nous avons pris la décision de nous séparer de _lui_. Nous vous sollicitons pour décider de l'orphelinat ou de la famille à qui il sera confié.  
\- Nous avons conscience que _c'est_ une très lourde charge., ajouta le père.

Dans l'ombre du couple, l'enfant tremblait. Il savait pourquoi ils étaient là. Ses parents ne le lui avaient pas directement expliqué. En faites, ils ne lui parlaient pratiquement plus, mais ils n'étaient pas discrets et ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il avait compris ... Aujourd'hui, ses parents ne disaient même plus son prénom. Ils ne le reconnaissaient même plus comme leur enfant. Il avait envie d'hurler : je suis votre fils, Scabior ! Mais au lieu de ça, il resta silencieux.


	43. Chapitre 42 : la colère

Note : on va voir la réaction de Harry … face aux « parents » indignes de Scabior ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **Chapitre 42 : la colère**

Harry avait grandi sans parents. Les seules figures parentales qu'il aurait pu avoir été Pétunia et Vernon, sans doute des parents adorables pour Duddley mais des personnes infectes pour le petit orphelin. Il connaissait l'importance des parents pour un enfant, à travers sa propre histoire. L'un de ses amis avait été élevé par sa grand-mère, terrifiante et parfois même violente de bien des façons. Si Harry ne l'avait pas compris, à son contact, il avait vu un peu plus encore à quel point la personne à qui on est confié peut tout changer ... Neville aurait peut-être été épanoui si son papa ou sa maman avait pu ouvrir les yeux et lui répondre pour le rassurer. Il n'avait jamais eu ça. Il n'avait eu qu'une grand-mère qui avait perdu son enfant et qui en souffrait tellement ...

Si ça n'avait pas suffi à lui ouvrir les yeux, Harry Potter avait été pourchassé par un Seigneur des Ténèbres et avait été amené à se poser quelques questions ... Comment le petit Tom était-il devenu un Seigneur des Ténèbres prêt à diviser son âme en plus morceau pour ne pas mourir ? La réponse était sans doute complexe, difficile et sans doute inaccessible. Enfant, Harry avait noté ce point, si angoissant : Tom était un orphelin sorcier, grandissant dans un orphelinat moldus et il avait conclu que tout ça, ce n'était pas anodin dans son histoire.

Les trois orphelins, Neville, Tom et Harry, avaient grandi différemment mais ils avaient tous les trois soufferts de l'absence de parents ... et encore ! Ils les avaient tous les trois perdus leurs familles très tôt et n'avaient pas vécu un abandon d'une telle violence. Peut-être que l'expérience désastreuse d'Hermione qui s'était séparée volontairement de ses parents pour les protéger était plus proche ? Sans doute pas.

Il ne s'était passé qu'une seconde et les mots s'entrechoqués dans la tête de Harry. C'est une lourde charge. Lui. LUI ! Ils parlaient de leur enfant et ils parlaient devant le petit Scabior. Alors que son sang passait de plus en plus vite dans ses veines, Harry attendait de voir Scabior exploser mais le petit semblait juste épuisé. Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne dirait rien.

\- Vous avez décidez d'abandonner votre fils ?, finit-il par prononcer d'une voix trop calme.  
\- Oui, monsieur Potter. Accepteriez-vous de choisir l'endroit où il ira ? Ce serait un vrai soulagement de savoir que vous avez pu faire ce choix. Il a besoin d'être tenu et discipliné.

Lucius comprit rien qu'à la manière dont la magie de son amant se tendit. Immédiatement, il interrompit la conversation pour proposer à Scabior de l'accompagner pour les laisser parler. Les parents n'osèrent pas intervenir parce qu'après tout, Harry l'acceptait. Scabior ne répondit pas mais il se laissa traîner à sa suite. Lucius n'hésita pas, il l'emmena jusqu'à la salle sur demande où il l'installa dans la zone de repos. Il le couvrit d'un plaid et lui ramena rapidement un chocolat chaud. Scabior le but lentement, sans un mot, puis au bout d'un long moment, alors que Lucius respectait son silence il demanda :

\- Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je me couche un moment ?  
\- Non, vas-y.  
\- Vous me réveillerez avant qu'il revienne ?  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

L'enfant avait levé le nez un moment puis il fit un tout petit oui et se laissa tomber sur les poufs. Presque instantanément, il s'était endormi. Il était tellement épuisé. Lucius l'observa, désemparé. L'enfant était minuscule et fragile. Il tentait désespérément de garder la tête haute alors qu'autour de lui tout s'écroulait.

Il dormit près d'une heure avant de se réveiller. Lucius était installé non loin, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il attendait simplement. Harry n'était toujours pas venu les chercher. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Quand le petit s'éveilla, il s'assit simplement et ils furent deux à attendre. D'abord en silence, puis, presque timidement, Scabior prit la parole. Ce qu'il allait faire ? Lucius le savait parfaitement. L'enfant allait tenter de faire exactement ce qu'il aurait lui-même fait : puisqu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ses parents, il allait tenter d'aménager le terrain autour pour que ça tourne globalement à son avantage. Lucius avait tenté de négocier ainsi toute sa vie.

Scabior chercha d'abord à évaluer les possibilités de décisions de Lucius. Pouvait-il faire changer d'avis Harry Potter ? Il n'en était pas certains mais ça semblait au moins possible. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait rien à offrir ... Rien à mettre dans la balance. Lucius eut très rapidement pitié, parce qu'il savait ce que c'était et parce qu'il ne servait à rien de rendre la situation plus difficile. Alors il expliqua.

\- Cela ne me coûtera rien de parler de tes souhaits à Harry ...

\- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à saisir les mains tendues.

Le petit garçon se troubla visiblement. Il tentait d'avoir l'air fort et courageux mais il avait juste envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin et de pleurer de tout son saoul. Il avait tout fait. Tout fait pour que ses parents continuent de l'aimer malgré ce qu'avait-dit le voyageur. Tout fait pour se montrer respectueux. Il avait mal de partout et il se sentait tellement humilié, mais malgré tout, il essayait encore et toujours. Il n'avait juste pas trouvé la moindre solution pour atténuer les choses.

\- Je préfèrerai éviter les orphelinats moldus. J'ai ... conscience ... que ...

Ravaler ses larmes fut de plus en plus compliqué mais il enchaîna à toute vitesse.

\- Je suis un-poids-et-une-responsabilité-trop importante-pour-qui-que-ce-soit ... mais ... j'aimerai ... Je préfèrerai aller dans une famille sorcière où je pourrais travailler.

Il rajouta quelque chose à peine un murmure, si précipité et couvert par le bruit d'un sanglot retenu que Lucius ne comprit pas immédiatement. Quand il saisit enfin la menace qu'on avait fait peser sur l'enfant, il brisa la distance qui les séparer et il le sera contre lui, cherchant à calmer ce qui devenait des pleurs conséquents. L'enfant avait demandé de ne pas être envoyé à Azkaban ... Il préférait encore l'orphelinat moldus.

Alors qu'il le berçait, Lucius réfléchissait au fait qu'il n'avait pas demandé à ce que ses parents changent d'avis ou que Harry Potter leur impose de le garder. C'était peut-être ça le plus terrible. Le gosse était juste tellement épuisé et défaitiste.

Quand Harry arriva finalement, il trouva Scabior assit sagement dans un coin, attendant, silencieusement, et Lucius, l'air embêté, à deux mètres de là. Harry était fatigué, en colère, .. furieux serait plus honnête et il était surtout loin d'être sûr de la solution qu'il avait choisi.

Les parents avaient été immondes, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé au premier abord, puis il avait compris et ça avait été pire. Harry avait compris que ces personnes _croyaient_ en lui. Totalement. D'une façon extrême et sans limite. Alors s'il remettait en cause l'avenir de leur enfant, c'est l'enfant tout entier qu'ils rejetaient. Chacun de ses mots avaient été interprété de la façon la plus infecte possible. Scabior pourrait être dangereux un jour ? Interdisons lui d'apprendre, ainsi, les tords qu'il allait commettre n'en serait que plus limité. Scabior devait apprendre la compassion ? Faisons-lui mal, pour lui montrer ce que c'est que la souffrance jusqu'à qu'il refuse de la souhaiter à quelqu'un d'autre. Ainsi de suite. Alors s'ils en étaient là, c'était à cause de lui et l'idée donna à Harry une furieuse envie de vomir.

S'il avait dit : "Je refuse que vous abandonniez votre enfant. Gardez-le et aimez-le comme s'il s'agissait de moi." peut-être l'auraient-ils fait ... mais ça aurait été faux. Et est-ce que ce ne serait pas encore pire ? Alors il ne l'avait pas dit. Il avait écouté leurs explications et leurs arguments puis avait fini par conclure doucement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez oubliés qu'il s'agit de votre enfant, de votre fils. Je viens certes du futur mais tout change. L'avenir de Scabior, à présent, je ne le connais plus. Vous ne voulez plus de la charge d'avoir un enfant à aimer, à chérir, ... à protéger. D'accord. Vous pouvez partir, je déciderai d'où il grandira.

Ils n'avaient pas compris sa colère vu la gratitude qu'ils affichèrent. Peut-être croyaient-ils seulement l'avoir dérangé comme s'ils lui faisaient perdre du temps. Harry les avait chassés en réalité, pour éviter de perdre le contrôle et de les blesser physiquement. Ça n'aurait servi à rien au fond.

Mais à présent qu'il était devant l'enfant, il se demanda si Scabior espérait qu'il demande à ses parents de le garder. Est-ce qu'il avait une nouvelle fois tout gâché pour ce petit bonhomme qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre correctement ? Lucius prit immédiatement la parole.

\- Dis-lui que tu ne l'enverras pas à Azkaban.

Harry blêmit un peu plus encore et répéta, hébété, qu'il n'allait pas l'envoyer à Azkaban.

\- Ni dans un orphelinat moldus., continua Lucius d'une voix dure.

Lucius était en colère lui aussi. Pas contre Harry qui après tout faisait de son mieux mais plutôt contre les circonstances et surtout, contre cette espèce de culte à Harry Potter qui s'était formé et qui avait conduit à cette horreur.

\- Non ! Non, pas d'orphelinat.  
\- Où est-ce que je vais alors ?, demanda faiblement Scabior.  
\- Ca dépends, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un chez qui tu aimerais aller ?

Scabior fit "non" de la tête, n'osant même pas évoquer l'une de ses tantes. Il aurait bien aimé aller là-bas, même si c'était pour passer sa journée à soulever des charges trop lourdes pour lui et se briser le dos à la tâche. Il aurait aimé quand même ... Mais il était une charge trop importante pour elles. Il était trop pénible, trop dangereux, trop ... trop maléfique.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais continuer Poudlard ?, lui demanda alors Harry.  
\- Je n'ai pas le droit ... d'apprendre ... pour que je ne devienne pas un ...  
\- Un jeune sorcier malin, adroit et promis à un brillant avenir ?, compléta Lucius sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour casser nette la conversation.

Il avait trop conscience que Harry allait en pâtir lourdement dans le cas contraire, alors il prit simplement les commandes des opérations. Le petit allait suivre le cursus de Poudlard et il serait brillant, parce que c'était bien qu'il apprenne. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Oui, répondit Harry. Et puis, il avait un avenir sans doute génial, il ne fallait pas qu'il doute de lui-même. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Bien-sûr, répondit Harry. Et puisque ce n'était que pour quelques semaines, il pouvait rester avec eux. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Oui, répondit Harry. Après tout, comme ça, Scabior pourrait voir que Harry était réellement prêt à l'aider. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Oui, répondit Harry. A présent, Harry n'avait plus qu'à se débrouiller pour agrandir leurs quartiers dans la salle sur demande. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Arriver à ce point-là, Harry avait envie d'éclater de rire, de dire Oui monsieur, à vos ordres monsieur et d'embrasser son petit chef militaire. Il nota du coin de l'œil l'air incrédule de Scabior qui semblait ne pas y croire.

Lucius organisa simplement les choses pour qu'elles soient les plus simples et pour laisser à Scabior comme à Harry un temps de réflexion loin des émotions fortes.


	44. Chapitre 43 : un monde terrifiant

Note : Voilà venir le dernier chapitre. En le postant, je termine officiellement le second texte de ma série sur les inachevés. Le principe de cette série est de proposer des textes auxquels je tiens mais que je ne parvins pas à finir et après, c'est vous qui faites le reste. Vos reviews, vos messages de soutiens ou vos messages enthousiastes m'aident à poursuivre l'écriture, un peu plus loin, toujours un peu plus loin et pourquoi pas, jusqu'à la fin. C'est chose faites pour Harry Potter et le conseil de l'intégrité magique alors j'espère que cette aventure vous a plu et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 43 : un monde terrifiant**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Scabior se posa énormément de questions. Il haïssait Harry parce que c'était à cause de lui que tout ça été arrivé. S'il n'était pas apparu à cette époque, alors Scabior irait toujours bien. D'un autre côté, il avait arrêté le Seigneur des Ténèbres et maintenant, il n'y avait plus d'attaques ... Parfois, il se disait qu'il était vraiment égoïste d'en vouloir au voyageur alors qu'il avait fait des choses tellement bien ... puis il pleurait parce que ça ne lui permettait pas de se sentir mieux. Il passait alors d'émotions violentes en émotions violentes. Heureusement, il y avait Lucius. Lucius s'était mis en tête de lui faire rattraper son retard scolaire.

Ecriture à la plume, potions, histoire de la magie, Lucius n'arrêtait pas. Harry le contemplait en se posant de vraies questions sur les méthodes d'enseignements. Lucius emmenait Scabior de partout avec lui. S'il devait apprendre des choses sur la construction du Londres sorcier, ils se rendaient sur place et observaient l'évolution de l'architecture. S'il devait étudier le rôle des centaures sur le commerce, Lucius emmenait Scabior dans un musée ou au plus près des territoires centaures. Il amenait l'enfant à se poser des questions sur les voies d'acheminements du courrier ou des colis. Les voies postales.

Et parfois, Lucius imposait à Harry de faire cours. Ce n'était pas étrange pour Harry qui donnait de très nombreux cours. Ce qui était plus difficile c'était de donner cours à Scabior et de savoir que ce petit bonhomme tendu comme un arc était sous sa responsabilité. Harry ne l'emmenait pas de partout, mais il cherchait lui aussi à rendre ses cours sympathiques et dynamiques. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent de nombreuses fois dans les airs, à jouer au Quiddtich pour apprendre à manier un balai ou encore pour discuter géographie au travers des grandes équipes de Quidditch.

Harry déplorait le fait que les petits sorciers anglais soient aussi centrés sur l'Angleterre alors que le monde était vaste. Alors il tenait à ce que l'enfant prenne conscience de la multitude d'école de sorcellerie, de la multitude de villes sorcières, d'équipes et finalement de toute cette richesse-là.

A la fin de l'été, Scabior n'avait pas rattrapé son retard scolaire, mais avec des cours de soutien régulier, il parviendrait sans doute à suivre. Lucius fit remarquer à Harry que cette période avait été relativement heureuse. Le petit s'était affirmé quelques fois et avait osé, lentement, sortir de sa coquille. Lucius était persuadé qu'il suffisait de lui donner une véritable chance et de l'aider à avancer pour que ce petit bonhomme devienne un sorcier brillant.

Ils avaient néanmoins mis le doigt sur ce qui leur apparut être un problème même si c'était si souvent attendu chez les enfants : l'obéissance. Scabior avait appris à obéir. Il avait appris à céder, à écouter, à s'en remettre à une autorité plus importante. A l'abri des oreilles du petit, Harry avait finalement dit que ça ne le surprenait pas qu'en temps de guerre, quelqu'un comme Scabior qui a tellement appris l'obéissance tourne mal. Il lui suffisait de continuer à obéir ... Ça devait même être rassurant d'avoir de nouveau des ordres, simples, à suivre sans se poser de questions.

Depuis Harry avait rajouté quelques notions dans ses cours comme l'art du doute, le fait de remettre les choses en question, les interrogations à se poser avant d'agir, comment évaluer une situation ... Harry essayait de lui transmettre non pas du courage, de la vaillance ni même un sens éthique ou la capacité à éprouver de la bienveillance, mais plutôt des capacités d'analyses d'une situation afin d'en prendre pleinement le recul.

Harry craindrait toute sa vie le futur à venir, mais au fil des années, il vit Scabior grandir. Jamais le petit ne les quitta. Chaque vacance, il resta à Poudlard et plus précisément sous la garde de Lucius. Scabior ne devient jamais un leader comme Lucius avait pu l'être au moment de sa scolarité. Il ne devient jamais un héros ou même une célébrité comme Harry.

Scabior rattrapa son niveau scolaire et le fait de ne pas avoir eu le droit d'étudier l'avait tellement marqué qu'il travailla d'autant plus. Il ne devient jamais le premier de sa classe mais il arriva à un niveau tout à fait louable. Il réussit ses examens haut la main avec les félicitations de ses professeurs.

En dehors de quelques rares personnes comme Sibylle, Severus et certains des anciens Maraudeurs, personne ne sut qui s'occupait de lui. Même ses parents biologiques avec qui il rompit tout contact ne le surent jamais. Ça lui permit d'échapper à l'intérêt des journalistes. On le voyait certes souvent avec Harry mais il n'était pas le seul gosse dans ce cas.

Après avoir passé ses examens, il dût choisir une voie. Il aimait chercher des choses, suivre des pistes. Il aurait pu devenir auror et faire des enquêtes. Il avait un niveau suffisant pour pouvoir postuler. Il ne le fit pas pour autant. Scabior devient une forme de chasseur de tête. Il recrutait des profils pour le compte de Poudlard, pour celui d'une des nombreuses organisations de Harry, ... Il avait appris à travailler dans le secret avec Lucius et il avait aimé ça. Il avait appris le sens des priorités avec Harry.

Durant toute sa vie, Scabior travailla avec application. Il tomba amoureux d'une jeune femme aux yeux de biches. Il l'épousa au bout de trois ans et ensemble, ils firent quatre enfants. Une petite fille et trois petits gars. En les regardant jouer dans le jardin familial, se disputant joyeusement, Harry se dit qu'il avait au moins réussi quelque chose. Finalement, cet avenir qui le terrorisait, il restait terrorisant. C'était une horreur dont il aurait toujours peur, mais au moins, l'horreur ne venait pas de Scabior. Scabior ne devenait pas un mage noir, tuant et terrorisant les alentours. Harry avait détruit Voldemort de bien des façons mais il n'avait pas fait de cet enfant un monstre au passage.

Cet avenir brillant faisant parti de ses réussites. Ce n'était pas la seule mais quand Harry serrait ce qui étaient devenus d'une façon assez informelle ses petits-enfants, le vieux sorcier se sentait heureux.

De temps en temps, les petits venaient jouer avec le fils de Lucius. Draco Malefoy. Harry et Lucius avaient été heureux en couple et ils l'étaient toujours. Un jour s'était néanmoins poser la question de la descendance Malefoy. Lucius voulait d'un fils ... Un fils que Harry ne pouvait pas lui donner. Le sujet était resté un secret durant un long moment, mais Lucius avait fini par en parler. Narcissa faisait patienter habillement sa famille depuis un long moment pour essayer d'échapper à la pression. Alors Harry, Narcissa et Lucius s'étaient mis d'accord.

Narcissa deviendrait officiellement une Malefoy. Elle échapperait à la famille Black par ce biais. Elle pourrait avoir un enfant, puisqu'elle semblait le désirait elle aussi. Le petit serait élevé par ses soins mais il connaîtrait également son père et Harry. Ils formeraient une drôle de famille tous ensembles.

Quand Harry avait reçu pour la première fois l'enfant de son compagnon entre les bras, il n'avait vraiment pas su quoi en faire. Narcissa lui avait souri avec tendresse et l'avait aidé à porter le nouveau-né. Après tout, Draco devait apprendre à connaître son deuxième papa. En grandissant, Draco apprendrait la valeur des secrets. Une vraie famille de Serpentard se plaisait parfois à penser Harry non sans un certain humour.

Elever celui qui avait été son rival d'enfance était des plus étranges mais ça devient très vite naturel. Comment est-ce que ça ne l'aurait pas été lorsque Draco l'appelait papa et se jetait dans ses bras à la moindre égratignure sur le genou ?

Si Harry avait vu l'avenir à l'emprisonnement de Voldemort, alors il aurait compris que les angoisses n'avaient rien de nécessaire car si tout pouvait mal tourner, l'avenir pouvait également être bon. Des enfants autour de lui. Des rires. Du bonheur. Il aurait le principal.

Il n'aurait pas tout néanmoins car rien, jamais, n'est tout rose, mais il serait heureux.

FIN

Note : Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en pensez ? De mon côté, j'ai ouvert, il y a quelques temps un autre « inachevé ». C'est un texte très sombre, très violent, très dur qui vous proposera un voyage à travers diverses conceptions du monde. Alors j'espère vous retrouver nombreux sur : « Le cœur des meutes ». A bientôt !

Note 2 : Oh j'avais oublié. Cette histoire était une réponse à un défi. Le voici :

Défi de PititeVampire :

« Bonjour à tous. Je vous propose d'écrire un voyage temporel qui diffère un peu de tous ceux que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent et dont je suis complétement blasée. Je souhaiterais qu'il s'agisse d'un voyage temporel où Harry arrive délibérément (et non pas accident) au temps des maraudeurs, lors de la 6e année. Il y a cependant plusieurs choses que je ne voudrais pas voir :

\- Compagnons, héritages magiques, veela, animagi multiple...

\- Lily donnant des baffes à tout le monde dès que quelque chose la contraire.

\- Harry cachant son identité à tout le monde

\- Harry détestant son prof de DCFM et le maltraitant

\- Peter mis à l'écart du reste des Maraudeurs

\- OC au premier plan

\- Un bal de noël

Je vous laisse le choix du rating, des couples et de tout le reste ! De grosses contraintes je vous l'accorde, mais des lecteurs à la clé. Bon courage ! »


End file.
